Secret Agent Kairi
by J.the.Lunar.Writer
Summary: Aerith thinks her daughter Kairi needs to react with the outside world after being isolated from the agency. What Kairi soon faces are things she never faced before including her first crush & that the people around her could be in danger by her actions.
1. File 01: Agent Kairi Gainsborough

**File 01: Agent Kairi Gainsborough » Volume 1**

**If you're a new reader, then I suggest giving this story a chance since you picked it. Continue on reading the story and see what the outcome of your opinion of this should be.**

**Plot inspired by _Amazing Agent Luna_ including this and the next chapter.**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Plot: Kairi Gainsborough has been a trained secret agent for the Japanese government in her youth years, but never got the chance to reenact with the outside world and the people around her. Now at the age of 15, her single mother, Aerith Gainsborough, thinks that she needs to go out in the world, starting with going to Tsuki attending Tsuki High School with teenagers around her age. But the catch is that she still has to do missions and to not blow her and her mother's secret. What Kairi soon faces is things she never faced before, including her first crush, or that the people around her could also be in danger of her actions.**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of _Secret Agent Kairi_ are from the video game,_ Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

A teenage girl with a black cat suit and glasses ran across the hallway, her red auburn hair streaming behind her as two security guards pursued her. The area had an alarm going off and red lights flashing. She managed to outrun the guards but was soon stopped by a dead end. A small helicopter immediately showed up right in front of her and saw another doorway behind on his right. She heard a whirling sound, which meant the helicopter was going to fire. Soon she ran back right past the guards that were chasing her as the helicopter's gatling gun fired. The guards stood no chance of escaping alive, but the girl managed to dodge it by entering the doorway. The helicopter chased after her.

The teenager found herself in an empty hallway where the moon shone through the blinds. The corridor was dark and silent, absent of the red flashes and alarms shattering the peace earlier. She was still running fast, because the helicopter was still on her tail.

That was until the helicopter fired at the building, moving as she ran. The bullets weren't hitting her, and the target was shown to be perfect. Finally there was an end to the hallway, and there were no windows. She was panting very fast with her hands on her knees.

"Where is she?" The girl heard the rough, impatient voice of a guard and looked around frantically, spotting a stairwell. She went inside, pressing her headset.

"Yuffie, send in a helicopter now! I need an escape route," she asked.

"Coming now. Just hang in there!" Another teenage girl's voice said on the other line. The girl ran up the stairs and headed for the roof. Once she got there, she burst open the door when the same helicopter from before showed up as if on queue.

"Surrender now, or we will show lethal force!" the man demanded on the intercom. The girl was preparing to answer when she heard Yuffie's presence. She ran toward the end of the building as bullets were thrown at her. She jumped off the tall building, the wind whipping her hair behind her. The helicopter checked to see where she was when another helicopter containing a dark-haired teen blocked its immediate view.

"Eat this, sucker!" Yuffie yelled, firing the rocket launcher at the helicopter. It exploded in a huge burst of orange and red, helicoptor parts flying pell-mell. Yuffie victoriously flew off, away from the scene.

The teenager from before took a seat in the helicoptor, panting, and she removed her glasses.

"Did you get the disk, Kairi?" Yuffie asked the red-haired girl.

Kairi dug through her small black bag and threw Yuffie the disc. "It's all in there."

"Awesome!" Yuffie gasped in excitement. "Great job, Agent Kairi."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**The Secret Agency: Kingdom Hearts**

Kairi stride around the halls of the agency she worked for, Kingdom Hearts. There were many adults walking around with papers in their hands and people working in their offices. She walked past the Conference Room when she heard her mother's soft voice inside talking to the people who were in charge on the agency. Kairi placed her ear to the door.

"But this would be a great opportunity for her!" Kairi heard her mother Aerith shouting. "She has been kept by this agency and trained since she was born. She needs to get outside of these walls and be with people her age. She is always surrounded by adults and no one her age to talk with."

Kairi then heard the boss in charge of the whole agency, Leon Leonhart.

"No way! I absolutely forbid it! What if someone finds out who she is?" he yelled.

"She has been trained to keep things on the down low. Nobody will know who she is," Aerith replied. Kairi pressed her ear harder on the door. The door swung open, naturally, revealing Kairi's eavesdropping to everyone in the room. Her face flushed and she quickly muttered an apology.

Squall Leonhart, who preferred to be known as Leon, narrowed his eyes. "Fine, we will let you do it," Leon said after a moment.

"Thank you!" Aerith was relieved.

"But on one condition," Leon continued. "She has to be doing her missions while attending Tsuki High School and make sure she doesn't blow your cover."

"Yes."

"End of conference," Leon said as a clear dismissal. Aerith dipped her head respectfully and left, with Kairi trotting after her. Kairi immediately started asking questions.

"What was that about, and what is Tsuki High School?" she questioned.

"You should know. You were eavesdropping on the whole thing," Aerith replied crossly, folding her arms.

"Actually I don't," Kairi murmured, sounding a little abashed. "I only got in the middle of it."

Aerith paused for a moment, and then she drew her daughter toward a door. Aerith got her keycard and slid it in the card reader. A little green light flashed and the door clicked open. "Let's talk about in our headquarters." The two entered the room and took a seat.

"So tell me," Kairi demanded.

"For many years you've been living here in the agency since you were born. You've been trained from scratch by the top trainers and teachers this place can offer. But you know, you never had any contact with the outside world. You never talked with people your age."

"That is so not true!" Kairi argued. "Remember that time when me and Yuffie played a prank on Tifa?"

_"All right. Let go of the rope, Yuffie," Kairi said on the walkie-talkie._

_"Launching now, Kairi," Yuffie replied. She yanked a rope, which tilted a bucket of water over a dark-haired woman._

_"Kairi! Yuffie!" Tifa yelled. "You're both gonna get it!"_

_"Oh no, run!" Yuffie yelped._

"You pulled a prank on Tifa?" Aerith asked.

"No," Kairi responded a little too quickly. "Now what we were we talking about again?"

"You need to get out there and experience the world before you get too much older. We will be going to Tsuki to attend high school."

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'm a bit old for high school now, but I can't just leave you alone. You're my daughter. You won't know anybody there other than me."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. The agency got us a nice home at Tsuki."

"That sounds nice," Kairi sighed, lying down on the couch.

"It will be." Aerith was happy with what she was doing, but she didn't know how Kairi would react once they got there. Having no experience at all for this and for being a teenager, her emotion could get the better of her. She might act differently than others. Only one way to find out.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

It was early seven in the morning and the train ride would be 45 minutes long and Kairi and Aerith were gathering their belongings but were staying back because of Kairi's struggle to close her last luggage. "Did you get everything?" Aerith asked Kairi.

"Yes," Kairi answered, pulling out her black bag. "And this is where all my spy stuff is, seeing how I still have to do missions."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Aerith asked.

"I want to do this," Kairi answered. She tried to close her luggage but couldn't. "You said it would be..." Kairi put all her weight on the bag, but its perseverance held. "...good for me." Suddenly their door slid open and a man walked in. He had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he was clad in black jeans with faded knees and a white shirt cloaked by a black, expensive-looking leather jacket.

"May I help you?" Aerith asked the man. Neither of the women had seen this man around the headquarters before.

"Cloud Strife, miss. Leon asked me to watch over you and your daughter," the man answered.

"I guess Leon doesn't trust us," Kairi said as she strained still to close her bulging suitcase. She bounced on it, but she fell off and landed hard the floor. "Ow!"

"I'm here to pose as her father," Cloud said.

Aerith shook his hand. "Good to have you aboard." Aerith gave a quick glance behind her at Kairi, who was still struggling closing her luggage. "Plus, I think Kairi does need a father in her life after hers' died in a plane crash," Aerith added in a quiet undertone so only Cloud could hear.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cloud murmured, eyes clouding with sympathy.

"She was only two when it happened. She doesn't have much of a memory with him."

Kairi finally managed to close her luggage. "Yes! Finally! Now we can leave!" Kairi cheered, throwing her arms in the air victoriously.

The door slid open. Yuffie shot in like chain lightning and grabbed Kairi in a vice grip. "Yuffie! What are you doing here?" Kairi gasped.

"To give you the big news! Leon told me to come with you! After all, we're partners, and you can't go on missions by yourself, you know," she answered.

"Glad to know you're coming, Yuffie, but you do realize you and Kairi will go in different grades?" Aerith mentioned.

"Miss Gainsborough," Yuffie replied. "It doesn't matter that we're in different grades. After all, we'll be living under the same roof!" Yuffie spotted Cloud, who was watching the two teens with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Cloud! What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming along too," he answered coolly. Yuffie tilted her head to see his bags behind him.

"Oh, well, good thing we get more people."

"Well it's time we all leave," Aerith said. "We don't want to miss our flight."

Kairi's bag then suddenly popped open, sending all her things shooting up in the air like a fountain. "Damn it! Just when I had it!"

The four were already on the train as it was heading from Tokyo to Tsuki. Kairi and Yuffie were still awake on the plane with Cloud and Aerith being in front of them sleeping already. It seems they were still sleepy. Kairi and Yuffie was looking through some magazines that Yuffie brought. "Have you ever been to school, Yuffie?" Kairi asked.

"Yes I have. I was pulled out of school at the end of middle school when..." Yuffie stopped and got up checking out the walkway and closed their door. "...until Kingdom Hearts found me to be useful."

"Oh yeah, I remember. You told me that. They were impressed by your ninja skills," Kairi said.

"What's a girl gotta do? Plus, this a great opportunity to finish my school years."

Kairi looked behind her and smiled softly. Cloud and Aerith were already sleeping. Aerith's head was resting on his chest, and Cloud's head laid on hers. "Look at those two," Kairi whispered as Yuffie's gaze joined hers. "They look great together."

"They do, don't they?" Yuffie whispered, examining the two. "I'm going to sleep since we have nothing else to do. Mine as well sleep."

"Yeah." Kairi got comfortable, getting ready for what was about to come to her as she closed her eyes.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

The sun was in the sky, casting its pale, warm light through Kairi's window, directly into her face. Kairi slowly started to wake up. She yawned, rubbing her eyes, and she stretched her arms, accidentally hitting Yuffie in the face.

"Hey! What's the... bi-bi-big idea!" Yuffie complained, yawning broadly.

"Sorry," Kairi apologized. She looked right outside her window. She could see they in a huge city. There were huge buildings and skyscrapers in the center of the city with freeways surrounding it. She was wondering where the houses were but remembered her mom told her that the housing area was in the outskirts of the city. "Wow, this is really incredible. Check this out, Yuffie!" Eyes still blurry with sleep, Yuffie leaned in and took in the view of Tsuki.

"You're right. It is. But what you see, Kairi, is the capital city, Tsuki City." Then the two heard a ding as the female announcer spoke on the intercom.

_"Attention all passengers! Good morning today. It's October 19, 2009, and as you can all see we are now in Tsuki City. The weather is a little bit cold outside and we'll be arriving at Tsuki Train Station in about five minutes, so please get ready. Thank you."_

"We're finally going to be there," Kairi cheered. "All the wonderful…"

"Aaahh!" A car swiftly passed by. It came so close to Kairi that the wind racing along it pulled Kairi torward it. She almost got killed.

"Kairi! I told you to wait for the signal to tell us to go!" Aerith yelled.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this environment," Kairi replied. Aerith just sighed.

"This will take a while. Trained by the Japanese government, and yet she couldn't tell when to go," Aerith said.

Cloud managed to get a taxi for the four of them. They were now heading for their home somewhere outside of the city. As they drove, Kairi was looking through the window everything she saw. Sure she has been on missions that takes her all over the world, but that was when she breaking into a building or some sort and fighting the bad guys as usual. Then they came into an area where there were houses. The entire neighborhoods look the same, as some were two floors and others sported just one.

"Is this where we're living?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, we're living here." Aerith answered as the cab came to a halt in front of a two-floor house with a small balcony in the front. The house was a fair size. Enough for a modern size family; it had a backyard with a pond where koi fish flitted to and fro. Kairi got out the cab through one side, and Yuffie and Aerith went out the other, leaving Kairi by Cloud. Yuffie went to the trunk, opening it and getting their bags. Kairi grabs her black bag that had her spy equipment concealed inside. She closed the car door as Cloud paid the taxi driver, who drove off a few moments afterward.

The four just stood outside their house with their bags in their hands. Cloud got out the keys and opened the door. Once they got inside, they are amazed by it. In front of them were the stairs, on their left was the living room with a flat screen TV, and ahead of that was the kitchen. Some furniture was already there, including tables and chairs covered in plastic.

Then the phone rang, cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Who the heck could that be?" Aerith said, going to the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Agent Aerith. Do you like it?"_ the voice of Leon asked.

"Yes I do. Thank you, sir, for doing all of this. You have no idea how much I love you right now!"

"That's good to hear. But remember not to blow your cover and that she still has to still do missions."

"I understand, sir."

_"Good. Just to let you know, we hooked up the house as your HQ. All you gotta do is go to the bookcase and make sure you pull the cooking book out. It will reveal a secret passage to the things Kingdom Hearts has provided for you and Cloud."_

"Good to know."

_"And for Kairi and Yuffie, their little HQ is up in the attic but there isn't a way to the attic. The two would have to go to Kairi's room, into her closet and there is a small secret door they'll have to crawl into."_

"You must plan ahead of us," Aerith said.

"That's because there is Kingdom Hearts headquarters in the city of Tsuki. Remember now, we're everywhere in Japan."

"Oh, how could I forget that?"

_"We've already taken care of Kairi and Yuffie's applications for Tsuki High School."_

"Thank you. You must've pulled a lot of strings to do all this."

_"Yes I have. Now bye."_ With that he hung up.

"Who was that?" Cloud asked.

"Our boss. He already hooked up this place," Aerith answered. "Now I must tell you this. Kairi and…" Aerith noticed the two weren't even in the room.

"They're in their rooms, Ms. Gainsborough," Cloud said.

"Oh, okay then." Aerith was going into the kitchen and remembered something. "You need to call me Aerith now."

"Will do, mis- I mean Aerith," Cloud said.

Aerith walked in the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Cloud, huh? I like that name."

* * *

**Well I must say that I really enjoyed reading this story. It was fun including that action filled opening I wrote, which by the way was actually inspired by the video game, Resident Evil: Code Veronica X. Now it's up to you if you want to continue on reading the next twenty seven chapters.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. File 02: Tsuki High School

**File 02: Tsuki High School » Volume 1**

**You know, the first four chapters is a full on introduction of the story and its characters for it to settle in. Mainly in this chapter, you will see Kairi and Yuffie on their first day of high school, well, Kairi's very first day. More KH characters are going to be introduced in this and later on.**

**Also, each chapter gets longer as it goes on and it's no longer like _Amazing Agent Luna_. The dialogue and some scenes from the manga appear in this chapter.**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of _Secret Agent Kairi_ are from the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

An alarm clock roared in Kairi's room and she slammed her hand on it a little violently, slowly rolling around her bed. It was her very first day of school, and she didn't know what to do. She got up from her bed, rubbing her eyes and fighting back sleep. Her room was simple. Her bed was nestled in the corner of the wall. A window streamed the gentle morning sunlight onto a plain but beautiful cherry wood desk and the computer that sat upon it. Right after that was her closet, which also had the secret passageway to Yuffie's and her HQ for their Kingdom Hearts paraphernalia. And lastly there was TV in front of her bed, and beside that were a Playstation 3 and Wii. She thought she found it odd there was already a couple of gaming consoles in her room.

Kairi looked at her desk. Beside the computer, there was a yellow post-it note and two sets of clothes neatly folded. She picked up the note, which read: Here are the uniforms you're going to wear when you attend Tsuki High. The one on the left is what you'll wear for the first semester. The one on the right is for wear second semester. It's the whole winter and spring thing. Love, Mom.

She took a look at the winter uniform. It sported a white polo with a dark navy vest covering it, a plaid skirt the color of a cloudless summer sky that went down to her mid-thigh, a pair of socks the same color as the vest that nearly met her knees. The spring wear was no different apart from the absence of the vest. Yuffie stormed in her room, already clad in her uniform and carrying her messenger bag.

"I like these uniforms!" she declared. "I can see they improved and ditched the sailor outfit." Yuffie then noticed that Kairi was still in her pajamas, her uniform and brown penny loafers on her desk. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I just got up," Kairi answered. "Plus, it's only seven o' eight. School doesn't start till nine."

"Oh," Yuffie said. "But isn't there only one school here in Tsuki City?"

"Yes there is, and it's a good ways from here," a man's voice interrupted, and Cloud stepped in. "And might takes a while to get there, so I suggest we should leave soon. But first is breakfast."

"Where is my mom?" Kairi asked.

"She's making French toast and bacon," Cloud called over his shoulders as he went downstairs.

"Well I better get ready," Kairi continued, shoving Yuffie out of her room.

"Hey! We're best friends!" Yuffie protested, standing outside the doorway.

"Yeah, but there comes a time when I need privacy." Kairi then slammed the door directly in Yuffie's face.

"Well, I'm going to eat your French toast and bacon!" Yuffie teased. "See ya!" Her quick, light footsteps pitter-pattered away.

"Oh no you don't, Yuffie!" Kairi protested loudly, rushing to put on her clothes.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Our plans have been foiled due to the infiltration of the building!" A man yelled at a group of people. They all sat around a circular table, the shadows of the room cloaking their faces from view. "That agency, Kingdom Hearts, had managed to get hold of the data that had our plans!"

"Why don't we think of a new plan?" another man suggested mildly.

"Impossible!" the man replied vehemently. "That would take weeks or maybe months to plan!" The man, who seemed to be the leader, began to get up stalk his way around the others. "We will still live by our villain group name... but Kingdom Hearts doesn't know our cover name. They don't even know how we look like."

"And what about the girl? She seems more of a threat," a female pointed out.

"The girl is a sign of trouble, but we know nothing about her other than the fact she works for Kingdom Hearts. Find out next time our girl shows up," the leader demanded.

"Yes, sir!" they all said in almost forced synchronization

The "family" arrived at Tsuki High School. For being the only school in the entire city, the school was huge inside and out. There were many teenagers in the area already wearing the same uniforms as Kairi, but she noticed that the boys were all wearing black gakurans. Some had theirs open just showing a white shirt seeing it would seem it could get hot since you're wearing black.

The five-story-high building was shaped like an upside down U. Right behind the school was the gym that held a basketball court with the PE lockers and showers. To the right of that was a soccer field with the track field surrounding it and a swimming pool. South of that pool was a "relax zone", a park where the students could hang out, and to the left of the main building was the parking lot. A beautiful marble fountain with sparkling water lay beside the school. All in all, it's a very large place to fit all the students of Tsuki High.

"We'll be meeting with the principal," Aerith told Kairi and Yuffie just before she departed with Cloud into the building. Kairi was having a nervous breakdown. All her nerve and excitement disappeared in an instant, leaving worry like a snake in its death throes in her stomach. She was scared.

"Maybe tomorrow will do," Kairi murmured, attempting to walk away. Yuffie snagged her by the shoulders and spun her around. Their eyes, blue and green, met.

"Now just hold up! We're doing this together! School starts in thirty minutes. We didn't stay almost an hour in traffic for this," Yuffie reprimanded her fiercely. "Now you're going to walk proud! Say it!"

"I'm going to walk proud," Kairi said weakly, not meaning it.

"I can't hear you!" Yuffie said.

"I'm going to walk proud!"

"You're not gonna let anybody bring you down!"

"I'm not gonna let anybody bring me down!"

"That's right! Now let's walk together!"

Kairi and Yuffie strode side by side through the entrance. They just kept passing by the various students, not giving of damn what would happen. Kairi was suddenly confident, her hands steady and eyes clear and bright. But all it took was one little trip in front of everybody to suck all the self-esteem right out of her. There was an assortment of laughs and chuckles, and Kairi's face reddened. Yuffie helped her up.

"Let's just get into the building already," Yuffie chirped, dragging Kairi with her. The two "sisters" entered the building. There were already lockers in front of them. Each locker was on top of another, which meant people could get into each other's way.

"We should find the office," Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, lets," Yuffie agreed. They went past the lockers and into the hallway that had left and right corridors branching off it. The office was right by the stairs. The two walked inside to see the staff already working.

"Excuse me," Yuffie said in an official tone, going up to the woman in front.

"Yes?" the woman said, peering at the two girls with glasses-rimmed eyes. There were lines around her face that made her look more aged than she should.

"We're the new students here," Yuffie answered.

"Ah yes, Kairi and Yuffie Strife," the woman said, sliding off through a door to fetch their things.

"Kairi and Yuffie Strife?" Kairi wondered quietly. Why did she have Strife in her name when it was usually Gainsborough? Sure, Cloud was pretending to be their father, but surely that didn't make her a Strife?

"I want to thank the two of you for coming," Rinoa Heartily, the cheerful-sounding, outspoken principal, stated, nodding gratefully toward Cloud and Aerith. "Here in Tsuki High School, we try our best for the adults to get involved here. Now tell me about your daughters, Mr. and Mrs. Strife."

"Excuse me, Ms. Heartily, I would like it if you called me Ms. Gainsborough," Aerith told her. She always wanted to be called that. Even when she got married, she still kept her maiden name.

"But you two are married, right?" Rinoa asked, raising her eyebrows dubiously and sounding a little surprised.

"Of course we are," Cloud confirmed, putting his arm around Aerith. "We are very happily married."

"Okay then, what's a family if there isn't love in it?" Rinoa agreed with a smile on her face. "We also try to know about any situations taking place at home so we can give each student a different experience here in Tsuki."

"That's great," Cloud replied.

"Now tell me about yourselves and your daughters," Rinoa requested.

"My wife and I work for the Japanese government. We have home schooled Kairi up until now. Yuffie left at the end of middle school, but we wanted to bring her back," Cloud explained. It wasn't a lie, exactly.

"I must tell you though, Kairi has never socialized with people her age," Aerith added. "She may have her sister, but that's about it. My husband and I thought she needed more friends."

"Don't worry about it then," Rinoa replied brightly. "Tsuki High is one of the greatest schools here in Japan. Some of the students here are children to big companies and well-known scientists and such. It's no different that everybody has to fit in. It's how high school works."

Yuffie's eyelids slowly started to droop. Her teacher and the classroom blurred before her. She was already falling asleep in class, and it was only homeroom. The real classes didn't even start yet, and her teacher was boring as hell. There was no excitement or anything fun in the class. "Oh, just shut up with that prison warden voice!" Yuffie complained loudly, dropping her head on her desk with a thud.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Class, we have a new student this year," friendly Ms. Shimizu declared, Kairi's homeroom teacher. "This is Kairi Strife. It's her first day of school, so please socialize with her, or you'll having a saying with me."

Everybody's eyes were all on Kairi. She was getting nervous with all the stares, and her stomach began to flutter. Suddenly that bacon and French toast seemed to turn to ash. "Now why don't you take an empty seat so we can get class started."

Kairi spotted an empty seat in the front row beside a girl with short brown hair. She was heading for the seat when the brown-haired girl dropped her bag in the empty seat. "Whoops!" the girl said in a snobby voice. "This seat is taken. Guess you'll have to find another one." Kairi didn't respond. She didn't know how to act for something like this.

"Psst." Kairi looked behind her. A longhaired brunette girl with friendly green eyes was gesturing to a seat just behind her own. "You can have a seat over here." Kairi smiled and headed over, settling down in the desk.

"Thank you," Kairi said.

"No problem," the girl replied. "My name is Olette. This here is-" Olette looked at a blond guy, who lay snoring softly in a seat just in front of her, then smacked the back of his head to wake him up. "Roxas!"

"Hey!" the guy complained, rubbing the back of his head ruefully. "That hurt."

"You'll get over it," Olette said briskly, turning back her attention to Kairi. "I'm sorry, this is Roxas, and I'm sure he would love to introduce himself.

"Would I?" Roxas asked dazedly. Olette glared at him. "I mean, of course," he said a little quickly. "Name's Roxas."

"Nice to meet you, Roxas." Kairi dipped her head to him. "I must say you have such gravity defying hair."

"That's so true," Olette laughed.

"Yes, and that is because I have such great hair," Roxas retorted with a superior air, running his hand over his hair sublimely. Kairi and Olette both giggled.

"Roxas," their homeroom teacher called out. "Stop talking about your hair, and let's get to class. We only have ten minutes."

"Yes, Ms. Shimizu," Roxas said, shooting an annoyed glance at the girls as if he blamed them for getting him in trouble.

"Now then," their teacher went on breezily, taking a seat. "Have you guys played Wii Music? Isn't is so awesome?" Kairi looked at her in surprise. She seemed to be one of those cool teachers that have fun with the students. Her classmates were all chatting.

"Um, what is going on?" Kairi asked.

"Ms. Shimizu is a cool English teacher. She is awesome, funny, and sometimes random," Roxas answered. "Like when she was invited for a friend's wedding, she made us have a quiz because of it."

"And when after she came from the wedding," Olette added, "she said: fools rush in. We all eyed her."

"What's up with that girl that dropped her bag?" Kairi asked.

"That's Selphie Tilmitt, the top social girl," Olette growled, wrinkling her nose as if there was something repulsive beneath it. "She's really snobby, and she kind of rules the school. Every time a new student comes in, especially a girl, she feels that her reputation is jeopardized. Implying that she feels that you are a threat."

"Me?" Kairi said in surprise.

"Yeah. You are better than her," Olette said vehemently.

The bell rang a high octave that made Kairi's spine stiffen and her ears ache.

"Well, I guess that's it." Olette stood, grabbing her binder and bag. "Seeing as our homeroom class has all the same classes except the two electives, the three of us have PE next..."

A whistle blew with an earsplitting intensity. "All right, you weaklings!" the tall, bulky, black-headed teacher yelled. "Give me five laps around the track!" In PE, the girls wore light blue high shorts and a plain white shirt. The boys were clad the same except their shirts were light blue, almost the same color as their shorts.

The students groaned at their task and started to trot halfheartedly. Kairi was among the only ones that didn't complain and sprinted off in front of everyone's eyes.

"Whoa!" Selphie gasped, her eyes surprised and angry. "Who does she think she is? Marion Jones?"

"I guess our friend can run," Roxas commented to Olette with eyebrows raised.

Kairi had her five laps run in a little under five minutes. The coach seemed to miss this fact. "Why aren't you running, Ms. Strife?" he interrogated her with hard eyes.

"I'm done, sir. That was nothing," Kairi told him. She wasn't sweating and didn't look winded or tired. It was like she didn't even do the run.

"That's odd; usually all my students finish in about twice that time. Well, whatever, I'll let it go," he murmured, looking back at his clipboard.

It was finally lunch, so all the students were making their way into the cafeteria. The cafeteria took up a huge portion of the first floor. For a big student body, a big cafeteria is needed. Once their lunch is fetched, some students just hung around outside the school or at the relaxing area/park.

Kairi, Olette, and Roxas manage to find a table in the cafeteria. "So how is your first day going?" Olette asked Kairi.

"It's going fine. Our homeroom is basically in my history, math, science, and English classes," Kairi answered.

"People adjust quickly to this school," Olette informed her, breaking apart her chopsticks for her ramen. Roxas was snacking on onigiri, or rice balls. Kairi started on a bento. She looked around the area to see students eating, waiting in line, and such. Then something caught her eye. It was a boy that looked almost just like Roxas.

She knew it wasn't Roxas, because Roxas was beside her, and this guy had chestnut brown spiky hair. Almost as spiky as Cloud's. She was just staring at him as he walked on by. Could he be Roxas's twin brother or something?

"Hello, Kairi?" Olette said, waving her hand in front of Kairi's face. "Earth to Kairi?" She snapped her fingers. The noise jolted Kairi out of her reverie. Olette came close to her and looked at the direction she had been looking earlier.

"Ah, I see you've got an eye out for Roxas's brother, Sora," she commented.

"Sora who?" Kairi asked cluelessly.

"Sora Hikaru," Roxas answered her. "My brother. He is the school's team captain of both the soccer team and swim team. He still manages to get better grades than me. He's the sports person, and I'm the musician per-"

"Kairi! Thank God I found you!" A familiar voice cried out, and Yuffie was suddenly there, shoving Roxas aside like a rag doll and taking his seat. "So much for my senior year being awesome. My teachers suck."

"Who is this?" Roxas said, looking like an insulted puppy. "And why did she have to push me out of my seat?"

"I'm sorry Roxas. This is my fri- I mean, my sister, Yuffie," Kairi introduced the dark-haired girl. She almost said Yuffie was her friend. She technically was, but Yuffie was posing as her sister.

"Nice to meet Kairi's sister," Olette chirped, shaking Yuffie's hand.

"And so am I to meet my little sis's new fond friends. You all are…"

"Olette."

"Roxas."

"And who is this guy I'm hearing about?" Yuffie asked with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

"Yuffie, no," Kairi pleaded.

"His name is Sora, and he's over there in the waiting line," Olette responded, tilting her head toward the line.

"He actually he looks cute for you Kairi," Yuffie teased, craning her head to look at the spiky-haired guy better.

"Will you guys stop it?" Kairi begged as her face flushed. Roxas watched in amusement. He knew Kairi was having a thing for his brother.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Thanks to Agent Kairi, we foiled Organization XIII's plans of their illegal experiments on plants and for using them as weapons," Leon, whose face was displayed on the large screen in Aerith and Cloud's Headquarters, told them.

"Do you know what they were planning to do?" Aerith asked.

"We're not sure of their motive, but at least we stopped whatever it was before it was too late," Leon answered.

"Any leads on what they look like or anything about their identities?" Cloud questioned.

"No, we haven't, but we'll notify you as soon as possible." Leon then disappeared from the big computer screen, leaving it blank and gunmetal gray.

"I wonder what they were planning to do with those bio weapons," Aerith wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Cloud shrugged, getting up from his seat. "They were probably going to use them to take over Japan or something."

"That sounds so cliché for evil villains," Aerith pointed out, looking up at him.

"And that's what they always want. World domination. Doesn't every villain want that?"

Aerith giggled. "You make me laugh Cloud," she admitted, facing the computer again.

Cloud went up the steps, and then he paused. "I have to pick up Kairi and Yuffie now. You coming?" he called over his shoulder. Aerith turned around again.

"I'll meet up."

"Okay."

"Organization XIII, what are they planning...?" Aerith pondered to herself.

School was over, and Kairi had survived her very first day of high school, which she thought was going to terrible. But she made two good friends that were actually her age. She felt excited all of sudden of her first day and sort of knew of what to do. One thing for sure was to stay away from Selphie.

"Isn't high school wonderful, Kairi?" Yuffie chirped as the two girls walked from the building.

"It sure is Yuffie. I never thought it would be like this."

"I can't believe you already have your first crush!" squeaked Yuffie happily.

Kairi tipped her head to one side. "What?" Kairi actually didn't know what a crush was.

"A crush."

"You mean I have to crush that guy I saw in the cafeteria?" Kairi asked in confusion. "Is he undercover or something?"

Yuffie looked at her "sister" oddly. "Sweet naïve Kairi," she purred, patting Kairi on the shoulder. "He's not an undercover agent."

"Then what is a crush?" Kairi persisted.

"A crush is when a someone likes another person. In this case, you like Sora," Yuffie answered.

"I don't like him. I don't even know him other than the fact he's Roxas's twin brother," Kairi defended herself hotly.

"That's a start. You can have Roxas tell you about him.." Then the two stopped at the front gate where Cloud had finally pulled in front of them.

"Cloud is here. Getting in now," Kairi muttered evasively. Yuffie rolled her eyes and got in. Kairi was blind to see how much she liked Sora, but since she didn't know anything about love, who could blame her?

* * *

**There you have it. I know there are more KH characters and they will make an appearance. Just in the upcoming chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. File 03: Past Meets Present

**File 03:**** Past Meets Present » Volume 1**

**SPECIAL ALERT! I've made the story's title card. You can view it on my page and there is also a story poster of one of my upcoming story. So know when you see the story's title in-between the chapters, just imagine the title card. Check it out and thanks for the reviews you guys!**

**Anyways, as much people love reading teenage stuff in every KH high school story, I also want to include scene of the adults in the story too you know and volume 1 will consist of 24 chapters. Long but for some reason, when I know what to write, I type fast.**

**Genre:** **Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Yuffie's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_Here in Tsuki High School, we try our best for the adults to get involved here," the principal, Rinoa Heartilly told Aerith and Cloud._

"_Class we have a new student this year," Ms. Shimizu said, Kairi's homeroom teacher. "This is Kairi Strife."_

_Kairi saw an empty seat in the front row of the class by a girl with short brown hair. She was heading for the seat when the girl dropped her bag in the empty seat. "Whoops!" the girl said in such a snobby voice. "This seat is taken. Guess you'll have to find another one."_

"_My name is Olette and this here is-" Olette then hit Roxas's head to wake him up. "Roxas!"_

"_Nice to meet you Roxas. I must say you have such gravity defying hair," Kairi said. Olette just laughed at her._

"_Ms. Shimizu is a cool English teacher. She is awesome, funny and sometimes random," Roxas answered. "Like when she was invited for a friends wedding, she made us have a quiz because of it."_

"_What's up with that girl that drop her bag?" Kairi asked again._

"_That is none other than the top social girl Selphie Tilmitt." Olette answered. "She sort of rules the school and can be snobby. Everytime a new student comes in especially a girl, she feels threaten that her reputation could be ruin, which implies you."_

"_Me?" Kairi said pointing at herself._

"_Ah, I see you got an eye out for Roxas' brother, Sora," Olette said._

"_Sora who?" Kairi said being clueless._

"_Sora Hikaru. My brother," Roxas said._

"_A crush is when a someone likes another person. In this case, you like Sora," Yuffie answered._

"_Cloud is here. Getting in now," Kairi said getting in avoiding the subject. Yuffie just rolled her eyes and got in.

* * *

_

Cloud and Aerith were standing in front of a tall building in the city of Tsuki. They were supposed to see the Kingdom Hearts headquarters in Tsuki but all they saw was a building of a normal company. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Aerith asked Cloud.

"That's what our boss sent me on my phone," Cloud answered. The two entered the building and they see business people walking around. Then Cloud felt his phone vibrate meaning he got another message from Leon. It said: Take the elevator alone. "It says here we have to take the elevator." The two find an empty elevator and was lucky no one else came." Then they felt the elevator shuddered and the floor buttons flipped showing there was bottom floors. And then camera came on asking for identity and an eye scan.

Through the process, they did everything required and the elevator automatically took them to the lowest floor of them all, B10. They exit the elevator and see a nice looking office. The floor was black marble including the walls. There was even a small light waterfall and plants including lights and desk with papers on them. The two can hear someone talking.

Aerith goes to straight main desk with the back of the chair facing her. The voice stopped talking and turned around. "Leon!"

"Like my new office?" he asked.

"I guess someone is afraid that we'll blow our cover," Cloud said standing next Aerith.

"No, I just wanted to move here. This is where I used to live you know," he said sitting sloppy. Aerith just sighed.

"Did you forget that I used to live here in Tsuki too? Although we went to different schools," Aerith replied looking at him.

"Yes, I went to Tsuki High and you went to some private school outside of Tsuki," Leon said.

"Then tell us the real reason why you're here?" Cloud asked being spectacle. "Kairi is doing fine."

"Well, once I heard Organization XIII is getting more serious about us, I decided to come here just in case anything happens to you guys."

"What about the others back at the main HQ?" Aerith asked. She knows when Leon leaves for something, something bad happens but not the kind where the bad guys infiltrate. It's more like throw a party and something could get damage.

"They'll be fine with or without me," Leon answered. Aerith then remember the time Leon was gone and the workers threw a party because Leon had zero tolerance for parties unless it was someone's birthday. It was when they _accidentally_ thrashed Leon's office and when he came back, he didn't suspect a thing.

"So how is everything here?" Leon asked the two. Aerith and Cloud take a seat that was in front of the desk.

"Everything's is great," Aerith answered. "Kairi is doing fine and she made friends already. She is doing really well these past four days."

"I wonder if Tsuki High has changed?" Leon asked wondering. "It sure has been awhile."

"Well Kairi and Yuffie says it's great," Cloud replied. "And the principal is a _very_ happy women."

"Whose the principal?" Leon asked. "When I went there, they never got a decent principal at all."

"Her name is Ms. Heartilly," Cloud answered. Leon then looked at him. Something jogged his memory. He knew that name was familiar.

"Wait," Leon said getting up from his chair. "You mean Ms. Heartilly. As in Rinoa Heartilly?" Aerith and Cloud moved back up a little seeing how their boss was staring them down.

"Yes," Aerith answered weakly. "Why? Do you know her?" Leon just smiled.

"We used to be classmates together!"

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Rinoa Heartilly a principal huh?" Leon said walking around his office.

"We've met here. She is a very happy person if you know what I mean," Aerith said to him.

"That's odd. She was always the shy kid at our school. Never talked with much people. It's almost as if she was a loner."

"Wow Leon," Cloud said coolly. "What a nice thing to say."

"It's true."

"What now?" Aerith asked. "Gonna go to your old school and meet her?" Then she just laughed.

"Why not?" Aerith's smile turned into a frown.

"This is 2009 Leon," she said getting up in front of him. "How long has it been since we we're in high school? Let's say like fifteen years."

"I'm knowing its different but why not go? I miss my old high school," Leon confessed. Aerith just turned around and headed for the elevator. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving, what else? I need my breakfast right now," she replied.

"Better go catch your women Cloud," Leon mocked.

"Shut up Cloud," Cloud fired back and went with Aerith as the elevator doors closed.

"Two those… I wonder," Leon thought to himself.

Cloud and Aerith were in the elevator once again heading towards the surface. "Man do I need my breakfast," Aerith said.

"Wanna eat out somewhere?" Cloud suggested.

"Sure. I know the perfect place actually."

The two were standing in front of a diner. It looked nice from the outside and it was only one story high. Some people were already eating outside or waiting and some were just hanging out. Waitresses were walking around taking orders and a few workers out in the back cooking. They walk in and it was retro looking like the classic old school diners but still updated with today's world. This was a place Aerith always remembered, The Highwind. "What is this place?" Cloud asked her taking a seat.

"The Highwind," she answered. "I used to go here when I was a teenager and I know the owner really well. It serves practically everything you can get. Even sushi."

"Howdy you two," a male voice asked them. "May I take your order?"

"Cid?" Aerith asked looking at the guy.

"Well I'll be. Well if it isn't good old Aerith! Come here!" Aerith got up and gave him a hug. "What brings you back to Tsuki?"

"I just moved back with my daughter and my fr-" Aerith was looking at Cloud. "Husband of where I grew up."

"Husband ah?" Cid was eyeing Cloud as he too got up.

"I'm Cloud. Nice to meet you sir," he said sticking his hand out as Cid gave him a handshake.

"You're alright man," Cid says then he looked at Aerith. "So where is your daughter?"

"At school as usual."

"At Tsuki Academy?"

"No, I sent her to Tsuki High instead so she can socialize more. Cloud and I have home schooled her up till now."

"Good of you to do that. Her name?"

"Kairi."

"How sweet."

"Yeah, Cloud thought of that name. It was really sweet of him," Aerith said taking a hold of Cloud's hands. Cid just smiled.

"So you want your usual order?" he asked.

"You still remembered?"

"Can't forget the girl who always came here and ordered the same thing everytime." The two just laughed.

"Thanks and Cloud will have the same."

"Alrighty then. Coming right up." With that, Cid left the two.

"Was that the owner?" Cloud asked.

"Yep, Cid Highwind. He is a great guy. You'll love him."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi, Roxas, Olette, and Yuffie were walking around outside of school. They were walking by the school's soccer field just talking about things. Kairi was enjoying socializing with people her age. Yeah she had Yuffie but she was a few years older than her. Being with people her age, it's different. But she still had more to learn about outside world. For one thing, she doesn't how to feel about having a crush or that she is even crushing on this Sora person.

"Will you guys drop the topic already! We just finished lunch and we have time to talk about other stuff," Kairi complained.

"Yes I agree with Kairi," Roxas said joining in with her. "Can we stop talking about my brother here with me around?"

"Why not? First ever crush and it's on one of the grea-" Olette stopped when she saw Roxas was glaring right at her. "I mean your brother. What did you think I was gonna say?"

"You were gonna say he is one of the greatest guys here and that is perfect for Kairi!" Yuffie answered. Olette just looked at her.

"Thanks Yuffie."

"No problemo." Yuffie didn't obviously know she was being sarcastic. "Why do you not want us talking about your brother?" Yuffie asked Roxas.

"Ah mainly because he is my brother and I…"

"Always gets overshadowed by him here," Olette finished. Kairi couldn't help by feel sorry about this. She wanted to hug him and she did.

"Sorry. I didn't know," she said giving some sympathy.

"It's uh, okay." Roxas was kind of shock what she doing. "You can stop hugging me now."

"Sorry. I just felt like I needed to," Kairi said.

"Say something next time Roxas so we can make you feel comfortable," Yuffie told him.

"It's not that I hate him. I mean he is a cool guy and my parents' love what I'm doing but I always feel like he gets more attention. After all, people know him more than me."

"Well you have us," Kairi said putting her arms around Olette and Yuffie.

"Thank you Kairi. You really are sweet," Roxas told her.

"I get that from my mother," Kairi replied. The two continue there towards the pool area when again Kairi spots the spiky brunette, or in this case Roxas' brother Sora, coming out of the pool entrance. She feels feeling light headed and good inside. It was like everything was in a slow motion as she looked at him but for some reason she felt bitter now about looking at him after she was told Roxas is overshadowed by him. And later, he was heading towards them.

"How bout we go back?" Kairi said turning around walking away.

"Kairi!" Yuffie said getting to her, as did Olette. Roxas stood in the middle looking back and fourth of the girls and Sora.

"Hey man!" Sora called out Roxas.

"Hey bro. I gotta catch up with my friends. See ya later." With that Roxas ran to the girls leaving Sora clueless.

"What the heck just happened?" Sora said to himself.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Why did you guys run off like that?" Roxas said joining the girls.

"I don't know," Kairi answered being erratic. "I just did okay."

"Is this because I told you I'm overshadowed by him?"

"Sort of yeah and I don't how to act around him." Roxas just sighed. He was thinking Kairi was really naïve sometimes of everyday things like buying food. The more he hangs out with her, the more he learns that too much her parents have home schooled her. He wondered how Yuffie seemed different from her.

"Don't worry Kairi. You can like him. I personally don't care about you talking about my brother, just not with me around." Okay now that made something jolt in Roxas. What was he feeling? Jealously? Jealous that girls like Sora more than him? It made him think.

"I don't know Roxas. I can't but feel guilty for some reason about this," Kairi said.

"Guilty about what?" Kairi yelped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Sora," Olette said turning around. Kairi then got all silent not turning around but Yuffie and Roxas did. The three talked a little bit when Sora asked who was the red auburn hair girl. She felt like she was having a meltdown, so she slowly turned around facing. This is the first encounter she had with him and she was staring into his eyes.

"My name is Kai, Kai, Kai-" Kairi was speaking weak and couldn't finish the second half of her name.

"Kairi," Yuffie finished.

"What she said," Kairi said laughing. Sora giggled.

"Nice to meet you Kairi," Sora said. "I see you with Roxas and Olette everytime but I never got to meet you. Maybe because a certain someone," Sora then looked at Roxas and back at Kairi, "Didn't mention you."

"I did," Roxas replied. "You just didn't listen." The school bell then rang.

"Saved by the bell," Kairi whispered. "Well it was nice meeting you. Gotta go to English. See ya guys around."

"But we have to same class next," Olette told her but Kairi walked away already.

"Bye you guys. My teachers will bust me if I'm late," Yuffie said taking off.

"That girl from earlier, her name is Kairi right?" Sora asked Roxas and Olette.

"Yeah. Why?" Olette asked.

"I don't know, she seemed very nice," Sora told her. Olette raised her eyebrow and got an idea.

"Yeah and you know what would be even more better?" she said to Sora looking at him.

"Sea salt ice cream?!" he said getting all-excited. Olette and Roxas' faces dropped.

"You need to lay off the ice cream man," Roxas said patting his brother on the back and walking off to class with Olette.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi was copying some notes in her notebook while Ms. Shimizu was writing down things on the white board with her blue marker. This was her seventh and last period of the day. She always had four classes everyday that were always 75 minutes long. Recess for 30 minutes with lunch being an hour long and homeroom for the 20 minutes of school. School always started at 9:00 and always ended at 4:10. The school schedule was very well balanced. "All right class. Now I'm here to talk about you-" The school soon rang meaning the day was finally over. "Oh, never mind kids," said Ms. Shimizu closing her book. "Time for us teachers to go now." And then she just left the class before the students.

Kairi grabs her messenger bag putting in her notebooks and pen inside. She takes a look outside the window and can already see the students outside the building. "Thank god it's Friday," she said to herself sighing.

"I have th- aaahh!" Kairi screamed when Olette appeared in front of her.

"Do you wanna go out tonight Kairi?" Olette asked.

"Man, don't do that to me," Kairi said breathing hard.

"Sorry about that," Olette said. "So you wanna come?"

"Come where?" Kairi asked.

"Welcome the number one hang out spot for the students of Tsuki High and even adults," Olette said. "The Highwind!" she said in joy. Kairi was just blinked looking around the area recognizing some students that go to the same school as her.

"So everybody goes here?" Kairi asked.

"Heck yeah! I mean who hasn't?" Olette said still in joy.

"Not me," Kairi said as she looked around and something else caught her. It was a blonde hair girl. She was by herself, no one around her and was doing something. She couldn't clearly see what she was doing but her hands were definitely moving around.

"Earth to Kairi again!" Olette called out snapping her out. "You drift off easily."

"Sorry, I was just wondering do you know that girl over there," Kairi said pointing to where she was.

"To be honest with you, I really don't know. Does she go to our school?" Olette asked.

"Well, she is wearing our uniforms. Can we check her out?" Kairi was obviously being curious.

"On a girl we don't know?"

"She looks our age and who knows, maybe she is nice." Kairi got up from her seat and walked towards the mysterious girl. The girl got paranoid when she heard footsteps coming towards her and put away something in her bag. "Hello, my name is Kairi. Have I've seen you before?" Kairi took a seat right next to her. The girl didn't respond but stared down the ground. Olette watched the scene and came to get Kairi.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. My friend is new to this whole thing," she said getting Kairi. "Lets go Kairi."

"But I-"

"Namine," the girl whispered. The two stopped and stared at her as her held her head high looking at them. "My name is Namine."

"Namine huh? Are you in any of our classes cuz' you look like you go to Tsuki High," Kairi asked her as Olette just stands still.

"No but I-I am in one of you friend's class." She was stuttering. It was no surprise to the two that Namine was a shy girl. Maybe even a nobody of their grade or the school.

"Really?" Kairi asked smiling. She felt good talking to this girl because she has never done this by talking to some random girl she just saw and trying to engage in a conversation with her. "Who?"

"Hey you guys! Didn't you know you were coming here," Roxas said appearing out of the blue and Namine suddenly just stared back to the ground.

"Hey Roxas," Kairi said as did Olette.

"Who's your new friend Kairi?" he asked making Kairi look at her.

"Oh her?" Kairi was thinking what to say. "Yes." Namine lifted her head from the response. "She is my friend and her name is Namine."

"Namine? Aren't you in my art class?" Roxas asked. **(What writer hasn't said that in any KH story? lol) **Namine just nodded and Kairi knew whom she meant. Roxas.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Let's take seat," Roxas said shoving Olette to take one as he sits across from Kairi.

"Roxas!" Olette complained taking a seat across from Namine.

"You know, this is the first time I've talk to you Namine. I've seen you in my art class but I never talked to you." Like Namine did with Kairi at first, she didn't reply.

"She is a really _really_ shy girl Roxas. Maybe that's why," Kairi told him.

"Then we should get to know each other. I mean, Kairi is a new student here and I'm still trying to get to know her and it'll be great to know you too," Roxas said smiling and a man came up to them taking their order.

"What'll be kids?" a male voice asked.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a small soda," Roxas asked.

"A shake for me," Olette replied.

"Um uh, um, I think I'll have a salad and my friend here would have a-" Kairi was waiting for Namine to respond.

"Oh me? I'll have a… salad too," she said.

"'Kay, what kind of dressing do you want?" the man asked.

"Ranch for both," Kairi answered both.

"Coming right up." Then the man left with their orders to be ready.

"So Kairi-" The man soon stopped and went back to the four.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but hear. Is one of you four named Kairi?" the man asked.

"I am she," Kairi replied.

"So your Kairi!" the man said in excitement.

"How do you know me?" she asked in fear. How could this stranger know her?

"I know your mother Kairi. Aerith is her name right?"

"Yeah."

"Well the name's Cid. I've known your mom since she was a teenager."

"Wow. Hey Cid!" Kairi stands up and gives him hug. "My mom has never told me about you."

"She hasn't? Did you know she used to live here?" Cid was wondering why Aerith hasn't told her daughter stories or about Cid or Tsuki. Of course, Kairi would know the real reason.

"No I haven't. I think I would know why she wouldn't tell me."

"Um, our orders?" Roxas called out.

"Right. Sorry about that. It's just great to see the daughter of Aerith. I'll be right back with your guy's orders." Cid then left leaving the four again.

"So your mom used to live here?" Olette asked.

"I didn't even know she did. She didn't tell me anything about her past high school days," Kairi replied and turned her attention to Namine. "So Namine, your officially a friend of ours." Then she hugged her. Namine just sat in her seat and smiled a little.

"Friends huh?" Namine said softly.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. So far, you've been getting more of a high school story than some action. Well, I want to focus on that for a while for this story to build on. More KH characters are going to be introducing later on as only Kairi, Olette, Roxas, Selphie, Sora and finally Namine have been introduced. Also, more FF characters are coming.**

**And will there be a love triangle? Or worse, a love square. Who knows? I **_**may**_** have foreshadowed a few things in the story.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	4. File 04: Unexpected Arrivals

**File 04:**** Unexpected Arrivals » Volume 1**

**Error found! The time hour of the story right now is October 2009. So in the first chapter, I said October 25 but I've changed it to the 18 this time because I want to use Halloween as a special event.**

**One thing you guys should know as the story starts to fully take off; it will always feature both teenage and adult themes and will have different storylines. It isn't always about Kairi you know.**

**Starring:**** Kairi, Yuffie, Olette, Namine, Xion, Roxas, Sora, Hayner, Pence, Cloud, Aerith, Leon, and Rinoa. (Meet the main cast of volume 1! The rest now are recurring characters and yes-even Riku is one too)**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.

* * *

**

**(Olette's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_Like my new office?" Leon asked._

"_I guess someone is afraid that we'll blow our cover," Cloud said standing next Aerith._

"_The Highwind," she answered. "I used to go here when I was a teenager and I know the owner really well. It serves practically everything you can get. Even sushi."_

"_Howdy you two," a male voice asked them. "May I take your order?"_

"_Cid?" Aerith asked looking at the guy._

"_Well I'll be. Well if it isn't good old Aerith! Come here!" Aerith got up and gave him a hug. "What brings you back to Tsuki?"_

"_I'm Cloud. Nice to meet you sir," he said sticking his hand out as Cid gave him a handshake._

"_Why do you not want us talking about your brother?" Yuffie asked Roxas._

"_Ah mainly because he is my brother and I…"_

"_Always gets overshadowed by him here," Olette finished. Kairi couldn't help by feel sorry about this. She wanted to hug him and she did._

"_Hey man!" Sora called out Roxas._

"_My name is Kai, Kai, Kai-" Kairi was speaking weak and couldn't finish the second half of her name._

"_Kairi," Yuffie finished._

"_What she said," Kairi said laughing. Sora giggled._

"_Namine," the girl whispered. The two stopped and stared at her as her held her head high looking at them. "My name is Namine."_

"_You know, this is the first time I've talk to you Namine. I've seen you in my art class but I never talked to you," Roxas told her. Like Namine did with Kairi at first, she didn't reply._

"_So Namine, your officially a friend of ours." Then Kairi hugged her. Namine just sat in her seat and smiled a little._

"_Friends huh?" Namine said softly.

* * *

_

**October 26, 2009**

It was another day for Kairi, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud. So far, it's been going great for the _family_ and nothing has happened other than Kairi's recent encounter with Aerith's old friend, finally meeting Sora, and making a new friend of a shy girl named Namine at The Highwind. Organization XIII right now is under the radar and nothing is going on. Anyways, Aerith serves breakfast with everybody at the table and takes a seat. She had to tell Kairi and Yuffie about Leon's arrival.

"You'll never get this girls but…" Aerith stopped when both of them were looking at her. Cloud was just watching the three women while drinking his coffee. "Our boss Leon is here in Tsuki."

"You've got to be kidding me," Yuffie flipped as her egg falls off her fork.

"No," Aerith sighed. "He is here alright."

"What?" Kairi said. "Does he trust us or not?"

"Well," Aerith said taking a sip from her coffee. "Organization XIII is on high alert about us and since they don't know what or who you are. It's good to keep an eye on you because they will find information about you if we don't."

"And wouldn't it be great to have someone watch them over at school," said a male voice. The four turn their heads towards the man and see it's Leon entering their home.

"Leon?" Cloud said. "What ever happened to staying at the office?" Leon just scoffed.

"While you guys watch them over at home and other places, I'll be working at the school as one of their teachers." Kairi and Yuffie's jaws dropped.

"Say what now?" Kairi said in disbelief. She heard it but needed to say it.

"I'm going to be your biology teacher for your class Kairi," Leon replied.

"But what about Mr. Tomo?" Kairi was getting worried.

"Let's just say I made him take an offer he couldn't refuse." Leon just smiled tall and proud.

"You gave him money didn't you?" Aerith said straightforwardly.

"No I didn't," Leon said trying not to be guilty as he took a seat next Yuffie. "Pssh, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"An idiot," Aerith answered taking another sip. Kairi and Yuffie just finished their breakfast and leave the table.

"Well see ya," Yuffie said in a rush. "Come on Kairi and Cloud, we've got to go." They grab their bags; Cloud gets the car keys and leave out the door closing it.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Oh my god! I can't believe we'll be seeing him around school!" Yuffie complained in the car as she, Kairi and Cloud were going to their school.

"At least you won't be seeing him in your classes," Kairi said crossing arms and opening up the window having the wind blowing through her and hair.

"Yeah but your smart thanks to agency," Yuffie said looking outside.

"Now girls, you need to calm down," Cloud said trying to put the two at ease. "It can't be that bad to have him. Plus, your friends won't know that he knows you."

"Yeah sure but he'll make everyone know that we know him," Kairi says when she feels her cellphone was ringing. She picks it up and answers. "Hello?"

"Hey Kairi! You'll never guess where I am?!" Kairi can recognize the joy in that female voice.

"Gee Olette, I wonder where you are?"

"Right by you!"

"Huh?" Kairi was looking around the freeway for Olette but she couldn't find her. "Where the heck are you?"

"To your left!" Kairi looked to her left and saw Olette waving at her while having her phone in her ear.

"You are so lame I tell you," Kairi tells her.

"Hey! That's not nice," Olette said in a sad tone. "It's not like this will happen again."

"See ya at school Olette," Kairi said hanging up laughing as she felt the wind blowing through her. "I like doing this everytime."

Leon reaches for the door handle to the principal's office when it opens and two male students leave. "Enjoy your stay here at Tsuki High!" the principal shouted in joy. Leon wondered how Rinoa has changed. Judging from her voice, she seemed an ecstatic person and a people's person. He thought it was odd when she wasn't that type of person in high school.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Are you lost?" Rinoa asked.

"No. I'm the new teacher here."

"Then come in, I always enjoy meeting a new staff member here." Leon walked across the room and took a seat in front of the girl he knew from high school but did she remember him? Who knows? Then they just started chatting and she was explaining everything about the school and everything else just to fill him in on what he is getting into. He thought some things haven't changed the last time he was here but the way the school looked, it definitely has changed.

"I'm thrilled for you to be working here Mr…" Rinoa then looked down on the paper fixing her glasses. "Leonhart? Is that right?" she asked looking back at him. "Hmm, that name does sound familiar to me."

"You don't remember me do you Rinoa?" Leon asked. Rinoa just think trying to remember anything but nothing came up.

"I'm not sure I do Mr. Leonhart." Leon just sighed.

"I'm Leon, you know from high school. Remember now?" Rinoa had a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah! I remember you were the jerk who didn't help me when I needed him!" Rinoa changed personalities and started to get mad. Bad memories flooded her mind and Leon got worried.

"Whoa! You still remembered that? We were in high school when it happened," Leon said trying to calm her down and not make things worse. "You know why I couldn't."

"Excuses. You're so-called girlfriend humiliated me at the party and you didn't do _anything_ at all to help me but enough dwelling in the past," Rinoa said getting it together as she got up from her seat. "Have a great first day here at teaching Tsuki High." Then she was escorting him out.

"You have to let go of it Rinoa," Leon told her.

"I'll never ever forget," she said with a smile on her face and slam the door in front of him.

"She sure has changed a lot."

Namine was just sitting in her art class drawing as usual with Roxas. She didn't have friends at Tsuki High up till she met Kairi and her friends at the Highwind three days ago. Clearly she was the nobody of the school and never the one to socialize with. Now things have changed and her and Roxas have been talking to one another but she still maintain her shyness. Roxas would do most of the talking and she would just listen like right now.

"I've always wondered why did I take this class?" Roxas asked himself and Namine wouldn't respond. "Come on Namine, say something at least. It's been me the whole time. What's been going on with your life?" he asked. Namine didn't really want to respond and just looked down at her feet.

"Um… I," she was stuttering again but Roxas didn't mind it. He just wanted her to break out of her box a little but that could take a while.

"Look," he said holding her hands. Namine just blushed and looked away from him. She didn't want him to see her right now. "I know your really shy but you can talk to me about anything. After all, we're friends remember?" Namine just nodded.

"Well I like to draw," she said. Roxas just smiled.

"I can already know. I've seen some of your work already. You showed Kairi, Olette and I some of it yesterday," Roxas told her. "It was a Sunday and we were at the Highwind."

"Right. Sorry, um, I like listening to music," she sheepishly replied. "I listen to any kind."

"Cool," Roxas said lying back on his chair. "I must say you're really a nice girl. How come you never talk to anybody?"

"I guess it's because I like being in my own little word," Namine said in a soft tone.

"You should get out of your comfort zone and explore. It can be like an adventure for you."

"I don't think I can do that."

"I'm sure you can." The bell then rang. "I guess that's the bell." Roxas got up from his chair grabbing his bag and stop by the door. "You coming for lunch?"

"No thanks Roxas but thank you anyways," Namine replied putting her things in her shoulder bag.

"See ya around then." Roxas waved bye and Namine puts on her bag and just sighs and smiles.

"I've actually talked to Roxas. Just the two of us," she said in joy but soft. "This could be a nice start." With that, she left holding her binder having a smile on her face.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Roxas enters into the cafeteria and sees Kairi and Olette eating already eating with him. "Those two!" He walked to them and just took a seat. "Thanks for eating without me girls." He also saw the two new guys with them. "Hey Hayner and Pence. How's your first day?"

"Fine," Hayner and Pence answered at the same time.

"Olette was hungry including these two boys and I told them to wait for you and Namine," Kairi said and checked to see if Namine was with him but she wasn't. "Hey, where is she?"

"She said she didn't want to come," Roxas answered taking some of Olette's French fries.

"Come on Roxas," Olette said nudging him. "Use your charms to bring her." Roxas just playfully pushed her laughing including Kairi. "What? Who knows, maybe she can even like you."

"I've just met the girl."

"Whose this girl?" Pence asked trying to play along with Olette.

"Her name is Namine and you and Hayner would've met her if _somebody_," Olette said looking at Roxas. "Brought her to lunch."

"Hey guys!" Kairi turned around to see Sora standing in front of her. Kairi was becoming her usual self now that she is getting used to everything except for the whole Sora thing. "Mind if we sit?" Nobody actually responded. It was a short pause with Kairi staring at him. "Um, are you guys alive?" Olette kicked Kairi under the table silently except she missed and kicked Hayner instead.

"Hey!" Hayner yelled.

"Sorry." Olette tried again and hit Kairi this time.

"Yes we're alive. We don't mind if you sit," Kairi answered rubbing her leg mouthing to Olette that it hurt and she replied mouthing sorry. She also noticed another girl with him. She had short black hair and was wearing the school uniform as usual.

"So Kairi right?" Sora asked.

"Yep."

"How long have you've been here?"

"Only a week but I've gotten used to everything now. Better than being in home schooled."

"Home schooled?" Sora said taking a piece of his sandwich. "You're whole life you've been schooled up till now?"

"Yeah," Kairi replied. Sora ate the last piece of his sandwich and threw it in a nearby thrash. "So whose your friend?" Sora then looked at the girl by him.

"Her name is Xion," he answered. "It's her first day at school actually."

"New student huh? I know how it feels," Kairi said eating from her bento with chopsticks.

"It's alright," Xion replied. "I have Sora to guide me and I must say he has introduce me to _a lot_ of people."

"Sora! What are you doing with these _people_?!" said a snobby girl voice. Everybody turned around to none other than she Selphie. "You don't belong with them!" Kairi just rolled her eyes and got irritated. The past days, she has been getting irritated with her of their encounters always judging her and her friends.

"It's okay Selphie, their with me," Sora replied.

"Oh I know," Selphie said keeping up with her snobby voice. "But I said you don't belong with them!" Olette cringed at her voice and Roxas couldn't stand it. "There _below_ us and your brother, well, I don't know about your brother. He had the chance to be one of us."

"Thank god I am not," Roxas whispered not looking at her.

"What was that?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing," Roxas replied. "Can't you just let us eat our lunch in peace?" he said all groggy.

"Whatever," Selphie said turning around. "Girls!" Her three followers then followed as they walk away.

"I can't stand her!" Kairi complained. "Why do you hang out with her?"

"Selphie?" Sora said looking back at Selphie. "I don't hang out with her. Plus, I don't even like her. Not the way she just treats you guys."

"I thought she was nice when I met her," Xion replied and all of them eyed her. "Don't worry, I don't like her now. She is some drama actress."

"Got that right," Pence said eating from his tray. "Hayner and I are in some of Kairi, Olette and Roxas's classes and she just treated me like crap. Some welcome from the so-called popular girl."

"I didn't like her the first time I saw her," Hayner added. They just went back to eating their lunch and Kairi was looking for Yuffie but she didn't show up. She saw her first period but then didn't see her after recess also.

"Hey you guys," a soft female voice said. Kairi saw Namine standing behind Roxas and everyone looked at her. She can tell Namine didn't like being eyed at since she was looking down. "Can I sit?" Olette moved on over and Namine sat between her and Roxas.

"You came," said Roxas excited for her.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"I just noticed," Pence said. "We're one big group of people." Kairi looked at everybody and noticed it too. She was happy to meet such great people but still wondered where Yuffie was.

"This meeting is so boring," Yuffie thought hiding in the air vents. She was sent alone to eavesdrop on Organization XIII but nothing good has come up. The meeting wasn't even about their plans. It was about the organization itself. "You think they would've mention something about illegal experiments or something."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi was waiting at the bus stop with Namine for the bus since Cloud or Aerith could not pick her up due to a meeting. Olette was staying after school for the upcoming Halloween dance. She wanted to bring Namine to her house to just hang out and stuff. They were in front of the school and Yuffie would usually be with her by now when school ended but she still hasn't return from wherever she was. The two just waited and didn't know when the bus would come. Then a car stopped in front of them and the window rolled down.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Roxas asked. He was with his brother in the car. It was a nice sliver Acura TSX in front of her. Kairi was thinking if they should get a ride since she didn't want to wait around for the bus to come.

"Yes. We don't want to keep waiting for the bus," she said getting up and opening the back door with Namine getting in first and then her as Sora drove off.

"Doesn't your dad always pick you up?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah but my mom and him have a meeting and I have to take the bus and I don't know where Yuffie is," Kairi replied. "I should tell my parents to teach how to drive so I can get a car."

"You should, its not that bad," Sora told her.

"Not that bad," Roxas said looking at him. "You nearly caused when you first drove on the freeway." Kairi looked to see she was on the freeway.

"Should Namine and I be worried?" Kairi asked getting paranoid while Namine chuckled.

"No, you'll be fine after all," said Sora looking at Roxas. "At least I didn't almost crash the car into a tree."

"Hey! You know how dad is. He can be tense sometimes."

"Right right," Sora said. "I'm sure he was. Anyways, where do you live Kairi?"

"The outskirts of the city. I'll tell you the way."

"Okay, are you two going to the Halloween dance this Saturday?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I've never been to one. Even Namine. Its like we're always doing things for the first time together," Kairi answered. "I don't know who to go as though. Maybe some witch or something."

"What about you Namine?" Roxas asked. No response. He looked behind his seat to see her just looking out in the distance. "Hello, Namine?"

"I'm sorry what?" she said snapping out of her little world.

"I asked what are you dressing up as?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it."

"Don't you have to bring someone with you?" Kairi asked.

"Not really," Sora answered. "You can bring yourself and hope to find someone or go in a group. Why? Are you wanting to ask someone?"

"Um." Kairi was getting nervous. She didn't want to ask Sora and wasn't capable of handling these kind of situations. What should she do? "Did anybody ask you?" Kairi was just thinking what did she just I say.

"Are you asking me out Kairi?" Sora asked dumbly. Roxas just sighed. In Kairi's mind, she would be jumping around all happy non-stops but she remained calm. She just had the urge to say, "Yes Sora. I am."

"Then it's a date," he said as Kairi just wanted to scream in joy but she couldn't.

"Now all we need is for Namine here to have a date," Kairi said looking at her friend.

"Huh?" Namine was just in bit of a shock when she heard that. She can never get a date especially for her reputation. "I'll just go with you guys. I can never get a date."

"Don't be like that Namine," Kairi told her. "We'll find you one."

"Why don't you go with her Roxas?" Sora suggested, which totally caught Roxas off guard.

"Say what now?" Roxas took his feet off the car interior and sat back normal. Unknown to the three of them, Namine was smiling and blushing bright red.

"Go with Namine Roxas," his brother said. "It'll be lovely to escort her."

"I don't know," Namine said. _"What am I saying? Say yes damn it!"_ she thought. "Do you want to?"

"Do you-"

"Yes!" she said quickly before Roxas could finish. Kairi was noticing Namine's unusual behavior. She wasn't shy right now seeing she just said yes fast when Roxas was gonna ask her and he didn't have time to finish. Could it possible that she had feelings for him? Maybe she even liked him for the longest time but no one would ever get to notice it.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Crap! I just had to take a bite out of my granola bar!" Yuffie was running away from trouble. Apparently she got caught and the Organization XIII chased after her sending in some guards to get her. She was running through the hallways finding a way out of the area. She was in some old building, there had to be an elevator. Guards were appearing out of nowhere of each corner and Yuffie would beat them up.

Then one guard grabbed her from behind. "Let go of me you pervert!" She was struggling when a knife comes at her head but dodges it killing the guard.

"Why can't you hold still?!" a snobby voice said. Yuffie pulled her pre-fuma shuriken squeezing it as it turned into a bigger one deflecting off the other knifes.

"You're a pain!" The girl was quick and was in front of Yuffie already. Yuffie back flipped kicking her back to the ground.

"Whoa ho!" Yuffie ran off. "See ya next time!" she shouted when she spots an elevator. She presses the button and the hallway was only one direction. Footsteps could be heard in the distance and she rapidly kept on pressing it. The doors finally open and get inside. The doors closed when a card almost struck her and it was in the wall. The person must have skills to do that. "What is with these people!?" Yuffie took the card and put in her pocket putting away her weapon when she felt the elevator shake.

"Gotta get out of here!" Yuffie climbed out of the elevator and see she is almost to the top. She jumps from wall to wall and managed to get on the ledge. She shimmies to the closed doors when the elevator she was in falls all of a sudden. "Thank god I didn't stay in there." She opens the door to find herself on top of a building. There was nowhere else to go.

"Man do I wish they should've said Kairi could come with me," Yuffie said to herself.

"Up here!" a man shouted. Yuffie looked around her environment to find anything useful but nothing. She was looking around till she noticed she had a grappled gun the whole time forgetting about it. Going up to the ledge, she takes it out pointing it to the other building and pulls the trigger. "How the heck does this work?"

"There she is!" a female voice called out from.

"Oh boy. Here goes nothing!" Yuffie just ran off the ledge and used her grapple gun as a swing when she could've just pulled the trigger again. She was swinging between the two buildings when she pulls the trigger again knowing she was going up. "So that's how you do it! How cool is that." When the line reaches its limit, Yuffie gets onto the rooftop of the other building. She saw the organization members on the roof looking at her and walks away till she heard shots being fired making her run.

"You made her get away Xigbar!" the man yelled. "You suck at aiming!"

"We'll get her next time," the female said. "I have a score to settle with her."

"Now now Larxene," a red headman said trying to calm her. "Don't need to get mad. Just breathe in and out or take your frustration on something else. Got it memorized?" Larxene just shrugged him off.

"Shut up Axel!" she yelled walking away from the scene.

"Axel, remember she's on her period," Marlxia told him and both of them just chuckled.

"I heard that!" Larxene yelled in anger as the two continued laughing.

* * *

**Yay! Kairi asked out Sora and the revelations of Namine's feelings are opening up. Sorry if I sounded kind of rushed by adding Hayner, Pence, and Xion into the story but I did have plans adding them in. Also, while Riku hasn't appeared yet, he'll come around some of chapters this volume.**

**And another thing, it's important to pay attention to the adult's past, even though you don't fully understand it, because there will be a special chapter that will dedicated to them one day.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	5. File 05: Everything Is The Last Minute

**File 05:** **Everything Is The Last Minute » Volume 1**

**You know, I was gonna update next week like I always do when new chapters are made but the reviews made me wanna update again.**

**I want thank the people who reviewed the previous chapter****. I needed that. I **_**always**_** want to hear from someone on how I did on the chapter so I can improve. If no one reviews, how will I know my mistakes that other people can see and how to please my readers to do things better?**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.

* * *

**

**(Roxas' voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_While you guys watch them over at home and other places, I'll be working at the school as one of their teachers." Kairi and Yuffie's jaws dropped._

"_Say what now?" Kairi said in disbelief. She heard it but needed to say it._

"_I'm thrilled for you to be working here Mr…" Rinoa then looked down on the paper fixing her glasses. "Leonhart? Is that right?" she asked looking back at him. "Hmm, that name does sound familiar to me."_

"_I'm Leon, you know from high school. Remember now?" Rinoa had a smile on her face._

"_Oh yeah! I remember you were the jerk who didn't help me when I needed him!" Rinoa changed personalities and started to get mad. Bad memories flooded her mind and Leon got worried._

"_See ya around then." Roxas waved bye and Namine puts on her bag and just sighs and smiles._

"_I've actually talked to Roxas. Just the two of us," she said in joy but soft. "This could be a nice start." With that, she left holding her binder having a smile on her face._

"_Hey Hayner and Pence. How's your first day?"_

"_Fine," Hayner and Pence answered at the same time._

"_So whose your friend?" Kairi asked. Sora then looked at the girl by him._

"_Her name is Xion," he answered. "It's her first day at school actually."_

"_Are you asking me out Kairi?" Sora asked dumbly. Roxas just sighed. In Kairi's mind, she would be jumping around all happy non-stops but she remained calm. She just had the urge to say, "Yes Sora. I am." _

"_Then it's a date," he said as Kairi just wanted to scream in joy but she couldn't._

"_Go with Namine Roxas," his brother said. "It'll be lovely to escort her."_

"_I don't know," Namine said. "What am I saying? Say yes damn it!" she thought. "Do you want to?"_

"_Do you-"_

"_Yes!" she said quickly before Roxas could finish.

* * *

_

Olette was in the school gym setting up some of the decorations for the school's Halloween dance tomorrow. She was part of the school's Halloween dance committee. They've been planning it since Sunday and did everything under a week. But if it were prom or something more bigly, it would take longer to plan. Anyways, Olette gets down from her ladder and takes a few steps back looking at the work she just did. "Finally the banner is up!" she shouted.

"Hey Olette!" Olette turned around to see Kairi giving her a hug.

"Hey yourself. Tell me what do you think?" she asked her showing her the banner. Kairi examined it taking her time. Olette was waiting for a respond but Kairi was taking too long. It didn't take her a while for her to notice that Kairi was doing this on purpose. "Kairi!"

"Take you long enough," she said. "It looks great Olette."

"Thank you. Did you make a decision on your costume?" Kairi didn't reply and just looked around whistling. "Oh no," Olette said knowing what is going. "You waited till the last minute to do this?"

"Ahehehe," Kairi laughed. "Now that part we've could've left out."

"Kairi tomorrow is Halloween! Do you have any idea that it will be hard to find all the good costumes," Olette said in disbelief.

"No, I was thinking you could help me." Then she looked down and whispered, "And Namine."

"Namine too!" Olette couldn't believe her friends didn't pick a costume but she pulled it together and sighed. "Okay, let me just get it together. I must say you guys always need to think things ahead. I hate doing things the last minute."

"Anyways, I found this nearby costume shop in the city that we'll go to try on costumes after school. My parents are coming along since they're chaperoning the dance."

"Alright then," Olette said, this time in a calmer voice. "I'll come right after a finish a few things."

"Okay then. Thanks Olette." Kairi then left the gym.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Sora and Roxas were at The Highwind just eating out. It was a Friday and this was the first thing that came to mind. Well, it was Sora's idea. "So what are you going to be dressing up as?" Sora asked his brother.

"Probably just prince charming I guess," he answered in a flat tone.

"How do you know if Namine would be Cinderella? Kairi just texted me that she and Namine didn't pick out costumes yet," Sora said taking a sip from his soda.

"Then tell her to tell Namine to pick be Cinderella."

"Will do." Sora busts up his blackberry and started texting back.

"Hey, do you like Kairi?" Roxas asked out of the blue. Obviously Sora didn't catch that. "Hey bro!"

"Huh? What is it?" Sora looked up to him with his phone in his hands still.

"Do you like Kairi?" Roxas asked again.

"Um… well, heck I don't know," Sora answered. "The thought never occurred to me." Roxas sighed. His brother was naïve not noticing the affections Kairi gave him. Actually, it wasn't much of affections but the simple signs of someone crushing on another.

"What about you and Namine?" Sora pointed out putting him in the spotlight this time.

"I'm only going with her cuz' you told me too."

"Don't tell me you only said yes because nobody would really go out with her?" Roxas didn't respond. "It feels like a pity date."

"We're friends aren't we? Friends can take out the other to a dance when there is no one else."

"It is still considered a pity date." Roxas just took a bite out of his burger. "Just don't hurt her okay."

"I won't Sora. You know I hate hurting somebody else's feelings."

"Is there ever parking here?" Cloud said. He couldn't find any parking in the garage of the city. A parking spot would be taken or some idiot would steal a spot. Then he found one. "Yes!" Cloud parked the car fast and it was done perfectly.

"That was fast!" Olette commented getting out the car.

"That's Cloud for you," Kairi replied.

"Cloud?"

"What are you talking about?" Kairi said acting dumb. "I said dad."

"Oh." Kairi then mouth the words: damn it. She keeps forgetting to keep calling Cloud dad. Everyone got out the car and Cloud locked the car as the six of them head for a nearby elevator. Yuffie ran to it instead pressing the button and the doors already open.

"Come on you slowpokes!" Yuffie called out.

"Hold on Yuffie," Aerith told her catching including the others as they get inside.

"What are you planning on being you girls?" Cloud asked.

"I have my costume ready, it's just these three did things the last minute," Olette answered. "What about you Mr and Mrs. Strife?"

"We don't know either," Aerith told her.

"Guess it runs in the family," Olette said as the elevator dings and doors open to reveal them the city itself. It was like being in New York City in Tsuki. There were tall buildings, busy roads and streets including the occasional way of people calling for a taxi.

"This way to the costume shop," Kairi said making a right passing through some people already.

"Kairi!" Yuffie yelled at. Again, this time they have to catch up with Kairi running off. Later on, they do catch up with her staring at a window.

"This is it," she said with no mind. It was like she was a zombie. "Halloween Town."

"Hey, this is where I got my costume too," Olette said as all of them enter inside. Once they did, it was a big shop with not many lights. Maybe it was to fit the mood of Halloween? There were costumes hanging around with dressing rooms all the way in the back. Glass cases were used as counter desk and it contained accessories like some masks or fake vampire teeth.

There were a few workers dressed up as the character from the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas" like Sally, Dr. Finklestein, Santa Claus, which was odd but he was still a character from the movie, the mayor, and even Oogie Boogie.

"This place creeps me out," Namine said.

"It's Halloween Namine," Olette said looking at some costumes. "It's supposed to be like that." She was looking around for costumes that would be perfect for Kairi, Yuffie, or Namine but nothing good was on the hangers.

"You know, we should dress up as two people who are like couples," Aerith told Cloud while looking through some costumes on the hanger.

"You mean like we're two vampires or something?" Cloud suggested. He wasn't into Halloween actually. Heck, even as a child he hated wearing costumes or dressing up. He would just be watching horror films with lights off.

"Good idea!" Aerith exclaimed. "Let me look for them!" Aerith ran from the rack and decided to raid the whole store looking for some vampire costumes. Cloud just lay by the cashier counter giving her 'what the heck' look. Aerith didn't seem to be herself right now since she looked excited.

"I guess she loves dressing up," Cloud said to himself.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Leon was sitting at his desk doing some paper work. Working at Kingdom Hearts was easy for him since he loved his job but teaching was another thing. He was correcting quizzes that the previous teacher has along with the answer sheet and found it boring. I mean, he was grading the same quiz that always had the same answers but you have to do it to give the student's a grade. While he was going through them, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Leon answered focusing on the papers.

"Hey Leon," a female voice called out to him and Leon looked up to her.

"Why if it isn't the women who slammed the door in my face," Leon sneered not looking at her.

"Sorry about that. I just… was thinking about the past too much," Rinoa informed him walking towards him.

"You sure have changed a lot over the years. You weren't like this in high school," Leon pointed out continuing his work.

"A lot of things have changed over the years Leon. I'm not that girl anymore." Rinoa then sat at the edge of his desk.

"I can tell," Leon says looking at her now. "You were this nobody and grew into this happy people's person. Look at you now. Now you're the principal of our school."

"Well, after all, were Tsuki High alums. " Rinoa was looking at him playing with her feet. "Plus, I'm the first nice fun principal here. Remember how the school never got a decent principal?"

"Yep, those were the days." Rinoa just smiled and looked down at her feet.

"So I was thinking that do you mind I take you out to eat?" she asked. Leon just raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't a guy usually say that?" he asked looking at her.

"Girls can say it too you know," she replied. "It's my treat since I kind of treated you like crap when I first saw you on Monday. We can catch up while we're there."

"When?" Leon asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Isn't there a dance tomorrow?"

"Yeah but we hired some chaperones. Everything will do fine without me there."

"Okay then. I guess it's a date."

"Yeah." Rinoa then noticed something. "Wait, what?" she shot up staring at him.

"I said yes. I'll come."

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the Highwind at eight," Rinoa told Leon walking out of the room already.

"You mean our old hangout?" Leon asked and Rinoa turned around.

"It still is Leon. You should remember where it was." Then she left into the hallways leaving a happy Leon.

"The Highwind huh? It has been a while since I've been there."

Kairi was somewhere in the store just looking around. Nothing was catching her eye. The costumes she has seen so far were either ugly, not her size, just plain scary, or wasn't appealing at all. She should've done this earlier like Olette said because it seems all the good costumes were already taken. During her search a creepy voice made her jump.

"Are you looking for a costume that seems fitting for you," the man asked. He was tall like basketball player tall and he seemed to be into his job because his outfit was Jack Skellington from "The Nightmare Before Christmas".

"Um," Kairi stopped as she looked up to him. The man put her to shame with her height since she was only 5' 3''. "Yes I am," she continued.

"I've think I got one for you," he told her going into the back. She just waited for him to return back when she felt her phone vibrate meaning she got a text. It was from Sora. It said: "When do I pick you up tomorrow?" Kairi texted back saying around seven and he replied, "'Kay then. Are all of you girls going to be at your house?"

"Just me, Yuffie, Olette, and Namine. The others said they'll meet us there." Then the man came back with a full on white costume with wings in his other hand. She could tell what it was.

"I'm thinking this angel outfit would fit you," the man said fully showing her the outfit. It was a sheer chiffon peasant top with bell sleeves. The wings looked nice and it wasn't big or short. It was the right size for it.

"It looks great," Kairi said. "I'll take it." The man hand over the dress to her and walked off with Kairi thanking him for finding it for him. Kairi looked at the costume and feel like this is different of her but hey, its Halloween. The day where you pretend something your not.

"Hey Kairi! Look what I'm wearing?" Yuffie called out to her in joy. Kairi looked at her and see her dressed up as some popstar. She thought it looked oddly familiar.

"You know," Kairi said examining the outfit. "I feel like that is from a video game." Yuffie then looked at the tag since each one would tell the name of the costume.

"It says songstress on it whatever that is."

"It's a singer's outfit Yuffie. What else can it look like?"

"It caught my eye as its in my favorite color! Green!" Kairi was then thinking about something else.

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't be there on that day." Yuffie's expression dropped but played it cool.

"You're still on that? I said I did fine on that mission." Kairi just chuckled thinking about the story Yuffie told her.

"You didn't know how to work a grapple gun Yuffie," she pointed out.

"I do know," Yuffie claimed. "Just pull the trigger again when you shot it out."

"What did you find out? You didn't tell me the whole story other than those crazy fights, perverted guards and the grapple gun?"

"I've dig up on the identities on some of the members but Kingdom Hearts can't seem to find anything on them," Yuffie informed her. "They are trying their best but nothing has come up as of yet."

"Do you think there using different names to cover up their real ones?"

"I'm pretty sure they are. I also noticed there is always an "x" in their name. Weird huh?"

"How?" Kairi asked wondering.

"One of the name would be Larxene, Axel or Marluxia. Always an "x" in the name."

"They do sound cool though," Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah they do. Bad guys with good names. Who would've thought of it?"

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Sora and Roxas get up from their booth and we're about to leave when they bump into Xion, who was entering in. "Hey Sora," she greeted and looked at Roxas. "Roxas. Are you guys leaving already?"

"Yeah, we've got to go somewhere. We have to pick out Roxas' costume since he didn't know what to go as. We're going to a nearby costume store here in the city. Wanna come?" Sora offered.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons why I'm here. Can you help me pick out a costume?" Xion confessed.

"What is with everyone doing things the last minute?" Roxas asked annoyed. Sora just looked at his brother.

"I shouldn't be the one talking since you're the reason why we're going to the costume store."

"Sorry, I forgot," Roxas said. "I need one since I'll be performing at the dance."

"You're gonna sing?" Xion asked.

"Yep. You didn't know? Olette hooked me up since she was part of the dance committee."

"I knew you were a musician. I've heard you sing and play and you do sound great," Xion says. "Can't wait to see perform tomorrow."

"Then let's go," Sora said as the three walk out the Highwind and walk the streets of Tsuki heading for the costume store.

Hayner and Pence were hanging out with each other since they somehow live next to each other and were walking around in Tsuki. To them, it felt different living in a city. Both of them never lived in the city since they were living in the suburban all the time. Yeah there were residential areas outside the main city; Tsuki was still the name of the area you're living in.

"Why did you bring me out again?" Pence asked Hayner. Too bad Hayner didn't hear that since he was to busy listening to his iPod making Pence pulling it out of his ears.

"Hey man!" Hayner complained. "What was that for?!"

"I was talking to you," Pence told him.

"Oh. What is it?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Pence asked again.

"I brought you here so I can pick out a costume."

"Oh my god! First I went with Olette since she told me she hates doing things the last minute and now I'm going with you," Pence complained. "Thank god I went here though or my favorite costume would've been taken already."

"What is it?" Hayner asked him. Pence were about to answer when he stopped.

"Actually, I don't remember." Hayner's faced dropped.

"Whatever, we're almost there anyways," he continued as they walk through the crowds of people.

Now that Kairi, Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith were done picking out the costumes. They've decided to have a little fun with dressing up as different people. They stormed the store the whole time since they were the only ones in it including Olette and Namine and were enjoying it. Kairi and Yuffie took some random hats and posed together while Aerith took a picture with them. Then she wanted to join in and Cloud took pictures.

There was laughter heard around the store and the workers didn't mind. They were actually laughing on they were acting. Cloud then came out of the dresser as a woman and the three girls laughed dropping onto the ground.

"Haha, very funny," Cloud said looking down on them.

"Hey, y-you took t-the offer," Yuffie said in between laughs. Olette and Namine were looking not far away from the scene looking at them with and odd face but found it funny also.

"I wish I was in their family," Namine said and Olette looked at her.

"Why? What is your family like?" she asked.

"They're never home that much and I always have to be in my mansion with the cleaners and stuff that my mom and dad hire. They're my friends though but a child will always miss their parents." Olette's mouth was open. She did not know Namine lived a rich life.

"Y-you is rich Namine?" Olette stuttered still shocked.

"Yeah but I didn't want the student body to find out. I didn't want to be popular just cuz' of my money. That is really shallow," Namine told her. "Just don't tell anybody okay?" she asked her seeming a little worried of what might happen.

"My gosh Namine. You're so innocent and nice. This is what I like about you," Olette told her.

"Thanks Olette."

"So anyways, Kairi told me that Sora said that you should go as Cinderella," Olette said.

"Me Cinderella?" Namine said in disbelief. "I can never pull that off."

"I heard Roxas is going as Prince Charming," Olette sang. Namine shot up and smiled.

"Really?" she said excited and Olette nodded. "Then I'll be Cinderella for him." Olette was told from Kairi about Namine seemingly crushing on Roxas but she needed prove. Namine never showed any sign of liking Roxas this whole time they were together but when Kairi told her personality would change a little when he is around, she would be a happy person.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Namine and Olette were looking for _the _Cinderella dress for Namine. It had to perfect for her to pull of. Olette wanted that because when she shows up at the dance tomorrow, everybody will stare at her and be amazed. Of course the school would like her for her looks but she just wanted Namine to feel like somebody at least. While on their search the door opens and it reveals their friends: Sora, Roxas, Xion, Hayner, and Pence all coming in.

The two were shocked to see them. They didn't expect for that to happen. "Hey Olette! Hey Namine!" Roxas called out and Namine would just look away and Olette noticed it. She was starting to see her feelings for him. "This is the costume store you guys went to?" he asked going up to them along with the others.

"Yes Roxas. This the most popular one after all in Tsuki," Olette said and Roxas felt dumb saying what he said.

"Where are Kairi and Yuffie?" Xion asked.

"Over there, she is goofing off with her family," Olette answered pointing to them seeing they were still having fun.

"I wanna join," Sora said.

"Who cares, I've got to get a costume man," Hayner said going through them heading for the counter asking one of the workers. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Do you guys have any gladiator costumes?" One of the workers dressed up as Sally shakes her head.

"No but we do have a Hercules costume. You know the one from that Disney movie," she said.

"I'll take it," Hayner said turning around. "See guys. Doing things the last minute can be done fast."

"Hercules?" Olette said. "Really Hayner?"

"I like Hercules. I've never got a chance to be him. Now is my chance." Hayner seemed proud right now and Olette thought it was weird he was like this.

Xion was looking through some costumes and thought of being a witch but the ugly kind witch like the one in "The Wizard of Oz". More like the beautiful looking one but still seemed evil. Roxas came up to her with a Prince Charming costume.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Wow, me like Roxas," Xion replied. "I say you take it."

"Alright," Roxas said going to the counter but stopped where Kairi and her family by the dressers fooling around and laughed. He laughed even more when he saw his brother with them coming out of the dresser as with a short green dress. He was obviously dressed as Tinker Bell and dropped onto the floor laughing.

"Why I'm wearing this?" Sora asked with his hands on his hips.

"Cuz' you took the offer," Cloud asked smiling trying not to laugh but he did anyways as did the others dropping onto the floor.

"It's not that funny you guys," Sora said. Kairi then got up and went up to him.

"Yes it is Sora. You're a pretty fairy," Kairi told him leaning on him.

"Smile!" Aerith said as Kairi posed with Sora and the picture was taken. Another was then taken this time from Pence. Sora felt violated with these pictures being taken and his own friends including Kairi's parents were laughing at him. He even saw Namine laughing and he felt more violated seeing the shy girl laugh at him.

"Man do I feel so violated so much," he said going back into the dresser to change.

* * *

**I'm laughing myself picturing this whole scene while I write this. Haha. I bet you readers are laughing a little. I mean, come on, Cloud dressed as a women and Sora as Tinker Bell. It don't get any better than that. **

**Anyways, we're finally heading for the Halloween dance next chapter. Well actually, I already wrote it and it's done including the chapter after that. What do you need to do to get these chapters rolling in? Review of course!**

_**Thank you for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	6. File 06: A Sort Of Cinderella Story Pt 1

**File 06:**** A Sort Of Cinderella Story Pt 1 » Volume 1**

**It is finally here! The Halloween dance! Too bad it's spilt into two parts. I have a reason it is. You'll have to read on the see it.**

**Also, this story is slowly becoming popular after chapters 4 and 5 but not that popular. Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews and for coming out of your free time to read this chapter.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.

* * *

**

**(Namine's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_Hey, do you like Kairi?" Roxas asked out of the blue._

"_The thought never occurred to me." Roxas sighed. His brother was naïve not noticing the affections Kairi gave him. Actually, it wasn't much of affections but the simple signs of someone crushing on another._

"_What about you and Namine?" Sora pointed out putting him in the spotlight this time._

"_I'm only going with her cuz' you told me too."_

"_Don't tell me you only said yes because nobody would really go out with her?" Sora asked and Roxas didn't respond. _

"_This is it," she said with no mind. It was like she was a zombie. "Halloween Town."_

"_Hey, this is where I got my costume too," Olette said as all of them enter inside._

"_You know, we should dress up as two people who are like couples," Aerith told Cloud while looking through some costumes on the hanger._

"_You mean like we're two vampires or something?" Cloud suggested._

"_You sure have changed a lot over the years. You weren't like this in high school," Leon pointed out continuing his work._

"_A lot of things have changed over the years Leon. I'm not that girl anymore." Rinoa then sat at the edge of his desk._

"_Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't be there on that day." Yuffie's expression dropped but he played it cool._

"_You're still on that? I said I did fine on that mission." Kairi just chuckled thinking about the story Yuffie told her._

"_I wish I was in their family," Namine said and Olette looked at her._

"_Why? What is your family like?" she asked._

"_They're never home that much and I always have to be in my mansion." Olette's mouth was open. She did not know Namine lived a rich life._

"_Y-you is rich Namine?" Olette stuttered still shocked._

"_Yeah but I didn't want the student body to find out. I didn't want to be popular just cuz' of my money. That is really shallow," Namine told her. "Just don't tell anybody okay?"

* * *

_

It is October 31, 2009, which meant it was Halloween. It was the night where all the kids and maybe a few teenagers would go trick or treating out in the night door to door of people's houses getting candy. Staying up late or watching horror films with friends was another thing that can also be done. But for Tsuki High, there was a dance tonight held at the school itself in the gym for freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors all together. A contest was also going to be held for best costumes for both guy and girl.

"I can't believe this is my very first dance!" Kairi said in excitement but forgot that it was also Namine's first dance. "I mean Namine and _I_ first dance ever!" She then takes a sip from her drink. It was Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Pence at the Highwind hanging out as it was decorated according to Halloween. It was the afternoon only and they decided to do something before the dance. Olette couldn't be with them since the committee was finishing up the dance. Later on, she called in Sora, Hayner, Xion, and Yuffie to come help her and they did. Kairi and the others couldn't do it because she just needed four people.

"Man are you really happy about this," Roxas says taking a sip of his soda. "And to make it more better, your going out with my brother slash crush, Sora."

"Should I tell him how I feel Roxas?" Kairi asked and Roxas just stared at her. She totally forgot he gets annoyed when she talks about Sora around him. "Sorry about that."

"It's your decision Kairi to tell him or not," Pence told her. Roxas then hit him on the shoulder trying to inform him. "Right, next topic." Namine was examining the situation from her point. Why Roxas didn't feel comfortable about Kairi talking Sora around him made her think. Did he somehow have feelings for her? She didn't want to think about it or she'll get hurt on the inside since she had feelings for him.

"So how do you think the dance will be?" she asked her friends.

"I saw it yesterday and I say it's looking pretty good," Kairi replied. "All I remember was a great banner, balloons, tables, and decorations all over the floor."

"Doesn't sound great," Roxas said flatly.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," Kairi repeated. "It was only yesterday, I'm sure-"

"You guys!" Olette screamed when she sees Sora, Hayner, Xion, and Yuffie accidentally let one of the fake gargoyles fall to the ground causing it to break. She was getting frustrated and the dance was only hours away. "This is gonna take more longer than I thought."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Pence continued to eat their meals and Cid came along. "Hey you guys! Enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kairi answered finishing up her drink. "I can see why mom always came here when she was a teenager. This place is great."

"Good to hear. You're just like mother," Cid told her. Kairi always liked Cid. Everytime he would talk, he had that father like voice. There was nothing bad to say about him.

"How so?" Kairi asked him.

"For one thing, you two always came here to eat and hang out," he answered. Her friends laughed seeing now that they have been going to the Highwind more because Kairi wanted to keep coming back. Of course, Kairi always had money on her meaning she would pay for them or pay part of the check.

"That is true," Roxas commented.

"Well, I gotta work you guys. See ya." Cid went back to work and the others went back to chatting.

"I need to use the bathroom," Namine tells them trying to get out but Kairi was in the way.

"I'll come with. I have to go too," she said as they left and went inside.

Roxas and Pence were left alone and Roxas saw Namine's drawing book hanging out from her bag. He didn't want to take it, that would be wrong but she was talented at drawing and he wanted to see her drawings more. She only showed a few and was always protective of it. He gave into temptation and took it anyways.

"That is so wrong Roxas," Pence told him.

"Its not wrong if I admire her work." Pence agreed and joined in with Roxas to look at some of her drawings as he started flipping through some pages.

Cloud was in the "secret room" of the house just researching on the organization but it was going nowhere and he got frustrated. He groaned covering his face with his face. He has been doing this for hours and had another thing to do. He had to get ready for the dance at the school. He got up from his seat leaving the room.

"I need to take shower," he said to himself and headed upstairs going into the master bedroom that he and Aerith shared. They needed to play the part so no one suspects a thing. He removes his clothes and such getting a towel wrapping it around his waist. He grabs his clothes and puts it in the hamper near the bathroom and look back to see what time when the door opens and Aerith bumps into him knocking both of them down with her on top of him. **(Yeah, I was inspired by the scene from the movie "The Proposal". Lol)**

"Sorry-" Aerith stopped when she noticed he was naked just with a towel making the situation more awkward because she was naked too but with a towel wrapping her whole body. She felt like blushing a little. This was the first time this had happen when they both saw each other nearly naked as they just looked at each other in silence. Aerith broke out of trance and got up holding her towel. "I mean sorry," she said as Cloud got up.

"This is a little awkward," he said.

"Your right," she agreed.

"So I'm gonna-" they both said at the same time pointing to where they were going. "You're gonna-" They both said again.

"Yeah, I'll take a shower," he said going in.

"And I'll get dressed," she told as they went different ways with Cloud closing the door. Aerith felt all-weird inside. She was thinking what just happened. She was thinking of him but she had this urge to be lustful. She shakes those dirty thoughts in her mind and gets ready.

Cloud was inside the bathroom and lay on his back on the door. He just had an awkward moment with Aerith. He then felt something below and blushed at the situation. "What I'm thinking?" he asked himself.

Roxas and Pence continued looking through Namine's drawings. "These are amazing. I love her work!" Pence said enjoying Namine's work. Each page had very well drawn pictures of people and landscape including some manga. As they go through the book, something drops out of it. Roxas picks it up and sees it an envelope. He heard the bathroom door opens and immediately put Namine's drawing book back in her bag but kept the letter.

"We're back you guys," Kairi said taking a seat next to the window and Namine sat next to her. Roxas looked underneath the table opening it to see a paper in a letter format. The first words he read was: "Dear Roxas, You probably don't know me particular but my name is-" He had to stop from there when Namine asked him what he was looking at.

"Nothing. Just looking at my nails," he told her showing her prove that he was.

"Okay then," was all she said. Roxas was now wondering what is in that envelope that fell from Namine's drawing book. He couldn't have time though because he needed to get ready for the dance as they were leaving soon. He just put in his pocket and decided to read it later.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

It was finally nighttime and the girls were getting ready minus Xion were at Kairi's house getting ready in the bathroom. The bathroom connected both Kairi and Yuffie's room since they share it and it was big. "When is Sora and them coming to get us?" Olette asked putting on makeup looking at the mirror.

"I told him around seven," Kairi answered. This was actually her time using make up and she didn't know how to use it. "Um, you guys, how do you use this?" she asked her friends holding up mascara in her hand.

"Man have your parents home schooled you too much," Olette told her and took the mascara from her. "This is a mascara you put it on your eyelashes but don't too much because you have an angel outfit. Lucky this isn't black," she explained to her.

"Okay got it," Kairi said trying it out.

"What do you guys think?" Namine asked from the other side of the door inside of Kairi's room. Yuffie opened the door and the three girl's eyes both widen. What they saw was wonderful looking Namine in a strapless baby blue dress. It looked like they took it from some wedding dress store. To go with it, there was a nice simple sliver masquerade mask on her and her hair was fully straight.

"Oh," Kairi said

"My," Yuffie continued.

"God," Olette finished.

"It looks great!" The three cheered. Namine looked happy and was smiling showing off the dress. She did feel like a princess wearing her costume. She was wondering what Roxas would think of her.

The boys were at Sora and Roxas' house getting ready also. Sora was putting on his devil's outfit but it didn't look to evil. He was wearing black pants, a tucked in white-collar shirt with a black tie, and a black cape on the outside and red on the inside. He has the trident to go with it all. "I do say I look smashing," Sora said in a British accent looking at him in the mirror.

"Shouldn't I be the one with the accent?" Roxas asked copying his accent. He was already wearing his Prince Charming outfit. He looked at it and noticed something about. "You know, this looks like that Austin guy from "A Cinderella Story"." Sora looked at his outfit including Pence.

"I think that is the one from the movie," Pence said. He wasn't ready yet though.

"Men! What do you think?" Hayner asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Like a girl with a skirt," Roxas answered laughing along with his brother. Hayner was Hercules all right. His friends just want to mock him because he was wearing a "skirt" with his costume.

"Come down girls!" Cloud yelled from downstairs. He and Aerith were dressed up as vampires. He had black pants, a white t-shirt with a gray-buttoned up vest with a v-neck line, a black cape like Maleficent almost, a necklace that was red having a fake bat emblem, and the teeth to go with it. Aerith had a dark crimson red dress with a tall collar, and long black gloves including the teeth.

The girls come down with Kairi coming down first in her angel outfit, then Yuffie in her popstar outfit; Olette was the Queen from Snow White, and Namine was still upstairs being nervous.

"You girls look great," Aerith says hugging each one. "And it's my daughter's first dance."

"Namine's too," Kairi told her but she noticed she wasn't with them. "Namine come downstairs!" she called out.

"Am really nervous," she answered.

"Just come down. You'll be fine." The doorbell than rang. Cloud opened it and Sora and the boys including Xion came all in. They came in commenting each other's costume. Sora was the devil, Roxas was the Prince Charming, Pence as a Pete from Disney, Hayner as Hercules, and Xion was a pretty looking witch except she wasn't wearing her hat.

"Where is your hat Xion?" Yuffie asked. Xion didn't notice it until she felt her head and looked down behind her to see her hat on the ground. Apparently, it was too tall, and it got knocked down by the doorway since it wasn't that tall in height.

"Where is Namine?" Sora asked not seeing her around.

"Still upstairs," she answered and then thought of an idea. "Hey Namine, just come down. It's just my parents and the girls here. You got nothing to worry about."

"But-" Hayner got cut off when Olette covered his mouth.

"Don't ruin this Hayner," Olette whispered covering his mouth till Namine came down. Everybody could hear footsteps coming down the stairs slowly. First they saw the bottom of her dress as she slowly starts to reveal herself to everybody. It was like everything was in slow motion and everybody's jaws dropped and eyes widen. Well, except for the girls minus Xion, since they saw here already.

She finally took the last step and looked at everyone holding both her hands. "That's Namine right?" Xion asked curious.

"Yes it is I Xion," Namine replied putting her mask up to her forehead. The boys were telling how beautiful and pretty she looked.

"You just look like Cinderella," Roxas complimented looking at her from head to toe. She couldn't help but blush right in front of him. Course she immediately put her head down when she was. She was flattered by everyone else's comment about her.

"Time to go. Man, escort your date out the door," Sora commanded locking arms with Kairi. She blushed still feeling puppy love for him. She couldn't believe she was dating him right now. Butterflies were filling her stomach.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Rinoa enters into the Highwind with just a purse wearing casual clothes. Cid then called her out. "Well if it isn't Rinoa?" he said. Rinoa walked to the counter hugging him.

"Hey Cid!" she said being happy taking a seat near the counter putting her purse on it too. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I'm actually the principal of Tsuki High. Can you believe that?" she told him. "I've come back last year to work there. Sorry I didn't come to visit my best friend of the best diner ever."

"Its alright," Cid told her while cleaning some glasses. "You've changed I must say."

"So I've been told," she said putting her elbow on the counter putting her head on her hand.

"You mean from me?" a male voice said making her look back. It was Leon.

"Is that you Leon?" Cid asked examining him trying to see if it was he.

"Yes Cid, it's me," Leon answered taking a seat next to Rinoa. Cid raised an eyebrow noticing these were together. He was suspecting something.

"Are you two-"

"Us? No Cid. We're not together nor dating," Rinoa answers. She couldn't believe Cid thought that she and Leon were dating. That was not gonna happen to them. At first she was a nobody of the school and didn't talk with anybody till they got partnered up for a biology project. She did have feelings for him before but she never told him because she knew her feelings wouldn't get return. She just didn't want to go through the confrontation about it. She stopped thinking about the past and see Leon and Cid were talking. Could old feelings come back?

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine enter the gym as a couple. The whole student body was looking at them but mainly at Namine. They didn't know it was she since she was wearing a mask. One of Selphie's friends tapped her shoulders when they saw this. "What is it? I'm talking here!" One of friends then turned her around and she gasped at the sight. "Sora is with her?! That slut! She even has the same outfit as me!" She did actually expect there was something that made them completely different. Kairi's one was white and very classy looking but Selphie's one was a short white dress. It was as high as high shorts can go and she got big wings.

"Selphie looks pissed," Sora told Kairi but she didn't get it. She was too busy thinking if this was real or a dream.

"Somebody pinch me," Kairi said out loud without thinking. "Ow!" Someone has indeed pinched her and it was Roxas. "Roxas!" she tried to hit him but missed.

"You asked for it," he said. It made Namine laugh a little. One reason why she liked him, he was a funny guy. She was hoping this Cinderella moment for her could last the whole night.

Hayner was with Olette and Pence, Yuffie, and Xion were locked with each other's arms coming as a trio. Cloud and Aerith come in also and went to where the other adults were. They knew Kairi and Yuffie didn't want them to be around them right now.

The gym looked great as it fitted the theme Halloween having the lights dimmed and a banner that said: Halloween Dance '09. There was black and orange balloons tied to each table and there was a dance floor with the DJ there as music was already playing with colored lights going all over the place. There were some plastic statues of gargoyles, skeletons, zombies, and anything else creepy looking. A hand was also at the table filled with food like the Adam's family.

"This looks great Olette!" Pence told her.

"Thank you very much," Olette said being flattered.

"We helped too," Hayner said and Olette stared at him.

"You four destroyed one of the statues remember?" she said recalling the event.

"It was Sora's fault," Hayner blamed.

"Hey!" Sora complained. "It was you. Don't blame me."

"Okay, enough guys," Yuffie says trying to stop the charade. "Let's find a table." The eight of them go as a group find a table and each one took a seat.

"I find it odd you picked to be the devil," Kairi told Sora.

"I didn't know you were gonna be an angel," he said back. "It's just a coincidence." Sora had to admit Kairi did look like an angel. He never expect for her to look like that. He wondered if it were Sophomore Prom, she probably look more beautiful. He took her only because she asked him. He felt like that this wasn't really a date though. It just didn't feel like it. He was thinking of taking her out for a real date this time.

"Do you wanna grab a bite?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said getting up as Sora grabbed her hand making her blush. This whole crushing thing was still new to her and she was feeling things she hasn't felt before. Mainly this.

Cloud and Aerith were watching Kairi and Sora from the sidelines. "Those two, you think they can be a couple?" Cloud asked Aerith. Aerith didn't respond still thinking about what happened earlier and Cloud knew she thinking about it too.

"I know your still thinking about what happened earlier," he told her.

"Sorry but it's just… you know weird a little that it happened," she replied. "We were nearly naked." Cloud just chuckled. "What is funny about that?" Cloud stopped after.

"When I was young, my dad taught me to laugh at an embarrassing situation rather than worry about it," he told her.

"My parents never taught that to me when I was young," Aerith says but then she frowned a little. She hadn't seen her parents in ages. Not after high school because she did something.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Leon and Rinoa were eating with Rinoa gladly paying for everything. Each was enjoying their favorite when they were teenagers and it brought back memories of when they hanged out at the Highwind. "I miss eating here," Leon confessed eating from burger.

"Still taste great Cid," Rinoa said eating a sushi.

"It should be because those were your favorite meals," he said as he taking somebody else's order.

"What made you go into teaching Leon?" Rinoa asked him. Now Leon almost choked on his food. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied. He didn't think of a story of why he went to teaching. He wasn't even a teacher to begin with. He was the head of Kingdom Hearts, a secret agent's agency. Was he supposed to tell her that instead? Heck no. He would blow everything away if he did. So he was gonna make up one as he goes. "Um… I got into teaching because well, uh… I like teaching people." Now that was dumb to say.

"Really?" Rinoa says. "That's nice."

"Y-you bough-, I mean you get it?" he asked almost saying he just lie to her. Now he wanted to ask why did become a principal. Back in high school, she told him that she wanted to be a veterinarian before seeing she loved animals. "Why did you become a principal? I remember you told me you wanted to become a veterinarian," he said.

"I still love animals. It's just… I've never managed to get the money to get into medical school of that field. So I went with going the second thing I wanted to be and it was being a principal," Rinoa explained.

"I see."

"Are you single?" Rinoa asked out of the blue.

"Yeah cuz' I don't have time to be in a relationship."

"So high school was the last time you had a relationship?" Leon nodded. He must be really busy if hasn't been with anyone the past fifteen years. Rinoa was the same though. She never has the best of luck with men.

"Did you have any relationships?" he asked. Rinoa just shakes her head.

"Now that part of me from high school is still with me," she told him. She seemed sad about saying that and kind of dumb for telling him about her love life when she clearly didn't have one. She had zero experience in that area. Underneath all the new Rinoa was still the high school Rinoa a little. She still is wondering how does it feel like to be loved by someone you cared about dearly.

* * *

**Yeah, it's the only first part of the chapter because this was just a starter of what's to come. There will be more to come and some action also next chapter and something else also. I'll tell you this though, it's much longer than this one by like a thousand words.**

**Part 2 is already done but it is in the process of editing and as usual, to get it online, you'll have to review for it to happen. It might be uploaded tomorrow or Tuesday or even Wednesday when the reviews come in.**

_**Thanks you for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	7. File 07: A Sort Of Cinderella Story Pt 2

**File 07:**** A Sort Of Cinderella Story Pt 2 » Volume 1**

**I forget to mention something last chapter, if you go to my profile, you'll get to see the cast poster for the story of volume 1. It really is something to look at. I did the best I could of the editing.**

**Continuing on from the last chapter, here we get the full on version of the night. Now more things will start to get more interesting. It's the reason why it's longer than the others.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Sora's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_I can't believe this is my very first dance!" Kairi said in excitement but forgot that it was also Namine's first dance. "I mean Namine and I first dance ever!"_

_Roxas looked underneath the table opening it to see a paper in a letter format. The first words he read was: "Dear Roxas, You probably don't know me particular but my name is-" He had to stop from there when Namine asked him what he was looking at._

"_What do you guys think?" Namine asked from the other side of the door inside of Kairi's room. Yuffie opened the door and the three girl's eyes both widen. What they saw was wonderful looking Namine in a strapless baby blue dress. It looked like they took it from some wedding dress store. To go with it, there was a nice simple sliver masquerade mask on her and her hair was fully straight._

"_Oh," Kairi said_

"_My," Yuffie continued._

"_God," Olette finished._

"_It looks great!" The three cheered._

"_You just look like Cinderella," Roxas complimented looking at her from head to toe. She couldn't help but blush right in front of him. Course she immediately put her head down when she was._

"_Is that you Leon?" Cid asked examining him trying to see if it was he._

"_Yes Cid, it's me," Leon answered taking a seat next to Rinoa. Cid raised an eyebrow noticing these were together. He was suspecting something._

"_Are you two-"_

"_Us? No Cid. We're not together nor dating," Rinoa answers. She couldn't believe Cid thought that she and Leon were dating. That was not gonna happen to them. At first she was a nobody of the school and didn't talk with anybody till they got partnered up for a biology project. She did have feelings for him before but she never told him because she knew her feelings wouldn't get return._

"_I know your still thinking about what happened earlier," he told her._

"_Sorry but it's just… you know weird a little that it happened," she replied. "We were nearly naked." Cloud just chuckled. "What is funny about that?" Cloud stopped after._

"_When I was young, my dad taught me to laugh at an embarrassing situation rather than worry about it," he told her._

"_My parents never taught that to me when I was young," Aerith says but then she frowned a little. She hadn't seen her parents in ages. Not after high school because she did something._

_

* * *

_

The gang was having fun at the dance including the rest of the school. Upbeat music was being played in the background and they were getting their groove on the dance floor. Kairi was having a fun time dancing with Sora. Actually, she didn't know how to dance but just did whatever she could try to see how the others were dancing. Namine was actually having a great time for the first time being around others. The thing that kept happening was everyone saying how great she was but they didn't know it was she.

Olette was walking towards the fruit punch to get a drink. She grabs a cup but then smells to see if it was spiked. Thank god it wasn't and she poured into her cup drinking from it. She looked from the sidelines and see she did a great job including the others who helped. Hayner then came by her. "If it isn't the man with the skirt," she told him.

"Its Hercules Olette!" Obviously he was irritated when his friends would crack a joke about his costume.

"I'm just joking Hayner," she said. "Don't have to take it serious."

"Have you noticed that majority of us are Disney characters?" he asked her. Olette looked at her costume and her friends around the gym noticing it too.

"You're right. I've never noticed till you said it."

"I found it weird," he said. Olette take a sip and continued their conversation.

"What? Disney is awesome! We're dressed up as the classic characters."

"Too bad Roxas and Namine put us to shame," Hayner pointed out. "They look the best out of all of us."

"Yeah. Kairi and I wanted Namine to. It's time she felt like a somebody at least but people won't know it's her if she keeps wearing that mask."

"Was she really that much of a nobody?" Hayner asked since he was new here.

"To be honest with you, I've never really noticed her either until Kairi came along," Olette confessed. She felt a little guilty not knowing Namine when she was with them since grade school.

"It seems Kairi has influenced us a lot but more on Namine," Hayner says looking at her dancing with Sora still.

"She has. Before it was just Roxas and I. Now we suddenly become this huge gang of friends."

"So you wanna dance with me," Hayner asked out of the blue. Olette had a disgusted look on her face.

"You'll have to do better than that to dance with me," she told him smiling walking off with her drink.

"Playing hard to get I see." Hayner could tell she was doing it.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Leon and Rinoa were still at the Highwind just talking to each other along with Cid since he had nothing else to do. The diner wasn't busy tonight thanks to Halloween. "I saw Aerith the other day," he told the two. "She is back here in Tsuki happily married and has a daughter.

"I knew that way before you Cid," Leon replied. "I kept in touch with her." Rinoa didn't know who they were talking about but then something chimed in her mind.

"Aerith? As in Aerith Gainsborough?" she asked the two.

"Yeah," Cid answered. "She has a daughter. You're the principal of her school. Her name is Kairi."

"Oh Kairi," she said finally getting in on the conversation. "I love her daughter. Such a great student at Tsuki High and she only has been here for a week already. Although I find it odd her mom uses her maiden name still when she is married to this handsome guy." Leon knew the reason to why Aerith would say that but couldn't tell them.

"So Leon man," Cid said. "Have any women caught your eye while you were here?" he asked. Leon just laughed at the question.

"Nope I haven't. It's a good time to look though right?"

"Well yeah, your 33 years old. And you Rinoa," Cid looked at her this time. "You're a fine young lady at the age of 32. You need to start looking."

"I thought we were the same age," Leon asked her.

"My birthday is in December you. It's late," she replied.

"Now I remember, you were the youngest to graduate in our class," Leon said.

Sora and Kairi return from the dance floor taking a seat from their table when a certain someone comes up to them. "Hey Kairi!" Kairi recognize her snobby voice. It was none other than Selphie. Who else would have such a snobby high-pitched voice?

"What is it?" she asked trying to play it cool.

"You are such a costume stealer! Right girls?" Selphie looked at her followers.

"That's right!" the three agreed.

"So take that off or get out?" Kairi couldn't believe the way she was handling this situation. Selphie was over-reacting over this and she didn't want to take this anymore. She needed to take a stand. In her mind, she would kick Selphie's ass since she has to experience to do so but everybody would be suspicious about it, so she used words instead.

"Look you snobby little fake ass spoiled rich bitch!!" she said in anger and Selphie just gasped including her followers. The whole student body stopped including the music as the scene went on. "I'm not taking off this costume and you're just gonna walk away. Do you got it now or do I need to repeat it for you?"

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm top social girl here you…" Selphie obviously couldn't think of a better come back. Kairi had indeed hit here hard but not emotionally. "You slut! That's right! You're a slut."

"I shouldn't be the one talking Selphie. Have you've seen yourself in the mirror?" The students just cheered on Kairi and laughed at Selphie. "That costume is nearly showing your hairy vagina and fat ass. Boys don't like that, so go to mom and dad and have them fix it." Her friends were laughing at that last remark she just made as she turns her back on Selphie. "Oh wait," she said turning back her attention on Selphie. "I forgot the botox machine would break the time the surgery happens." Laughter and cheering was heard throughout the gym and crying Selphie ran out of the gym along with her followers.

"That's my daughter!" Aerith cheered. "Don't let anybody stomp on you." Cloud looked at her admiring what a great mother she was to Kairi. He was now wishing that Kairi were really his daughter.

"Drama queen," Kairi says rolling her eyes. Sora came up from his seat and hugged her.

"That was just…" He was speechless not knowing Kairi had it in her to stand up to Selphie like that. And it was done in front of the whole school. "Wow is all I can say."

"Man I wanted to do that one day," Olette says. She knew Selphie longer and always knew she was the bitch wanting the hit the daylights out of her.

Namine takes a seat smiling. She hasn't smiled this long in a while but she was wondering where was Roxas. He was with her a moment ago but he seemed to have vanished. "Kairi," she called out as she turned around to her.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Roxas?" she asked.

"He is-" Kairi stopped when Olette was announcing on stage.

"Alright everybody, time to give it up for the person we all love and know," she said on the mic.

"BoA?!" Ms. Shimizu cheered. All the students stared at her. "What? Can't a girl love one of the best Asian artists around?"

"Anyways," Olette continued. "Give it up for Roxas Hikaru!" The school cheered as Roxas came up onto the stage. Namine forgot he was a musician and felt like a fool.

"How is it everyone? This song I wrote is called "Leavin" and here it is." Music was starting to play and the beat was starting to kick in and he starts to sing. **(A/N: Due to site rules, lyrics won't be written)** Everyone got into grove and starts dancing as he sings.

Kairi was by Namine enjoying the song and thinks Roxas was a great performer and singer. Then she heard phone vibrating in her small purse. She goes through her stuff and answers it. "Hello?"

"Kairi?" a female voice asked.

"Is that you Tifa?"

"Yeah, look I need you and Yuffie to head for the Tsuki Seaports. There have been reports of Organization XIII there. Find out what they're doing," Tifa ordered.

"Right now?" Kairi asked looking around seeing she was at a dance. She didn't want to leave now especially her friends and her first dance.

"Yes now! That's an order." Tifa then hanged up. Kairi put her phone away and grabbed her stuff going to Yuffie.

"Yuffie we have to do a mission," she whispered.

"What now? In the middle of the dance?" Yuffie said.

"Yeah, it deals with the Organization. We have to head for the seaport by the city." Yuffie went with her as they were heading for the gym exit when Sora stopped them.

"Hey, where are two you going?" he asked.

"Um… we're gonna," Kairi couldn't think of an excuse but thank god she had Yuffie with her.

"We're gonna get something at the lockers. We'll come back and don't worry, your headstrong angel is with," she finished. Kairi was relieved.

"Okay then. Come back soon" he asked again actually buying it.

"I'll come back Sora," Kairi replied and then they left while she texted her mom saying where they were going.

"I can't believe Tifa," Aerith complained looking at her phone.

"What is it?" Cloud asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"She is sending my daughter and Yuffie to the seaports. It's my daughter's first dance, I wanted it to be special for her." Aerith was always serious about her work at Kingdom Hearts but her daughter was always first on her mind. It was her first dance and now a mission has come to ruin it. She hopes she comes back safely.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Leon was laughing at what Cid just said when he phone was ringing. He looked at it and the caller ID said: Aerith. He just sighed and answered. "What is it?"

"You had Tifa call Kairi on a mission on the day of the Halloween dance?!" Leon pulled his phone away when she was yelling on the other line. Rinoa and Cid stared at him hearing Aerith's voice. "Excuse me you guys." Leon got up from his seat and walked off to where Rinoa and Cid couldn't hear him. "I didn't know Aerith. I may be the boss but there are some things I don't know. He heard Aerith scoffed.

"Yeah like that time we thrashed your office when you were gone," Aerith gasped of what she just said.

"Say what now?!" Leon said getting suspicious.

"Nothing," Aerith replied acting cool and dumb.

"Just don't worry Aerith. I'm sure she'll come back in time."

"I hope she does."

Kairi and Yuffie were in front of the school wondering how they were actually going to the seaports. "Um Kairi, did Tifa tell you how we were gonna get there?" Yuffie asked looking around to see if there was transportation.

"Actually no. She didn't," Kairi answered. "You think we can grab my mom and Cloud's car?" she suggested. Yuffie got an idea.

"Well, I do have my driver's license and it's for something important. So why not?" Yuffie thought. "I'll be right back fast to get the keys." With that, she ran off back to the gym. Kairi dials her mom's phone and she answers. She tells her that they need the keys and Aerith said yes when she could hear Yuffie already there asking. "Wow, didn't realize she was that fast." She hanged up and waited. Later on, Yuffie came back not tired at all and said to follow her to the car.

Roxas was finished the part of the vocals in the song and it ended. The school cheered and he steps off the stage. He always wondered why Sora overshadows him when the school also liked him. Guess it was just the popularity. As he stepped off, he forgot that Namine's letter was inside his costume pocket. He was scared to read it but he knew it was for him. He looked at it wondering.

Namine was just sitting down moving her head left to right when a couple comments how wonderful she looked and the usual response was, "Thank you." This had been happening all night and she liked it. She looks around for Roxas and sees him by the steps looking at something. She was wondering what it was but it looked like paper.

"_I wish I had the confidence to give him my letter," _she thought. She still wasn't ready to confess to him. Maybe her obsession of her favorite TV shows could do the trick.

"What are you reading Roxas?" Olette asked coming up to him.

"Um, nothing," he replied putting the letter away.

"Really cuz' when there is nothing, there is a something," she told him.

"Yeah and when there is nothing, it could just be nothing," he replied.

"You're so terrible at lying, what was that paper about?" Olette knew Roxas sucked at lying since elementary school. It reminded her of the time when they were young with him saying he didn't like her when he really did. But they were little kids. She did not have feelings for him.

"It deals with Namine," he said.

"She lik-" he got cut off when Sora came in.

"I've never noticed that this is kind of boring," he said. "I've got nobody with me."

"What happened to Kairi?" Olette asked.

"Her and Yuffie said that they were gonna get something from their lockers."

"Why don't you dance with Namine? She is there alone just sitting and eating," Roxas suggested. Sora just looked at him.

"Why don't you? You came with her. Act like it. She is your Cinderella. I really do hope you guys win best costumes. You guys are like a power couple right now," Sora tells him. Roxas smiled and thanked his twin.

"Let's go Roxas. Don't wanna leave Namine with only Pence there seeing how Xion-" Olette stopped noticing she hasn't seen Xion in a while. She then sees her going crazy on the dance floor having fun. Olette just sighed as she and Roxas went back to their table.

As they were walking, Roxas was thinking of what Sora just. He was kind of worried actually after reading that letter. It was a love letter meant for him from Namine. He just couldn't help but feel bad about this. He didn't want to send mix signs to her thinking he like her because he didn't.

"Do you have any idea fast you were going?" the police officer asked Yuffie. Apparently she had been speeding just to get to the seaport.

"Aheheh, I'm sorry officer. I was in a rush to pick up my dad at the seaport," she lied and the officer bought it.

"I'll let you slide this time but next time your getting a ticket," he warned going back to his car.

"I admire your lying skills Yuffie," Kairi tells her.

"Yeah. Nuff said, let's go!" Yuffie then floored it heading for the seaport.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"I've always wanted to try ski diving," Rinoa said to Leon. "That is one of my to do list before I die. Take me with you next time!" she pleaded to him.

"Alright then. I will," he replied. "It's a promise."

"That is so high school," Rinoa told him.

"At least you guys act young for your age. I'm here about to become 45 years old," Cid said missing his young days.

"Don't worry bout it Cid," Leon said patting his on the back. "Your not a grandpa yet. Rinoa and I didn't have kids." He laughed and Cid just shrugged him off. Rinoa was laughing drinking her coffee.

"Kids eh? So you and Rinoa gonna get married?" he mocked and Leon just pushed him.

"Haha, very funny."

Kairi and Yuffie finally arrive at the Tsuki seaports and it was dark and sort of misty with lights around the area illuminating the area. Yuffie parks the car not from it so no one is suspicious about it. "Here we are," Yuffie said looking at a bunch of cargo holds in front of her.

"Yeah but I have to say one more thing," Kairi told her.

"What?"

"Why the heck are we still in our costumes?!" she yelled looking at her and herself.

"Let's change then."

**Many minutes later…**

"Now we're ready to go," Yuffie says getting out of the car.

"This is much better," Kairi told her as she stood by her.

"At least your black catsuit outfit covers your body. Mines are high shorts and a small top. Not good in these conditions cuz' its frickin' cold!" Yuffie was shivering and holding herself to stay warm.

"Deal with it. We have to climb these cargo boxes and stay quiet. Time to split up." Kairi told her walking off turning on her headset, as did Yuffie. She passes through the gates and climbs onto one of the cargo boxes and keeps on doing so until only three stacked the tallest one. It was dark, so she turns her glasses to night vision and could see everything more clearly.

She runs across straight to the port without making a sound and finally sees Organization XIII walking around along with some guards' dresses in black and white uniforms. The she heard her headset meaning Yuffie was on. "Is this thing on?" she asked playing around with it.

"Yeah, are you there were I am?" Kairi asked.

"I'm by you know," Yuffie told her as Kairi looked to her right.

"I said split up you!" Kairi whispered.

"Sorry. Time to make up that time you weren't with me." The two lay on their bellies as Kairi uses her sunglasses scanning the area. It looked like they were waiting for something and there was only six of them in the area.

"Hey, there is only six. Where are the others?"

"You know, when I was spying on them at the meeting that one day, there was only twelve members total," Yuffie tells her. "Its strange why they would call themselves Organization XIII."

"Yeah, your right."

"Oh my god," Yuffie yelled but whispered it. "It's the frickin' blond girl Larxene. She almost killed me! Man do I wanna beat her ass for that."

"There is a girl? All I see are gu- oh, now I see her. She must be the only female member unless that pink hair person over there is one too."

"No, that's a guy Kairi and his name is Marluxia. Don't worry, I thought he was a girl too." Kairi chuckled when the two then start to see a big ship coming in slowly making a departure at the dock. As it docks, five more members of the organization came out. One had long sliver hair, the second one had an eye patch like a pirate, the third had long hair in a ponytail, then one had hair brownish hair and the other had short sliver hair.

"Guess those are the others," Yuffie said. The other six down below greet them.

"Welcome back master Xemnas," a blue hair man said.

"Good to see you again Saix. And you too Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene," he said looking at each one saying their names as they bowed.

"Hey, where is Vexen?" Demyx asked. The other five looked behind them and see he hasn't come out yet.

"Vexen! Hurry up already or I'll hammer your head!" one of them said.

"Lexaeus, calm down," Xemnas told him.

"Am coming you arrogant fool," Vexen yelled out. "Let me just get this ready."

"Vexen, slow as always," Larxene says.

"Like you?" the man with the long hair in a ponytail implied.

"Shut up Xaldin! I'm just youthful here."

"I may hate her but I like the fact she doesn't let the others stomp on her. Gotta give her props," Yuffie said as she and Kairi continue to watch the scene.

"Enough you two!" said the man with eye patch.

"Must you interfere with everything Xigbar?" Larxene asked but he didn't reply back.

"Zexion! Come help with these _thing _here," Vexen called out. Zexion did so and helped him. They both start to come out, as did a white being coming out of the ship. It was just as tall of them and it was walking weird. It was skinny and its mouth was open. It had some symbol on its forehead.

"What is that!?" Kairi said zooming on in.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Do you wanna dance?" Namine asked Roxas. When the song "You Can" by David Archuleta just started to play and she wanted to dance with him just this once instead of dancing to an upbeat song. Plus, the song was fitting for her right now. Roxas on the other hand was now afraid of hurting her.

"_What do I do? I can't hurt Namine like this. She'll be heart broken if I tell her,"_ Roxas thought.

"Hello Roxas?" Namine asked.

"Am sorry what?" he said.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" she asked again. Giving in, he said yes still thinking about everything else. The song playing wasn't helping him knowing that Namine could relate to it. He took her to the middle of the dance floor underneath the disco ball and put his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. There were a few couples around them already dancing.

"I haven't ever slow dance with a boy before," Namine told him.

"It's alright," he replied but at the back of his mind he knew it wasn't. "It's easy." Their friends were tired from dancing and could see the two clearly from where they were seating. It was like they were watching a movie. Oh wait, it did cuz it reminded them of "A Cinderella Story".

"It sucks Kairi and Yuffie are missing this," Xion said.

"Yeah, it's really kind of romantic to see these two dancing," Hayner said. "They really are like Cinderella and Prince Charming."

"She is having a Cinderella moment," Sora said. He was happy to see this especially for his brother. Roxas never liked any girl other than Olette but that was kiddie love. This was teenage love. This was all good for them but they all didn't know Roxas did not have feelings for her in return.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Yuffie asked Kairi.

"Why you asking me? I don't know," she replied. "Quiet, they should say it."

"I call it a Nobody!" Vexen yelled. If this were an anime, everybody in the area would just drop onto the ground including Kairi and Yuffie.

"A Nobody? Why a Nobody?" Demyx asked. "It sounds ridiculously stupid."

"Nobody, get him," Vexen ordered as it attacked Demyx knocking him down on his back going back to Vexen's side.

"Wow, that thing is strong," Axel said.

"We need to take that back to HQ Yuffie," Kairi told her.

"Time to make an entrance," Yuffie said grabbing her grappling gun and Kairi grabbed it from her.

"Hey!" Yuffie complained. "I know how to work it now." The two start to argue a little about this and how she can stupid on some of the gadgets. It then started to get louder and the two stopped when a scythe nearly hits them.

"I thought I heard two noisy brats!" Marluxia yelled.

"Who you calling a brat you flower girl?!" Yuffie fired back as she drops down, as did Kairi. Yuffie pulls out her weapon transforming it into its true size. Kairi just got into a fighting position. She was more of fighter.

"Great! Kingdom Hearts is here! Save the Nobody! I need it for more experiments!" Vexen ordered.

"Will do," Larxene followed pulling out her knifes. "Time to settle the score," she said throwing knifes at the two girls as Kairi dodges it and Yuffie deflecting it.

"Gotta do better than!" Yuffie said as guards came up to her as she fights them kicking their butts. "Your guy's guards suck." Kairi was punching and kicking the other group of guards trying to get the Nobody. "Kairi, we have to get to that Nobody!"

"Am on it." Kairi jumps on one of the guard's back and jump high to where the Nobody was till Demyx interfere.

"I got here!" he yelled getting his sitar ready but gets kicked in the face instead.

"Idiot," Saix said as he runs to Kairi but is stopped when a huge fuma shuriken come in front of him as it returned back to Yuffie.

"I don't think so!" Yuffie yelled running to him. Larxene comes in fast but instead Yuffie jumps on her head thanks to her wonderful ninja skills and throws her weapon Saix hitting his face leaving a mark and again throws it again causing to leave a 'x' mark on his face. The time Kairi and Yuffie get together, the other members surround them with Saix on the floor in pain.

"We're out numbered Yuffie," Kairi tells her facing half of them.

"I can see that." Yuffie was looking around and found a spot. There were gasoline tanks near them. She takes her shuriken at swings as it went in circles hitting all of them. Once she gets it back, she throws it again this time at the tank as it leaked. "Kairi!"

"Got it!" Kairi ran towards the knocked out guards diving and taking one of their guns. Yuffie runs off as Kairi shot a bullet towards the tank and it explodes causing a wall of fire between the organization and her. She looked at all of them as they did to her. Yuffie came in and flees the scene heading back to the dance if there was time.

"Next time you guys," Xemnas said. "Next time."

"But we got our asses kicked by teenage girls. Did you not get that memorized?" Axel told him.

"Shut up with your stupid catch phrase!" Xemnas yelled at him and walked back to the ship.

Roxas and Namine were still slow dancing and she was enjoying every minute of it. Roxas was till thinking about her feelings for him. He couldn't return them. He just didn't feel it. Namine brought him closer putting her head on his chest and he just played along for her. _"I guess I should just keep doing what is best to make her happy at least,"_ Roxas thought. He felt bitter about doing this but he had to. It was for Namine.

Cloud and Aerith were among the ones dancing with the students because they felt like it. Aerith hasn't dance with anybody in a while including Cloud. "Thanks for taking me here. It's been a while since I danced with anybody," Aerith said feeling happy.

"Your welcome. I haven't either. Not since my girlfriend died." Aerith looked up to him suddenly shocked of what he just said.

"I'm really sorry. What happened?" she asked.

"She was killed on the job by this psycho man. He taken his masamune and stabbed her right there and then."

"Oh my god," she said pulling him closer. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

"We can relate. I know your husband died in a plane crash." Aerith had an odd look on her face and Cloud wondered why.

"Actually Cloud… that is a cover up story. He died on the job to trying to protect Kairi and me when she was just two years old. She doesn't remember that and to this day, I've never told her the truth about her father."

"You have to tell her one day you know," Cloud says as they still dance.

"I know. But can you be there with me when I do?" she asked and Cloud nodded. "Thank you." The music stopped when Olette and Xion came onto the stage.

"Now we're here to hear the results for best costumes!" Olette cheered on the mic.

"And am just here for the fun of it," Xion said as her schooled laughed.

"Okay Xion," Olette interrupted taking the mic. "The best costumes are… drum roll please." The usually suspenseful fast drumbeats play as she pulls out the paper from the envelope.

"Prince Charming and Cinderella!" Olette and Xion yelled into the mic as everyone cheered and the spotlight was on Roxas and Namine. Namine felt like a real princess right now. The two get onto stage and get crowned. The gang could tell Namine was enjoying all this but it was gonna end soon too as she would revert back to plain old shy Namine. At least she enjoyed her night.

"Smile!" Pence said as the two pose like a couple and the picture is taken.

"We're here!" Kairi and Yuffie yelled huffing as they come in dirty and messed up making everyone in the gym look at them.

"They took forever," Sora said looking at them strangely.

Rinoa and Leon leave the Highwind saying goodbye to Cid as it closing hours. "I had a great time with you tonight surprisingly," Rinoa tells Leon.

"So did I," he replied. "Do you wanna do it again some time?" Rinoa didn't know what to think. Should she?

"Yeah, I would love to do this again some time," she answered. "Bye now." Rinoa left him and entered into her car in the parking lot turning it on. She just sighed putting her hands on the steering wheel. "I guess old feelings do come back." She smiled and put the car in reverse as she leaves to go home.

* * *

**Boy was that a long chapter! I'd say this was the best one I wrote so far but there is one particular I can't wait to write actually. I'm not gonna reveal much what it is but all I have to say it will be a **_**special**_** chapter in the future. It definitely will be something to read. Tell me what did you think you guys!**

**Chapter 8 is being written right now just to inform you guys. I'm halfway there but still working on it.**

_**Thanks you for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	8. File 08: Underneath A Not So Starry Sky

**File 08:**** Underneath The Not So Starry Blue Sky**** » Volume 1**

**You know what I was thinking. I feel like this story needs to start attacking real issues that teens face other the occasional KH formula of crushing, jealously, love triangles, secrets, and such. It's time to get more real a little but later on as the story goes.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

**(Hayner's voice) – "Previous on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_Look you snobby little fake ass spoiled rich bitch!!" she said in anger and Selphie just gasped including her followers. The whole student body stopped including the music as the scene went on. "I'm not taking off this costume and you're just gonna walk away. Do you got it now or do I need to repeat it for you?"_

"_Where is Roxas?" Namine asked._

"_He is-" Kairi stopped when Olette was announcing on stage._

"_Alright everybody, time to give it up for the person we all love and know," she said on the mic._

"_How is it everyone? This song I wrote is called "Leavin" and here it is," Roxas said as the music was starting to play and the beat was starting to kick in and he starts to sing._

"_I wish I had the confidence to give him my letter," she thought. She still wasn't ready to confess to him. Maybe her obsession of her favorite TV shows could do the trick._

_As they were walking, Roxas was thinking of what Sora just. He was kind of worried actually after reading that letter. It was a love letter meant for him from Namine. He just couldn't help but feel bad about this. He didn't want to send mix signs to her thinking he like her because he didn't._

"_I call it a Nobody!" Vexen yelled. If this were an anime, everybody in the area would just drop onto the ground including Kairi and Yuffie._

"_A Nobody? Why a Nobody?" Demyx asked. "It sounds ridiculously stupid."_

_Kairi ran towards the knocked out guards diving and taking one of their guns. Yuffie runs off as Kairi shot a bullet towards the tank and it explodes causing a wall of fire between the organization and her. She looked at all of them as they did to her. Yuffie came in and flees the scene heading back to the dance if there was time._

"_Prince Charming and Cinderella!" Olette and Xion yelled into the mic as everyone cheered and the spotlight was on Roxas and Namine. Namine felt like a real princess right now. The two get onto stage and get crowned. The gang could tell Namine was enjoying all this but it was gonna end soon too as she would revert back to plain old shy Namine. At least she enjoyed her night._

"_Smile!" Pence said as the two pose like a couple and the picture is taken._

* * *

Now it was near the end of November. One month has almost passed by since the Halloween dance and things have gotten more interesting since then. Sora and Kairi were getting closer this time but they weren't together. Sora hasn't had the time to actually take Kairi on a real date since he has been busy. Roxas continued to make Namine happy when she would get close to him but it only happen a few times. Hayner got into the basketball team; Pence joined the yearbook staff, Xion was taking some programs of helping out young children in need. She loved helping people.

Yuffie was looking out the window from her classroom at they city. The school was close to the city but not that close. So far, this semester hasn't been great to her. She didn't like her classmates much making her hang out with Kairi and her friends, who were sophomores, more. Her teachers were not her favorite things either and her senior year at high school was being a drag. She was thinking of joining some club after school.

"Class we have a new student with us today," her teacher announced.

"Great, what else in new?" Yuffie said bored not looking at the front of the class. "New students coming in."

"His name is Vincent Valentine," the teacher continued. Yuffie looked at him as he had long black hair with a red bandana wrapped around his forehead. It suited him. It was like the guy was emo but he seem to not be. He then took a seat next to her. **(Introducing Vincent from FFVII. But he will be recurring in this volume; so don't expect to see him much right now)**

"I'm guessing your not liking it here?" Yuffie asked him but there was no response. "I see you're not much of a talker. Anyways, my name is Yuffie." The guy was just staring at her.

"Am not a people's person," he responded flatly turning his attention back to the board.

"This is gonna be interesting," Yuffie said to herself as she looked at her textbook.

Sora and Xion were in their history class just talking. Apparently, their teacher had some much work to do like grading their last quiz still that he just decided to give them free time because he didn't want to deal with them. "This is rare," Sora said to Xion.

"Yeah, how many time does a teacher give you free time the whole period?" she said.

"Not much. It's only November." Sora then remembered something. "Which means next month is December. Whoa! I love winter."

"Is it only because of Christmas?" his friend asked.

"Yeah but I like playing in the snow. It's just nice to act like a child during those times." Xion chuckled. "Hey, should I ask Kairi on a real date this time?" he asked her. She just raised an eyebrow.

"It's been almost a month since the dance and now you're thinking about taking her out."

"I've been busy with soccer and swimming."

"Why on earth would you take two sports at the same time?"

"Cuz' my parents said it'll look good on my college application."

"I have question to ask," Xion said.

"Shoots," Sora replied all open for anything.

"Do you like Kairi?" she asked. Once again he has been asked this question. The last time was with his brother. He was thinking about it if he did but no answer would come to his mind if he did. Then again, he has been getting closer to her these past weeks.

"Maybe I do. Who knows? Maybe taking her out would do just the trick," he said putting a smile on his face.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

It was lunch time but Kairi and Yuffie were in Leon's classroom just them three as they discuss about the situation of Organization XIII and their experiment called the Nobody. Leon too dropped flat on the floor when he heard the news earlier thinking that they could've come up with a better name, I mean that guy named Vexen. "I'm surprised that they aren't digging up any info on you two," Leon told the girls.

"Let's keep it that way," Kairi replied. "I don't want to know who I am. I could danger a lot of people including my friends. They could use that against me and I don't know to handle that."

"Oh yeah, your parents called in from Europe Yuffie," Leon told her.

"Let me guess, the usual how is it, how is our daughter, is she doing good and blah blah."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi love you very much and is proud you're doing this mission for your friend," Leon said. Yuffie did like her parents but they were always traveling around the world. They're not agents but the agency approached them to get their approval for her to join. As the three discussed, Sora suddenly came inside. Kairi was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here Sora?" she asked him.

"Can I ask you out on a date? Like a real one this time. Not like the dance before," he asked. Kairi was having that moment again of her blushing and butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help it and was gonna say yes but this was stopping her.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" he asked her. Yuffie and Leon were watching this and could see Kairi not moving a muscle.

"Is she always like this?" Leon whispered in Yuffie's ear.

"Yeah, she is still new to this," she whispered back. "And this is the part where I save her." Yuffie got off of Leon's desk and just answered for Kairi. "The answer is yes Sora. Sorry that she isn't acting herself."

"That's okay. I'll come to pick her up tonight at seven."

"On a Wednesday?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" he asked.

"No problem. Just happy for my young sis." Then Sora left the room and Kairi just took a breather. "Breath Kairi. In and out."

"I get to go on a real date with Sora!" Kairi cheered. "But Olette, Xion and I were planning on finally seeing Namine's house."

"Calm down. You can give Sora the address to pick you up from Namine's house and have him drop you off back at your house. It's only half of the school today," Yuffie said. "Although I hate the fact there is one more class on Wednesdays," she complained.

"At least the classes are shorter," Leon said going back to eating his lunch.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

School was finished and Kairi, Olette and Xion were just sitting at the water fountain waiting for Namine to come pick them up. Namine had left early because her parents pulled her out for a doctor's appointment but they really went out for lunch. The girls knew her secret but the boys didn't. Olette accidentally told Kairi and Xion but Namine was fine with it because she trusts them. Yuffie wasn't around because she wanted to get into the school. Kairi takes out a book and starts reading it while Olette chats on her cellphone with somebody and Xion listening to her iPod. Soon after, Pence came in taking their picture. "Pence!" Kairi said blocking her face with her book.

"Sorry, it's for the yearbook," he told her. "Well, time to go. Gotta go home," he said leaving.

"Bye Pence!" Kairi last said going back to reading till her phone was ringing. "Hello?" she answered.

"We're here," Namine said on the other line.

"We?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, it's my parents. They want to meet you guys seeing how they never saw me have friends."

"Alright Nami. Bye." Nami was something Kairi thought of a week ago. It was like giving her a codename. Her friends picked it up and sometimes would call her by that nickname.

Sora and Roxas were at home alone. Parents were on a trip because it was their anniversary. "So you're taking out Kairi huh?" Roxas said as he flipped through the channels.

"Yeah but I don't know where? Can you give me a place?" his brother asked and he just stared at him.

"Do I look like I've been on a date?"

"Sadly, no. But do you?" Roxas just sighed as he continues to flip through the channels. Nothing good was on TV. He was thinking about a place where Sora could take Kairi. Let's see. First date is usually the best one out of all the date because it's memorable unless it turned out disaster. Then he thought of one.

"I know a place. Do you remember how to waltz?" he asked.

"Kind of yeah. I remember who both though it looked easy when in reality it was hard as hell," Sora replied. Their parents have made them take dance lessons in middle school but they haven't put good use of it because not a single dance had the waltz in it. Guess it was that hard to do it.

"Well, I know there is this place where you guys can eat and dance."

"But I don't think Kairi knows how."

"Teach her as you guys go. She is a quick study and smart. I'm sure she'll get it soon." Roxas felt good about doing this but at the same time, a fragment of jealously was still upon him.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Xion said in shock looking at Namine's house.

"This is just like mansion," Olette said.

"That's because it is," Kairi said. All three were shocked and surprised to see Namine's house standing right in front of them. It was like some Beverly Hills manor only bigger.

"Now you guys know why I keep this a secret," Namine told them heading towards her house.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"So we got twelve members of the organization yet they call themselves Organization XIII. I still think it's weird," Leon told Aerith and Cloud. The three were all in Leon's secret office discussing the situation. The past weeks, still no hope on their real identities as nothing just showed up. It's like the organization pulled tons of strings to keep their real names a secret.

"You know what I was thinking," Aerith thought. "How bout we take the 'x' out of their name and scrabble what name we get."

"That's a really good idea Aerith. Good job," Leon thought. "End of conference. I'll tell HQ to get right on it." Leon's seat turned around and went to the wall revealing a large computer screen as he started to type. Aerith and Cloud get up and leave heading into the elevator.

"Wanna eat at the Highwind again?" Aerith suggested. She was getting hungry seeing how both of them skipped lunch just for that meeting and school was done already for her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry. Can't skip a meal," Cloud answered as the elevator dings and they leave heading out of the building and back on the streets of Tsuki walking to the Highwind.

"You know, Kairi is going out on a date this time. And I mean a _real_ date," Aerith told him.

"Is that so?" Cloud said. "Where is she by the way?"

"At Namine's house. Said Sora was going to get here and drop her off at home."

"That Sora kid is a goofy one," Cloud said. "But he's a good guy. I'm sure Kairi will have a great time."

"I kind of miss going out on dates. With all this work and taking care of Kairi, I hardly had time for it." When Aerith and her husband were together, they would always go out and eat and he would gladly enough to pay for it all. It reminded her of all those times she had with him. Cloud was thinking of taking her out but at the same time, he didn't want to get involved with her. Something could happen and it wouldn't be a pretty one. He then pushed that thought aside and will ask it one day when the time is right.

The girls were hanging out in Namine's room, which bigger than both Kairi and Yuffie's room combined. So far, each they saw in Namine's house was like a master bedroom already. Kairi was wondering what to wear when Sora told her they would be going somewhere a little fancy. "Xion go check out my closet," Namine told her trying to help Kairi. Xion heads inside turning on the light and her jaw drops. It was like some mini store of all types of clothing when you go out and stay in.

"Oh my gosh! You have this!" Xion yelled as she started to raid the closet. "Olette! You have to see this! I know you love fashion then any of us!" Olette ran and screamed in joy.

"Aah! I need to see this!" Olette also did the same thing Xion did previously who was still doing it. Kairi had an odd look on her face and lay on Namine's bed with her.

"It's really hard to believe you live like this Namine," Kairi told her. She really couldn't. Under shy Namine was living large Namine but she could already tell why she didn't want the school to find out. It would be really shallow if they ever did.

"Yeah but I'm not a fashion rich kind person. I'm still just plain old shy Namine," Namine replied to her comment.

"You're slowly changing Nami. I can see it happening already," Kairi told her. "You're parents are really great. They work really hard for being movie writers."

"I know but they are always in the US because they hit it huge there. I just like for them to come home sometimes and I only get all these clothes because my mom is close friends with one of the most famous fashion designers in Japan."

"Tell you what Namine, we'll bring all of your friends and have a get together slash sleep over here one night," Kairi offered. Namine smiled and took it. It was time to stop being alone in her manor.

"Hey Namine? Can I have this?!" Olette asked holding a dress on her with the look on her face wanted a yes. Namine nodded.

"Go ahead you. I barely wear those anyways. Take whatever you want because I'll be getting the winter line soon."

"Did you hear her Xion?! We can take whatever we want!!" Olette screamed jumping around going back inside as Xion also cheered. Kairi and Namine were laughing on how they were acting.

"Hey wait! I need something to wear you guys!" Kairi then ran to the closet with them and Namine just smiled as she watches her favorite TV show.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Sora stood in front of Namine's door. He too was shocked to see Namine lived her. When he got here, he had to double check he got the right address Kairi text him. He presses the doorbell and waits for an answer. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and mumbles. Xion then open the door but not all the way as her head sticks out. She examined Sora head to toe and said he looked great. It was nothing to fancy.

"I give you your princess!" Xion opened the door but Kairi wasn't to be seen. "Huh?" Olette looked up the stairs to her running but quickly stops her.

"It's gonna be alright Kairi. Don't need to freak out," Olette whispered to her and Kairi nervously nodded as Olette guides her back down stairs showing her in front of Sora. He loved the way she looked as she had a nice short blue dress that any girl would wear when going out.

"You look great," he said and she felt like blushing. Oh wait, she was. "Shall we go?" Kairi nodded as the two leave Namine's house and he opens the door for her with her getting in and he later got on. Sora was about to drive when someone came out of the house. It was Namine.

"You forgot your bag and clothes Kai," Namine told her as she gave it to Kairi through the open window.

"Kai?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, it's like how you gave me a nickname. Am Nami and your Kai." Kairi just smiled as Sora drove off leaving Namine in the driveway.

Sora and Kairi were in an elevator and Kairi wondered where he was taking her. "Where are we?" she asked.

"A place Roxas got me into. They're having this special thing tonight and it's a great place to eat." The elevator soon opens and the two are on the rooftop of a building but not a tall one. More like mediocre tall. The place was light up, a tree was in the middle with lights in it and the area was filled with tables decorated and couples sitting in them. Kairi could see people dancing around the tree. "I welcome you to Blue Skies Dance Restaurant."

"Not much stars though. It would've been more romantic." Kairi gasped on closed her mouth of what just said.

"That's because we're in the city. But the blue sky does like nice." Sora then escorts her to their table. Kairi was already enjoying this date and they haven't eaten yet or maybe even dance. Sora look incredible, she looked pretty, and this place was nice.

Sora couldn't stop looking at Kairi but chose not to do that or she could think he was checking her out every five minutes making her feel weird. He never thought he felt like this. Maybe Roxas and Xion were right. Maybe he did have feelings for her. They just started to slowly develop without him knowing.

"Kairi is so lucky to be on a date. There isn't one guy I like right now," Yuffie complained as he puts her plate in the sink. "I mean, am pretty right you two?" Yuffie was complaining her problems during dinner and it was irritating Aerith and Cloud but it didn't make them want to yell at her like two parents.

"How does Kairi do it?" Aerith whispered to Cloud.

"I don't know. They're good friends aren't they."

"Then there is his new student today and he seemed cool but when I want to talk to him, he doesn't. Senior sucks for me," Yuffie continued on complaining. Aerith and Cloud groaned and just dropped her faces. They wanted to leave but they couldn't.

Kairi finished her dinner and loved it. The best she had ever had but not as best as her mom's cooking. Aerith always cooked great. It was like she was a natural born cook. Maybe Kairi could of picked up that skill. "This was a really great dinner Sora."

"Good to know your having a great time." There was a small silence between them as they just took quick glances at each other. **(To be honest with you guys, I don't think I'm good writing all this fluff and lovey dovey things)** Kairi then noticed there was a stain on Sora's mouth, so she laughed.

"What is so funny?" he asked wondering.

"Wipe your right lip," she told him. Sora did but went the other way. "No, I meant your right. Not my right."

"Sorry," he said.

"That's okay. Goofy Sora I say," she said smiling and Sora couldn't help but blush at what she said. Then he saw some people gathering around the middle meaning there was going to be a dance.

"Do you wanna dance?" he offered. Kairi could not turn down that and she took it grabbing his hand as they head for it. "Do you know how to do the waltz?" Kairi tried to remember if she was taught that and then remembered Leon had taught her that when she was a young girl.

"Lets see if I remember," Kairi told him as they took each other's arms and the other's on the back of them. The two start off slowly doing it, as they were both rusty having not doing the waltz for a while. "I can see we're both rusty," Sora told her.

"Yeah, at least you're not stepping on my fee- Ouch!" Sora had just stepped on her feet.

"Sorry Kairi," he said. I guess he was rustier than her since he just stepped on her but that changed when she stepped on his feet this time. "Ow!" Now both were injuring themselves while doing this. "We can stop this you know. Everybody is looking at us." Sora was feelings embarrassed about the situation.

"No, I want to keep doing this. We'll get it. It takes two to waltz," Kairi told said trying not to give up especially dancing with him of this hard to learn dance. Who cares about the others?

"I thought it was 'it takes two to tango'?" he asked thinking about what she last said.

"Waltz too." The two get back into position trying it again and they slowly start to get better. "Now we're getting there. I haven't done this a while since my bos-" Again Kairi almost blew a secret. "Uncle taught me this," she finished. She needed to keep on working on it but she hates the fact she had to keep the biggest secret of her life to her friends and Sora.

"Same here," Sora said. The two just kept looking at each other once again and both had butterflies as they danced underneath the blue sky. It was cold a little but they didn't mind. They just cared that they're having a great time together. Then suddenly they both stopped and got closer when their lips finally met and they were kissing. Kairi could feel it happening to her as she felt something she had never felt before. She felt a tingling feeling going down her spine and it felt good. It was really her first kiss. The two pulled then pulled apart.

"I like you Sora," she confessed to him hoping to get the same response.

"I do too Kairi," he replied now feeling it as they kissed again.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"How could you Roxas?" asked a sad Namine. She was sad, looking down at the ground and hands tied behind her back. "I thought you had feelings for me. But I guess you were playing with my heart the whole time thinking I'm someone to be toyed with."

"No Namine. That's not true," Roxas says putting his hands on her shoulder. "You're my friend. I would never do that you. You know that?" He heard her sniffle.

"Then why?" she asked weakly about to cry. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Now I'll never be loved by anybody!"

"Namine wait!" Namine ran and Roxas tried to run after her but she was too fast. It was like he was being held back by something and couldn't catch up with her. Then the whole scene changed to the rooftop of a building. "Namine?" he called looking for her when he sees her at the ledge about to jump off. "Namine no!" He ran to her but was too late as she jumped her death.

"Namine!!!!" Roxas screamed waking up from a nightmare. He had cold sweat panting hard of what he just saw shocked of what he saw. He looked around and sees no one around other than the TV. He also Sora hadn't return from his date with Kairi. He had do something about Namine but what?

* * *

**Now that was a shocker end to the chapter. But you guys can tell it was a dream the whole time right? Moving on, Sora and Kairi finally kiss! Put a smile on your face you S/K lovers. I know you loved it. Now what can you expect in the future? I don't know myself but I'll see where my ideas take me.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	9. File 09: This Isn't Gossip Girl

**File 09:**** This Isn't Gossip Girl » Volume 1**

**Oh look at the title of this chapter. What does it remind you of? That's right, the TV show "Gossip Girl" meaning this will be getting its own type of gossip girl. You'll have to read on to see how it's in the story.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Xion's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_Class we have a new student with us today," her teacher announced._

"_Great, what else in new?" Yuffie said bored not looking at the front of the class. "New students coming in."_

"_His name is Vincent Valentine," the teacher continued. Yuffie looked at him as he had long black hair with a red bandana wrapped around his forehead._

"_Am not a people's person," Vincent responded flatly turning his attention back to the board._

"_Can I ask you out on a date? Like a real one this time. Not like the dance before," he asked. Kairi was having that moment again of her blushing and butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help it and was gonna say yes but this was stopping her._

"_Well, I know there is this place where you guys can eat and dance," Roxas thought._

"_But I don't think Kairi knows how," Sora told him._

"_Teach her as you guys go. She is a quick study and smart. I'm sure she'll get it soon." Roxas felt good about doing this but at the same time, a fragment of jealously was still upon him._

"_It's really hard to believe you live like this Namine," Kairi told her. She really couldn't. Under shy Namine was living large Namine but she could already tell why she didn't want the school to find out. It would be really shallow if they ever did._

"_I kind of miss going out on dates. With all this work and taking care of Kairi, I hardly had time for it." When Aerith and her husband were together, they would always go out and eat and he would gladly enough to pay for it all. It reminded her of all those times she had with him. Cloud was thinking of taking her out but at the same time, he didn't want to get involved with her. Something could happen and it wouldn't be a pretty one. He then pushed that thought aside and will ask it one day when the time is right._

"_Yeah but I'm not a fashion rich kind person. I'm still just plain old shy Namine," Namine replied to her comment._

"_You're slowly changing Nami. I can see it happening already," Kairi told her._

"_I like you Sora," she confessed to him hoping to get the same response._

"_I do too Kairi," he replied now feeling it as they kissed again._

"_Namine!!!!" Roxas screamed waking up from a nightmare. He had cold sweat panting hard of what he just saw shocked of what he saw. He looked around and sees no one around other than the TV. He also Sora hadn't return from his date with Kairi. He had do something about Namine but what?_

_

* * *

_

Friday had fallen on the day of December 4 and it was starting to snow but not much. A week after Sora and Kairi's date and their friends were happy for them. Roxas still felt jealous that his brother got a girl and it happened to be his friend but he was facing another issue. There was a girl that liked him and it was Namine but he didn't like her, just as a friend only. The part that would be the hardest is confronting her about it. After that nightmare that one night, he was starting to worry what would happen after he breaks her heart.

Rinoa was typing on her computer doing some of her work. It has been busy these past days of being a principal and it is tough. She had to take control of the budget, arrange some meetings and such. She stopped typing when Leon came into her office. He hasn't comes in here since his first day of work so this was a surprise.

"Hey Rinoa," he said walking towards her desk.

"This is a surprise," she said. "You haven't come in here since your first day of work."

"Well, I decided to take a break from my work and drop on by here."

"Have you've come to flirt with me?" she joked. "It's forbidden for a teacher and a principal to be together." Now she was being dramatic.

"Of course I have," Leon answered playing along. "Why else would I have come here?" He went around her desk and got close to her leaning on the desk.

"Why I can't allow it! What would the students think? We are role models to them you sexy," Rinoa stopped when she started touching muscular arm. "Strong man." Leon stood up and put his face in front of her.

"Then let us kiss." The two lips got close when they got interrupted.

"Ms. Heartilly, I have something to del-" Kairi asked walking in on the scene. Her eyes went wide shocked of what was in front of her of them almost kissing. "I'll come back some time. Sorry to interrupt." She then closed the door. "Oh my god! I can't believe what I just saw!"

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi walks onto the hangout ground of the school where her friends were underneath a tree feeling traumatized of what she just saw earlier. She sees Xion get up and goes up to her. "Did you give Ms. Heartilly my form?" Her friend noticed that she looked frozen like she saw a ghost. "Kairi?" Xion shook her bring her back to reality.

"Um what?" she said.

"Did you give it to her?" she asked.

"Can we go with the fact I didn't and you could do this by yourself?"

"Why? Was she busy?"

"Yeah," she lied. "She was _really_ busy." She didn't want to tell them that she was gonna smooch on her teacher. _"Busy kissing my boss that's what!" _she thought.

"Fine, I'll do it after school," Xion said taking the paper from her and going back to the tree. Kairi was going to try not remembering what she just witness. She just stays calm and goes back to tree being held by Sora's arms giving him a peck on the lips.

"I can't believe you would do that Kairi!" one of Kairi's classmates told her.

"Do what? What have I've done?" she asked not knowing what was going on.

"Its all over the school. You cheated on Sora with a junior guy named Riku," her classmate answered. Kairi couldn't believe what she hearing; much less know what cheating is exactly but she could tell it was something bad. "It says so in Tsuki Girl's blog."

"I would never do such a thing! I don't even know this Riku fellow!" Kairi was yelling trying to get to a point. Who was this Riku? All Kairi got was that he was a junior and who was this Tsuki Girl.

"Whatever," the student said. "Check it out yourself." Sora got out his iPhone and started to connect to the Internet to see this blog from this mysterious person.

"It sucks everything is down at HQ," Aerith told Cloud. Kingdom Hearts had a power problem and now it was closed off for a bit because no electricity was flowing in.

"It feels like someone forgot to pay the bill," Cloud added taking a seat on the couch. Aerith made a small laugh taking a seat next to Cloud.

"Leon," they both blamed and laughed after.

"For the first time in a long time, Leon forgot to pay the bill. This is what happens when you take another job and focus too much one of them. You'll start to forget about the other," Aerith says. She thought Leon was too much into his teaching job now.

"We got a break. We do you want to do?" Aerith was about to say something when Cloud stopped her. "Don't say the Highwind. We've been there so many times since we came here. You need to eat home food."

"How bout you cook dinner then?" Aerith asked. This whole time they've been here; she always was the one to cook. Cloud didn't even help her. He was either watching TV or being with Kairi and Yuffie. She wanted to see his culinary skills.

"Fine since you've been cooking here too much. Let's find out," Cloud accepted.

"You think Kairi and Yuffie are gonna be here for dinner?" Aerith asked wondering seeing how it's a Friday.

"Wanna ask them? Kairi can bring Sora along if she wants to. Heck, maybe her friends."

"Will do," Aerith responded leaving the living room and heading upstairs.

"You don't have to you known!" Cloud yelled. How was he going to cook for a big group of people? He was hoping Kairi wouldn't bring everybody to the house or there would be too much. Then he thought of an idea and grabbed the house phone.

"Tsuki Girl?" Hayner said while looking at Sora's phone, as did the rest of his friends.

"Who does this girl think she is!? Gossip girl?" Olette said. It definitely felt like they were on an episode of "Gossip Girl". Just in Japan but who could this Tsuki Girl be.

"It says right here that she blogs about the students of Tsuki High. Her story of Kairi cheating on me was just made yesterday," Sora said tapping on his screen. "It says: Kairi Strife cheats on popular boy Sora Hikaru here in Tsuki High with a junior named Riku Miyano. Sources says Kairi was spotted with him-"

"Ugh!" Kairi said disgusted what she was hearing. "Stop reading after that! That's not even true!"

"Unlike 'Gossip Girl' where everything she said on the show was true," Namine said thinking about it.

"Who is Riku Miyano?" Hayner asked.

"I do," Yuffie answered. "He is in one of my electives. He is a cool guy to talk to you know."

"Great, now everybody in the whole school thinks I'm some cheater. Can't they clearly see Sora and I are together still?" Kairi said holding him pointing to the two of them. "Who could she be though?" Kairi was thinking and the most obvious answer was Selphie. Who else would have made it after the Halloween dance?

"Hey, are you Kairi?" a male student asked as everyone turned their attention on him.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Who are you?" Pence asked.

"Hey Riku!" Yuffie greeted hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here. Now we can fully talk about this situation." Yuffie grabbed him and brought him to the others. "Guys, this is Riku. The guy Kairi is supposedly dating while cheating on Sora."

"Yeah. I came by here just to let you know that I had nothing to do with this," Riku told them. "I haven't even heard about this blog till today from my friends."

"What's up with this girl? Doesn't she anything else better to do," Xion asked.

"My guess she is Selphie. There wouldn't be anyone else who could start this other than her," Olette pointed out. "After the Halloween dance, I wouldn't be surprise it was her." Selphie was the prime suspect in the midst of all this and everyone agreed but only because it seemed like she would start it.

"Everything is cool then?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered. "I know Kairi here wouldn't cheat on me because she doesn't even know what it means."

"What does it mean actually? Kairi asked him.

"It's better if you don't know," he replied.

"Some boyfriend you are," Roxas said pushing his brother aside from Kairi. "Kairi, cheating is when you go out with someone while you having a boyfriend or girlfriend. Only morons on the planet do that. Okay, now I'm done." Sora got up wiping himself and holds Kairi again.

"Thanks a lot bro," he proclaimed sarcastically.

"Do you wanna hang out with us for a little bit? Yuffie offered.

"Sure, why not?" Riku accepted.

"We'll _never ever_ do that again," Rinoa said as she waits for a paper that is printing. "Especially in an area like this."

"Sorry, but you started it you little actress," Leon blamed.

"I was just messing around. I didn't know you were going to take it that far." Leon felt a need for lust now after that almost kiss. It was like he wanted to take her onto the desk and make out but he never had feelings for her. Not even high school. Pushing that aside, he decided to leave already.

"I'll be leaving. Gotta go back to eating lunch." Leon then closed the door behind him.

"Have a good day then," Rinoa said. "That Leon, he is some guy."

School was finished was Kairi got the call from her mom that dinner was being held at their house. Cloud was cooking the dinner. She wondered how Cloud cooked. She never did see him cook anything at all, so this was an offer she couldn't refuse. "Hey guys, our mom just told me there was going to be dinner for us."

"I thought we had plans?" Sora said making her cuddling up to him.

"We do but I can also invite you," she replied.

"What about us?" Pence asked.

"You guys can come too," Yuffie replied as she walks to the parking lot. "And don't hog all the food again Pence," she said the last minute and her friends laughed.

"Hey! What's the supposed to mean?" Pence said. Everybody then felt their phones making a small ring meaning Tsuki Girl had posted a new entry or in their mind, Selphie. They all decided to subscribe to her blog to see what she would talk about. It would be sent as a text. As they read it, they were lucky it wasn't about them this time.

It said, "After hearing that the Kairi story was fake, someone has to pay cuz' Tsuki Girl does not post false news. Selphie Tilmitt may be the top social girl of Tsuki High but she has a few secrets of her own. My sources have taken pictures of her stuffing her bra in the girl's bathroom. Looks like our girl is more concern about her breast size rather than her reputation trying to impress the guys to show how big she is." The gang laughed at the text and we're happy about it including the picture that was tagged along. But to their disappointment, it wasn't Selphie. Who else would it be? The gang then notices a last note from her.

"And to Selphie Tilmitt herself, I know your reading this. You may be the most popular girl in school but don't mess with Tsuki Girl or I'll bring you down. You can't be on top forever. Maybe Kairi can take your place? She is definitely a better person than you'll ever be." Now everyone knew not to mess around with her. She could dig up some dirt on you and post through the whole school.

"If she isn't Selphie, then who is she?" Kairi questioned. She then decides to reply to the message seeing if Tsuki Girl would get the message.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Kairi says she is on the way along with her friends," Aerith told Cloud taking a seat by the counter. "So what'll be making Chef Cloud?" she asked him.

"Um… it's a surprise," he replied. "Just wait for dinner. I'm thinking of making some Chinese food."

"Sounds good but I guess we'll all be the judge of that when night comes." She smiled as the door opens with Kairi and Yuffie coming in. "That was fast."

"We're here!" Yuffie called out. "What will dad be cooking for us tonight?" Yuffie was in the kitchen looking at the two. "Hope it's something good."

"Chinese food is what I'll be cooking," Cloud answered. "Hold your tummies guys if it's your favorite."

"Aww, but I love Chinese food," Pence said coming in.

"Can you cook like a lot of it because the last time we had a group eating, somebody ate most of the food," Yuffie asked implying Pence in the situation and he felt offended but not much.

"I like your backyard," Sora said. Kairi and him were walking together alone in the backyard of her house. She did like it too. The cherry blossoms of their tree was blooming still and falling. How she loved winter sakura. But taking care of the coy fish was hard seeing how these are wonderful fishes. They were a symbolism of a lot of things including love.

"You know, coy fish can be a symbolism of love," Kairi told him looking at him.

"Really? I didn't know that." Kairi must be that smart if you knew all this.

"Yeah, I would tell you but I don't want to babble about it." Sora just smiled as the two sat on the bench under the tree. Namine was watching them from the kitchen window as the two were holding hands and talking. Kairi was lucky to have Sora and maybe she'll be lucky to end up with Roxas.

"What are you looking at?" a voice asked making her jump. She turns to her left and saw Roxas right there. He goes up to her and checks where she was previously looking at and then back at her. "Are you jealous of this?"

"Are you?" she fired back.

"What?" Roxas said getting defensive. "I'm happy for my brother. I'm not jealous of either of them. Why would you say that?"

"Let's see, you don't like Kairi talking about your brother when she is around. You seemed to be disappointed when you heard they got together and you have been always looking at them since." Where did the shy girl go? It's like she flipped the script on him. Roxas just walked away from her not giving a respond. Namine was having second thoughts of what she just said. She kind of regretted saying all those things she just said.

The moon and stars, well, some stars, were up in the sky. Rinoa was just at the Highwind drinking a shake bored and tired from work. "Man I'm tired from work," she let out.

"Me too," Cid said putting his elbows on the counter. "I barely get a break here. I need to hire more workers now."

"Let me do it," Rinoa volunteer.

"Work here?"

"No silly, I mean put up the sign out in the front. Have you've forgotten who used to work with you also?"

"Leon?" he guessed.

"Me! I used to work here hello!" Rinoa yelled as Cid gave her the wanted sign putting it out the front window. "Man you're getting old Cid."

"I heard that!" he yelled making Rinoa make a small laugh. "I'm not that old." Rinoa came back to the counter and took her seat.

"I was just playing around Cid," she said slurping her shake. "You know I always joked around when I worked here." Back then, Rinoa worked here and she had fun. It was one thing that made her happy when in high school and place to talk to people. Too bad she couldn't do that at high school. That was then and this is now. She has changed and is proud how she has mature over the years.

"We're always reminiscing about the past," Cid said thinking about now.

"I guess it's been that long. It feels good to talk about."

"Yeah but I remember that one night you were hurt and came running here." Cid clearly remembered how it went. Rinoa had come inside the Highwind crying coming from a party that had to deal with Leon.

"Don't bring that up please," Rinoa told him. "I don't want to remember that. Leon and I have buried the past and decided to not talk about that."

"Alright then. I've always treated you as my daughter and will continue to do so," Cid replied taking her shake.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Rinoa complained holding the straw in her hand.

"You called me old. This is my way of getting back at you," he said smiling walking away.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"I like this cooking!" Pence said eating his food about to grab another set when Yuffie grabbed his hand.

"Hold it right there you pig! We didn't even start yet!" Yuffie complained. No one had anything on their plate and he was diving in already on the food. The dinning table could only hold six people, so the ones who couldn't eat at it had to eat at the living room. No one was allowed to go upstairs and eat. "Now everyone dig in," Yuffie continued. "Pence, you eat what you have on your plate."

"That's not fair," he complained.

"Fair? You're plate is nearly full." Pence looked on his plate and saw it. It was indeed full of each and every portion from the different types of Chinese food. The whole gang was eating in the house and was enjoying it. Kairi was surprised that Cloud could cook including the others. It made her mouth happy but again, no one could be better than her mom but Cloud is no Aerith. He is just Cloud.

The teenagers were talking about general stuff teenagers would have a conversation and the adults would just listen and get involved if they had to. The next topic was what happened today and Tsuki Girl. "How long do you think this will go on?" Xion asked.

"Probably a while. Lets not have it ruin our lives as much as possible and beware of our surroundings," Hayner replied.

"I actually feel like I'm in my own 'Gossip Girl' episode." Namine said finishing her food.

"I think you've been watching too much TV Namine," Olette told her. "I worry about that."

"I'll be okay. I can get in touch with reality you know," Namine said.

Dinner was done and some of Kairi and Yuffie's friends were leaving already saying they had a great time and dinner at the house. Namine chose to sleepover at the house because she said it'd be lonely being by herself. The workers didn't count. "Bye you guys," Kairi called out as they enter into Sora's car. Then he came by holding her.

"See you tomorrow Kairi," he said.

"Bye," Kairi said giving him a kiss and he left along with Roxas. "See ya Roxas."

"Yeah," he said walking away. Kairi closes the door and it was just Yuffie, Namine, and she now along with her parents in the house.

"You are so lucky Kairi," Namine told her feeling jealous but not in a mean way. More like, 'man I wished I had one' feeling. "To have Sora as your boyfriend." Kairi just smiled.

"Don't worry Namine. You'll find someone unless he always been around you the whole time."

"Roxas? Yeah but I don't want to tell him yet. I need to build up the confidence to do it."

"Let's head on up to my room and just talk and stuff," Yuffie said going upstairs and Kairi and Namine followed her.

Aerith was washing dishes in the sink having felt sleepy already, so she yawned. Cloud was out in the back from some reason and Aerith didn't know why. "Cloud?" she called out for. "What are you doing?" Cloud was looking at something like he was fixing something and turned his attention to her.

"Nothing, just checking out the back," he said. Something was odd and Aerith knew it. Then she saw a bunch of restaurant boxes fall down behind Cloud.

"Cloud, is that take out?" she asked him. He took a small step to the left trying to hide it behind him.

"What are you talking Aerith?" he said coolly. "There is no take out boxes behind me." Obviously he was playing dumb.

"Haha Cloud. You can't fool me," she said smiling going back to the dishes.

Kairi, Yuffie, and Namine were just talking in the room when they hear their phone rings. Even in the car of Sora, the others got it too including any other student attending Tsuki High got the message. It says, "Kairi Strife is one noisy girl I must add seeing how she wants to know who I am. I may have just started this but that's a secret I'll never tell. Not even Selphie knows me. Just know I'll be posting gossip about you guys if anything juicy comes up. My sources are everywhere so you better watch out. You know you love me. xoxo, Tsuki Girl."

* * *

**Tsuki Girl, how do I begin to describe her? I would want to say that she is a recurring character and is like Gossip Girl from the show. But this story can't always be like "Gossip Girl" because it isn't. I just added her to cause drama for the story because from now on, secrets will be hard to keep. Plus, I like the idea of it.**

**And if you're wondering who she is, I'll give you this. It could be either one of these three. Either she is a known KH character, FF character, or an original character. That's all I have to say. And yay! Riku made a small appearance in the story. You'll see him more later on now that he has met the main group.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	10. File 10: Winter Waterland

**File 10:**** Winter Waterland » Volume 1**

**The title is based on the Christmas song, "Winter Wonderland". First of, I really want to thank Kisdota-The Freak Gamer for reviewing nearly every chapter of this story. You've been so grateful to do that. Oh and, to answer your question, yes I'll be adding Vincent/Yuffie. But that won't happen for a while just to let you know.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Pence's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_I can't believe you would do that Kairi!" one of Kairi's classmates told her._

"_Do what? What have I've done?" she asked not knowing what was going on._

"_Its all over the school. You cheated on Sora with a junior guy named Riku," her classmate answered. Kairi couldn't believe what she hearing; much less know what cheating is exactly but she could tell it was something bad. "It says so in Tsuki Girl's blog."_

"_Tsuki Girl?" Hayner said while looking at Sora's phone, as did the rest of his friends._

"_Who does this girl think she is!? Gossip girl?" Olette said. It definitely felt like they were on an episode of "Gossip Girl". Just in Japan but who could this Tsuki Girl be._

"_It says right here that she blogs about the students of Tsuki High. Her story of Kairi cheating on me was just made yesterday," Sora said tapping on his screen._

"_Hey Riku!" Yuffie greeted hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here. Now we can fully talk about this situation." Yuffie grabbed him and brought him to the others. "Guys, this is Riku. The guy Kairi is supposedly dating while cheating on Sora."_

"_What are you looking at?" a voice asked making her jump. She turns to her left and saw Roxas right there. He goes up to her and checks where she was previously looking at and then back at her. "Are you jealous of this?"_

"_Are you?" she fired back._

"_What?" Roxas said getting defensive. "I'm happy for my brother. I'm not jealous of either of them. Why would you say that?"_

"_Let's see, you don't like Kairi talking about your brother when she is around. You seemed to be disappointed when you heard they got together and you have been always looking at them since." Where did the shy girl go? It's like she flipped the script on him. Roxas just walked away from her not giving a respond. Namine was having second thoughts of what she just said. She kind of regretted saying all those things she just said._

_

* * *

_

It was now snowing in Tsuki as the citizens dressed up in coats, jackets, boots, hats, and a scarf to stay warm. Here in the city, it wasn't that bad compare to other cities in Japan. The rain of snow would be slow and soft not making a threat to anybody but the catch to all this would that there would be strong winds happening with no warning. Some people liked it but others hated it. Even the temperature could drop at a fast time. Christmas also was a special event in the city. Parades could be held and decorations would just be seen around the city. It definitely was Tsuki's favorite part of the season.

Anyways, school has just finishing up and winter break was now ahead for our young teens including Christmas. They we're gonna be off from school for three weeks starting at December 20 and coming back on January 11. Too bad Sora and Roxas were going to be gone with the family to Tokyo and Olette was going to Hawaii. Pence were also going back to his hometown to visit his relatives. All was left was Kairi, Yuffie, Namine, Xion, and Hayner in Tsuki.

The gang exits the school entrance and decided to head into the city to eat at the Highwind. That was until their cellphone ringed. "Its Tsuki Girl again," Hayner said as he takes out his phone including his friends and other students of the school

The text says, "Just hold it right there you guys. Winter break doesn't start till I say a personal little message. It may be a break to you guys but it isn't a break to me. You'll be hearing from me time to time during the break. Gossip is what I do and will do for a while. And you guys thought you were free from me? Think again. Have a nice Christmas break everyone."

"Does this girl really have to do this?" Hayner asked as he and his friends walked to the city. "It feels like she is trying to ruin every student's lives by exposing it to the public."

"Yeah but so far, she hasn't posted anything about us since that day the fake story broke out about Kairi cheating on Sora here," Olette told him.

"And Selphie stuffing her bra," Roxas added laughing.

"I forgot about that. Thank you Tsuki Girl," Kairi said admiring her for a bit. "So far in these past days, Tsuki Girl has been posting gossip about everyone and all her stories are addicting to read.

"Yeah like that one story of this couple having sex in the bathroom," Xion adds.

"Or the one where one of our classmates got arrested by the police for stealing a bracelet," Pence said. Every post Tsuki Girl was entertaining to read but you never know that this could come back to haunt you when you end up in her blog. Selphie was feature the most since her life was more _interesting_ to talk about.

"Kay, enough about her you guys," Sora says. "What are we going to do? Roxas and I leave tomorrow for Tokyo." No one could think of anything but Kairi had a look on her. "What are you thinking Kairi?" he asked looking at his girlfriend.

"I clearly remember I promised Namine that we'll have a sleepover at her house," she replied. "Then that's it. We're having a sleepover!"

"I'll call Riku if he wants to come," Yuffie said dialing his number.

"Hooray for a sleepover," Namine cheered. "Wait, what?"

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Aerith opens up the front door of the house meaning nobody was home. She was told Cloud left Tsuki in pursued Organization XIII as they were reported to not be in the city anymore. Kairi and Yuffie were actually the ones to go do the job but Cloud took instead because he wanted Kairi to have her first winter break with her friends. Aerith thought it was nice for him to do that. He was really starting to act like Kairi's father. She also started to feel sort of an attraction to him but she tried to keep it professional by not getting involved with him.

"I guess I'm alone for the day," she said to herself. "No one is going to be around." She then suddenly jumped on the couch. "Yay! I finally get the experience to be home alone! I can do whatever I want!" She was in joy having never been home alone even as a teenager. It was her dream. A stupid dream but now it was happening. Her phone then rang but she continues to jump on the couch as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Aerith," Leon replied.

"Yeah!" Leon could tell she happy right now judging by her voice.

"Rinoa and I are coming to your place later. Since Cloud was gone, I thought you'd feel lonely at home," he told her.

"Rinoa? As in Rinoa Heartilly the principal?" she asked and Leon said yes. "Okay, bye then." Now Aerith's dream ended in a short amount of time. Then she fell onto the floor seeing she hasn't paid attention to where she was jumping. "Oww," she said weakly.

"Mom we're home to pick up a few things," Kairi announced but she didn't see her. "Mom?"

"Just go," Aerith replied weakly still on the floor. "I'll be fine."

"Ohkay then. My friends and I are going to sleepover at Namine's house. So you have the house to yourself like you wanted." Yuffie and her then went upstairs.

"Easy for you to say," Aerith said dropping her face on the floor.

"I guess we'll be heading to Mrs. Strife's house," Rinoa said to Leon already holding her things. "I get to see their house now."

"Just hold on as I finish this," Leon said finishing looking at one of his student's paper. He examines it and gives it an 85 out of a 100. "Here you go. Good job man," he said giving the paper as the student left the room. "Now we can go." Leon gathers his things putting it in his bag. The two of them head for the door when they bump into Mrs. Shimizu.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you guys hear about Tsuki Girl?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rinoa answered. "I don't who she is though. I've had students come to my office complaining about her but I find it entertaining actually. Us teachers here like hearing about this stuff."

"Mhm, anyways, I heard that she is one of the students here," Mrs. Shimizu examining the hallways of the school looking at the students suspecting they could be Tsuki Girl. "I've tried to get info but that's all I'm hearing. Do you guy-" Mrs. Shimizu then noticed Leon and Rinoa weren't with her. She saw them running across the hallway already. "Hey! I wasn't done yet you idiots! So much for getting those two a present for Christmas," she said crossing her arms.

"This is your house?" Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Riku said at the same time looking at Namine's house shocked like the others were before.

"Yeah, we had the same reaction as you guys," Yuffie said passing them going through Sora's trunk to get their stuff. "Wait till you get inside."

"Don't tell anybody please," Namine begged. "I don't want anybody at school to find out about this. You know how shallow some of them are." Riku could see where she was coming from and she was right. Their school did have shallow people.

"You're secret is safe with me Namine," he told her making her smile.

"Thank you Riku. I know we've only known each other for a week but you're a cool guy," she told him.

"So I've been told." They enter into the house; I mean manor, and Namine's friends who haven't seen it yet just gasped. It looked bigger than it did on the outside. A few workers could be seen walking around the house cleaning it, carrying laundry and other things.

"Okay you guys, enough of how I live. Lets go with to my room," Namine said heading upstairs. Later on, she opens the door to her room as everyone comes bringing in their things and dropping onto the floor. The boys were gonna give the same reaction about her room but she stopped them.

"Don't even do it," she said.

"But its just so hard to believe you live like this," Hayner let out. "I mean, look at this!" Namine just rolled her eyes and goes into her bathroom. There wasn't any bother to turn on the lights because she could still see seeing how it was the daytime despite the falling snow. She turns on the faucet wetting her hands and splashing her face taking a look at herself in the mirror sighing.

"I have to tell Roxas about my feelings but I'm scared. Scared of getting hurt," she said herself. She grabs a towel to dry up her face. Little did she know that Sora was standing by the bathroom entrance hearing this as he silently leaves going up to Kairi.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Kairi replied as he takes her to the balcony. Their friends didn't bother to disturb them.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"So what is it?" Kairi asked Sora.

"You know how you told me about Namine liking my brother a while go before," he asked.

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"I heard her talking to herself in the mirror and she said she is scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Getting hurt from Roxas." The couple both looked through the window looking at Roxas who was playing around with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "And I feel scared now that I heard her say it. I mean, what if Roxas doesn't like her?" Kairi just crossed her arms and looked at the wonderful view of Tsuki and then making a small scoffed.

"That can't be true. When they are together, he is always happy with her and they have a great time. It's hard to believe that he doesn't feel the same way." Kairi was glad that Sora brought this up. She hadn't thought about Namine if her feelings weren't going to be return. It was always the same thing. They looked great together, they were great friends, and so on. But if her feelings weren't return, who knows what is going to happen?

Namine comes out of the bathroom not seeing Sora and Kairi in the same room. She goes up to Xion and asks where they are. "They're right out there Namine," she replied pointing to them. Namine turns around and sees them talking about something. She looks forward and just sits on her bed.

"Hey Namine," Roxas called out to.

"Hmm?"

"You have so much movies and TV shows here on your self," he said looking through them. "You got like the first two seasons of 'Gossip Girl', the first DVD of '90210', and you even have all six seasons of 'One Tree Hill'. You must really like teen dramas don't you?" he asked. Namine just smiled.

"Yeah. I do. I'm obsessed with them," she admits but everyone knew that. She then goes by Roxas as he continues to look over her collection.

"Look at her," Kairi told Sora. "Have you've ever noticed she is more happy with him?" Sora looked at Roxas and Namine and sees them laughing.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't like her and is just doing this to make her happy?" Kairi didn't want to think about this anymore. She didn't want to see her friend get hurt especially by Roxas, one of her first friends when she came here.

"Can we please not talk about this?" she asked holding herself. Obviously it was getting cold and her and Sora weren't wearing anything for the weather. Sora the just held her close to him.

"Yeah. Lets just leave it alone for now," he said kissing her on the lips.

Aerith heard the doorbell ring. She was watching a re-run of the new "Melrose Place" seeing how it was on hiatus till January. She clearly remembered watching the old one when she was younger. "I'm coming," she said opening up the door revealing Leon and Rinoa. "Tell me why again you guys came?" The two just entered and took a seat.

"We," Leon stopped when Rinoa looked at him. "I mean me, didn't want you to feel alone. After all, isn't your _husband_ out of town?"

"Yes. Yes he is," Aerith replied. "He is very busy at this time around."

"I must say you two are great parents to Kairi and Yuffie. Doesn't working for the government time consuming?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah it does," Aerith replied. "But my husband and I find time to spend with our daughters."

"I find it odd though that your husband is a blond and none of your daughters seem to have that hair color," Rinoa explained. Aerith and Leon glanced at each other knowing she was suspicious about their family. "Well I guess your daughters take their look after you more." Now Aerith and Leon just sighed relieved of what she suspect earlier.

"So I've heard you've known Leon since high school. I can't believe I've never met you," Aerith said.

"Yeah well, Leon and I were not even friends at the start till we got partnered up in some class project. I wasn't much of social person back then but I always was talking to people when I used to work at the Highwind with Cid," Rinoa explained.

"You worked at the Highwind?" Aerith asked. "Oh my god, I can't believe I've never met you and yet I always used to go there when I was a teenager."

"It's alright. I've never even met you either."

"Its weird. I remember the first time I met you. You were these very happy women who loved working at the school and interacting with the students. Now that Leon has come, you've been acting a little different lately."

"Okay, shall we talk about something else?" Leon asked trying to change the subject.

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"I don't know. Ever since we all got here back in Tsuki, we've been talking about our past lives too much," he answered.

"It's called catching up Leon. It's been a while since we were here," Aerith replied. "Haven't you missed being here?"

"Yes."

Rinoa got from her seat and saw the pictures of the family. What she didn't know was that these were taken recently since they've been here. There really wasn't a good way to show pictures when they were younger. Then she head for the book case just looking at the books until she saw the whole "Twilight" books making her gasp, so she took one that caused the cooking book to fall, but not really, slowly opening the entrance to the secret HQ. Both Aerith and Leon just sat there in their sits while this was happening hoping Rinoa didn't notice this. "You have these! I love these books!" she said looking at one of the books not noticing this happening.

Leon quickly stood by Rinoa trying to distract her while Aerith shoves the cooking book back inside the shelf. She does so as it slowly starts to close again. Aerith stood by it as it closes and Leon was just talking about the book waiting for her to give the signal to say its clear. "I wonder if she'll make a fifth book?" Rinoa thought.

"Who knows?" Leon said guiding her book to the couch. "Maybe she is working on it right now." They took a seat and so did Aerith relived that Rinoa did not found out about this. It would be hard to explain why it was there. For the rest of the night, they would just watch or talk.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

During the sleepover at Namine's house, everybody was having a fun time. Music was being played in the background and everybody was prancing around dancing. They were just having a great time doing whatever they want. Riku was having fun with them. His friends were never this fun. Then Hayner turned off the music and his friends complained to him. "We've been doing this for over twenty minutes now," he said. "Aren't you tired?"

"Wait, let me get something," Namine says going to her bed.

"Namine, what are you doing?" Hayner asked seeing her grab a pillow.

"Just something I always wanted to do," she said as she hits him with it. Roxas then hits her with a pillow. "Roxas!"

"You declared a pillow fight," he told her. "Now everybody has to join." Roxas just continued to hit her and she hit him back. Their friends grabbed their own pillows they took and starting hitting each other. The sad part was that there weren't any feathers flying around. That was just TV shows; this was real. Laughter was heard and the yelps of getting hit. Sora was always getting hit by his girlfriend and never got a chance to hit her. Then he thought of something. He just snatched her and gave her a kiss till he hit her with the pillow.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled hitting him back. Hayner was about to hit Olette when she hits him right in the face knocking him down. She gasped checking to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" she asked when Hayner grinned at her getting up. "It was an accident."

"Yeah right. Now you'll pay," he said making Olette run for it and she just somehow went into the bathroom closing the door but forgot to lock it, so he came in closing it.

"Stop! I have a shower head and I'm not afraid to use it," Olette threatened holding it up to him.

"Hmph," he said turning away. "You don't have the guts."

"Wanna bet?" Olette turned it on and splashed Hayner with it getting him all wet. "Whose got guts now?!" Hayner goes up to her grabbing her while she held onto the showerhead. "Aaah! Hayner! Put me down!" It was obvious Hayner wanted to spray her too but since Olette was gripping it tight, water was being sprayed everywhere. When he finally got it out of her hands, he sprayed her getting her wet. "Aaah! Hayner! I hate you!"

"Of course you do," he said.

Namine then barged in wondering what the screaming was all about. "What is going on here? We all can hear you." Hayner and Olette stopped their water fight glancing at each other and then back to Namine. Hayner then grabbed her and Olette sprayed her. "Aaahh! You guys! Someone!" Kairi came in and got wet when Olette accidentally hit her making her stop.

"Gimme that!" Kairi said taking it away from Olette.

"What is going on-" Sora was interrupted when Kairi turn back on the water getting him wet.

"What the hell?!" Roxas came in and got soaked. "Kairi!" Roxas was about to run after her when he slipped on the floor bring Sora down with him. Sooner or later, the others came inside to check what was going on and got caught in the fight. They all were soaking wet with Kairi playing around with the showerhead getting everybody and the whole bathroom wet.

"Okay, we had too much fun," Olette said drying up her hair looking at a mirror. "It took us hours to clean up that whole mess." After their water fight in Namine's bathroom, they had to clean the bathroom and dry it. Each one then took a shower one by one to clean up. Everybody sleeping bags were laid out on the floor.

"Yeah. Let's not do that again," Xion said cleaning out her ears. "I don't think I'll ever clean such huge wet mess again."

"Hey you guys, look at the picture I took," Pence said holding out his digital camera. His friends laughed as they look at it. They all were having such a great time. Pence clicked to see if there was more but he found out he also recorded it. "Oh, I forgot I recorded it too."

Namine was waiting by the bathroom door for Roxas to finish. To think in her own house, she would be the last to shower out of everybody. Getting impatient, she decides to go into her closet to grab her pajamas, bra, and a pair of panties. She comes out holding it as Roxas finally comes out. "Took you long enough," she said getting in and closing the door.

Roxas goes back into room smelling refreshed when he gets pulled aside from his brother out of the blue and the two were now in the closet. He was wondering what the heck was he doing. "Okay, why did you just pull me off the side like that?" he asked him.

"Do you like Namine?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you like her?" he asked again. Roxas didn't want to answer his brother's question. He knew if he told the truth, he would get some negative reaction from him.

"Can we not talk about that," he said walking away.

"Why are you scared to answer?" Sora called out.

"If you knew, you would know why," he answered leaving the area. Sora didn't know how to take his answer. Was it bad or was it good? He just didn't know. He would want to tell Kairi but he wanted to make sure what his brother meant. Nobody would want to see Namine get hurt. She is still a little naïve about these kinds of things like Kairi. She doesn't even know how it feels to have your heartbroken. And given who she was before they all met her, Roxas was probably the only guy she ever liked. Sora then recalled the conversation him and Kairi had about the two.

"_I have something to tell and promise me you won't tell her brother," Kairi asked Sora as the two take a seat on a bench of the school. The two were having their alone time away from their friends._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_Wait, promise me."_

"_I promise not to tell him."_

"_Okay. Namine likes your brother," she let out. Sora was about to say something but Kairi continued before he did. "Now I know its kinda shocking-"_

"_Shocking? I'm so happy my brother can finally have somebody for the first time. How long has this been going on?" he asked._

"_Since grade school but she never would tell him how she felt."_

"_Why?" Kairi just sighed._

"_You should know why Sora," she asked. "You guys haven't even noticed her till I came along. It kinda… makes me mad that you guys haven't at all."_

"_Well now she is with us thanks to you," Sora told her. "I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to her… and me," he added making her smile._

"_I'm still learning about this whole relationship thing. So I'm naïve here," she said._

"_Don't worry, I'll teach you the ropes and everything."_

"_I would love that," she said giving him a kiss on the lips._

Sora snapped out of his thoughts just taking a breather. "Why do I have bad feeling about this?" he asked himself. He just had this strange feeling about this but he didn't want to think about this. He hated feeling all gloomy and sad, so for now, he was gonna put this aside and think about it another time.

* * *

**For the first time, Cloud is absent in the story. When starting this, I had no clue what to write or think. All I had in my head was the sleepover Kairi promised Namine earlier and that was it. Next chapter will be the mid-volume finale meaning the first half of volume 1 is done.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	11. File 11: Yes Japan, There Is A Tifa

**File 11:**** Yes Japan, There Is A Tifa » Volume 1**

**The title is based on the Christmas song, "Yes Virginia, There Is A Santa Claus". **

**Now I know I have describe the fictional Tsuki but I haven't exactly told you where. Pretend Chiba doesn't exist in my AU story because that's the location it's based on and that it's part of the Greater Tokyo Area. Tsuki is within the Kantō region and consists of cities, towns, and villages with the capital city being Tsuki City where the gang lives but in normal Japanese housing of the outskirts.**

**Visit my page to see a picture of where it is. It's the area but not the location of the city.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Kairi's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_What are we going to do? Roxas and I leave tomorrow for Tokyo," Sora said. No one could think of anything but Kairi had a look on her. "What are you thinking Kairi?" he asked looking at his girlfriend._

"_I clearly remember I promised Namine that we'll have a sleepover at her house," she replied. "Then that's it. We're having a sleepover!"_

"_I'll call Riku if he wants to come," Yuffie said dialing his number._

"_Hooray for a sleepover," Namine cheered. "Wait, what?"_

"_I guess I'm alone for the day," she said to herself. "No one is going to be around." She then suddenly jumped on the couch. "Yay! I finally get the experience to be home alone! I can do whatever I want!" She was in joy having never been home alone even as a teenager. It was her dream._

"_Rinoa and I are coming to your place later. Since Cloud was gone, I thought you'd feel lonely at home," Leon told her._

"_I have to tell Roxas about my feelings but I'm scared. Scared of getting hurt," she said herself. She grabs a towel to dry up her face. Little did she know that Sora was standing by the bathroom entrance hearing this as he silently leaves going up to Kairi._

"_Look at her," Kairi told Sora. "Have you've ever noticed she is more happy with him?" Sora looked at Roxas and Namine and sees them laughing._

"_Yeah but what if he doesn't like her and is just doing this to make her happy?" Kairi didn't want to think about this anymore. She didn't want to see her friend get hurt especially by Roxas, one of her first friends when she came here._

_Rinoa heads for the book case just looking at the books until she saw the whole "Twilight" books making her gasp, so she took one that caused the cooking book to fall, but not really, slowly opening the entrance to the secret HQ. Both Aerith and Leon just sat there in their sits while this was happening hoping Rinoa didn't notice this. "You have these! I love these books!" she said looking at one of the books not noticing this happening._

_Leon quickly stood by Rinoa trying to distract her while Aerith shoves the cooking book back inside the shelf. She does so as it slowly starts to close again._

_

* * *

_

Aerith, Kairi, and Yuffie were eating dinner without Cloud. He has been gone since the fifteen and it was already the twenty-third already. Christmas Eve was tomorrow and Aerith was planning on all of them being there on Christmas. It wouldn't feel right having it without Cloud.

"When do you think Cloud is coming back?" Kairi asked as her mom picked her dish. "It's been a week already."

"I'm sure he is coming back. Something must have happened while he going after the organization but nothing bad," Aerith assured.

"He'll be okay Kairi. I know Cloud. He is a tough guy," Yuffie told her.

"But we haven't heard from him," Kairi said getting worried. "I worry. I haven't feel like what it is to have a dad." Aerith didn't want to lose Cloud to be honest. She could tell her daughter wanted a father in her life and Cloud was it even if they weren't related. And not knowing much about her real father, she hasn't known what it feels like to have one. Aerith has been a single mother with the help of Kingdom Hearts of course.

"Kairi honey, I know you haven't," she said taking a seat next to her. "Don't worry too much okay. Can you do that for me?" Her daughter nodded and went back to the sink when the doorbell rung. "I'll go get it. Yuffie, do the dishes," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Yuffie replied getting up from her seat. Aerith walks towards the door opening it.

"Surprise!" Tifa said appearing in front of her.

"Tifa! Oh my god!" Aerith screamed as the two gave each other a hug.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Yeah, I just started my vacation and decided to visit you guys. I missed you," Tifa told Aerith bringing in her luggage into the house. She missed hanging out with Aerith after she left in October. The two were close friends when the two started at the agency.

"Hey Tifa!" Kairi said coming in the living room giving her a hug. "It's so great to see you again."

"Where is Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

"Doing the dishes cuz' Aerith ordered her," Kairi answered.

"And where is Cloud?" Tifa asked but then she remembered something. "Oh wait, I just got a message from him saying he is coming back tonight. He has gotten pretty useful info of the organization he said. I think we're finally breaking through here." Kairi felt relived hearing that. After Halloween, they got more protective and secured. Also, while Aerith's plan was a good one if taking the 'x' and unscrambling their names, the results wouldn't be good to see if it really was there name.

"And here is he now," Cloud said coming out of the blue. Kairi ran up to him giving him a hug. "Whoa! I guess somebody has missed me a lot."

"Trust me, she has," Aerith told him dropping Tifa's luggage off the side. Yuffie stopped what she was doing and decided to get into this small reunion. She felt left out.

"Tifa!" she said hugging her. Then she noticed Cloud was finally back. "Cloud you're back!"

"It's good to be back," he said. "And I got you guys presents from Tokyo." He get them out of his bag and gives them to the girls except for Tifa because he didn't she would be dropping by. "Too bad you have to open it on Christmas."

"Darn!" Yuffie sneered nearly removing the bow. "I hate that part." She then dropped it of by their tree and left it alone.

"So how long will you be staying here?" Aerith asked Tifa.

"I don't know. Do you mind if I stay here throughout my whole vacation. My last day is on January 11," she replied.

"Hey, that's the same day as us," Kairi said. "Stay cuz' I miss having you around. Especially those pranks Yuffie and I pulled on you."

"Say what now?" Tifa asked glaring at her.

"Nothing," Kairi answered acting like nothing happened.

"Man is it cold here in Tokyo!" Roxas complained holding himself shivering as he and Sora enter in their hotel room. "Thank god we live in Tsuki. It's warm in the winter but still snows there." Sora and Roxas' including their family were on their family trip in Tokyo.

"I know, this is like our third time already coming here for Christmas," Sora falling onto his bed. "You think mom and dad would at least pick a different place. I mean Olette got a chance to go to Hawaii. Hawaii man! We haven't even been there yet!"

"We should one day," Roxas suggested taking a seat on his bed. "But not with the family. More like a group trip with no parents. Well maybe at least two but not ours."

"Yeah. Maybe when we're juniors or seniors," Sora said sitting up grabbing his phone dialing Kairi's number. He waited for her to answer and she did.

"Hey Sora."

"Hey Kairi. How is it?"

"Well, everything in Tsuki is good right now. You know, Namine keeps telling us she misses Roxas." Sora just laughed.

"She must really like him if she misses him a lot." Roxas was listening in on their conversation. He could tell his brother and girlfriend was talking about him and Namine. He just didn't like them talking about it. It always reminded him of Namine and the nightmare he had long ago but as usual, he pushes it aside. He was kind of relived that Namine wasn't around so he wouldn't be making her feel like he liked her.

"Well I'm going to try get some sleep," Sora told Kairi. "Goodnight Kairi," he said sweetly. On the other end of the line, Kairi would always get happy. She enjoyed being his girlfriend.

"Goodnight Sora. Sucks you won't be here for the parade tomorrow," she replied.

"I've never been there since I was little. I missed those days. Well night then. Miss you." The two then hanged up.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Christmas Eve was upon everybody and you know what that means. Last minute shoppers are all over the place. But that also meant the annual Tsuki X-mas Eve Parade. It was now happening and Kairi had never been to one, so this was a big thing to her. Big balloons were floating in the air, marching bands coming down the streets, and floats too. Kairi was definitely enjoying this. It would be better if Sora was with her but he wasn't here. At least she got her family and Leon and Rinoa was with them.

"Hey, I heard you got a boyfriend," Tifa said to her. "I've never thought you'd be getting on when you first came here. Aerith has never talked about you about boys."

"Haha Tifa," Kairi sarcastically laughed. "A lot of things have happened here that you've missed and I had Yuffie and Sora, my boyfriend, guide me."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. Thank god I have them." Kairi then heard her friends call her out. It was Namine, Xion, and Hayner trying to make their way towards her as they fight the crowds of people and manage to succeed. But when they came by, Kairi knew she had to say something about Tifa. "Hey guys, this is my…" Kairi was thinking of something but Tifa helped her out.

"I'm her aunt. Aunt Tifa," she finished shaking their hands as they introduced themselves. Kairi still needs to work on this. Hayner was then staring at her. Since Olette wasn't here to get him back to his senses when seeing a hot girl, Xion was there to take over for her while she was gone. She shakes him making him come back to reality.

"Sorry, Hayner never had breakfast," she informs Tifa making her laugh. The parade was almost finish passing them and Aerith said they were gonna leave but Kairi told her that she was going to be with her friends during the whole day as they left.

"I guess Kairi and Yuffie will be leaving us," Aerith said getting out of the crowd as her friends following her and back onto the clear streets.

"Hey, lets travel around the city," Tifa suggested. "I've never been here and yet you, Leon, and Rinoa here had."

"Sure why not?" Leon said.

"I guess," Cloud agreed.

Sora and Roxas were in the Tokyo Tower with their parents overlooking at Tokyo. "You know, it would've been better if we came here at night," Roxas said sounding irritated.

"Hush Roxas," his mother told him. "You're brother seems fine being here."

"No mom. I'm with Roxas on this one. We say Tokyo Tower is better to visit at night since you get to see all the cool lights," Sora said agreeing with his brother.

"You boys are killing the mood," their dad said this time. "Fine, we'll let you do come here tonight by yourselves but we're staying here."

"Fine with me," Roxas agreed heading for the elevator with Sora following. When they get there, Sora presses the button as they wait for it. Later on, it opens up as they get in. "Mom and dad always want alone time yet they bring us along. I don't get it."

"Yeah well, that's how they are," Sora replied when something came to his mind. "Can I ask you something?"

"Does it deal with Namine again?" he asked as the elevator doors open and the two walks onto the street of Tokyo with the other people of the city. "Look, I don't like her okay. Can you just drop it?"

"Y-you don't like her?" Sora was shocked hearing this.

"Sora look. I'm doing this to make her happy."

"So you're being a coward and sparing her feelings for the greater good?" Sora was now getting kind of pissed off at his brother for doing this. He just wanted punch him or something.

"Like I said, I don't like hurting people." Sora just stopped as Roxas continued to walk off without noticing. Then he ran up to him and punched him in the face.

"You asshole! Have you've even considered what would happen if she found out?" he fiercely asked and his response was getting punched too. "She is gonna get hurt so badly if you continue to this! She has liked since grade school and the only one she ever liked."

"You think I don't know that! I've known for quite a while brother! I've read a letter that she wrote for me!" Roxas stopped about he just said. He wasn't meant to say that last part.

"What letter? I don't recall a letter?" Roxas face then got worried. Nobody knew about the letter. Namine hadn't found out he took it still. It's been months since he read it and has kept it since.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi, Yuffie, Namine, Xion, and Hayner were in a clothing store being last minute shoppers to get each other something. Clothes were always the classic things to give something. All were browsing the store separately. Then their cellphones went off knowing that Tsuki Girl had just posted a new entry. Who knows what she blog about now?

It said, "Hey fellow students of Tsuki. I know you've guys enjoyed the parade as much as I did and your enjoyment will continue on as you hear this. One of my fellow sources was on a trip to Tokyo this winter and managed to witness something. It seems the twins; Sora and Roxas Hikaru were in a fight today near the Tokyo Tower punching each other. Don't believe me, check out the picture for proof." Kairi and her friend's eyes went wide and jaws drop of what they read and see. The text then continued on. "It seems that the two were talking about something or maybe someone that Sora had to first punch his brother. Ouch. Wonder what his girlfriend Kairi would say about this? She probably is calling him right now." And that is what Kairi was about to do. Call Sora. She couldn't believe Sora was the first to punch Roxas.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Did you get what Tsuki Girl said?!" she yelled at him. The customers of the store then eyeballed her meaning she had to take it outside, so she did.

"So you've heard it huh?" Sora asked nervously.

"Yeah! It's all over Tsuki Girl! What the heck were you two fighting about?!" Kairi's friends were eavesdropping on their conversation but they couldn't because of the stupid front the window. Getting desperate, the two just get in the front where all the mannequins were and could hear Kairi already yelling at the phone.

"Why won't you tell me?!" she yelled.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know why." Sora couldn't just tell her it was about Namine. He just found out his brother doesn't like her and it still is a shocking to him. He was looking out for Namine knowing now she is gonna get hurt if she finds out and who knows what would Kairi do? Probably get mad also. "I'll tell you one day okay." Kairi had to agree in favor of her keeping her biggest secret. Then she looked at the front window and could've sworn she saw somebody.

"That was close," Yuffie said. "Guess they're done." They were about to leave when Namine called them.

"Um guys, a little help here," she said. She somehow managed to get her hand stuck on a mannequin whose arms was on its hip that formed an 'o' shape.

"How the heck did that happen?" Xion asked her.

The three try to help her out when Yuffie stopped looking out the window to see one of her classmates, Vincent, walking by himself. He sure was a loner at school and is one outside. Yuffie then had ditch her friends and wanted to say 'hi' to Vincent. Something about him made her wanna just be with him for some odd reason. "Hey Vincent!" she said standing next to him as he stops. "Remember me from school? The name's Yuffie."

"Yes I do. Now you can leave me alone," he told her walking off again but she stopped him.

"Hey wait! Can't at least get a 'hi' back?" she asked.

"Hi," he straightly said with a hint of 'leave me alone now' in it.

"You're not most like guys in out school. I kind of strangely like that," Yuffie admitted.

"Good to know," he replied not giving a damn what she was saying and walks off again with her not stopping him.

"Hey you little ditcher," Hayner called from behind. Yuffie turned around laughing nervously.

"Sorry about that," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"You're lucky we got Kairi to karate chop the hand off to set Namine free here," he explained. Yuffie looked at Kairi with a concern look on her face and sees her mouth that she didn't and that it was just an expression.

Aerith and Cloud were holding hands posing as a couple since Rinoa was with them. It was just the adults going through the city and Tifa liked it. She thought it was great to live here. There was barely any crime, littering, or rude people. "Move it lady!" a man growled. Okay, scratch that last part. Anyways, this was like a dream city to live in.

"I like this city," Tifa said as now they were walking into Radiant Garden Park, one of the largest parks in all of Japan. "And I like this park and the name."

"I've never been here before," Cloud said looking at the area. It was mostly covered in snow but there was people and children playing around, even with their pets.

"We've have," Aerith, Leon, and Rinoa both said. "Hey!" They did again. "Okay enough!" And again. Cloud and Tifa couldn't but just giggled what was going on.

"This park is better looking in the spring, so let's come here again when it happens," Aerith said looking at Cloud. Tifa raised her eyebrow looking at the two.

"Hey Aerith, can I borrow you for a second?" she asked her holding her arm.

"Sure." The two walk off from the others so they couldn't hear what they were saying. "Okay, what is it?"

"Is there something going on between you and Cloud?" Tifa asked. "I know you've told me you never wanted to get involved with your workers but you it seems you do but at the same time you don't." Aerith caught her right handed.

"Well, I'm trying but everytime he is around, I just get this feeling inside like butterflies. Man do I feel like I'm in high school again."

"Private school my dear. You didn't really go to a public high school. Plus, you really haven't had a guy in your life after what happened," Tifa informed as they continue to walk. "You need to move on and I know Zack would love you for doing that for Kairi. Cloud is a great guy." Aerith then looked behind to take a look at Cloud. It seemed Leon, Rinoa, and him were having a snowball fight and she just smiled. "Kairi needs to have a father," Tifa told her.

"Your right Tifa. She does." Aerith turned her attention back on her. "It's time she does." Then she felt a snowball hit here on the back of her head. "Ow!" She turned her attention on the three who just stood there and saw Leon hand over a snowball to Cloud.

"He did it!" Leon blamed.

"I saw that Leon!" Aerith said bending down to make a snowball. "Tifa, I think this is a great time to get back our boss."

"Already one step ahead of you," she said already holding a snowball. The two were prepare to fire back. Once Aerith was finished making a dozen of snowballs. They started to throw and so did the others. There were laughs, screams, and shrieks being heard throughout the whole park.

"How long have you've had this?" Sora asked his brother reading Namine's letter.

"Since October and finally read it at the Halloween dance," Roxas answered. "She hasn't noticed I took it."

"I can't believe you went through her stuff!" One thing a man doesn't do, go through a girl's belongings no matter what reason you got unless she gave you permission.

"I wanted to look at her work and that so happened to fall out of her sketch book. I was tempted!"

"I can tell. You're bad at resisting temptation." The two were now in their hotel room and was thankful their parents did not find out about their little fight. Sora continued on reading the letter and finished it. "Wow, she must be falling hard for you. I mean this letter-"

"Yes I know," Roxas interrupted. "It's really heartfelt and deep." He then just sighed laying his bed. "I don't know what to do with her. I'm just making her happy. Is that bad of me?"

"She is gonna be hurt either way Roxas. And now its not but at the same time it is."

"So what do I do now?" Sora didn't know what to say. This situation was just too complicated.

"I think that's up to you brother. I really don't know how to handle this." Sora then took one last look at Namine's letter. He felt sad for her knowing if she ever did find out about Roxas' true feelings, she was going to get hurt and he didn't want to tell her either. He would want his brother to tell her himself.

"Keep this a secret please?" Roxas pleaded. Sora just looked at him. "Not even Kairi."

"Alright then," Sora said giving in. "But one the day comes…" The two then shared a small silence looking at each other. "Don't expect me to be there for you."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi was having a great sleep till Yuffie suddenly wakes her up. "Kairi! Wake up! It's Christmas!" she cheered. Kairi groaned and wanted to go back to sleep as she hugs her pillow tighter. Yuffie didn't stop and decided to jump on her bed. "Wake up and I'll stop jumping on her bed!"

"Fine! I'm awake!" Kairi said throwing a pillow at her.

Aerith, Cloud, and Tifa were downstairs in the living room waiting for Yuffie to get Kairi. Tifa was taking some presents underneath from the tree giving it to Aerith and Cloud thanking her. Then a scream was heard upstairs and banging. "What in the world?" Tifa said getting up and heading upstairs. She enters into Kairi's room and sees a soaking wet Kairi. "Why are you soaking wet?"

"Because she wouldn't get up even when she said she was," Yuffie answered coming out of the bathroom.

"Enough drama, change your clothes Kairi and come downstairs," Tifa told her leaving the room.

Sora gets out of the shower and noticed his brother was still asleep in his bed. He just sighed and walked towards him to give him a wake up call. They had to meet their parents downstairs in the dining area because they have something important to tell them. "Roxas wake up! Mom and dad are waiting for us!"

"Go away. My Christmas wish is to sleep all day and not see them," he groggily said trying to push away his brother. Sora got irritated and thought of a plan that always worked when waking up his brother.

"It's cold! Stop it! Sora!" Roxas was yelling in the shower. This was Sora's plan and it was effective everytime. He turned off the shower and brought Roxas out.

"Remember, if you don't wake up, I'm dragging you into a cold shower," he told his brother handing him a towel. "Now get dry and dress up because we have to meet our mom and dad."

"What is it now?" Roxas asked him.

"I don't know. They said it was something important."

Kairi's "family" was now opening presents and they enjoyed what they were getting. Aerith got a necklace from Cloud and clothes from her daughter and Yuffie. The two girls got everybody including each other clothes. It was last minute and it was picked out from yesterday. Tifa was given a small Disney statue. She loved collecting classic Disney statues and didn't have them all. But Cloud's present for Kairi and Yuffie was the one beat them all. He gives Kairi a small box wrapped.

"Ohhhh, something so small must be good," Kairi said and then shakes the box but nothing. Cloud must've done this to prevent from her knowing what it was. "Great, I don't know what it is."

"Just open it," he tells her as she takes off the ribbon and wrapping paper opening it. He smiled at her reaction when takes it out.

Kairi gasped. "Keys! As in car keys?!"

"You didn't?" Tifa said knowing what he got here and he nodded.

"That's right. I got her and Yuffie a car while I was at Tokyo." Kairi jumped up and screamed.

"Wait, Yuffie and I?" she asked him and he just nodded again.

"We get to share a car!" Yuffie screamed happy dancing with Kairi.

"Heh, not till Kairi gets her license," Aerith told the two making them stop and bringing down their joy and happiness. "I've told Cloud that and he agrees with me."

"Talk about a mood killer," Yuffie said giving the keys to Aerith.

"Don't worry, Cloud will teach Kairi to drive when you guys go back to school," she replied taking the keys. Kairi was excited to drive. She didn't have to worry about not driving anymore because she was going to learn from Cloud. She did felt like Cloud was a father to her.

Sora and Roxas took a seat with their mom and dad in the hotel restaurant wondering what they were going to tell them. "So what is it now?" Roxas asked. His mom puts down her cup and takes her husband's hand.

"As you guys know, your father and I company is finally taking off thanks to merging with another company."

"Let me guess, we'll be rich?" Roxas interrupted making Sora elbow him. "I'm sorry, continue on."

"Well that is true actually. Hikaru Industries is doing well but that's not why we're here. I'm here to tell you that…" Their mom stopped and looked at their dad getting nervous of what she would say. "You're gonna, you're gonna-"

"Have a younger sibling!" Their dad finished. Now the twin's jaws dropped. They weren't expecting for their mom to be pregnant especially this time around. They were kind of excited but also shocked. Now they would have to take care of him or her when she was born and they both knew that would not be an easy task.

* * *

**I enjoyed putting Tifa here. She is one of my favorite video game characters. There is one question though I like to ask. Do you readers want her part of the story? Right now, this was more of guest appearance for her. Tell me in the review but read below for more good news.**

**The second of half of volume 1, what can you expect?**

**- There will be many types of drama (romance, family, friendship, etc.)**

**- Other pairings will finally be explored**

**- Sophomore prom and the volume 1 finale is going to be Yuffie's graduation**

**- And the **_**special**_** chapter I've been waiting to write**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	12. File 12: Once Upon A 2010

**File 12:**** Once Upon A 2010 » Volume 1**

**The title of this chapter is based on the song, "Once Upon A Dream".**

**Hey everybody! The story is back after a four-week hiatus. Now I've have so many ideas that I can use and I've been thinking what I should focus on more. I've been watching a few anime shows, mainly "School Rumble" just to study how Japanese high schools are more.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Yuffie's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_Surprise!" Tifa said appearing in front of her._

"_Tifa! Oh my god!" Aerith screamed as the two gave each other a hug._

"_Does it deal with Namine again?" Roxas asked as the elevator doors open and the two walks onto the street of Tokyo with the other people of the city. "Look, I don't like her okay. Can you just drop it?"_

"_Y-you don't like her?" Sora was shocked hearing this._

"_Like I said, I don't like hurting people." Sora just stopped as Roxas continued to walk off without noticing. Then he ran up to him and punched him in the face._

_The three try to help her out when Yuffie stopped looking out the window to see one of her classmates, Vincent, walking by himself. He sure was a loner at school and is one outside. Yuffie then had ditch her friends and wanted to say 'hi' to Vincent. Something about him made her wanna just be with him for some odd reason. "Hey Vincent!" she said standing next to him as he stops. "Remember me from school? The name's Yuffie."_

"_Yes I do. Now you can leave me alone," he told her walking off again but she stopped him._

"_Hey wait! Can't at least get a 'hi' back?" she asked._

"_Hi," he straightly said with a hint of 'leave me alone now' in it._

"_You need to move on and I know Zack would love you for doing that for Kairi. Cloud is a great guy." Aerith then looked behind to take a look at Cloud. It seemed Leon, Rinoa, and him were having a snowball fight and she just smiled. "Kairi needs to have a father," Tifa told her._

"_Keep this a secret please?" Roxas pleaded. Sora just looked at him. "Not even Kairi."_

"_Alright then," Sora said giving in. "But one the day comes…" The two then shared a small silence looking at each other. "Don't expect me to be there for you."_

_

* * *

_

Kairi was taking her driver's test. For the fifth time. She hasn't gotten used to driving and her last tests were… let's just said they weren't good. She kept on failing on the same part of the test. Parallel parking. It wasn't easy for her, as she would just keep hitting a car by the rear or front. If she passed that, she gets her license and she never had to do it again unless she gets put in that same situation for real.

"Please god! Let me pass this time," she pleaded looking up to the sky. She puts the car in reverse and looks back as the instructor was examining her every move to see if she gets it right this time. Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, and Sora were waiting at home anxious to hear the results. Kairi hasn't called but she took the bus so she could surprise them getting her license. Then the four hear the door handle and see it open.

"I passed!" Kairi screamed showing off her driver's license. "Go me! It's your day!" she sang. "I can drive! Woohoo!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Sora said giving her a hug. Then the others joined in the hug all behind Sora.

"Okay, too much love," Kairi said not feeling weight on her seeing Sora lean a little on her. "I think we're gonna fall you guys." And she was right. They ended up falling on Kairi crushing her.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi is sitting in the pool area reading the third "Twilight" book, "Eclipse". She was into the series and decided to read each book each year since the movies will be coming each year until the last one. She was waiting for Sora as he had swim practice today. Roxas, Olette, and Namine were with her just hanging around.

"Man it feels great to just be wearing a white collar shirt for second semester," Roxas said. "I always had to open my gakuran just to feel nice wind breezing through." Then he notice Namine was always looking away from the half naked teenage boys always blushing and feeling weird when looking at them. Lucky some girls were on the team.

"Come on Namine," he says. "Don't need to feel shy around bare chest guys." He was teasing her.

"Put a sock in it Roxas," Olette tells him. "Obviously she doesn't feel comfortable about it right now." Namine has seen it before but on TV. In real life, it was more different than what she saw.

"It's okay," she said. "I got my DS anyways. I'm not paying attention."

"Really? I saw take a quick glimpse of that one guy over there," Roxas laughed. Now she blushed hot red covering her face with handheld gaming device.

"Stop teasing her Roxas," Kairi ordered.

"Sorry," he sincerely said to Namine. "I was just messing with you." And she just smiled at him.

"Hey guys!" said a voice. They all turn to see their junior friend Riku.

"Hello Riku," Kairi greeted and turned back to her book.

"Obsessed aren't you?" he said implying turning quickly back to her book.

"It is 'Eclipse' and I so happen to love it."

"Whatever, go team Jacob." Kairi and Olette gasped at that last part and closed her book.

"Team Edward is better!" they both defended. Their friends laughed at her reaction seeing how defensive she was.

"I was just joking you two," Riku explains taking a seat next to Namine. "I just know that whole thing. I don't even read the book or watch the movies."

"You should've saw what she did at the movies when 'New Moon' came out. She threw popcorn at the screen when she would get mad at Jacob," Roxas said.

"Or Olette's scream piercing my ears when Jacob and Edward took off their shirts," Namine adds. "Ugh! I swear I couldn't hear for a week and I don't even like 'Twilight'." Namine may like watching teen drama, romances and such but the idea of vampires turns her off. She was dragged to go to the movies to watch it.

"Haters. You're just haters," Kairi growled taking a seat as did Olette.

"My gosh, what is going on here?" Sora asked putting a towel on his neck holding both ends. "I can hear you guys across from pool."

"Brother, your girlfriend went 'Twilight' crazy on us," Roxas informs him.

"Still can't believe Olette made her read the books when 'New Moon' was about to come out. I was lucky she stopped talking about it last month." Kairi then just slapped his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Hater. Too bad I can't change my boyfriend to like it," she said trying to put the book back into her messenger bag. "Man do I hate these bags. Why does Japanese schools always have to have theses? I went a regular one like American schools."

"Twilight sucks," Riku whispered.

"I heard that!" Kairi and Olette yelled as the same laughing reaction came.

"You two were meant to," Riku informs. Sora looks at his friends and looks over at Roxas and Namine. He sees her take a closer seat to him seeing her look at him smiling and he did the same in return. Looking at the two-made Sora feel so depressed knowing what his brother is doing is wrong. But why can't he seem to confess it? Oh right, seeing Namine crushed could result into something ugly.

While the six of them were at the pool, Yuffie and Xion wanted to stroll into the city to eat but not at the Highwind. They've been going there so much they wanted explore the city. So far, they see shopping stores, a few restaurants, and some casual eating-places like McDonalds. "I'm in it or a mcflurry," Yuffie said aloud. "Come on Xion, let's go." She dragged Xion inside as the door automatically open and the smell of burgers and fries filled up the place.

The two were enjoying their little snack and started talking. "So anything up lately?" Xion asked. Yuffie took a spoon and ate her mcflurry.

"Umm… oh! Our parents just announce we were moving!" Xion's faced dropped.

"But you guys have only been here since October. How could leave you like that?!" Xion complained but she was more complaining in a funny way than yelling.

"Whoa! Hold your horses Xion!" Yuffie tried to calm her down. "We're only moving houses. Not out of the area."

"Oh!" she said returning to her usual self. "Then that's okay."

"Yeah, when we first got to out house, we liked it. Now as time went on, we were beginning to think it's kind of small. So we're getting a bigger house." Xion then had sparkles in her eyes.

"Like Namine?" she said excited.

"Almost but not like a mansion. Shessh, you seem so excited."

"Sorry, I mean, I would love to live in a house like Namine." Xion has been living in the city of an apartment with her parents and they haven't been able to move out since they couldn't afford to do it. "I want to move out of the apartment I'm living in."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Cloud was on the phone with a real estate worker talking about a house in Tsuki somewhere nice and big. A backyard like they're but more bigger. Kairi and Yuffie have bigger rooms and have their own bathrooms. Everything just had to be bigger but they weren't going for a mansion. "Really? There is such a place?" Cloud asked. "Alright, we'll take it!" Then he hung up the phone and Aerith came in from the stairs.

"Got a place already?" she asked. "I thought we've could've gone to Kingdom Hearts and they would just get us a house immediately."

"Whatever happened to living a normal life?"

"We're not really living normal no matter how much we think we are," Aerith answered. "We all are secret agents of Kingdom Hearts. We're lying to everybody who we are and Kairi still hates the fact she is keeping her identity a secret from Sora." She was right, there was nothing normal being in their family but it still felt like they were. "But lucky you want to do things the old fashion way." Cloud smiled.

"Sucks we're leaving this place," he said. "Wonder how Kingdom Hearts will handle this since we got some secret stuff here."

"Probably hire some _workers_ and then the place will blow up." Cloud looked at her strangely at that last part. "I'm kidding," she continued laughing. "Like they would really do that."

"Oh Aerith, always joking around."

"It was my idea getting a bigger house anyways," she said. "Plus, Tifa loved it here, she'll be moving in with us when Yuffie graduates." **(Yes readers, she'll be part of the main cast in volume 2)** "Good to have another women in the house other than Kairi and Yuffie."

"Hey, what about me?"

"You? You got Leon," she joked.

"He's no fun."

"He can be. Just gotta know him more. After all, I knew him in high school." Aerith walked into the kitchen going to the fridge to get a drink.

"Do you want to go out tonight? Just the two of us out for dinner?" he asked her.

"Is that supposed to be a date?" she asked smiling taking a sip from her soda and he nodded. "What about our daughters?" Cloud walked away from the telephone and stood in front of her putting his arms around her.

"They can take care of themselves can't they?"

"If you say so, then yes I'll let you take me out." Aerith had the sudden to just kiss him but held herself back from doing it.

Kairi and the others were walked outside the swimming pool and stand there waiting for Sora to come out. "You know, it sucks Hayner and Pence couldn't come to school," Olette said thinking about the two. "Sucks Pence got sick from Hayner who was also sick."

"They're not really missing out anything," Kairi replied. "Nothing has happen so far and Tsuki Girl always makes our day. Today's gossip was something to laugh about again."

"I still don't like her," Roxas told his friends. The idea of a girl acting like Gossip Girl makes him think the girl has no life and blogs about bad news to make her feel better about herself. Sora then walked out of the swimming pool coming to Kairi giving her a kiss.

"I'm back," he said. The group walks across the school to the school parking lot now that most of them can drive and own a car now. But during their walk, Kairi noticed something was following them. She looked behind her back but saw nothing and continued on. Then she looked down on her feet to see a shadow and looked left to see a puppy was with them.

"Aww, it's a puppy," she said bending down to it petting its head and picked him up and sees it was a Japanese Akita. It had light brown and white fur on him. "He's so cute! Sora!" Sora turned around to see Kairi was behind them and see why. He could see a puppy in his girlfriend's arms and walked towards her.

"Hi there little fella," Sora greeted petting its head. "Where have you've come from?" He examined the puppy and see it had no collar around it. It was a stray and it had no owner. Kairi and Sora then brought him to her friends. The same reaction came like Kairi and Sora did before as they pet it.

"It's so cute!" Namine screamed. "And so kind. It likes us."

"I wanna hold him!" Roxas cheered holding out his arms. One thing Roxas loved, he loves dogs but his parents wouldn't allow him to have one. Kairi gave the puppy to him and he sure was joyful when holding him as it just looked at him. That's when he made a small growl at him. "Why?" He brought him close to his face. "Don't like me?" And the puppy pees on him. "Oh man!" His friends were laughing. "It's not funny!"

"To us it is," Riku says continuing on laughing. Roxas then gave the dog a look.

"Just you wait, I'll have him like me."

**One hour later…**

Everybody was at Namine's house. Namine was on her laptop streaming to goggle to find a good name for Kairi's little puppy. Once she found the website, there was a good list of them and their meanings. "Oh, how bout we name him Choco!" she cheered looking at Kairi. Her friend took a look at the screen and sees the meaning.

"Chocolate?" she said disappointed in her choice.

"What? It says number one dog name."

"Kairi here wants a unique dog name Nami." Sora informed her but then he thought of something. "Hey! We'll call it Nami!" The room went silent as none of them seemed to like the idea of it.

"My nickname is Nami Sora so that's already taken." Namine continued down the list and during this while process, everybody was in the discussion and debating for the puppy's name. Each one had a different choice and they sure were fighting over it. Lucky Kairi was out of it and looked at the list. Soon enough, she finally found a name.

"Hoshi!" she shouted stopping her friends. "His name will be Hoshi!"

"What does that mean?" they said together.

"It means 'a star' the name," she said playing with the puppy's paws, I mean, Hoshi's paws. "It says here it's a unique name and I'm taking it." Kairi got up holding her new dog deciding to go home already. She had some homework to do at home and break the news to Cloud and Aerith.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Yuffie parks on the driveway in front of house and gets out of the car getting her bag. She leaves and locks the car. There was still some snow around the place since it's only January. It wouldn't fully melt till spring came along and that was next month or March. Three months away. "Man, I need to get out of this uniform," Yuffie said grabbing the doorknob but found it locked. "Hm?" She tried again and it still was. "Great, where did Aerith and Cloud go this time," she said getting out her keys.

Cloud had taken Aerith to one of best restaurants in the city. It was a little fancy but hey, what's a restaurant that doesn't look nice and people dressing formal for a nice night. The two were waiting for their food and were just talking as usual. "What's something that I don't know about you Cloud? I think I should start getting to know you," Aerith asked.

"Umm… I didn't used to live here before. My family and I were living in America when I was a kid," he answered.

"Didn't you say your parents lived in Japan?" Cloud nodded.

"They did and moved to Hawaii if I remember where I was born."

"You went to Hawaii? Lucky you, I've traveled and I still never been there."

"Do you wanna go there someday?" he asked. Aerith smiled and took his offer. "When we're free from everything, we'll go there." Later, the food came in as the waiter set it on their table and thanked him as he left.

"Where are your parents now?" Aerith asked.

"They're still living in Hawaii. Didn't stop their son to live in Japan."

"Do they… you know, _know_ about your _job_?" Cloud shakes his head.

"Nope, I didn't tell them. Nobody does know about it. Does your parents know?" Aerith got goose bumps when he asked. There was a small silence between as the other chatter in the background with soft music playing.

"Aerith?"

"Ah, sorry about that. I just... don't feel like talking about it."

"Tell me," he asked. "It's not good hiding stuff."

"You're the one to talk. Fine I'll tell you," she said.

"Mom, dad. I'm home!" Kairi shouted. "That felt great to say," she said to herself putting Hoshi down as he looked at the place. "Don't worry Hoshi, when we move, you'll get a better home to live in." Sounds were heard from the stairs meaning someone was coming down.

"They're gone Kairi. Off out on a date," Yuffie told her and saw Hoshi. "Oh my god! Why who is this?" she cheered picking him up and having him in her arms snuggling it.

"His name is Hoshi," Kairi answered. "We found him at school. Wait a minute!" Yuffie and even Hoshi looked at her. "What did you say about my mom and Cloud?"

"They're gone."

"After that."

"Went out."

"Before that.

"Gone?"

"Yuffie!"

"I said they went on a date. Says right here," she said walking into the kitchen still holding Hoshi in her arms and comes back with a note in her hands. It says: Kairi and Yuffie, Cloud and I went out for dinner so take care of yourselves while we're gone.

"Hmph, at least Cloud finally took her out. This calls for a happy dance!" Kairi and Yuffie suddenly started dancing and chanting the words: "Cloud took her out a date! Mom is happy! I hear wedding bells! Hip hip hooray!"

"I can't believe you just left like that with your boyfriend without telling them," Cloud said taking a bite of his dinner. Aerith broke the news that after graduation, she left home without telling her parents and was still pregnant. "Why?"

"I couldn't tell them I was pregnant with Kairi. I was afraid if they did find out. Plus, I was young and foolish back then."

"Who was your boyfriend?" Cloud asked curious.

"His name was Zack Fair." The name seems to ring something in Cloud's head. Zack Fair? He felt like he knew the guy before but can't remember. Oh well, one day that answer will come and he'll tell Aerith if he does remember the guy or knows him. "Is something the matter?" she asked him. Cloud just shook his head.

"No. It's just… never mind." Cloud looked around and saw a small dance floor with couples dancing with each other to slow music. "Wanna dance?" Aerith smiled and agreed getting out of her seat taking his hand.

"You know, whip cream and cereal is good for dinner," Yuffie told Kairi eating it from the bowl. "It's like milk except more tasty." The two have been eating sweets for dinner since the adults weren't around to stop them. The dining table was filled with candy and junk food and half of it was thrash. They needed to be home alone more often to do these things together.

"Yeah, your right. We need to kick my mom and Cloud out sometimes just so we can have these moments," Kairi states drinking ice cream soda.

"Mm, so what are our plans before I graduate," Yuffie asked putting down her bowl and puts her feet on the table. She graduates this May and has a to-do-list of things before leaving Tsuki High.

"I was thinking of going to the beach and water park for spring break! It's definitely perfect for you!"

"Oohhh. Me likey already," Yuffie said slyly. "We need to bring everyone!"

"How bout you bring that Vincent guy you've been stalking?" Yuffie gasped at her question.

"I do not stalk him. I just so happen to like him for some reason," she answered defending herself.

"Ahm, that's what they all say. Just bring the guy," Kairi commanded.

"Fine!" Yuffie gave in then thought of something else. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"Please Yuffie, it's so easy to me I could do it in my sleep. Lucky I don't have to worry about schoolwork."

Cloud and Aerith were slowing dancing to the music with the other couples. The music was soothing to Aerith as she felt like a teenager again doing this but she was an adult now. That road of being adolescence was done already. Feeling like this, well actually, she hasn't felt like this in twelve to thirteen years. Being Cloud definitely does help her get out there to be with someone. "I've never felt like this in a while," she told him.

"Is that so?" he said as they sway a little noticing she can't really dance. "Hm… I just noticed we're just swaying. Don't you know how to dance?" She just chuckled a little.

"Those dance lessons went down the drain," she replied chuckling still. "Been a while, so I forgot already."

"I think you need to improve," he tells her laughing.

"Was that a slam at my dancing?" she gasped.

"Yes," he laughed as they continue to dance in each other's arms throughout the night.

* * *

**Uhhh, I feel like this wasn't my best chapter to write. When writing all this, I was kind of bored with it but there are a few scenes I enjoyed writing like bringing in a new character, I mean, animal to the story. I always wanted a dog in the story and it was a good time to announce it. Also, I didn't want to jump on the Cloud/Aerith ship just yet. I want it to progress later on for nice and romantic moments they have with each other.**

**Oh and, ANY suggestions on what you guys want to happen or appearances? I'll take it into consideration since five out of the twelve chapters are not planned yet and I need ideas. Tell me in the review.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	13. File 13: Battle Of The Sexes

**File 13:**** Battle Of The Sexes » Volume 1**

**Finally! An update! Sorry for the wait you guys. I didn't have my laptop for quite a while and I couldn't write anything. Sorry again if this chapter seems long. It's just the description that make it long. Also, check out my page for the updated version of the story's title card! It's much better now!**

**Another note, the first two chapters of this story has been changed a little bit and not because it was co-revised by my beta reader, ****Kinkajou Karata. I read through it and noticed errors. An airplane flight from Tokyo to Chiba, which is actually Tsuki in my story, is unlikely. You would be using a train instead. So, the scene where they are moving has been completely changed.**

**Plus, a preview of next chapter is at the end of this reading.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

**(Olette's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_I passed!" Kairi screamed showing off her driver's license. _

"_I'm so proud of you!" Sora said giving her a hug. Then the others joined in the hug all behind Sora._

_Sora looks at his friends and looks over at Roxas and Namine. He sees her take a closer seat to him seeing her look at him smiling and he did the same in return. Looking at the two-made Sora feel so depressed knowing what his brother is doing is wrong. But why can't he seem to confess it? Oh right, seeing Namine crushed could result into something ugly._

"_So anything up lately?" Xion asked. Yuffie took a spoon and ate her mcflurry._

"_Umm… oh! Our parents just announce we were moving!" Xion's faced dropped._

"_It was my idea getting a bigger house anyways," Aerith said. "Plus, Tifa loved it here, she'll be moving in with us when Yuffie graduates. Good to have another women in the house other than Kairi and Yuffie."_

"_Aww, it's a puppy," she said bending down to it petting its head and picked him up and sees it was a Japanese Akita. It had light brown and white fur on him. "He's so cute! Sora!" Sora turned around to see Kairi was behind them and see why. He could see a puppy in his girlfriend's arms and walked towards her._

"_I wanna hold him!" Roxas cheered holding out his arms. One thing Roxas loved, he loves dogs but his parents wouldn't allow him to have one. Kairi gave the puppy to him and he sure was joyful when holding him as it just looked at him. That's when he made a small growl at him. "Why?" He brought him close to his face. "Don't like me?" And the puppy pees on him. "Oh man!" His friends were laughing._

"_Hoshi!" Kairi shouted stopping her friends. "His name will be Hoshi!"_

"_What does that mean?" they said together._

"_It means 'a star' the name," she said playing with the puppy's paws, I mean, Hoshi's paws. "It says here it's a unique name and I'm taking it."_

_Cloud and Aerith were slowing dancing to the music with the other couples. The music was soothing to Aerith as she felt like a teenager again doing this but she was an adult now. That road of being adolescence was done already. Feeling like this, well actually, she hasn't felt like this in twelve to thirteen years. Being Cloud definitely does help her get out there to be with someone. "I've never felt like this in a while," she told him._

_

* * *

_

Another day, another wake up call. Kairi hears her alarm clock once again turning around on her bed trying to open her eyes and sees nothing but the ceiling. She stood up in her bed rubbing her eyes making a big yawn. Then she remembered one thing. Her room was bigger now that they finally moved. Her platform bed was in the top left corner, a desk by the window, a shelf right by it, and instead of a computer, she got a laptop sitting on her desk, a closet and a laundry basket. There even was a small table in the middle. She was glad there was more space now. More people can come in. Moving was good but it turns out, the house was on the same street.

She walks down the stairs dressed in her uniform heading for the kitchen. Their place looks more of a classic Japanese home a little more. There were sliding doors, wood floors but covered in a soft carpet, and the place had a blue tone to it. The look outside was great. Roof was blue, some trees including some Sakura trees that were starting to bloom since spring is coming, an engawa (porch), some trump stones around it, a fence surrounding the place, a gate, and garden with a pond that has a small bridge that goes over it. No koi fish though. Sad.

Inside, when walking in, to the left is the hallway. Across is the storage room, the first door to the left was the bathroom, and second left was the guest room closed off by sliding doors. Also when walking inside, there is a door in front that leads to the living room. It had a lot of space with a big nice kitchen. On the second floor, you can have an overview of the living room and there were three bedrooms. The master bedroom was the only bathroom upstairs.

Anyways, she takes a seat at the table and pours some cereal and then milk. She was about to eat when her mom handed her something. "What is this?" she asked.

"Supposed to be a handbook to the Nobody Project the Organization is doing," Aerith answered taking a seat.

"But it just has one type inside," Yuffie replied flipping through the pages. "And the rest are empty."

"Yeah, it's also more of an entry if you encounter any new types since that's what they're doing," Aerith continued.

"Great," Kairi complained dropping the book and the table making it shake a little. "More homework."

"You're lucky the agency is having people do some things for you since they're so considered for you to enjoy your first year of school," Aerith tells her. Yuffie got up putting her plate in the sink and take her bag to leave. Kairi too followed just leaving her unfinished breakfast there.

Far away in somewhere, Organization XIII was doing experiments in a lab with Vexen being the leader of the project since he is the whiz kid of the group. Each one was mixing chemicals and such wearing goggles. Demyx was lost looking at his tube. He saw his other friends doing well but not him. He figured he'd just mix and do some random things. So he mixed and grabbed random chemicals.

"Demyx not that one!" Vexen called out. Demyx poured an unknown chemical to him and his whole area exploded sending him to the wall. He fell off leaving a white spot the shape of his body.

"Wow! T-that was a-awesome," he said weakly. The smoke was starting to clear and Vexen could see something in the mist of it. Slowly as the smoke disperses, a Nobody is seen in a more female like appearance.

"You're telling me idiot Demyx made this?" Larxene said examining it. Suddenly, it grabs her and starts dancing around with her and throws her to the ground. "Oh I'll give you something to dance with!" she yelled in angry.

"Whoa!" Vexen stepped in defending it. "This can't be destroyed! It's Demyx's first successful thing he had ever done for this organization." Larxene just flips her pigtails.

"Hmph! Fine! Better get that thing away from me!" she warned walking out of the room.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Namine was on the school's rooftop holding onto the fence as the cool breeze went through her making her hair flow with it. How she loved feeling the air go through her. It felt like she was flying. No one was around and she didn't tell her friends of her peaceful place because not much people go on the roofs. Of course that ended when she heard the door open making her turn around. It was Roxas. That was kind of odd to see him here.

"Hi Namine," he shouted walking towards her, hands in his pocket. She felt like blushing everytime he was around her and she did.

"Hello. Good morning," she greeted. "How cha' you know I was up here?"

"I can see you from the ground you know," he answered.

"Wow, I'm noticeable now even up high," she laughed.

"I've always noticed you Nami," he tells her calling her by the nickname Kairi gave her.

"Hey, only Kairi can call me that," she informed him. It true, no one else addresses her as Nami except for Kairi. And her nickname for her was Kai.

"Aww… I'm not special to you?" he teased hugging her from behind making her giggled.

"Of course you are. All of you guys are. I'm happy to have met you guys." Roxas lets go of her.

"_Man, why I'm doing this?"_ he thought. _"I shouldn't be acting like this."_ He had a worried look on his face and Namine noticed it making him look down to try and hide it but failed.

"Is something wrong Roxas?" she asked bending down a little to see his face.

"Ah, no. Nothing's wrong," he lied. Namine then started to leave but stopped and turn around to face his direction.

"If anything is wrong, you can talk to me about anything. I'm good listener you know. See ya," she said giving him her sweet smile when she would close her eyes and smile sweetly at the same time and just left.

"_That smile of hers… I can't help but smile too but know that if she found out, I won't be able to see it again,"_ he thought sadly. Why is he still doing this to her? Sparing her feelings just for her to be happy while he just went along with knowing pretending he didn't. He was such a coward. That's why.

Sora and Kairi were walking the halls holding hands as they see Namine walking down the stairs. "Hi Nami!" Kairi said.

"Hey Kai! Sora," she replied.

"Have you've seen my brother?" he asked.

"Yeah," Namine answered. "I was just with him a moment ago. We were just talking."

"Oh, what did you guys talk about," Kairi asked wanting some juicy details. Namine giggled.

"Nothing happened. He just hugged me from behind and asked if he was special to me," she answered.

"_What is Roxas doing?"_ Sora thought as he looked at his girlfriend and friend talk to each other. _"The more he keeps this up, the more she is gonna get hurt. He needs to grow up and face up to reality."_

"Did you guys know it's your classes turn to clean the pool?" Namine told Kairi.

"The what now?"

Kairi, Olette, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence stood in front of the empty pool wearing their PE clothes and carrying some long handle cleaning brushes the inside. Pence was the only one carrying his camera so he can put this in the yearbook. But he wasn't the only one. One classmate of theirs, Tidus Morita, had one too but he wasn't like Pence. He was more of the classroom's pervert by taking pictures of every hot girl he sees. Sometimes it doesn't bother them but there is always a line that can't be crossed and he steps over it sometimes. And the reward for crossing it is being punched. Anyways, it was their homeroom's turn to clean to pool this time and we're pulled out of their classes to do this. No one can avoid doing this duty. Sure you get out of class, but you get out of class to do something else that requires work.

"Alright class 2-C! Time to clean the pool!" Ms. Shimizu cheered persuading her students.

"Is she even gonna help us?" Hayner asked his friends up until they see their teacher take a seat on one of the pool chairs with an umbrella open and takes a hold of her drink.

"Apparently not," Kairi answered and takes another look of Selphie doing her nails sitting in one of the chairs to relaxing. "And the queen bitch seems to be doing nothing." The five of them were sweeping the pool barefooted using some water and soap. It just felt boring to do it so Olette started to make some small talk with Kairi.

"Uh! This is dreadful," she complained to her.

"I'm not tired," Kairi replied not feeling a sweat.

"Well your more fit and energetic."

"I'm not, no wait, that is true." Kairi laughed at herself and return back to cleaning the pool. "But I don't do track or anything."

"So how are things with Sora?"

"It's going good. I must already get the hang of it being in a relationship."

"How so?"

"Remember his and Roxas' birthday last week?"

"Um yeah. What about it?"

"Well apparently he didn't like the gift I got him. He told me I should know what I want and I just went on my own. I didn't want no help for once."

"Oh yeah," Olette remembered. "That pack of roses was odd to give to him when it should be _you_ getting them." Sora and Kairi's relationship has just been love and no hate although they would have their odd moments together with Kairi being the cause of them.

"Ugh! I can't believe that she and Sora are together," Selphie said disgusted of Sora and Kairi being a couple. "I would slam them on Tsuki Girl but if she finds out it's a lie, I'll get bite right back." She was getting a tan while her crew was doing the work for her. The three of them near her so they could have a conversation.

"He should be with you," one said in a high pitch voice.

"I'm still rebuilding my reputation girls. After all only two people have brought them down and I still have to gain back the student body."

"Yeah," another one of her followers said. "Especially that time when you totally got owned at the Halloween dance!" she said laughing when another one hit her in the rib. "Oww! That hurt." Selphie then heard a snap of a camera. She lifts her sunglasses to see Tidus and decided to pose for him.

Roxas could see the scene happening and see her hogging the limelight. She must be that much of a slut to have pervert Tidus take photos of her. Hayner then shot him the circle soap and gave a small smirk on his face. He grabs the bar of soap, throws it in the air and swings his sweeping brush and hits it. And whom was he aiming for? Selphie of course, but it didn't really work as it slowly goes down since he was across from where she was. And it ended up hitting Olette at the side of her face. Roxas was in trouble.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Rinoa was at her desk doing some paper work as usual. The school's cultural festival was coming up in February and she was excited to be meeting some of the parents but since these festivals are more of a fun festival, she was even more excited to see what her students would do for it. The booths, the cafés, oh, she just can imagine it already. Her phone, not her cellphone, the school phone rings. "Hello? Principal Heartilly."

"Hi Rinoa!" she knew the voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching a class right now Leon?" she asked. On the other end of the line, Leon was looking around him. He was at Kingdom Hearts Main HQ in Tokyo knowing he had called in sick to come here. He had two jobs you know.

"Mmm… yeah but I called in sick." He faked coughed to convince her. "I have the uh, cold," he said weakly. Rinoa then could hear some background noises on the other line.

"Then what's that noise I hear?" Now Leon couldn't think of an excuse so he also fake that their reception was breaking up and he hung up on her.

"Boy that was close," he said putting his phone away as he walked into the evidence room. Thanks to Cloud, he defeated one of Organization XIII's Nobodies. It was an odd one but it looked like the one Kairi and Yuffie saw before back in October.

"So what's going between you two?" Cloud asked him while looking at some paper work. "Did you know Kairi told Aerith and I that she walked in on you guys almost kissing?"

"Oh god, that was like last month I think. It wasn't even one," Leon informed him taking a seat in front of the computer. "We both decided to stay distant from each other in school after that."

"What about _outside_ of school?" Cloud said slyly smiling.

"Let me think about that." Leon looked up to look like he was thinking. "Nope."

"Man you have a boring love life," Cloud tells him putting down the clipboard. "Don't you ever try to get a girl?" Leon turned his chair to him.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Didn't you and Aerith go on a date?"

"Yeah well, pssh, you know how dates go…" Cloud tries to avoid the subject now.

"Yes but how was it. Aerith was acting like a teenager again and called me about it like how she used to do before. Man, I thought that passed by a long time ago."

"Old habits die."

"Yes they do."

"Ah Roxas…" Hayner trailed off as he began to worry. Olette suddenly looked behind her with evil glowing eyes looking at their direction and Roxas, Hayner, and Pence got spooked and scared like little girls. They see her slowly look at the bar of soap and swing her brush hitting it towards them at full speed.

"Whoa! Look at that shot!" one student called out.

"Counter it man!" Hayner ordered pushing him away. Roxas prepared to swing and did so but he missed.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that?! Roxas just missed a nice slap shot from Olette!" said Tidus, as all their classmates were shocked to see what just happened.

"Oh Roxas. I was just returning the favor to you," she said still pissed off. "Guess I'm too fast for you wimp!" Olette started to walk away when Roxas shot the soap at her again targeting her back. It almost hits her unguarded when Kairi soon steps in stopping dead in its tracks making it go in the air a little and swings it right back hitting Roxas in the face as he fell flat on his face on the ground. Kairi gave a smirk.

"Roxas!" Hayner and Pence helped him getting up. The whole class was watching what was going on and thought they were having a hockey game except in a pool. Ms. Shimizu was watching amazed and entertain to see her students suddenly getting tough. She wanted to break it up but thought of something else.

"Alright! Listen everyone!" she yelled. "We're gonna have our own game of battle of the sexes! All participates report inside the pool! Anyone wants out, get out! Winners will get to decide for what we can do for the upcoming school festival!"

"Have you've gone insane?!" Pence shouted to her thinking she was crazy but looked behind him to see he was missing from supporting Roxas and see him and Hayner fall.

"Well, we haven't really have a class rep for our class and I really don't know what should do for the festival," Ms. Shimizu answered.

"I'll play! This will be fun!" Kairi cheered.

"So am I! Time for payback!" Olette agreed.

"On second thought, I'm not sorry for hitting Olette with the soap!" Roxas says. "I'm playing too!" Soon enough, almost the whole class decided to join in, as they get ready for the competition. This was sure going to get ugly. Each sex stood on different sides of the pool and looked at each other holding the brushes.

"Alright girls! Let's kick some butt! Our booth will be a café!" Kairi yelled. Her team consists of Olette, Selphie (shocking isn't it?) and her evil followers, and a few others of their class.

"Boys! Don't screw this up! We're going for a restaurant!" Roxas shouts. His team consists of Hayner, Pence and a few of their classmates. "You're going down Kairi!"

"We'll see about that!" she said smirking.

"Now students, finals will be coming up next quarter and I must inform you to study well," the teacher tells them. Sora and Xion were in the same class listening to their history teacher but their teacher was no fun. The school's festival was coming up and they wish they were talking about it since this was their homeroom too. "Even if it is next quarter, we still want to keep this school's reputation for being one of the top ten schools in Japan," he continued writing notes on the board.

"I heard your quitting soccer," Xion whispered to Sora while copying the notes on the board.

"Yeah I am. I have more fun being on the swim team than playing soccer. Takes up too much time for me doing two things," he answered to her doing the same thing as her. "Plus, I can spend more time with Kairi."

"Aww. That's so sweet of you," Xion said sweetly.

"Well I told her I wasn't happy being in soccer and she asked why be in it if you're not happy."

"True," she admits and continues to copy but then wanted to ask another question. "So what's going on with your brother and Namine? The two look like they're already going out." Sora had an odd feeling in him when she said that and a small worried look but Xion didn't see it.

"She likes him… but he doesn't know that," he replied smiling.

"Well, your brother is naïve right now for not seeing it. I'm surprised Tsuki Girl didn't blog about this."

"Me too," Sora says like he was tired. "We're off her radar since we haven't done anything blog worthy to be on it." Now it made him think. What if she does find out and the school knows? Well, Roxas wouldn't care since he knows but Namine doesn't know that he knows she likes him. The outcome was something to think of if she ever did find out. Last thing we need is her having a mental breakdown, but its Namine. Like that would happen. Then again, there are still things they don't know about Namine since she still isn't quite an open person even if sometimes she may seem like one.

Class 2-C was doing their little pool hockey game. No team has been able to score as it has been going on for ten minutes. This battle was getting heated up as somebody would surprise the class of what they can do and Kairi was mainly the person doing those things with her swift agility, flips, hits, and shots. Just now, Hayner shoots a strong one aiming straight at one of the girls. It was coming fast and it looked like she couldn't hit or she'll miss but Kairi slides under her and hits right back at them. She thanks Kairi for saving her. Soon enough, another one comes their way and Olette hits it. The girls have been giving quite a show.

"What is wrong with you guys?! We need to score a goal!" Roxas yelled.

"Well if Kairi wasn't there, this would be easy," Hayner tells him.

"_He's right. Kairi is their star player. We need a plan B,"_ Roxas thought examining his surroundings. _"What to do? What to do?"_ Then he got an idea putting a smirk on his face. _"That's it!"_

"Watch out girls. I know Roxas and when he smirks like that, he's got an idea," Olette tells her team.

"Nothing I can't handle," Kairi said standing by the goal area.

"On the contrary Kairi," Roxas says to her as she raised an eyebrow. "I think you can't. Men! Form a wall!"

"A what?!" Selphie said. The boys formed a line that was a wall and Roxas was behind them and started to run for them. The girls were worried and were chickening out when they came at full force. Some try to stop it but got ran over or pushed away.

"I'll try stopping them!" Olette determinedly said holding her brush tight. "Aaahhh!" Too bad she failed when she got knocked out.

"Thanks a lot Olette," Kairi said flat staring at her when she screams. Soon, they reach the goal and the place was clear of the knocked out girls and Kairi left standing.

"Whoa! Look at them go!" a student said amazed watching from above.

"Look at them butts of the girls!" Tidus said in excitement taking pictures of their knocked out bodies of their butts. Then a girl hits him on the hand with her fist.

"Pervert!" she said.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Hey that's not fair," Kairi said looking around her.

"Life is never fair Kairi," Pence tells her. Then they formed a line and all move apart from each other with Roxas being at the end. Then he shots and it started a chain reaction of the other boys hitting it as it passed through them. It looked too fast for Kairi as she swings but missed.

"Oh yeah!" Hayner cheered.

"Come on girls! We can beat them!" Ms. Shimizu cheers. Kairi then remembered something. There were no rules to this game. No rules were applied when they started and she was starting to come up with something clever that was just she only since her teammates were knocked out. There was an open spot and Kairi just manage to get a clear shot and run past the boys.

"Don't let her get it!" Roxas yelled as he went to get the soap. Each guy blocked her path but failed miserably as she hits them with her brush spinning it around and holding it still rushing towards Roxas. "Crap!" Roxas ran faster upon seeing Kairi.

"You can't outrun me Roxas!" she shouted catching up.

Aerith was in the house by herself. "Hey Hoshi!" she said picking up their puppy. Well, almost alone. None of them have actually left the house alone with him. There was always gonna be somebody at home to play with him. "Wanna play?" she asked him. "Oh okay, I'll put you down." Hoshi walked off and Aerith saw him go. "Heh… man I'm lonely. Damn Cloud. Why did he have to go to Tokyo again with Leon? Even the dog doesn't want to play with me," she said to herself grabbing her cellphone to give him a call. She waited for the phone to be answer but it went straight to voicemail and hung up.

"I guess he is busy." Then she started to think about the date they had. She started to drift off into her own world remembering the dance. Dreaming of it and remembering that feeling she had while dancing with him. It was like they were dancing once again. That's until Aerith open her eyes and sees herself holding Hoshi in her hands. "Oh man, I need to stop acting like lovey dovey teenage girl again."

Kairi catches up to Roxas side-by-side with him. "You can still back out Kairi," Roxas tells her.

"Not. A. Chance." The lock horns as they see the bar of soap in front of their eyes. "Hey look! Hi Megan Fox!"

"Where?" said Roxas excited but noticed and stopped. "Hey!"

"You snooze, you lose Roxas!" she shouted already far ahead of him. She stops and takes a shot and scores! "Wohoo! Score! And again!" she then takes another and repeats the whole process.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Roxas complained.

"Not like we agreed on any rules when we stated," Kairi shots back sticking her tongue out and pulling her eye. "We won! Girls rule!" Tidus slides behind her on the ground trying to get her picture of her butt but fails when he hits his head on the side.

"Hm?" Kairi stops cheering and sees Tidus holding the top of his head. "What are you doing Tidus?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"That was a great game everyone!" Ms. Shimizu shouted. "Café it is for the festival!" Everybody from the pool recovers and gets out as one them bends down and turns the value to fill the pool with water. But it starts to become to be stubborn seeing it won't turn. Kairi comes in and tries to turn but it wouldn't. Roxas joined as he bends down and tries to help her but it still wouldn't happen. While this was happening, Tidus was being chased by a few of the girls by taking pictures of their butts while they were unconscious around the area. Roxas and Kairi struggle to turn it still. Tidus soon ran by when the valve broke off and a body of water started gushing out upward causing it to rain on the class.

"This is great," Olette said blankly.

* * *

**Next time on "Secret Agent Kairi"**

"What would you like sir?" she asked him seeing a red head guy with a blonde girl and a blue haired man that had a strange scar on his face. Xion felt a weird vibe with them since seeing that mark on that guy but they looked pretty normal.

**It's Tsuki High's Cultural Festival**

Aerith took a sip from her drink and noticed something from a distance stopping. She saw one of Kairi's friends, Xion, working at the cashier with three people that seemed oddly familiar. "Hey guys."

"What is it?" Leon asked going up to her.

"Do you think those three look familiar to you?" she asked them.

**And a lot of things…**

"Three of the Organization members are here Kairi and you know what that means," Leon told her as she just stood there looking at him.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of that penguin of yours and walk around the school to see what else is there?" Namine offered. Roxas was thinking about this. Should he tell her the truth now? Nah, this isn't even the right time and place to even tell her. Maybe later he wills… if it gets to that moment.

"Sure, why not?" he replied as his friend just smiled.

**... Can happen**

"Wanna hear a secret?" Namine asked Roxas.

**File 14: I Spy A Liar & Bad Guys**

**

* * *

**

**I know, I said before this story should start get serious and all but this ain't full on drama where it has to be serious all the time. Comedy is a great to express this story since that's what I was sort of aiming for also. I hoped you guys liked this chapter more than the last one and will stay tune for the next thanks to the preview I gave you guys.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	14. File 14: I Spy A Liar & Bad Guys

**File 14:**** I Spy A Liar & Bad Guys » Volume 1**

**You know, the more I start to watch anime again, I notice how way different my fictional Japanese school, Tsuki High is. I found out in Japan school begins in April and has three terms. So, now I'm wondering how to change the school system or explain why the school is different from others. I like staying true to the setting the take place so it doesn't seem off and unrealistic.**

**More ideas started to flood in for the story and I thought I should put them in future chapters. You'll be seeing those later.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Roxas' voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_Alright class 2-C! Time to clean the pool!" Ms. Shimizu cheered persuading her students. Kairi, Olette, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence stood in front of the empty pool wearing their PE clothes and carrying some long handle cleaning brushes the inside._

_Roxas grabs the bar of soap, throws it in the air and swings his sweeping brush and hits it. And whom was he aiming for? Selphie of course, but it didn't really work as it slowly goes down since he was across from where she was. And it ended up hitting Olette at the side of her face. Roxas was in trouble._

"_Alright! Listen everyone!" she yelled. "We're gonna have our own game of battle of the sexes! All participates report inside the pool! Anyone wants out, get out! Winners will get to decide for what we can do for the upcoming school festival!"_

"_Have you've gone insane?!" Pence shouted to her thinking she was crazy but looked behind him to see he was missing from supporting Roxas and see him and Hayner fall._

"_Well, we haven't really have a class rep for our class and I really don't know what should do for the festival," Ms. Shimizu answered._

"_I heard your quitting soccer," Xion whispered to Sora while copying the notes on the board._

"_Yeah I am. I have more fun being on the swim team than playing soccer. Takes up too much time for me doing two things," he answered to her doing the same thing as her. "Plus, I can spend more time with Kairi."_

"_So what's going on with your brother and Namine? The two look like they're already going out." Sora had an odd feeling in him when she said that and a small worried look but Xion didn't see it._

"_She likes him… but he doesn't know that," he replied smiling._

"_Well, your brother is naïve right now for not seeing it. I'm surprised Tsuki Girl didn't blog about this."_

"_If anything is wrong, you can talk to me about anything. I'm good listener you know. See ya," Namine said giving him her sweet smile when she would close her eyes and smile sweetly at the same time and just left._

"_That smile of hers… I can't help but smile too but know that if she found out, I won't be able to see it again," Roxas thought sadly. Why is he still doing this to her? Sparing her feelings just for her to be happy while he just went along with knowing pretending he didn't. He was such a coward. That's why._

_

* * *

_

February 12, 2010. What is this day? To some people, it's just a day but to the students of Tsuki High, it's the school's cultural festival! Woohoo! Today wasn't a regular school day. All classes have been cancelled to prepare for the festivals. Some classes had cleared their homerooms for their booths and some were right outside the school. There were some cafés, school plays, games, food booths, drink booths, desserts booths, and many other fun activities the students could think off. To top it off, at the end of the day, thanks to Rinoa having her connections, they manage to get a ten-minute firework show. The students loved doing the festival and adults got into also. It sure was going to be a fun day.

"Umm… let's see," Olette examined looking at something or someone. "Something's missing."

"Did you miss the fact I'm a frickin' penguin!" Roxas shouted. Their place was called the Penguin Café thanks to the girls winning last week. Yipee. The costume was a little chubby but still cute and the only way you can see is Roxas' face is through the open beak.

"Aww, but you look cute in that!" Olette told him. "It's something you haven't done before." Roxas turned around to Kairi begging for help.

"Sorry bud, if you would've won that game, this wouldn't have happen," Kairi assured him. "Plus, I agree with Olette here." She then patted his head. "You look cute."

"Thanks," Roxas said nicely.

"Hey, how come when I say it you don't like it?" Olette complained.

"Maybe cuz' it's coming from you," he told her. The door suddenly opens with Namine walking in coming in from next door.

"Hi Nami," Kairi greeted.

"Hi Kai- Oh my god! That thing is so cute!" Namine swiftly ran towards Roxas' hugging him but didn't know it was he since she only saw the back. "This is so better than ours! I love this place already."

"You can stop hugging me now," Roxas tell her as she left goes.

"Didn't know you where the penguin. Man Roxas' you look so adorable in this."

"I know, I do don't I," he said rubbing the back of his head with that big arm of his, the costume. Not his actual arm.

"Seriously?!" Olette complained. "Only now he thinks he looks great in it?"

"It's amazing you can scratch with the back of your head with this," Namine says grabbing an arm of it feeling the soft fabric on her skin. "And it's soft too. You know what this reminds me of though?"

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Like 'Azumanga Daioh' when Chiyo-chan has the adorable penguin costume on."

"Wonder if he fell down. The outfit is chubby; looks like you can't even get up on your own," Olette thought aloud.

"Like that would happen," Roxas said smiling proud thinking it wouldn't. "All I'll be doing is standing by the-"

"Oops." Olette pushed him sending him to ground flat on his face as she looked at her nails. "Looks like it did."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

The festival had already started and people starting coming in now. Children walking with their parents and other teenagers were among the population. You could just smell the food in the air. The seasoning of them was in the mist as the heat was flowing in when there was steam coming out from the grills, stoves, and such. Now those kinds of booths were right outside the school in the nice warming sun. Lucky it isn't hot today or you'd be asking for shade the whole day or being in the building full of air conditioning. Xion and Sora's booth were one of them.

"Ugh! Why couldn't we do a café like Kairi them?" Xion told Sora as he placed a few boxes on the table.

"Because it's so obvious that at a school festival that you would do a café," he tells her going up to her. "Don't worry, we'll all get a break later. Just keep working at the cash register."

"And what'll you be doing?"

"Just sitting here supervising the products." Xion just sighed as a customer came up.

"What would you like sir?" she asked him seeing a red head guy with a blonde girl and a blue haired man that had a strange scar on his face. Xion felt a weird vibe with them since seeing that mark on that guy but they looked pretty normal.

"I love school festivals. I've never been to one in years." Aerith was happy to see these again. Her senior year was the last time she saw the last of these and never been to one since until now. She was walking between Cloud and Yuffie, and had a leash on Hoshi while holding a drink in her other hand. "I wonder where Leon is? He always loved coming these before."

"Leon? Our Leon?" Yuffie asked as Aerith nodded. "He _loved_ coming to these?"

"Yep."

"Funny, I never thought Leon would-"

"I would never thought what?" Leon walked in on them.

"Said he never thought you'd like these," Cloud told him.

"Cloud!"

"Yuffie!" he mocked.

"Not funny."

"I was teenager too Yuffie. Doesn't mean I always take work seriously." Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie then gave him an odd look. "Okay maybe I do." Their faces got even more odd. "Fine I do." The three then started to walk around the place.

"Even as a teacher, your serious from what Kairi has told me." Aerith took a sip from her drink and noticed something from a distance stopping. She saw one of Kairi's friends, Xion, working at the cashier with three people that seemed oddly familiar. "Hey guys."

"What is it?" Leon asked going up to her.

"Do you think those three look familiar to you?" she asked them.

"Who? Those fat people pigging on hot dogs," Cloud answered pointing to the fat people.

"No you idiot, the red head, the blonde and blue hair guy. They seem to be from the Organization."

"Organization?" a familiar voice came in behind them.

"Oh my gosh. People are coming to us at random moments," Aerith pointed out seeing it was Rinoa. "From strangers to Leon to you now."

"Oh," Rinoa said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Didn't mean to," Aerith apologized. The way she sounded made it like she didn't want Rinoa around. Of course when they first met, not much before compare to now. "We were just think about this… ah…" Like mother like daughter. She was just like Kairi when it came to this. Someone now needs to finish her sentence.

"It's this new band," Yuffie continued

"New band," Leon repeated going along with it acting cool.

"We heard at this place," Cloud finished.

"At this place."

"Where Leon got stupid and drunk," Yuffie added.

"Where Leon is stupid and… Hey!" Took a second or two to figure out for Leon to know he just called himself stupid when the two ladies were making small laughs. "Oh that's nice."

Kairi was walking around wearing a uniform as did the rest of her classmates who were working their shift holding an order. They where wearing white-collar shirts. Guys wore pants and girls wore skirts. Both with a small apron to carry their pens, tips and orders in. A small blue penguin hat was also added for each of them. Anyways, Kairi placed two cups on the table and walked back. "Now I see why class closets are big. They're not really closets when you empty out everything," she said taking a seat on an empty counter.

"Yeah, that's what school festivals are for," Hayner said making cappuccinos. "Gotta love them. So you thought of anything yet?" he asked. Kairi didn't know what he was talking about.

"Thought about what?"

"I thought Olette told you already," he said giving the set of cappuccinos to one of his classmates. "Seeing how Namine seems hopelessly in love."

"Now that's not nice to say."

"Moving on with our lives here. Olette wants Roxas and Namine to be together. Now, I think we should just let things run its course," he continued while starting another set of drinks. "Not like those stereotype movies where you got two friends who have feelings and their friends hook them up."

"Heh, that makes two. Isn't Valentine's Day coming up?"

"Yeah, that's the day Olette wants to mark. And congrats."

"What?"

"You know what Valentine's Day is." Obviously he was making fun of her.

"Haha, I'm laughing in my gut. Sora told me about it when he asked me if I knew what it was." Hayner just laughed as he turned on the blender. "As usual, home schooling has made me too isolated from the real world."

"Kairi, we need you," Ms. Shimizu calls out. "Table 4 needs someone."

"You think she could at least help other than supervise," Kairi says getting off the counter.

"She bought all these supplies remember?"

"At least she did and we didn't have to go through our parent's pockets."

"Thank you and come again!" Roxas shouted outside the room as people left. Everybody was enjoying seeing him the costume especially the little girls who would beg to their mom or dad to take a picture with him. It was so sweet of him to do that. "I've been in here for a while and I don't even feel hot. Thank you for the AC." Roxas' then noticed Namine walking out of her classroom. "Hello Namine."

"I just can't help but have this warm fuzzing feeling when I see you in this. I wanna hug you again!" And she did what she just said and lets go of him.

"Okay, I think that's enough hugs for today Namine. You already have like ten pictures of me and you while I wear this in your camera."

"And it's so going on my facebook," she tells him. Soon after, there was a small pause. "Hey, do you wanna get out of that penguin of yours and walk around the school to see what else is there?" she offered. Roxas was thinking about this. Should he tell her the truth now? Nah, this isn't even the right time and place to even tell her. Maybe later he wills… if it gets to that moment.

"Sure, why not?" he replied as his friend just smiled.

"Finally a break!" Xion cheered as she walked the halls with Sora passing by other people as they head for their friend's Penguin Café. "I'm was so tired taking people's orders. Ugh, I already get that from my irritating sister!" she complained.

"Wow, you must hate her," Sora said walking by her with his hand behind his head.

"And you know, she is always effin' lazy when I'm around when I know you can do it herself and yells over the smallest things!"

"Like what?"

"Like one time when I was on my laptop, since we share the same room, she told to look at something at the TV. If I didn't, she threatens to take away my laptop away. God, she is worse than my mother and our mom is nice."

"You have a lot issues at home don't you?"

"No, just with her." Xion then spotted from a distance Roxas' and Namine walking away from them and started to think of something. "Hey look Sora, your brother and Namine are together… _alone_." Took about a few seconds for him to notice his brother was in front of him.

"_Great, now what is he doing?"_ he thought. _"Why does he have to keep doing this?"_

"Sora?" Xion waved a hand in front of him to bring him back to reality.

"I'm sorry. What?" he said.

"We're here," Xion replied as gripped the handle. "And behind door number one is…!" She slid it open and it showed Pence coming out greeting them in the Penguin outfit. "Woah! This looks so cute!" she said hugging him.

"I know right!" Olette appeared out of nowhere carrying an empty plate by her side. "All the girls say that. Sucks Roxas left with Namine. He was a better one."

"Hey! I can be a better one than him!" Pence was determine.

"Roxas had it on for like two hours and its only two in the afternoon right now," Olette explained. "Although he is with Namine, so I guess you'll be in it longer." There was a short pause until she noticed something. "Oh my god! Roxas and Namine are together. Now is our chance! Kairi!" she called out smiling as her friend looked at her while taking an order. "What's the plan?"

"What plan? I don't recall being part of this," Kairi flatly replied making Olette drop her smile and drown in her empty world.

"Aww, but I was counting on you. All mines suck." Once Kairi was done taking an order and giving it to Hayner, she went to them and stood by them.

"Can't you just let things fall into place Olette? Yeah it's Namine first crush but let her enjoy it and do it on her own. She can take care of herself a little." Kairi then felt her phone started to ring and answered. "Hello?"

"Kairi, can you meet me near the parking lot?" It was Yuffie.

"Sure, let me just tell my friends and the others." Then she hanged up. "That was Yuffie and said I had to meet her in the parking lot. Well, thanks for covering my shift Olette. See ya! I'll come back for you Sora!" Kairi ran off leaving without asking.

"Hey! You still have an hour left before your break missy!" Olette shouted but too late. She was gone.

Roxas and Namine were together not holding hands since the two are not together. Just side by side walking together around the festival hanging out. That's what at least Roxas is thinking technically. Namine on the other hand thought this was an opportunity to get close to him. The two weren't talking and had no idea where to go causing a little silence between the two until one spoke. "So uh…" Roxas said scratching the back of his head. "Where do you wanna go?"

Namine was rocking her head a little thinking. "I don't know. I'm thinking of something both of us can enjoy." As they were walking, she saw a photo booth. It was the one where you would find at a mall to take funny pictures with your friends and all. "Oh! Lets go Roxas!" she was dragging him with her to the booth and was lucky there was no line. Once they got inside, Namine put in a dollar as they prepare to take pictures.

Kairi arrived to the parking and saw her mom, Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon including their dog, Hoshi. "What is the subject you guys?" she asked.

"Three of the Organization members are here Kairi and you know what that means," Leon told her as she just stood there looking at him.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"You have to be joking? I mean, right here and now out of all places," Kairi asked.

"Nope it's real," her mom replied. "And all our jobs is to keep an eye out for them but alone in different parts of the school. A place enough to see them."

"Okay, so what do they look like?" Kairi asked. She can't believe her job and school life crash once again. Halloween dance was that last time she had to leave the dance halfway not able to see Roxas and Namine win the contest and see whatever she missed during those times. Just when it seemed everything was going great, it turns into a mission.

"One is a blond, another a redhead, and the last one has blue hair."

"Names?" Kairi just kept asking questions.

"Larxene, Axel, and Saix," Cloud answered.

"Oh my god! Does he have that 'X' mark Yuffie gave him on Halloween." Kairi seemed to enjoying saying that considering Yuffie had done that.

"Kairi, take this seriously," Yuffie told her. "And yeah he totally does," she smiled laughing as Kairi did the same.

"Girls!" Leon shouted.

"Yes sir! We will keep an eagle eye on them!" Yuffie told him.

"I hope you will. Now, end of conversation. Lets go." The five leave and head towards different direction, except for Kairi and Yuffie who wanted to do it together. This isn't the first time they haven't listened to Leon and manage to do fine on their missions.

Roxas and Namine were happily chatting as they got out of the photo booth laughing as they waited for their picture to come out. There was four strips of pictures, two for each of the two and two of the same pictures. The first of the set was the funny pictures. The other was with them smiling and laughing. It made them look like a couple. "Hey, we look a couple in these pictures," Namine pointed out.

"But I like these funny ones."

"Now we've got that done, we should watch a play. I heard one of the classes is doing one on 'Sleeping Beauty'. We should see it!"

"Ohkay. Getting too excited here Namine. We'll go."

"Yay." From there on, the two spend a lot time together. They saw the play but it was not really what happened in the fairytale. There were a lot of out of the blue moments in the middle and the lead playing the girl was a guy. Nonetheless, it still was an enjoyable and funny play that got a standing ovation by the whole audience. After that, Roxas and Namine walk around more eating at some places, playing games like the ones at the carnival, and just sharing the moment. Now if only Namine knew the truth behind all this, what would happen? Who knows? Roxas thinks they have been spending so much time together that it's better to lay off from telling the truth.

Sora and Xion left their friends café since they can't leave their position and didn't know what to do as they walk down stairs. It's their break and need to spend it all because they have to go back later. "Uhh, I've got nothing on my mind," Sora said.

"Me too. How bout we go to those shopping booths. Get something to get our minds off things?" Xion asked.

"Nah, I heard there is one doing a game room. We should find it," Sora suggested.

"It says game room in class 1-A," Xion mentions looking at a promotional poster to her right. "Sora Hikaru, I challenge you to a game of Super Smash!"

"It's so on!" The two then ran off to the classroom.

"Haha, the roof is the easy way of doing this mission!" Kairi cheered but noticed something. "Yuffie! I wanted this spot! Oh, never mind. I'll go somewhere." Yuffie quickly ran and stopped her.

"Whoa! Who said you can't be here? We're partners after all."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, do we really listen to Leon the whole time."

"No and that's why we're best friends. We are alike." Yuffie then hands her another pair of binoculars.

"So what is the 411?" Kairi asked.

"We'll the three members are just being… normal people actually," Yuffie responded.

"Really?" Kairi raised her eyebrow walking over the guardrail putting the binoculars on her eyes searching for them. Took time for her to find them but she did finding them sitting at a place. "Oh my god! That Larxene girl has a knife! She's gonna…"

"Gonna what!?" Yuffie yelled busting out her binoculars.

"Hehe, false alarm. She is cutting her food." Yuffie just looked her.

Larxene cuts a piece of her steak and puts it into her mouth. "Mmm. I miss going out. This job of ours takes up some much time. When was the last time the three of us went out like this?" she asked her two workers.

"Arlene, you're such a pig," Axel told her while looking at his food and felt a ketchup bottle hit him. "Hey!"

"And I'm not fat," she grumbled with her mouth filled with food.

"You always act before you think," Saix pointed out drinking his water.

"Shut it Sai!" Larxene told him swallowing her food. "Its just high metabolism."

"So how did your guy's experiments of making a Nobody go?" Axel asked. He didn't enjoy doing this Nobody project nor did the idea of using bio weapons before. His role in Organization XIII was to carry out a few missions. Always doing the dirty jobs and he gets tired after every one. Couldn't he do something else he thought? Like sending messages instead.

"I manage to make one called Berserker although I don't know how Demyx made his," Saix said. "That guy is lazy and does nothing."

"Yeah, Xenmas orders him to study places while Lea here," Larxene patted her worker on the back. "Does the opposite."

"We all have a role Arlene," Saix told her. "All important ones." Saix is second in command of the group and gives out the orders given by Xenmas. "Like Xenmas is our leader, Vexen is head researcher, Zexion and you got magic and so on."

"Did you guys ever wonder I we could leave the organization?" Axel said laying back looking at the top of the tent.

"If we did, we'd probably get killed. It's like saying the mafia," Larxene answers. "Plus, we also have a reason to be in it," she said thinking about something. Nearby, Leon, Aerith, and Cloud were wearing disguises at a nearby table. They were just wearing sunglasses, hats, and acting casual.

"You gotta love tape recorders," Aerith says grabbing it and pressing the stop button.

A crowd gathers around Sora and Xion who were challenging each other in "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" on the Wii. The battle was heating up and neither one was backing down. "You are going to lose Sora!" Xion shouted.

"Nah uh! I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Bring it on!" From the doorway, Hayner, Pence, Olette were watching the two having their sweat drop.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**10:00 p.m.**

During the long passing hours, everybody has been working and the adults were having fun. The bad guys were still in the area but so far, the three have been acting like normal citizens and that shocks Kairi and the others. Hayner, Pence, and Olette pulled Sora and Xion from the video games about half an hour ago. The two end up in a tied after each round and it was always a different game and gaming console. Roxas and Namine were spending time together and none of their friends knew where they were. Kairi was trying to call both the two but neither are picking up.

"Where are those two? The firework show is about to start," she said sitting in the grass with Sora by her.

"Don't worry, they probably are somewhere where they can see it," Sora tells her. _"Or Roxas here is just gonna keep on lying to her."_ He smiled looking at her. "You know, Valentine's Day is coming up."

"I know but I don't know what to get you… again," Kairi implied to the last time he said that.

"Okay, as long it's something I like cuz' I should be the one giving you the roses and chocolate." Everybody laughed remembering Sora and Roxas' birthday. "And I recall Namine giving Roxas the better present."

"Well, uh, she is rich after all. What do you expect from me?"

"Cuz you had Namine buy you the present also."

"Who told you?" Kairi asked. "You know what, lets stop talking about gifts already."

On the school roof, Roxas and Namine were just sitting feeling the wind breeze through them waiting for the firework show to come on in silence. Both have something else on their minds. Roxas had doubts but just ignored it while Namine couldn't believe that this was happening. Slowly feeling breaking out of her shell for him and thanks Kairi again for the two meeting.

"Wanna hear a secret," she asked looking at him.

"Hmph? What is it?" he said looking back.

"I always loved going to the beach." Roxas gave her and odd look.

"That's not a secret, that's just where you like to go."

"No silly. Just outside of Tsuki, there is a town called Kujūkuri and they have a beach there. I like to sit and do nothing while watching the ocean come shore and the waves crashing in. Just being there sounds peaceful and joyful hearing the happiness of people. The good part is not much known that there is one secret path that leads to this part of the beach that's unreachable."

"Do you go there often?" Roxas asked and Namine nodded.

"Before you guys came, I would go there everyday thinking about life in general. You know like, what is my life, who am I, and where I am going in the future and all. It makes me think."

Inside, Roxas's mind, he couldn't believe what's happening. Has everything gone too far already? She is now telling him a secret spot that she only knows and now he knows. Well, not exactly but he does. Now, he chickens out again knowing this moment could be ruined and he knows she does not want that. He just lets her dream. But how long can this dream of hers last? He goes back thinking what his brother said and Sora was right.

"Hey look, the fireworks are shooting up now," Namine pointed to the sky as color flashes on her and Roxas' bodies.

"What?" Roxas takes a look and sees the show as one by one each firework shoot up exploding making a 'boom' noise and sparkling after sounds. Different colors were seen in the sky and it continued. Namine then rested her head on Roxas' shoulder and he did too but he wasn't putting on happy smile that she could not see.

* * *

**Hmm… to be honest, I've got to say unless you readers do. I know! Help this story progress you guys. Actually, help me on Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I feel like that they are just there. Tell me what to should they do. The rest are set to go.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	15. File 15: One Tsuki City

**File 15:** **One Tsuki City » Volume 1**

**The title of this chapter is based on the TV show, "One Tree Hill".**

**I'm going to be showing the time as the chapter goes on because this and next chapter take place on the **_**same**_** day. I want to make linear and not confusing of you guys wondering about the time hour and all. Also, sorry if it seems long. I was trying to have everyone's stories develop a lot because the chapter after this will have some of them comes to a halt and focus mainly on one. Also, some descriptions make it long like Sora and Kairi's roller coaster scene. I did not want to cut it off; I wanted it to be the whole scene.**

**Also, there are not much Roxas and Namine scenes because I don't want their storyline to drag on if I keep focusing on them because their storyline has been going on for quite a while. The LAST scene will be all on them though.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Namine's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_What would you like sir?" she asked him seeing a red head guy with a blonde girl and a blue haired man that had a strange scar on his face. Xion felt a weird vibe with them since seeing that mark on that guy but they looked pretty normal._

_Aerith took a sip from her drink and noticed something from a distance stopping. She saw one of Kairi's friends, Xion, working at the cashier with three people that seemed oddly familiar. "Hey guys."_

"_What is it?" Leon asked going up to her._

"_Do you think those three look familiar to you?" she asked them._

"_Olette wants Roxas and Namine to be together. Now, I think we should just let things run its course," he continued while starting another set of drinks. "Not like those stereotype movies where you got two friends who have feelings and their friends hook them up."_

"_Hey, do you wanna get out of that penguin of yours and walk around the school to see what else is there?" she offered. Roxas was thinking about this. Should he tell her the truth now? Nah, this isn't even the right time and place to even tell her. Maybe later he wills… if it gets to that moment._

"_Sure, why not?" he replied as his friend just smiled._

"_Did you guys ever wonder if we could leave the organization?" Axel said laying back looking at the top of the tent._

"_If we did, we'd probably get killed. It's like saying the mafia," Larxene answers. "Plus, we also have a reason to be in it," she said thinking about something._

"_Wanna hear a secret," she asked looking at him._

"_Just outside of Tsuki, there is a town called __Kujūkuri and they have a beach there__. I like to sit and do nothing while watching the ocean come shore and the waves crashing in. Just being there sounds peaceful and joyful hearing the happiness of people. The good part is not much known that there is one secret path that leads to this part of the beach that's unreachable," Namine explains._

_Namine then rested her head on Roxas' shoulder and he did too but he wasn't putting on happy smile that she could not see._

_

* * *

_

**February 14, 2010 – 1:38 p.m.**

Love is the air and couples are out on this day we like to call Valentine's Day. The color red can be seen everywhere from balloons, boxes of chocolates, and roses. On this day, couples go out on dates to celebrate while others just treat it like any other day but with all the love around. It doesn't get any better than that. Kairi on the other hand did not see why and how this day was made. Probably some couple comes to her mind. Just watching TV of romance movies, playing all day as she just waits for Sora. She then sees Yuffie all ready coming down from he stairs passing by and heading into the kitchen. "And where are you going," Kairi asked turning around the couch.

"Oh, you didn't know. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I are having a _singles day out_ today. Valentines Day isn't always celebrated by couples too you know. It's about the love of your friends too," Yuffie explains pouring a cup of lemonade.

"What about Xion? Isn't she going?" Yuffie shook her head.

"No, she starts today at that nursery school she volunteered at."

"So where are you four going while I stay here waiting for my uh…" Kairi tired to remember what those fairy tale guys were called. "Prince Charming, that's right," She continued whispering the last part.

"Just around the city and maybe going to Kujūkuri to walk around the beach."

"Why don't you guys go to Inage Beach over here in Tsuki? It's the closest one."

"We live in the city Kairi, there are going to be bunch of people there." Yuffie was now heading for the door. "See ya later."

"Are you taking the car?"

"No! Not paying for gas!" The door then closed shut. Kairi continued on with her surfing the channels when Hoshi jumps onto the couch and lies next to Kairi being petted.

Xion gets off the bus and looks around as it leaves behind her. Today she was starting at a nursery school. She always loved working with kids and thought these type need attention after their parents had left them or for other reasons. On her paper, she had the address and the name of the place. It was called Tsuki Child Nursery Center. Xion loves helping people and was glad to find this. Japan is such a structured society that there are not many kids who have a mental illness, are a little challenged, or is an orphan. That doesn't mean there isn't any around Japan.

Xion walks the streets by herself looking for the place and many minutes later, she finds it. It looked like a five-story apartment but can tell it looks a little different on the inside. Walking onto the steps, she knocks on the door and waits for an answer and later a women answers.

"Oh, you must be the new volunteer. Come in."

"Thank you."

Roxas was inside his room typing his Mac laptop. He was on Facebook chatting with Namine and she was the only one online. The rest were already going out and his brother was getting ready for his date for Kairi. For the first time, he wanted to have a girl like his brother except he doesn't feel the same way. But then, he thought about something for a second. Why doesn't he like _like_ Namine? He never thought about that but when he did it was interrupted when Sora came in.

"Whoa, can you at least knock?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry brother, I'm looking for that collar shirt I lend you and I want it back," he assumed searching through his closet. "There you are," he says putting on over his plain white shirt. "Well, I'm leaving now to get Kairi." Sora leaves but comes back after a minute to tell his brother something. "Oh, Kairi told me to not tell that Namine is going to ask you out later."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas questioned.

"I don't know. The fact you don't like her and your answer is going to be yes, this could be the last of your web of lies with her." Roxas was now getting nutty.

Roxas stood up from his chair. "Look, I said I'd handle this myself!"

"Are you sure? Cuz' I think there is gonna be more than crying if she finds out. How long can you keep this going?"

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted back.

"Wow, for the first time, a girl likes you and you don't like her back. Just wow Roxas. Did you even bother to think about why?" Sora was really pushing his buttons now.

"Well I was thinking about it till you came storming in."

"Whatever man, don't drag me into your troubles." With that, Sora finally left as his brother just sat on his chair slouching looking at the ground and forgot he was talking to Namine, so he returns back to his laptop. The last message said: Would you like to go out today? Just the two of us?

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**2:40 p.m.**

Aerith was standing in front of the mirror trying on some dresses for tonight. Cloud was taking her out tonight but he wasn't home right now. He was off somewhere that she does know of but it was good. Surprise him with a stunning dress and look when he comes to pick her up. Then all of a sudden she hears a small knock on her open door.

"It's Valentine's Day and my mom is going out. How nice," said a familiar voice as Aerith sees her daughter's reflection in the mirror.

"Cloud and I went on a few dates Kairi," Aerith assures her. "Not like we haven't done this before."

Kairi starts to walk towards her mother and continues the conversation. "Heard Leon is going out with my principle tonight."

"Yep, he is. Don't worry, not like she knows anything."

"True." There was a small pause and Aerith wanted to break it.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you something." Her daughter raised her eyebrow taking a seat on the bed. "Have you've ever seen or met one of the three _real_ leaders of Kingdom Hearts?"

"Nope, I thought it was usual Leon running the place." Who were these three leaders? Kairi didn't even know there was such a thing. Leon had been giving orders, running Kingdom Hearts, and all. It made it seems he was the man who formed the whole agency together. Guess he works for someone as well like she does.

"Yeah he does but this has been bothering for quite a while when I met one of your friends." Who could she be talking about? Clearly, there is usually just one of you unless you magically find you're other self somewhere in the world.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Roxas is his name right?" What made Roxas part of this conversation now Kairi thought.

"And…" She then started to lounge down on the bed looking at the ceiling continuing to listen.

"Well, to be honest, he actually looks like a younger version of one of the leaders, Ven."

"Uh huh… wait!" Kairi stood up straight noticing what her mother just said. "Hold up! Say what now? You're telling that they are related?!"

"Clearly he doesn't look like his father though when I met him on his birthday. That's what's bothering me," Aerith whispered to herself.

"Mom, answer the question."

"Okay, I want you to ask Sora if he has a uncle named Ventus on your date today."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because the whereabouts of the three are unknown. The last time I saw them was back in 1995, when I was only 19 and you were only a year old, I had just joined the agency because the three of us were close back then and they found your father and I handy. After that, we didn't see each other because each one is _traveling_ and handling a few things for the agency."

"Do tell." Kairi stared and listened to her mother trying to understand this complicated past that she has never heard about.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you more one-day. We both have dates today."

"Your right. I have to get ready." Kairi then left the room as her mom fixes her hair in the mirror when the sound of the doorbell rings.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Yuffie were hanging around the mall carrying a few small bags and eating ice cream. This was their singles day out seeing how Sora and Kairi are together and sees Roxas and Namine taking off soon. Xion would have come but her volunteer work had started today. As they sat together, Olette checks her phone receiving a text from Namine. While just reading it and eating ice cream, she jumps and makes a small screaming cheer.

"Oh no, we've just bought ice cream and Olette is on a sugar rush," Pence points out.

"Nah uh," Olette shakes her head with the ice cream still in her mouth texting fast.

"Maybe you if you take this out," Hayner said forcing it out. "We can understand you."

"Namine just texted me and she and Roxas are going out on a date! Woohoo!" Olette looked up and noticed her friends were walking away already. "Hey! Rude much!" She then picked up her belongings running towards them. "Thanks for leaving me guys."

"Sorry but we know how you can be such a match makerish kind of girl," Hayner says. "You're no cupid." Olette responded with a small gasp.

"Let me just say when it comes to people that need to hook up, I say they _do_ need to hook up. Plus, that's how my mom and dad got together. All thank to their friends."

"And your expecting Roxas and Namine to be thanking you in the future?" Yuffie asked. Olette nodded. "Now I wonder what's the real story how your parents got together. What did you tell Namine?"

"I texted saying good luck and have a great time. Heck, she even asked what to wear and I said anything in that closet of hers. Namine has great outfits and needs to wear them."

"Heh, want to be fashion icon of the school?" Pence asked.

"I don't mind taking that title from Selphie," Olette smirked. "Namine could easily take it also but I know she would not even try."

"Well, you need to uh," Hayner was looking at what she was wearing. "Take your wardrobe to the next level."

"But I like what I wear," Olette claimed.

"That's the problem," Hayner answered. "Now let's visit a few stores. Your parents are sort of rich too."

"Yeah but I don't like spending their money that much either."

"Well, you need to. Now let's go." Hayner was helping her out what to wear? Really? Olette was confused why he was doing this and how would he know what girls should wear to be. It was really out of character of him.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**3:30 p.m.**

Rinoa was fixing up her makeup in the living room of her apartment waiting for Leon to come over. It was about time the two went out on a date because the offer was made back in October. Guess it was the kiss that from before when Kairi walking in on the two. Rinoa still blushes remembering that but also feels eerie about it. Back in high school, she did have feelings for him but it was never acknowledged. Now, the two are back and those old feelings have returned. Her doorbell soon rings and puts on finishing touches, fixing her hair and getting the door. Upon opening it, flowers were presented in front of her and Leon tilts it to show his face.

"Hey Rinoa," he greets handing over the flowers. "These are for you."

"How thoughtful." Rinoa accepted them and smelled it enjoying the sweet scent taking them inside to find a vase for them. "Still remember cherry blossoms are my favorite I see?" Leon walks into her apartment.

"Yes, I remember. It's early spring and some are already blossoming," he says. Rinoa manages to find her vase putting water inside and the cherry blossoms. Then she puts the vase in the middle of her diner table.

"Okay, we can leave now." The two leave while she locks the door and ask where are they going.

"It's a surprise," he enlighten her.

"Then why I am _not_ surprise," she smiled walking to the elevator.

"It's not the Highwind if that's what you're thinking," Leon informs her.

"I didn't say it was our old hangout," Rinoa tells him pressing the elevator button. "I just expect you to do things that I wouldn't expect."

"You can expect that," he smiled.

Xion was still being guided at the nursery school. There were guidelines she had to follow such as how to treat certain kids, what to do and what not to do, locations around the place, etc. The guide women even took her to _every_ room explaining the situation of the child that was residing inside. Everytime she would walk into the room, she just felt a little sad. What the workers mainly do around here is to aid the children and play with them if one of them wanted to.

"Okay, I guess that is it," the women said breaking her out of her thoughts. "Just follow me to the lounge." Xion followed seeing the other workers. One caught her eye though. She thought one of the workers looked familiar. The person had blond hair and a slim finger but she didn't have small pigtails on. Xion just walked towards her.

"Excuse me," she asked when the familiar women looks at her. "Haven't I saw you at the Tsuki High Cultural Festival?"

"I remember you, you were the, uh, cashier right?" she asked with Xion nodding. "You work fast." Xion took a seat across from her.

"Ugh, yeah but not like I enjoyed working a cashier." The blonde lady gave a small giggle.

"The name is Arlene," she introduced herself. **(I know what you're thinking: "Is Larxene being nice?" Well, yes, but there is a reason why she acts a certain way. Recall last chapter. A lot of questions will now float in your head.)**

Kairi is with Sora and the two was actually riding a train to an unknown destination appearing to be out of the region of Tsuki. Kairi was the only one who didn't know but Sora did seeing how he seems to set this up. The transportation in Japan is so great that people would rather take a train ride to a someplace outside where they live. Plus, gas is always expensive especially for a long trip.

"Where are we going Sora?" she asked him having no clue once again.

"The Tokyo Disney Resort in Urayasu," he answered smiling in joy and excited.

"The what?" There was a Disney Resort in Japan she asks herself.

"Don't tell you've never been to a Disneyland?" he stared at her.

Kairi felt a little nervous answering him. "No," she whispered. "I haven't."

"This is even going to be more fun taking you around the park. You are going to have fun enjoying the place." With this kind of advantage, Sora has the time to take here everywhere, almost. Now he doesn't have to worry of her being too scared or chickening out on things. Also, it's better to go in the day because the park gets packed at night.

"Can I ask you something Sora?" she asked her and he gave her a yes. Interrogation time. It was her chance to ask him if he has an uncle name Ventus. Kairi did not want Sora to be part of her _other_ life but it seems he already is some how. He just doesn't know it. "Do you have an uncle named Ventus?"

"You mean Uncle Ven? Yeah, that is Roxas' and I uncle. We haven't seen him in a while though," Sora explained. "Dad says he is a very busy man and travels a lot, which is why Roxas and I barely see him."

"When was the last time you two saw him?"

"Winter of 2008. Came by to see us again after coming back from a long business trip and wanted to visit us for the holidays."

"Did ever occur to you that your brother looks like him a little than your dad?"

"Now that I think about, yeah. Roxas does, doesn't he? Heh, if that were true, it's like saying Uncle Ven is actually Roxas' father." At this moment, Kairi was now thinking about what her boyfriend just said. Could it be true? Could Ventus really be Roxas' dad? Subsequently, he could not be because Sora and Roxas are twins, so he can't be. "Kairi?" Sora called out.

"Sorry, just lost in my train of thought." She then checks her watch seeing it was already 4:15 p.m. "You know, everybody we know is going somewhere during the day and not a night."

"That's just how we are, I guess," Sora added.

"_I wonder how Roxas and Namine's date is going to go?"_ Kairi thought.

Roxas stood in front of Namine's mansion ringing her doorbell. One of her butlers answered the door and asks why he was here. He just said he was here for Namine and saw her coming down the stairs. "Okay, Takeo, you can go now. Thank you," she said looking up at him as he walks away. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**4:20 p.m.**

Aerith was left alone once again with Hoshi, their dog. She didn't know where Cloud was and thinks he was arranging something tonight. Maybe they were going out tonight? Someplace fancy or something like that. Then again, their previous dates were all at fancy restaurants and dancing was involved. Now, it was getting tiring and wanted a little diversity in the way their dates have been. The door soon opened with Cloud coming in. "Cloud!" Aerith stood up from the couch. "You're back."

"Hi Aerith. Wanna know where we're going tonight?" he asked going into the kitchen and Aerith followed him standing next to the island asking him already. "It's going to be a casual night, so we're gonna go karaoke!"

"Karaoke? That's different."

"Exactly, I have been taking to all these fancy places that there needs to be a change." It was like he reading her mind a moment ago.

"I have never sang in my life," Aerith admitted.

"Neither did I but hey, lets explore."

"Your right. What time are we going?"

"Around sevenish. Just be ready by then."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Yuffie were walking in style now. After a lot of shopping, which nearly empty out of their piggy banks, they were exiting the mall thinking of where to go. All four lift up their sunglasses thinking where to go next. They practically visit every store in the mall and got no place else. "Next destination anyone?" Hayner asked looking at his friends.

"How bout the beach and not the one here. The one in Kujūkuri because there is not much people there," Yuffie answered.

"Earth to Yuffie," Olette informed her lifting her bags. "We are packed with bags. Like we are going with these to the beach."

"So, we'll just drop off our things," Yuffie replied. "The train station is nearby and we will go to my house to drop off our things and take a train to Kujūkuri. Done."

"You know what Kairi wants to do for upcoming spring break?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, go to a water park and beach with Vincent."

"Ohhh lalala, crush?" Olette asked.

"I guess you can say that."

"But isn't he that loner creepy looking vampire guy," Pence asked. The four enter the train station while having the conversation. "I say he rather go to a haunted place than someplace fun."

"Pence man," Hayner said putting his arm around him looking up making some hand gestures. "Looks can be deceiving. Remember that."

Pence looked at him and where he was looking and repeated. "What are you looking at man?" Yuffie and Olette look at them odd and continue to walk to the ticket booth.

"I say let's go with the plan. Nothing is more fun than going to the Water Park and beach on a spring break," Olette agreed with Kairi's plans. "It really is more refreshing than going in the summer, well, in my opinion."

Yuffie felt her phone vibrate getting a text from Kairi. Her eyes widen. "That son of a- she and Sora went to Disneyland! Those bastards! Now I want to be with them. I don't care if am a third wheel."

Sora and Kairi were walking around the park while Sora was holding the map thinking of another ride the two should go on. To his surprise, Kairi was enjoying herself a lot. Why haven't her parents at least take her to an amusement park he thought? Yeah, home school sort of isolates yourself from others but there needs to be fun. Suddenly, Kairi tells him she wants to go on _all_ the rides at the park.

"Oh my god Sora. We have to ride _every_ ride here. I can't believe I never get this much excited."

"Then let's go!" Sora applaud, put away the map, and the two started to sprint off until the two accidentally trip each other causing them to fall in front of a huge crowd of people. There was a very short pause when they quickly get up, arms in the arm still cheery and running off to the ride, Big Thunder Mountain. After waiting in line for almost an hour, the two manage to get the front seat of the mine train. When everything got settled and was firmly seated in safely, the train moves and goes into a cave and up a chain hill. **(I actually watched a video on YouTube to see what the ride was like ;] and it looks fun) **There was mist of water coming down and it was from a small waterfall and the two saw the light of day.

"Ready?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"You bet!" she smirk at him. The ride goes down a small and makes a left turn picking up some speed. They were in a brown canyon that remind of the Wild West and saw another train in front of them pass by. The ride suddenly dives in a dark cave promoting Kairi to scream and Sora cheering, he was enjoying the adrenaline rush. The two heard the other behind them having the same reactions. Later the ride takes a few turns and goes up another chain hill. The two have smiles on their faces and giggled a little. Another, drop happen and the ride titled them to the left and see another train. This time there was no stops and it just kept going through the canyon. There went through a few humps and small.

Soon, they entered a mining area and went into another dark cave and they stayed inside it for more than 10 seconds. The hyper couple noticed they were going a little slow and saw light again. Once they saw the light, they do down again making a tilted left and face a part of the track in water and manage to get wet a little. "Oh my god! I did not see that coming!" Kairi said exhilarated. "This is awesome!" She was having the time of her life.

Leon and Rinoa were sight seeing Mt. Fiji… in a helicopter. "Wow! I've been to Mt. Fuji before but not in a helicopter!" Rinoa tells Leon.

"Yep, told ya it was a surprise." Leon has his connections, well; this helicopter belongs to Kingdom Hearts but not like Rinoa knows that.

"You really out did yourself Leon, I mean Squall," she said recalling his real name.

"Say what now?"

Quickly she said, "Leon. I mean Leon."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**7:23 p.m.**

It was getting dark already and Roxas wasn't getting into this date with Namine. His brother was right. This could be the end of his web of lies and this fantasy for Namine might meet its dead end. Nothing was moving for him to act as it was dragging now. Namine comes across this unusual behavior and asks him about it. "Hey, what's is wrong?" she asked standing in front of him.

"N-nothing," he hesitated. "I just have a headache."

"Well, at least this date has been sort of fun," she admits. "Not one of our best moments but at least fun."

"_Looking so darn happy. Man, what's wrong with me? Why don't like her? I don't feel this spark or any feeling at all. Nothing!"_ Roxas thought in his head. _"If I did maybe I can return feelings but I just don't."_ His frustration was starting to show by the look of his face.

"Roxas, you okay? Your face." Namine was considering what to make him feel better judging by his facial expression and thought of one. She then slowly starts to move towards his face and kiss on the lips. "I like you Roxas. I really do a lot. Let me just have this one kiss." To her shock, he quickly pushes her away. "Why did you just do that? Don't you like me?" She sees him turn his back on her not looking back, which made her nervous.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Namine but-" Roxas didn't want to say it. Why did it have to happen right now?

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong. I've never had…" Roxas stopped already feeling the pain of he was going to say to her. He felt like he was slowly piercing a dagger into her heart. "Feelings for you… ever. Not even once."

* * *

**To tell you the truth you guys, the last scenes with Roxas and Namine to the ending was **_**actually**_** written back in August and the confession scene was cut off and the other half has been transferred to the next one. Can you believe that? Their storyline was already set by the start of the Halloween dance from before. Oh yeah, I've been planning this for a long time.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	16. File 16: Among The Crying Moon

**File 16:**** Among The Crying Moon » Volume 1**

**Yeah, I know. I left you readers hanging on a cliffhanger for a long time since the last update. That's only because school was keeping me busy. Anyways, here is the **_**special**_** chapter I've mentioned a long time ago and I'm glad to finally have written it. It's actually quite different from the original plan but the concept still retains. Also, it needed to be done and written well. So I REALLY want to know what you guys thought of this chapter.**

**I never said this in a while. Thanks for the reviews you guys. It makes me wanna write and proceed forward with this story longer than my others.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Sora's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I are having a singles day out today," Yuffie explains pouring a cup of lemonade._

"_What about Xion? Isn't she going?" Kairi asked as Yuffie shook her head._

"_Excuse me," Xion asked when the familiar women looks at her. "Haven't I saw you at the Tsuki High Cultural Festival?"_

"_I remember you, you were the, uh, cashier right?" she asked with Xion nodding. "You work fast." Xion took a seat across from her._

"_The name is Arlene," she introduced herself._

"_Okay, I want you to ask Sora if he has a uncle named Ventus on your date today," Aerith asks her daughter._

"_Do you have an uncle named Ventus?" Kairi asks Sora._

"_You mean Uncle Ven? Yeah, that is Roxas' and I uncle. We haven't seen him in a while though," Sora explained. "Dad says he is a very busy man and travels a lot, which is why Roxas and I barely see him."_

"_Did ever occur to you that your brother looks like him a little than your dad?"_

"_Now that I think about, yeah. Roxas does, doesn't he? Heh, if that were true, it's like saying Uncle Ven is actually Roxas' father." At this moment, Kairi was now thinking about what her boyfriend just said. Could it be true? Could Ventus really be Roxas' dad?_

"_Look, I said I'd handle this myself!" Roxas yells back_

"_Are you sure? Cuz' I think there is gonna be more than crying if she finds out. How long can you keep this going?" Sora asks._

"_Shut up!" Roxas shouted back._

"_Wow, for the first time, a girl likes you and you don't like her back. Just wow Roxas. Did you even bother to think about why?"_

"_I like you Roxas. I really do a lot. Let me just have this one kiss." To her shock, he quickly pushes her away. "Why did you just do that? Don't you like me?" She sees him turn his back on her not looking back, which made her nervous._

"_You thought wrong. I've never had…" Roxas stopped already feeling the pain of he was going to say to her. He felt like he was slowly piercing a dagger into her heart. "Feelings for you… ever. Not even once."_

_

* * *

_

Namine couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all this time, she had always thought he had feelings for her these past months. I mean they were always having a great time together. What went wrong? She thought he was her fairytale. The friend that falls over heels for the other and their feelings get return back likes movies and TV shows. "And I have known for a while." Now those last parts made her head go up to him and force him to face her this time but he still wouldn't look at her, not giving a single glimpse.

"What do you mean you've known?" Roxas didn't react, as he looked to the side. She felt like crying right now but she was holding back her tears. "Answer me Roxas!" she begged shaking him. "How long have you've known?!"

"Since October. I've read your letter," he confessed dimly still not looking at her in the eye. Namine couldn't hold her tears anymore as it just came down her cheeks. She felt so dead and pale inside just looking down at the ground as wet droplets hit it. Was this how a heartbreak felt in real life? Roxas then lifted his head up and looked at her. "No, please don't cry Nami," he asked embracing her in his arms.

"Get away from me!!" she yelled pushing him away already crying. "Stop feeling sorry for me! I'm not some…" She stopped wiping her tears from her face "Some charity case!"

"I only did this to make you happy," Roxas told her but it made her cry even more.

"No you weren't! You were just doing this cuz' you felt sorry for me even if we are, excuse me, were friends!" Roxas was trying to avoid this the whole time but he knew this one-day would come. He just wasn't prepared for this.

"Nami…" Roxas genuinely said but she just backed away from him.

"Don't call me that anymore! I don't want to see you ever again!!!" she screamed and ran off crying. Roxas then felt something wet go down his cheek. He touched it and realized he was crying too.

"I'm sorry Namine that it has to be this way. Life is not a fairytale. This is reality." He just walked the opposite direction not bothering to run after her.

**9:00 p.m.**

Roxas was resting on his bed looking up to the ceiling still thinking about Namine. He felt so much pain doing this to her. Then he decides to pick up his cellphone and call her house to check up on her. Someone answers but it wasn't her. It was one of her maids.

"Hello, Nakahara residence." she said.

"Hi, is Namine around? Its her friend Roxas."

"Oh no, I'm sorry sir but she isn't. She hasn't come home yet. We thought she was still with you." Roxas' eye broadens and is shock to hear the news. It's been nearly two hours since they last met and now was wondering where could she be on a night like this. He was now starting to get concerned about her. She is out there in the city with no one with her. She could hurt someone including herself. Everything Roxas feared was now becoming reality.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**9:10 p.m.**

Sora and Kairi were laughing together still at Disneyland arms wrapped around each other. They were having a blast going to every ride at the park, including the very kiddie ones. During this date, Sora has been taking pictures of their adventure in Disneyland and Kairi was keeping the souvenir photos of them riding the rides. Only some had a camera though.

"Man, that was fun. Not as fun as going on mis-" Kairi came to a halt once she found what she was going to say.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

Kairi started to act like she didn't say that last part. "What was what?" I didn't say anything except the fact I'm having fun," Kairi tells him. "The time of my life." Kairi's phone then started to ring and answered ominously without checking who it was. "Hello," she blissfully said.

"Kairi, Namine is missing," Roxas tells her.

"What?!" Kairi screamed making Sora come by her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"What happened?! How can she be missing? Aren't you supposed to be with her right now?" Sora got the clue and knows it is about Roxas and Namine. During Kairi's phone call with his brother, he knew something was up and can already feel the drama. Sticking to his word, he did not want any part of this. "Oh my god, I have to tell everybody about this," Kairi says going mad on her phone making phone calls. "She has to be with somebody at least." Then again, he is going to because of Kairi and what else can he do. He doesn't want to be become a jackass in front of her saying he does not want to help his brother.

Somewhere in Kujūkuri, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Yuffie were eating in the town enjoying the food. That's until Yuffie and the others hear her phone ring. "Okay guys, quiet. It's Kairi." She answers it and her expression changes and later hangs up when getting her things ready. "We gotta go you guys."

"Why what's wrong?" Olette asked with her mouth full.

"It's Namine," Yuffie answered. "She's missing."

"What?" Hayner said. "Nobody knows where she is?"

"No," Yuffie answered once again. "Come on guys, we gotta go." The three were grabbing their belongings and taking their food putting in the trash. Hayner on the other hand had to pull Pence from the door as he was stuffing his food down his throat to finish it.

"Pence!" he called out.

"I'm done," he replied throwing his tray into the trash getting pulled Hayner swiftly.

Xion was walking around with Arlene chatting with her. The two have become friends while working here and worked together with some of the children here. Xion was enjoying her time here. It felt really different being here than any other place. During the time she was playing with a little girl, her phone rang and saw it was Kairi. "Hey Kairi, my job is great…" Xion had to stop when Kairi was giving her the bad news about Namine. "Wha- No, I'm not with her… yeah, I'm sure they'll understand. Bye."

"What is it?" Arlene asked.

"My friend is missing somewhere and my friends and I don't know. I have to go," Xion explained heading for the door. "Tell the other nurses I'm gone and that it's an emergency. Sorry I have to go but my friend is in trouble." With that, Xion left.

Cloud and Aerith were roaming the streets coming from karaoke night. Both had a great time, not the best singers they thought they would be but had fun. "I had a great time. I know the other people were better than us but it sure was fun."

"Probably the only time we'll get to sing," Cloud laughed about. "And last… maybe." Aerith's phone was ringing and sees it's her daughter. "Kairi?"

"Yeah, I better answer it." Aerith answers her phone and immediately has her daughter delivering her the news about Namine. "Namine is not with us. We haven't seen her. Yes, we will look around the city."

"So, how do you want to find Namine? You wanna walk or do you want to use a car?" Cloud asked knowing the situation by over hearing it on the phone.

"How bout we- hey, that was fast," Aerith noticed.

"I'm going to call Leon," Aerith tells Cloud. "We have a lost girl and I know I would be scared to death if I found out my daughter was missing."

Leon and Rinoa were at a restaurant eating out. Apparently the two went sight seeing too much that dinner was almost forgotten. Boy does time fly by. As the others from before, he too gets a phone but this time from Aerith. It was the same news and Leon knew he had to do something. "Check please," he called.

"Check?" Rinoa questioned. "We only been here for an hour and we haven't gotten to dessert yet."

"What happens if I tell you one of your students is missing on a night like this in the city?" Leon asked.

"Check please!" Rinoa shouted to the waiter near them but no reply. "Waiter!" she screamed causing him to drop the food he was carrying and came to her. Leon was surprised to just how she acted. "Check please," she said sweetly switching personalities.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**9:34 p.m.**

Sora and Kairi were on the train back to Tsuki City. Kairi was on the phone with Roxas wanting an answer why she is missing but would not give an answer. During this time, Sora was crossing his arms not speaking much with a little anger written on his face. "Can you at least tell where she could've gone Roxas? At least tell me that," Kairi pleaded.

"I don't know Kairi. She could be anywhere, in the city, the park, the school, or…" Roxas then was starting to remember what she had told him on that night of the cultural festival as her words came into his head.

"_No silly. Just outside of Tsuki, there is a town called __Kujūkuri and they have a beach there__. I like to sit and do nothing while watching the ocean come shore and the waves crashing in. Just being there sounds peaceful and joyful hearing the happiness of people. The good part is not much known that there is one secret path that leads to this part of the beach that's unreachable."_

"Kujūkuri, she told me that she likes going to the beach at Kujūkuri."

"That's great! Yuffie and the others are right there right now. I'll them right away!" Kairi was relieved that Roxas told her that. Maybe this was going to be easy finding her. Kairi also noticed Sora hasn't said anything after the news. She wondered why he was acting this way. She decides to leave it alone for now as they almost arrive in Tsuki.

"Oh my god, lucky we're here," Yuffie says what Kairi just told her. This was their night to find Namine to see if she was in Kujūkuri. They don't know for sure but it's worth the shot to increase the chances of finding her. "Namine could be around here you guys," she informs her friends.

"What's going on with her?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know. Kairi said Roxas wouldn't tell her."

"You think it has to do with something with Roxas?" Pence wondered. "I mean, she suddenly goes off missing and the last person she was with was…" His friends were staring at him and felt awkward about it but shrugged it off. "I mean, you said it yourself Olette, the two went on date earlier today."

"It's not like Roxas broke her heart you guys," Olette assumed. "I've known him since elementary. He wouldn't do this sort of thing to a girl."

"Look, enough playing law and order or CSI or whatever," Yuffie interrupted. "We have a friend who is in trouble and needs our help more than ever. Let's go find her." The four then run off to find her.

Somewhere in the city, a young sad blond was walking slowly and fragile through the street of Tsuki City whimpering. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was jumble around. Namine has been walking alone around the city. She didn't bother to go home, she didn't care where she was; all she can think about what happened with her and Roxas hours ago. For the past months, it all had been a lie to her. Everything just seem so real to her. Finally getting out there once getting noticed by Roxas only to have her heart shattered. Now she questions if she can manage to pick up the pieces and love somebody else. Her legs were shaking already and decided to take a break. She lays her back on a nearby brick wall of a building and slowly drops to the ground.

"Why?" she slowly asked herself. It's what she has been saying quite a lot. Then she started to hear a familiar song. She looks around to find the source of the music and turned to her left to see the front window of a TV store. What a coincidence the song was, "When There Was Me and You", from the movie "High School Musical". Every part and lyric just made her think about the past. The moments she shared with Roxas flashed into her head and it just caused her pain. She holds her hands to her arms and couldn't handle it and instead ran off.

"No! No!! No!!! No!!!!" she screamed. People were staring at her like she was a psycho. "Stop staring at me!" Again, she ran off and later fell to her knees breathing swiftly. The sound of trains made her head life up to find herself at the entrance of Tsuki Train Station. "Maybe… I need to get away from here." She manages to get to the ticket booth to buy herself one to Kujūkuri and got luckier that the train just arrived. Walking to the assigned station of the ticket, the long train was in front of her as doors open and people come out. She enters once it was empty and other people followed her.

Just behind the train destined for Kujūkuri, another one arrives at the station. A crowd of people exit and among them was Sora and Kairi not aware that Namine had just gotten on the other train. "Okay, Roxas says he is almost here including Xion. Should we get our tickets now to Kujūkuri or should we search the city first?" Kairi asked her boyfriend and as usual, no answer. "Sora? What's wrong? You have been quiet the whole trip. Don't you care about Namine?"

"Of course I do Kairi but it's just…" Sora stopped wondering if he should tell her the truth. Even his brother won't tell her why Namine ran off when it is his fault. "I don't know how to say this Kairi but the truth is-"

"Kairi!" Xion shouted from afar running towards the two. "I looked around the city and I couldn't find her. Where on Earth could she be?"

"Thank god you are here," Kairi said relieved. "Now all we have to do is go to Kujūkuri since Roxas told us that."

"Hey guys," Roxas shouted from afar and joins them. "I'm here. Did you guys buy tickets?" he asked.

"No, we just got here and so did Xion," Kairi answered. "We'll just go to ticket booth and ask for them."

"Train 112 boarding for Kujūkuri is now departing," the announcer announced. "I repeat: Train 112 boarding for Kujūkuri is now departing."

"Oh no," Xion worries and sees the train starting to depart already. "We missed the train. You think there will be another any time soon?" Then as just she was watching the train depart, she saw a familiar blond by the window sitting by herself. "Namine?" She took a closer look at the window and knew it was she. "Namine!" She started to chase the train to catch up to her. "Namine is on the train you guys!" The three were running behind Xion chasing the train.

Namine was sitting by herself in a train cabin looking down on her feet and noticed her friends running to her. She got up surprised, happy to see her friends but her smile dropped when she saw the sight of Roxas behind Sora and Kairi and just slowly started to sit back down not wanting to deal with Roxas or be part of his life anymore.

"No!" Kairi cried out and bust out her cellphone. "Gotta tell Yuffie to head for the station." While waiting for an answer, she asked Sora how long would the train ride be. He answered that it be at the station in twenty minutes.

"Roxas, do you know why Namine is acting like this?" Xion asked him and he definitely did not want to answer it. "You were the last one to see her right?" There was just a small silence between the two. "Answer me Roxas. We have to know." Finally, he gave her an answer.

"I don't know why Xion. I dropped Namine off at her house and she seemed fine," he lied right off the bat. "I don't know what is causing this." Just a few feet away, his brother could hear them and his blood was boiling. He couldn't believe Roxas would just flat out lie to Namine and now lie about what is going on to his own friends. What was wrong with him?

Cloud and Aerith have been driving around the city looking for Namine also. The two felt also felt worried about her scared what would happen. "Do you know where could be?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know, I don't have a pin point location on here from our satellites," Cloud answered. "There was a location of her cellphone but it hasn't moved in a while. I think she dropped it." Aerith just sighed looking at the city lights.

"Where is she?" Her phone was vibrating and noticed it was Leon. "Leon?"

"Aerith, I want you to pick up the kids at the train station. We are going to Kujūkuri to find our lost blonde," he answered and hanged up fast. Aerith just felt too worried about a girl she barely knew except the fact she was Kairi's friend. She then felt Cloud's hand over her and looked at her saying it's going to be okay. At that moment, that's all she just wanted to believe in.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**10:01 p.m.**

Everybody was in the helicopter heading for their destination and it was just silence. The only thing heard was the sound of the blades of the helicopter spinning. The air in the atmosphere wasn't awkward but a dense feeling of anxiety. There was nothing to talk about. Kairi was always thinking about Namine. Where is she? How is she? What is going on with her? And she would always turn to Roxas since he was the last one to ever she her. Something about his answer she heard back at the station made her give second thought if this was his fault. She can always tell when people are lying. She just hasn't got the chance to examine her friends of how they would lie. She just looked outside the window staring at the dark and lights below. _"Please be alright Namine," she prayed._

Yuffie, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were running towards the station and noticed the train hasn't arrived but that it already left from some other destination. From that point, they knew Namine had to be in town somewhere. "Where could she be?" Olette questions. "All of us are on a wild goose chase looking for her."

Namine was walking somewhere in Kujūkuri. She didn't bother taking another train to go back to Tsuki to see her friends. She couldn't call as she dropped her cellphone somewhere and Roxas was with them. How could she go to them if the guy who broke her heart was with them? There was one place she could go to. The secret place she had told Roxas and it made her look back how she could just slowly give herself to someone that didn't return any _real_ feelings back.

Kairi and the others get off from the helicopter in small open field and join Yuffie and them. She just runs to Yuffie and ask her if they saw Namine with the usual answer: no. "Okay, we all spilt up in town to find her," she informed everyone. "I'm so worried for her including all of us. Sora, Roxas, Yuffie, and Xion, you're with me. We're heading for the beach to look for her. Other pick a partner or group and go around town." Aerith was proud to see her daughter lead all this, you know, being a leader. Soon they spilt up.

Leon and Rinoa were paired walking around and Rinoa begun to think of something. "You know, I don't know what's is worse," she said stopping for a moment while Leon walked a little bit farther and stopped looking at her. "Namine's situation or mines when I was her age." Leon just sighed and sauntered up to her.

"Look, I know that was a horrible experience of having everyone verbally attack you that one night but that's in the past." Rinoa just stared at him.

"How can you say that? Did you know what I was put through during that time? Hell Leon! You just suddenly abandon me after prom night and the year after ignored the rest of the year. All because of what?! I _somehow_ slept with you when in reality it was actually someone else. It was the rumor that everyone chose to believe in. I still don't regret calling the cops on that party." **(Yes,** **her** **teenager past was inspired from an episode of "90210" if you watch that show)**.

"Rinoa, you don't need to be angry right now," Leon said trying to calm her down. "We forgot about and look at us now. Mature adults that would forgot our teenage years of what we were not happy of."

"I'm sorry," she answered calming down. "It's like I see myself in Namine a little and I don't want her to lose anything. I mean, her parent are even barely in the country and you know how those type of kids are."

Leon just smirked. "Yeah, I do." He felt the same way when he didn't see his parents that often when he was young.

Aerith was with Cloud and couldn't help but think of a time when she had to look for a missing person, her husband Zack. She couldn't help but tell Cloud this story. "You know, this reminds back then when I had to look for my husband Zack."

"I thought you said he died on a mission?" Cloud asked.

"He did but before that, he was marked missing for days. Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months that the search was finally called off. Everybody assumed he was dead and so did I. I still speculate if I do still believe he is alive thinking him and Kairi could finally reunite including him and I." Cloud had a wary look on him. He was feeling so attached to Aerith and was already considering Kairi was really his daughter and that he had a family. He was also feeling Aerith. He never really liked that much girls before because he didn't feel any connection. What also bothers him was Aerith's supposedly deceased husband name. It still was ringing in his ear and it still wouldn't come out.

"Roxas," Xion called out. They were looking all over the beach for her but couldn't find her. It sure stretched a long way. "Did Namine ever tell you where this _secret_ place of hers is anyway?" That is true, Namine had told him about it but never really gave out how to get there. However, the beach was two ways: north or south. Then Roxas felt something in the sand. It was the necklace Namine always worn but was thinking if he should tell the others about it. He would be a terrible friend if he didn't but he is already by lying to them, so he just decided to find her himself without telling them. He looks around to see any path and sees a small train covered in plants, bushes, and such. He figured this would lead to her and leaves his friends behind.

Kairi was walking in front of her friends taking a look behind her and noticed Roxas going into a different direction somewhere in the dark. He sure was acting suspicious since they left the train station and was dying to find out. "Hey guys, let's quietly follow Roxas," she tells them.

"You think he has something to do with this?" Yuffie asked her.

"Well he is suddenly moving away without saying anything to us," Kairi informs her. "Let's go. I need to know the truth." Sora couldn't bear hiding this anymore and just stepped in front of her.

"Kairi wait! There's something you should know," he tells her as the girls stare at him.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**11:21 p.m.**

The sad blonde was sitting on the sands of the beach having her knees up to her face. Her sobs stopped a while ago but her eyes were red and her face was wet. She managed to finally be breathing calmly and sit in silence. She wrapped herself in a ball still sitting up feeling the cold wind past right by her. A crescent moon was halfway through the horizon of the ocean in front of her shining bright white and some stars were up in the sky. The waves that crashing to the shore were soft and the temperature wasn't too cold but the winds still made it seem like it was. Just looking at this did make her feel calm and think. Of course, it made her think the reason why she is like this. So she took her right hand and used her finger to spell 'R' with a heart and 'N' in the sand. Then just swipes it containing herself from crying. "Why?" It's the only question she asks herself this whole night. She just lifted her head making small sniffs and wiping her tears with her arm. "Is it because I'm just consider a friend and nothing else?"

"No Namine, it's not," said a voice behind her.

"Kairi?" she looked behind to see a figure in the dark wiping her face. "Is that you?" She assumed it was and so got up dusting herself off and started to walk to _Kairi_.

"No, I'm not Kairi…" The person revealed himself and it appeared to be Roxas. "It's me Roxas." Namine started to feel weak in the knees and started to back away.

"N-no…" she stammers backing away slowly more.

"Look… I know you don't want to see me right now but…"

"But what!" she looked away from him and closed her eyes feeling the tears coming. "You were worried about me? Is that it?!"

"Well yeah, how else was I supposed to feel-"

"Just stop it! I don't need any of this from you! Do you know how I feel right now?" Roxas was about to speak but Namine continued. "I feel like a fool Roxas. Over the past months, you…" Namine began to sob again and tears were flooding out her eyes. "Pretended to be interested in me. You spent time, we talked and laugh and it made me believe you felt the same way as I did!"

"Namine…" Roxas trailed off. "I did it for you because…" He didn't want to give the real reason why he did this. It would damage her even more.

"You made me live in a fantasy Roxas! How long did you think you were gonna keep it up?!"

"It's just, I didn't want to hurt you Namine because of who you are."

"Who I am?" She didn't get what he meant.

"Namine, you have been a nobody and never got noticed until months ago. When I found out from that letter, I felt so sad because I can't bring myself to feel the same way." Namine didn't know what to say, so she just kept on listening to him. "And I wanted you to feel like you were noticed and not a nobody. Like you were like everybody else. There is one thing I do want from you." Now, how come he can't feel the same way but say all those things. Namine actually felt like slapping the guy. Anyways, she had to continue to listen to him. "I wanted you to be happy." Now, that got her speechless but that still doesn't mean she can't forgive for what he put her through.

"Namine!" Kairi quickly appeared running towards her. Namine just slowly walked to her as Kairi embraced her. "Oh my god! It's finally you!" Kairi felt so relieved to see her again. "You had us all worried."

"I am so sorry," Namine voiced was raspy as her sobs begins to slow down. "I made you guys look for me after everything we've been through. Am just…" Namine just shed tears on Kairi's shoulder.

"Don't worry." she replied. "It's okay. You're friends are right here." Namine felt so grateful to have Kairi as a friend. She never thought she would be come for her. Now it's as if she was more of a sister to her. Kairi too can feel the same way. Xion and Yuffie came in to hug her.

Roxas was looking at the two and can feel they really have gotten close. Now he can't help but feel ashamed for causing all this. His brother then emerged by his side. "Whaddya know, we found her thanks to you," he pointed out. "Now what were you planning on doing when you saw her again. Expect an apology?"

"Look, I don't feel like speaking to you right now Sora," Roxas replied not looking at him.

"It's your fault this happened and you know it." Man, this has been the most harsh Sora has been to him but who could blame him since it was true. Then he noticed the girls were walking off with Namine to meet up with the other. When they passed by him, the girls except for Namine just looked at him. Not glare or anything mean. Just stared at him and he actually thought that was worse than getting a glare or evil eyes. His brother left by his side and followed the girls. "Oh and, don't ever try to lie to your friends especially Kairi. They know the truth already."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

**12:00 a.m.**

Everybody now was returning back home. Kairi and her friends were taking the train back home while her mom and the rest took the helicopter. They occupied two stalls, since they can't fit all in one, within the train and were comforting their blonde friend. In spite of this, Namine told them she just wants some silence and they obeyed. Some can't believe what Roxas has done and are thinking if they should be friends with him still. While one, Kairi, still wanted to be his friend cuz' she feels like he is going to start losing some over this but she doesn't quite know how to handle this kind of situation. Also, she wondered about Sora having know all this all along and keeping it a secret. Then again, she too has her own secret. Not one she has been doing often because everyone at Kingdom Hearts wanted her to have a great experience of an almost normal life. Makes her wonder if keeping secrets and lying could come bite her in the future.

Roxas was in another stall alone from the others. What's going to happen to him now this is over? What is going to happen when they return for school tomorrow, I mean, later in the day. He just felt so lost and sad that he was tearing up. Then he noticed he still had something in his hand. It was Namine's necklace. Should he return it to her? Nah, she probably forgot she even lost it. Maybe he will keep it just for her. Just maybe.

* * *

**That was quite a long chapter right? Well, I say that makes up for the lack of updates for the past few months and I did want to deliver a good, no, a great chapter for guys. Lots of things happened and it was all-straight up drama. Now, I know you readers want some action and since the Roxas/Namine thing is done, we can move forward with other things.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	17. File 17: 4 Days, 16 Hours & 10 Minutes

**File 17:**** 4 Days, ****16 Hours & 10 Minutes ****» Volume 1**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Now you're thinking, what does that title mean? The answer: that is how much has past since last chapter. Now, this story need to keep moving forward because I noticed the drama/angst comes from Roxas and Namine's storyline. It's done and there can be action, humor and whatnot.**

**I know so are asking: when are you going to put more Sora/Kairi moments? Don't worry. There is one in this chapter.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Hayner's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

"_Kairi, Namine is missing," Roxas tells her._

"_What?!" Kairi screamed making Sora come by her._

"_Roxas, do you know why Namine is acting like this?" Xion asked him and he definitely did not want to answer it. "You were the last one to see her right?" There was just a small silence between the two. "Answer me Roxas. We have to know." Finally, he gave her an answer._

"_I don't know why Xion. I dropped Namine off at her house and she seemed fine," he lied right off the bat. "I don't know what is causing this." Just a few feet away, his brother could hear them and his blood was boiling._

"_Kujūkuri, she told me that she likes going to the beach at Kujūkuri," Roxas answered Kairi._

_Yuffie, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were running towards the station and noticed the train hasn't arrived but that it already left from some other destination. From that point, they knew Namine had to be in town somewhere. "Where could she be?" Olette questions. "All of us are on a wild goose chase looking for her."_

"_How can you say that?!" Rinoa howl. "Did you know what I was put through during that time? Hell Leon! You just suddenly abandon me after prom night and the year after ignored the rest of the year."_

_Aerith was with Cloud and couldn't help but think of a time when she had to look for a missing person, her husband Zack. She couldn't help but tell Cloud this story. "You know, this reminds back then when I had to look for my husband Zack."_

"_I thought you said he died on a mission?" Cloud asked._

"_Just stop it! I don't need any of this from you!" Namine shouted at Roxas._

"_I wanted you to feel like you were noticed and not a nobody," Roxas explains. "Like you were like everybody else. There is one thing I do want from you." Now, how come he can't feel the same way but say all those things. Namine actually felt like slapping the guy. Anyways, she had to continue to listen to him. "I wanted you to be happy."_

"_It's your fault this happened and you know it." Man, this has been the most harsh Sora has been to him but who could blame him since it was true._

_Roxas was in another stall alone from the others. What's going to happen to him now this is over? What is going to happen when they return for school tomorrow, I mean, later in the day. He just felt so lost and sad that he was tearing up. Then he noticed he still had something in his hand. It was Namine's necklace. Should he return it to her? Nah, she probably forgot she even lost it. Maybe he will keep it just for her. Just maybe._

_

* * *

_

"Tsuki Girl here and boy what another great week at school. It only seems yesterday our dear sweet nobody Namine had gotten her heartbroken from none other than Roxas Hikaru. Having gone mute, the two have avoided each other since Valentine's Day and their friends seemed to have taken Namine's side especially Riku. He just suddenly started to appear with the gang. Does he have an interest her? As for Roxas, these past days must've been odd for him seeing how he has made himself distant from his friends. The new girl Kairi says otherwise still wanting to be his friend. Careful Kairi, don't wanna get caught in the middle and cause another problem do you?" That was the latest entry from Tsuki Girl and the buzz has always been around Roxas and Namine this past whole week since Monday when they returned for school. Kairi and her friends try to get Namine talk but she hasn't since that night. Guess it will take a while to pick up the pieces.

School had just ended and Namine was standing on the rooftop. She griped onto the railings looking down on the other students. Not talking made her feel a little better but not much. She just didn't feel like talking at all. From afar, she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Turning around to see someone she hasn't seen in a while. It was Roxas. Then she noticed he was holding something. It was a… present?

"Today is your birthday… right?" Judging from his voice, he seemed scared to be talking to her. He actually remembered it was today? That shocked her. "It's okay… I know you won't talk but it's right here if you want it." He puts the present down onto the ground and descends down the stairs as she just watches him disappear. Namine just stared at the present. It was neatly wrapped and it had a bow on it and wondered if she should accept it. Then she heard someone coming up the stairs again. It was a familiar silver hair guy coming up.

"Hey Namine!" he shouted. "I knew I would find you here." He then noticed the present on the ground but did not know whom it belongs to. "Presents already?" He picked it up walking towards her. "So who left you this?" Riku forgot she was in a mute phase and didn't expect a reply. Namine just looked at him blinking her eyes. At least she still looks like a normal teenager. A silent teenager that is. "Come on," he took his hand, putting it around Namine. "You're friends are waiting for you." And she just followed him as he gave her Roxas' present. She held it with both hands staring out it wondering what is inside.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Namine's birthday is today you guys and I have no clue what to do," Olette says. "And am the one who comes up with great party plans right off the bat."

"I guess it's because we didn't expect what the aftermath would be like," Hayner answered. "It's been an awkward weird depressing week for all of us."

"He's right, can we think anything right for her?" Yuffie answered crossing her arms. "I'm starting to feel like in a drama here and things to lighten up a bit cuz' me no like drama."

"Hey," Kairi interrupted. "Did you guys ever noticed Riku has started hanging out with Namine more this week when he heard the news about this? I find it odd."

"Course Kairi, the dude likes Namine," Yuffie replies but she added one more thing to that sentence. "I think." It's true; they see Riku more often now that he had heard the news about Namine and what she is going through. He has never left her side actually when it was before and after school, during recess, and lunch. It was like he was helping her but another question raised.

"But can she give her heart again to someone after just getting hers broken recently?" Kairi asked. "Am no expert but what I see in Namine's TV shows, it takes a while."

"Now you've been watching to much TV," Sora tells her.

"What?" Kairi shot back. "When I'm bored and we're at her house, I chose to watch one of her DVD sets. Now I'm interested in those shows. Anyways, back to her birthday."

"You guys are planning already without us?" Riku said behind them with Namine by his side. "Now that is just not fun." Olette apologized and noticed the present in Namine's hands. It was a fair size and wondered who gave it to her, so just had to ask Riku.

"Who gave her the present Riku? Did you see the person give it?" He shook his head in respond.

"I didn't see the person drop it off. Must know Namine though if he or she knows it's her birthday today."

"_I wonder…"_ Kairi thought.

Roxas was off as a loner sitting by himself by the fountain just reading a book listening to his earphones. Too bad it ended when Kairi sat by him and pulled his earphones away from him. "Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Look, I know you're the one who gave Namine the present," Kairi confronted.

"What?" he rudely said. "Gonna tell the others and have it taken away because it's from me?" Roxas sure wasn't in the mood to talk to either one of his _friends_ but Kairi would be the only one trying to at least speak to him once in a while. He should at least be happy she is still talking to him.

"No, my question is why?" she asked him. "Why give her present after what happen?"

"Look Kairi, you should leave before Sora gets mad at you for being with me," Roxas warned her. "You saw what happen when you first tried to make contact with me."

"But Roxas…"

"Just go okay," he ordered. What can Kairi do to repair their friendship? He is the one why Namine is what she is today but at the same time it feels like Namine had taken away all his friends including his brother from him. It just didn't feel right. "Go Kairi." With that she left him alone. She walked off taking a last glance at him. "Roxas… please don't be like this."

Namine's friends were tempting her to open the present but she would just shake her head gripping onto the item. When Kairi was about to return, she could see the whole thing happening. It looked like the present was too special to open, so she intervenes the situation. "Guys! Don't tempt Namine to open her present. It could be from a secret admirer," she sang poking Namine with her elbow. "No?" Namine shook her head. "Okay, well, it was better off when you had your portable dry erase board. Can't believe you forgot it at home today."

Cloud was in the kitchen feeding Hoshi. He puts the dog food in his bowl when at the same time; Hoshi was already staring and drooling at the food from the ground below. Once he puts it down, he just dived his head in. "You were that hungry boy? Man can you eat fast." He leaves the kitchen taking a seat on the couch in the living room. For the past days, Aerith has been on the agency's computer seeing any traces left of her husband. Guess after the search for Namine influenced her to do the same with her husband. He would want her to finally rejoin her lost husband but at the same time, he didn't want that to happen. He wanted her for himself. Talk about being selfish right?

Aerith was coming down with a shoebox with her. "Wow, I found this all of a sudden," she said. "And guess who it belongs to?"

"Let me guess… Zack?" Cloud answered.

"Yep, you're right." Aerith then just dropped the box onto the coffee table. "I forgot I actually brought this along since we left." She took a seat next to Cloud and opens up the box bringing it to her knees. The first thing in the box was of course a set of pictures in separated by envelopes. "Pictures!" Each one would always have in it either with his friends, family, and some of his accomplishments. While looking at some of the pictures, Aerith noticed. It was a familiar blonde and Zack himself. "Cloud, is that you?" Cloud stopped looking at another set of pictures and looked at the one Aerith was showing him. She was right and it was he and the two just stared at the pictures.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Cloud do you know Zack?" Aerith asked him.

"I… I don't remember," he answered rubbing his forehead. After, he started to get a headache and just went into the kitchen to get some water. While he gets water and ice from the fridge, he begins to see images in his head of an island and him and Zack running away from something. He was having some kind of flashback, which he did could not remember.

"Cloud?" Aerith had her left on his right shoulder to check up on him. "What's wrong?" Next thing she knew, he just fainted to the ground. "Cloud!"

Kairi and her friends were in Namine's room still figuring out what to do for her birthday. Her, Sora, and Namine were on Namine's king size bed while the others were on the ground watching TV or playing their portable system like a DS or a PSP. "How bout we head into the city and go to the place where you and me got together Sora?" she suggested lying on Sora's chest on her back. Namine swiftly wrote on her board and wrote in caps: NO. Along with: That's should be you and Sora's special place.

"Thanks Namine," Kairi wonderful said. "But seriously." Her voice then changed tone to serious. "We need a way to celebrate your special day."

"I was thinking another sleepover here," Sora suggested. "We can just be here all night, play games, watch movies, and do some fun things. Heck, we'll even bake a cake for you Namine!" He smiled at her and she too.

"Good thinking Sora," But wait, we don't have extra clothes," Kairi pointed out. Namine then wiped her board and wrote something new. It said: Don't worry; my house has clothes for us that I'm sure we can all fit in.

"That reminds me," Olette slyly said. "So Namine, when does uh… the spring line come out?" she asked. Again, Namine gave a reply on her board that read: Wait women! Everybody laughed at the response including her but she just would make a giggle not opening her mouth. Next to her, she saw her sketchbook. She remembered all the depressing pictures she had drawn the past week and was deciding to buy another already. There was still a few pages left but want did not want to look back on that particular one in a while. Then there was Roxas' mysterious present sitting on her desk wondering what he had given her.

"Then I guess that's the plan. A nice fun party here at Namine's house!" Hayner cheered with his fist in the air.

"Yeah Hayner," Pence said getting up slowly putting his raised hand down. "You're no superhero." Another a few laughs rang in the room at the scene.

Cloud was slowly waking up in him and Aerith's bedroom. He was staring up at the ceiling and got up. It was still the afternoon and the sun was still up in the sky as it shines down the bedroom window. Aerith then came in noticing him awake. "Oh, you're awake now," she said taking a seat on the side of bed. "You gave me quite a scared when you feel to the ground like that."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Like I said, you feel to ground and blackout. I asked if you knew Zack but you said you don't remember, got a headache, went to kitchen to get water and that's when you fainted."

"I'm sorry to have startled you like that."

"It's okay." She handed him a cup of water and he accepted it taking a sip. "I'm used to it. Seen it happen many time in my lifetime."

"Aerith…"

"Yeah?"

"What was the mission Zack went on? Did it ever involve some… island?" he asked her.

"As a matter of fact, it did," she replied as she saw his head shot up while holding the cup between him. "I know this may sound weird but back then, Kingdom Hearts was interested in the paranormal. I guess it was like that because Aqua had a strange past. Did you know she had a brother?"

"No, I really didn't know," Cloud answered while he listens to the story to see if some things would make sense to him.

"Yeah, neither did any of us knew but one time she told us about him. It was when she was a teenager and it was wintertime. Her brother had disappeared and went out to look out for him. He had told her where he was going but didn't return. That was when she came upon a mansion but not just any mansion. It was the Himuro Mansion." **(In the original "Fatal Frame", that was the name of the main setting of the game. You can see where some things will be going BUT it will be part of the story. Not some **_**filler made-for-fun**_** chapter)**

"_The _Himuro Mansion?" Cloud asked. He has heard about that place. It was reported one of the most haunted places in Japan because it is said that a family was murdered there.

"Yep, she finds out about this ceremony and what happens there. She stopped from there saying she didn't want to speak of it again but that was when she lost her brother at that time."

"And the island connection?"

"Right! Sorry, moving forward. Yes, his mission was to investigate an island and he had a partner with him."

"Was I his… partner?" he asked.

"I don't know. I never met the guy but if he is you, then how come you have no memory of it or him up until now?"

"I still don't know the answer for myself."

Roxas was hanging out at the Highwind by himself and Cid gave him his order asking him where the other at. Of course, he lied about that saying he had to run some errands while they had free time. He never felt so alone so much because he would always be with someone by his side. Even when doing homework or studying, Sora would be with him but that's all change since he practically abandon him and their parents are wondering why the sudden change. He even sort of isolates himself from his family with Sora and his dad helping their mom with the baby coming into their lives in the near future.

On the table, he also had his book of songs that he had written. The recent ones that were written have been sad, depressing making all of them ballads. He knew him and Namine were in such an emo state but each day it would slowly feel less badly than what it did before. Another song came to his head and got his pen and started to write.

"Hello Roxas," said a familiar voice. Roxas looked who it was and it was his principal, Rinoa. "Funny to see bump you here. Shouldn't you be with Kairi them? I heard it's Namine's birthday."

"Really Ms. Heartilly? You know why I'm not with them," he said nicely trying to have a hint of anger in his voice. He wouldn't want to be talking back to his principal. She walked to him and took a seat across from him.

"Sorry, it's just that this week has been drag."

"Got that right?"

"So how are things?" Now he felt like he was in therapy.

"Okay I guess."

"Your lips say you are but your eyes say something another thing." Damn, she was good. Did she major in psychology or something for college?

"It's just, my friends don't really like me anymore after what happen. They distant themselves from me and so have I," he explain to her principal. "And I feel like I can't be friends with Namine anymore because I know she can't forgive me. And if she did, she most likely to have doubts letting back in."

"Now, not to chose any sides here but I can says liking was your decision Roxas. You can't blame yourself. You can't force yourself to just have feelings for someone when you really don't. Although I don't approve of you not telling time her sooner about it either." Wow, even his principal was right but what he liked about it was that she wasn't taking sides and being judgmental. She just sat there listening to him to elaborate what's going on and to help him.

"I still feel like crap for treating her Namine like that," Roxas admits.

"Maybe this will all blow over later but you have to give it some time, you know, take some baby steps," she told him. "Now did you ever give her present?" He nodded.

"Yeah and surprisingly, she accepted it. I went back to the rooftop to see if she did and it was gone."

"That's could be a good start. What was in it?"

"I rather keep that a secret Ms. Heartilly. It's something I know she would love but now I question if she is going to open it or what she thinks if she did open it."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Sora and Kairi chose to make the cake. Making the cake would take hours, so it had to be done now. However, Kairi had _no_ experience in the cooking field and neither did Sora. Now both were wondering why did they volunteer to make the cake and ask for no help. "Okay, so uh, where do start Sora?" Kairi asked looking clueless around the kitchen.

"Hmm…" he was thinking rubbing his chin. "We get a cook book."

"Of course, I knew that!" Kairi dumbly said going through some of the cabinets. "Which would be where?" she asked not finding a single trace of it. Sora then just pointed to the cookbook on a stand on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. Kairi opened the book and asked Sora what cake should they make. He had no clue either.

"Hey Namine!" Sora asked from the door of her room. "What is your favorite type of cake?"

"Namine writes…" Riku trailed off waiting for Namine's response. "Red velvet cake. You think you and Kairi can make that?"

"Pssh… of course!" Sora answered. None of their friends question if they could even cooks seeing how they volunteer to do it while they were singing and dancing in the room. "One red velvet cake coming up!" Sora comes down the stairs and into the kitchen as Kairi was going through the cook. Her mom made cooking look easy and being her daughter was just sad.

"What are we making Chef Sora?" she asked.

"Red velvet cake Namine said," he answered while Kairi flips through the book searching for it. She kept repeating the cake name to memorize the name and found it.

"Got it, the cool part of this is that it says the difficulty level and this cake is…" Kairi darted her eyes to see it. "HARD! It says we have to make from scratch if we don't have the mix! Sora," she whined in a baby voice. "We can't make this if we have no experience."

"Don't worry, we will make it!" he confidently said.

"Yeah," she copied what he did.

Namine was flipping through some magazines about fashion. She never really cared for fashion but just decided to get into it seeing how she would just get a new set of clothes each season. Her closet was becoming a mall but lucky Olette and Xion were there to take some with Yuffie taking a few too. By her side was Riku. He sure has been hanging with her and her friends more but mainly here. It made her feel like he was here to help her. To heal her and to move on. But if she were to grow an attraction towards him, can she let him in after what happened with Roxas? She just didn't know, so she just had to watch out for herself.

"Namine!" Yuffie pulled her out from her bed. "While Kairi and Sora bake your cake, we will have a fashion and _everyone_ has to participate." Emphasis on the word: everyone. "That include you too gentlemen." Their reaction was a groan while the girls cheered wanting to see it happen. "Don't worry, Riku and I are your audience. Now I will be the spokesperson explaining while everyone tries on whatever is in that mall of a closet. Now go!"

"But I don't want to do it!" Pence complained getting dragged by Olette whom was also dragging Hayner was dragging.

"Oh yes you will!" she demanded.

"I can't fit in one of those!" Pence told her.

"We will make it fit!"

"Great, I'm going to have a 'White Chicks' moment!" Pence complained.

Yuffie pressed the play the button on the iHome and the song, "Crazy in Love/Hair" from "Glee", played in the background. "Alright, time for the fashion show!" she shouted. "And our first model is…" Olette then appeared wearing an orange dress with flowers on it and a matching big hat that had feathers. Then strut down her way on the carpet floor like it was a runway. "Here is Olette wearing an elegant orange dress with cute flowers." Yuffie then noticed something. "Hey! You have something similar to that only it was a top!"

"Now is not the time Yuffie." Xion came up and was wearing a short black pajama top made of silk.

"Whoa! Sexy over here! Xion is a beautiful short raven-haired girl and loves to help people. And boy can she _really_ help you out," Yuffie said. Next up were Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Now everybody in the room was wondering what was going to happen. The song kept playing and the three came up with the guys wearing wigs. Namine was between Hayner and Pence and both just walked the "runway". The ones watching including Olette and Xion were cheering. Hayner and Pence then just wipe lash their hair around and Hayner's one came off.

"Don't hate me cuz' I'm beautiful," he said in a _really_ feminine voice.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Sora and Kairi were making… some success. They manage to make the gather the ingredients, measure how much was need, and preheat the oven that took them ten minutes to figure out. "Okay, let's just listen to instructions from the book," Kairi said. "Do as I say Sora."

"Got it!"

"Now mix the eggs, vegetable shortening, and sugar in the bowl," she ordered. Sora just stared at the items required and decided to just dump them whole with the eggs still intact. The cracking noise made Kairi look what he was doing. "Sora! You were supposed to crack open the eggs! Don't you see your mom do it?"

"No, I usually get ready first before eating breakfast," he replied. Now they have to start over since Sora messed it up.

**Later on…**

"Now everything is going smooth. The frosting is turning out very well," Kairi said while mixing it with the electric mixer. "Cake is in the oven and all is left is the frosting."

"And all this mess we made," Sora said looking at the mess. Kairi just sighed.

"I really don't wanna clean that up but we mine as well. We dropped some eggs…" Kairi was looking around but couldn't see the egg mess. "Somewhere and someone could slip you know," she said turning off the mixer. "Time to clean up, so-" Kairi soon slipped onto the floor. There were the eggs.

"Kairi!" Sora ran to her aid to have slip on the eggs to and one way or another, he hit the pack flour, which was open still, with his hand and it fell both on him and Kairi. Now their uniforms where ruined. "My favorite tie is ruined!" Kairi had an aversion look.

"There all the same!" Then Kairi raised her eyebrow. "Hey Sora, got something on you face."

"What?" Next thing he knew, she flicked flour in his face even though was already covered in it. The two slowly get up. "Hey Kairi," he said picking up two eggs and Kairi was afraid what he would do next. "I just learned," He smashed them together sending it to the top of Kairi's head. "How to crack an egg." The two just glared at each other. Before you know it, both started to grab random things off the counter top into their hands and throw it. There were screams, ducking, and throwing all over the place.

Soon Kairi eyed the frosting bowl and so did Sora. Both were out of ammo and the kitchen was already a huge mess from their little food fight. Kairi lunged for the bowl and caught while Sora just missed and fell to the ground. Kairi was now carrying the bowl chasing Sora as he got up and ran around the kitchen. "Imma get you Sora!" Kairi screeched throwing pieces at him.

"Not in this life-" Sora slipped again on eggs.

"I got you now!" After, Kairi slipped and fell on Sora chest letting a breath out of him but where was the bowl? Kairi rolled off Sora's chest as both looked at the ceiling, but it was actually the bowl coming down on them and it fell on them including the frosting all over their face. Lucky the bowl was made of plastic. Sora then used his finger wiping off a piece of frosting off her face tasting it.

"Mmm, taste good." Kairi leaned over him and licked his cheek tasting the frosting.

"Yep, taste good!" The two then locked lips on the kitchen tasting the sweetness of the frosting also.

"What happened here?!" a familiar face screamed. Too bad their moment was ruined and the two slowly revealed where they were making a small laugh. "Sora! Kairi!" That voice belonged to Yuffie. The ones who did the small fashion were still wearing their outfits. Namine wrote the same thing Yuffie previously said.

"We made your cake didn't we?" Kairi weakly said and the timer went off indicating the cake was done.

**Later on again…**

Kairi was sitting in front of Namine's mirror brushing her wet and shiny hair. Took them a while to clean the kitchen after the mess she and Sora made but lucky their friends were nice enough to pitch in to help. Her friends and boyfriend were in pajamas already including her. The cake was sitting on the nightstand by Namine's bed. It was time for movies and everybody was going to eat the cake. Namine thanked her and Sora even though they complete thrashed her kitchen. While brushing her hair, Namine came into view and showed her what she wrote. It said: You know who gave the present don't you? Kairi closed her eyes for a second and nodded.

"Do you know what is in it?" she asked her friend. Namine shook her head. That means she didn't open it yet and it _was_ the only present she got. "I was wondering do you still hate him?" Again, she wrote another message. It read: Not anymore but I just don't wanna be part of his life anymore. I want to forget him." Was there a slight chance the two could be friends again? Some hate Roxas such as Sora, Xion and Olette while some feel mutual like Hayner, Pence, and Yuffie.

"Riku seems to take an interest in you, you know," Kairi spotted. Namine did not give a response and she would know why. If he did, can she trust another guy to see if he _does_ have _real_ feelings instead of just pretending like Roxas did? She just didn't know. "As your friend Namine, I say it's your decision and you will find the answer sometime." Namine then just smiled and hugged her.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Roxas showed up like only three times but he has to become distant from the gang thus less scenes. Nonetheless, I do have a story for him but I need to find a way to start. You see, that last scene with him and Rinoa was never really planned. It was when he meets Axel (Lea) but it felt out of place, so I decided to do it later on.**

**Next up, the story will move forward to March to capture their spring break. And, Merry Christmas you guys!**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	18. File 18: Ghost Side Story

**File 18:**** Ghost Side Story » Volume 1**

**The title is based on the musical, "West Side Story".**

**Correction! With "KH: Birth by Sleep" out now in Japan, Saix's real name is Isa. Guess that means I have to change that in any previous chapters since I though for sure it was just Sai. Here's another trivia for you guys: this story was inspired by a manga actually called "Amazing Agent Luna". I actually forgot it was until a reviewer pointed it out. Thanks man! Moving on…**

**Now, the story will start to go in a **_**strange**_** direction for now but it does move forward some storylines. Let me just say this and next chapter will be like the survival horror game, "Fatal Frame".**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Xion's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

_Today is your birthday… right?" Judging from his voice, he seemed scared to be talking to her. He actually remembered it was today? That shocked her. "It's okay… I know you won't talk but it's right here if you want it." He puts the present down onto the ground and descends down the stairs as she just watches him disappear._

"_Hey," Kairi interrupted. "Did you guys ever noticed Riku has started hanging out with Namine more this week when he heard the news about this? I find it odd."_

"_Course Kairi, the dude likes Namine," Yuffie replies but she added one more thing to that sentence. "I think." It's true; they see Riku more often now that he had heard the news about Namine and what she is going through. He has never left her side actually when it was before and after school, during recess, and lunch._

"_Was I his… partner?" Cloud asked._

"_I don't know. I never met the guy but if he is you, then how come you have no memory of it or him up until now?" Aerith asked._

"_I still don't know the answer for myself," he said._

"_Maybe this will all blow over later but you have to give it some time, you know, take some baby steps," Rinoa tells Roxas. "Now did you ever give her present?" He nodded._

"_Yeah and surprisingly, she accepted it. I went back to the rooftop to see if she did and it was gone."_

"_That's could be a good start. What was in it?" Rinoa asked._

"_I rather keep that a secret Ms. Heartilly," he replied._

"_Riku seems to take an interest in you, you know," Kairi spotted. Namine did not give a response and she would know why. If he did, can she trust another guy to see if he does have real feelings instead of just pretending like Roxas did? She just didn't know. "As your friend Namine, I say it's your decision and you will find the answer sometime." Namine then just smiled and hugged her._

_

* * *

_

Kairi and her _family_ were packing some belongings for their spring break. Instead of going to the beach and waterpark previously planned before, they were cruise ship for the spring. Of course Kairi's boyfriend, Sora, was coming including her friends but Roxas denied the offer and decided to stay in Tsuki. Leon chose to look over their house and Hoshi for them since dogs weren't allowed on board. Hoshi's only response was a whimper. "Don't worry Hoshi," Kairi comfort. "We'll be back after the break." With that, she patted his head heading out the door with Yuffie and Cloud.

"Thanks for volunteering to watch our house and Hoshi too Leon," Aerith told him.

"No problem," he replied.

"Remember, help yourself to the fridge and anything else in this house," Aerith informs him.

"Yes mom," he mocked.

"I _am_ a mom," she said. "Now go get yourself a girlfriend so you can have kids of your own." Then she left closing the door behind her.

"Heh, some mom," Leon last said. He then turns around seeing Hoshi sitting staring at him. "We're home alone! Let us have so fun!" Hoshi made a small whimper and ran off somewhere in the house. "Oh come on! I wasn't that bad was I?"

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi and the others were getting out of the car with sunglasses and bags on as the bright yellow sun shined above them. They had arrived at the dock for departures. There was no particular destination actually for the cruise but just to go around the waters of Japan. Just far away. "We're finally here," she said softly but good enough to hear. "This beats going to the beach and waterpark." Yuffie came out of the car happy as ever.

"It's a wonderful day!" she cheered. "The sun! The clear blue skies! The cruise! The… Vincent! Come on," she called out. Vincent was still in the car. Apparently he didn't seem to like the sun. It felt like out of the blue to invite him but Yuffie wanted to and she had a mutual attraction to him but he was trying to avoid her at all costs.

"Tell me why I came again," he asked. A question he kept asking himself.

"Because you wanted to?" Yuffie replied weakly. "Now get out you little vampire and embrace the joy."

"You do realize I am the total opposite of you? I would want to be inside rather than out."

"Which is why I'm here," she said and made an imaginary box while saying, "To get out of your little box. Everybody has to at least once. "Now don't make say this again. Get out of the car and come outside."

"I don't think I will." He sure was being childish and Yuffie had to do something one way or another.

"Kairi!" a voice shouted from afar.

"Olette! You're here!" Olette ran to her while carrying her bags and stopped. "Where are the boys? I thought you brought them with you?"

"Oh, Hayner and Pence?" she asked looking behind her. Hayner and Pence were actually carrying their bags that included Olette's big over packed bags. "There fine," she coolly said. "They're two big strong man." Kairi just stared at her tilting her head. "Fine, you win. I'll go help them." Olette walked off and said, "Plus, I got more in the car." Both boys could be heard groaning. Namine came to Kairi's side and had a message on her board. It said: Not to be conceited, but she packed more than me and I'm the rich one. Kairi laughed at the message. "C'mon Namine. We have a boat to catch."

Riku was helping Xion unload the car of everyone's bags. Xion had a small pain in her back seeing how she was squeezed inside the car. "You okay?" he asked grabbing the bags he was receiving from her.

"Yeahhh, having sit in the corner of the back was giving me a pain," she replied not looking back. "If it weren't for our bags, this wouldn't be a problem." Xion gave Riku a bag and heard a large thump sound. He was not paying attention to her at all but looking at a certain someone. "Ya know, it's called go up and ask her."

"I don't know Xion," Riku answered. Again, he was staring at his mute blond friend.

"It has been a month."

"But still… I don't know if it's the right time." He has always been Namine in school more than her friends. He was starting to like Namine for some reason and just did not want to make a move on her. It would be too soon. She still has been damaged from the Roxas thing. Boy, did Riku hate the guy for fooling Namine and breaking her heart.

"Yeah, you're probably. If Namine were fully healed, she would be talking again." A small pause came across the two. "How bout prom? It is next month. I think that is the perfect time to ask her out."

Riku just smiled. "Maybe I will," he said as he continue to help Xion with the bags.

Roxas was once again alone. It felt natural to him but it still hurt a little to feel alone and forgotten. He was walking among the streets and citizens of Tsuki. He didn't know where he was going as usual and these walks have been happening lately for him. "You have been going on these walks lately haven't you?" a male voice said next him.

"I like the fresh air," Roxas replied. He has been seeing this guy for a while now. His name was Lea and didn't know why he was talking to him. "I got that but why?"

"Like I said before. I do not want to talk about it. I need to move on with my life." Roxas sure was getting a little mad with Lea being noisy.

"Whatever happened to talking about your problems huh?" Lea asked. Roxas just sighed.

"Surreee… that does not include strangers."

"I practically known you for a week now."

"Not by much."

"Ouch! And I thought we were already starting to get to know each other," Lea sarcastically said. "Come on, who is it?" Roxas just glared at him. Everything just had to draw back to Namine didn't it? Boy, was it getting old now and haunting him like a ghost. He already regretted doing it. What else did he have to do to get over it? Namine sure look like she was hanging out with Riku a lot. "Ah hah! I knew it was! A girl?" Lea asked.

"Her name is Namine okay," Roxas replied. "There we talked. Next subject," he choppily said.

"Hey, it's alright. I respect that," Lea told him. "Must've been lots of drama."

"You have no idea." There was a small silence as the two were walking together and Roxas decided to say something. "So, what about you huh? What's your story?"

"If you must know, I use this way to go to work all the time."

"At where?"

"A restaurant I work at with a few of my friends."

"Got job opening there?" Roxas asked. Now that's what he needed. I place to work at. He was thinking working at the Highwind but his _friends_ go there and he wasn't talking to them at all. "I need it," he begged.

"Desperate huh? Come with me and I will try to get you one then," Lea replied as Roxas followed right behind him to his working place.

"Thanks man."

Leon was in the house reading a magazine in the living room when he heard the doorbell ring. "Who the heck would come over here?" he said putting the magazine down and approaching the door. Hoshi followed by his side as Leon opened to see a familiar face. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi and Sora were hanging around the deck of the ship. Both were wearing swimwear feeling the fresh spring breeze and sun. They could see some passengers were playing in the pool, some in the hot tub, and other sunbathing. There was even a drink stand with a worker making drinks for everybody. Of course, you have to pay to even to get one. "Spring, my favorite time of the year," Kairi tells Sora.

"And why is that?" he asked her.

"Cuz' to me, spring is the season to start new things. Have a fresh new start."

"I thought that was the fall?" Sora said. His girlfriend just gave him a firm look. "What? A new school year starts there and everybody would want a fresh start."

"Touché." Kairi then stared at a particular spot. "Oh my god! That spot on the ship reminds me of something." Sora looked at the same direction Kairi was looking at. It was the tip of the ship. He knew where this was going.

"Oh no, do not tell me you want to reenact that scene from 'Titanic' now do you?" he groaned.

"Wouldn't it be romantic?" Kairi asked. "Isn't that what couples do? Have these _moments_ with each other that they could look back on?"

"True Kairi but not in front of all these people. It's packed." He really didn't mind doing it but he was not a fan of acting lovey dovey in public. He just feels so uncomfortable at the thought of it. "I'm not a fan of PDA."

"If the ship were in endangered or sinking, what would you do?" she asked.

"Save you of course. You are the most important person to me."

"Oh really," she said in a small baby voice as he hugs her. He put his face close to hers.

"Really," he said again. The two pull apart and walked to the railing. "Oh, did you hear there is a lunar eclipse tonight?"

"There is? Man, I think I should start watching the news to hear these things."

Olette and Xion were rooming in the same room. Each room only had up to two passengers per cabin. Olette was getting ready to go out having bug eye sunglasses on with a big hat that had a ribbon wrapped around. "Man! I look great!" she said to herself looking in the mirror. "What do you think Xion?" No response was given. After, she turned towards her to find her reading a book. "Really Xion? We're on a cruise ship around the waters of Japan. There is more fun out there than there is here."

"Sorry what?" Xion just snapped back to reality.

"Hello? Me, awesome. Cruise ship, fun. Xion!"

"Am sorry. It's just that I'm almost done reading this book about the supernatural in Japan. It is really interesting." The book was titled, '"Supernatural Japan". "There is a good story I read."

"Ohhh, mystery. I love mystery," Olette said taking a seat on her bed. "Tell me more!"

"Well Olette, back in the… feudal era, there was this island, near Japan, that perform spiritual rituals of the otherworld." The atmosphere suddenly felt like camp at night. "On the night of a lunar eclipse, they perform the rituals that involved a maiden wearing a mask. It was a performance to open the gate…" Xion stopped and went to turn off the lights. Soon, she turn on a flashlight to show her evil creppy face. "To the Otherworld!"

"Olette, what is takin- what the heck are you two doing?" Yuffie had walked in the middle of the ghost story.

"Listen to a ghost story," Olette answered. "Now sit down and listen. It's getting interesting."

Leon just stared at the familiar face. "What are doing here Terra?" Terra was one of the three founders of Kingdom Hearts. Sure, Leon was the boss of the agency but he worked for Terra along with the other two: Ventus and Aqua. He was more of the fighter of the three and stronger too.

"I was expecting for Aerith and the other to be here but I guess there not." Leon tilt his head a little to see a few bags behind him.

"Were you planning to stay here?" he asked.

"Actually yeah. I have to talk to Aerith and the others but that can wait," Terra replied. "I've been working non-stop that I forgot about vacationing."

"Oh come on, Aqua is the workaholic out of all you three."

"Yep, you are so right. You know, she doesn't quite like the idea Kairi hasn't been doing her missions lately."

"Well that is because Organization XIII hasn't been on the radar lately and a few agents volunteer to do hers so she can have a _normal_ life and experience it."

"Sounds like an episode of 'Hannah Montana' if you ask me," Terra said patting him on the back and entering with his bags.

Leon just scoffed. "You watch that show?" He heard Terra make a laugh at what he asked.

Roxas was already at work. He just got the job on the spot and was assigned as a waiter. It sure was hectic. The restaurant was called, "Vanilla Twilight". However, the name sounded like an ice cream shop. The uniform was the usual black collar shirt and pants, a white vest, and a black tie with a white apron. The place wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It sure was popular though considering the customers that were present. "Okay, I got two orders that want the spicy beacon cheeseburger," Roxas told Lea trying to remember what the order was since his pen run out of ink. "Curly fries on the side and two vanilla twilights."

"Man, I love making our signature dessert," Lea said.

"You mean me," said a man with blue hair. Lea looked to his friend Isa talk to him. "I'm the _chef_ here remember?"

"Yeah but I'm your right hand man!"

"Sou-chef you mean."

"Yeah, whatever. Did you get the orders?" Lea asked him.

"Shouldn't you be making them? I'm busy with other orders too you know." Roxas was just watching the two friends talking. He felt amuse watching them go back to back. He remembered when him and his friends used to do it. Then remembers Kairi. She has been trying and he just pushes her away not wanting to do anything with them. He kept thinking about it when he heard a voice to bring him back to reality.

"Roxas! Your job hello?" Lea said.

"Right, it's just entertaining watching you and Isa go back to back about something." With that, Roxas left to get some orders. After he left, Lea and Isa got into another conversation.

"What's your take on him," Isa asked his friend.

"I don't know but why call ourselves Organization XIII when there is only twelve of us?" Lea pointed out. "It really is stupid."

"Yeah but, does he have the potential?"

"Who has the potential?" a familiar female voice asked. It appeared to be Arlene. "Are you talking about that blond spiky boy Roxas?" She just walked into the kitchen taking a seat as she gathers around a table the two were on.

"You know the guy?" Isa asked him. Arlene nodded.

"Yeah, he is, well, was friends with my co-worker at the place I work at." The three then looked at Roxas, who was working. "I'd say he could if we train to do something. Oh! We can say we also work at a karate place or something," Arlene suggested. "That way, we are training him but he thinks we're just being friends."

"I don't know about this," Lea said. "Roxas is a cool guy and is recovering from something."

"What?" Arlene asked. "That thing with Namine." The boys just looked at her. "Hey, I got the latest gossip from Xion. It really is entertaining when you work at a place full of kids. The place can be depressing you know."

"Of course, underneath that bitch ego Larxene, is a nicer version," Lea teased. Arlene just smiled and blushed.

"Shut up Lea," Arlene playfully pushed. "When you're in a group full of man and the only girl, you have to be the bitch. Wait. Let me rephrase that? _The_ bitch they have ever known." Lea and Isa agreed with her.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Xion was telling the ghost story and it so happen mostly everybody, minus the adults, was listening on it the whole ghost story. Her friends were all staring listening on in. Some were even gripping pillows or blankets. "During the ritual, when the eclipse finally set in, the ritual had failed. However, the book doesn't say why it failed."

"So what happen?" Pence asked.

"After the failure, they confined her," Xion explained.

"Even though they were dead?" Yuffie asked.

"No, it was written that she was in a coma between life and death. Anyways, two years after, she woke up and began sweeping the island, for anyone who saw her blooming face, would be curse and die in the process." Xion saw all her friend's eyes grow wide. "It was called the Day Without Suffering."

"How come this hasn't been made into local news or anything?" Kairi asked her friend. "This sounds big and you know how Japan loves ghost and such."

"I'll get to it. Police were sent to investigate, since the island never had one, but no one could be found the bodies. Soon, they too disappeared and the island was lost in history. No record of it has been made into a map since around the 90's." The lights soon turned on. "Aah! It burns!" The same reaction came across everybody.

"What are you guys doing? It's already reaching dawn. Cloud and I have been looking for you all," Aerith told them.

"Sorry mom," Kairi apologized getting up. "Xion was telling us a ghost story and it was really good. It was about this place on an island and a ritual gone wrong."

"_Really?_ I've never heard of that." Judging from her mother's tone, she knew something was wrong.

"That sounds familiar," Cloud softly said.

"What was that dad?" Kairi asked him.

"Nothing, talking to myself," he said to himself. "Anyways, there are fun activities happening on the deck, so lets go." The two leave the room including Kairi's friends were exiting. When all were gone, Kairi just remembered something. Sora told her a lunar eclipse is going to happen tonight. Could it be just a coincidence that she heard a ghost story that involved it? She shakes the feeling off and walks out the room.

Leon and Terra were in Aerith's house watching some TV. Terra, however, was playing with Hoshi. Hoshi took a quick liking to Terra and it made Leon feel a little insecure. "Now how come he likes and not me?" Leon asked.

"Maybe it is because you scared him and I just happen to be a dog's best friend," Terra replied playing with Hoshi's paws as it the dog was standing on two feet.

"So what are you doing here again?"

"Aqua sent me to see how things were going. Course, I probably won't report in a while since they are gone for the week."

"That's Aqua for you."

"Hey man." Leon looked at him. "I've got something to tell you."

"Wha? Dating Aqua? Like the whole agency didn't know that," Leon pointed out flipping channels. "Gossip is probably the most entertaining there and only is."

"Okay, but I was thinking of, uh, proposing to her," Terra said.

"Yeah, go ahe- whoa! Say what now?!" Leon turned his attention to his boss and friend. "Are you sure? How does this Ven feel about this? Him and Aqua did date back in their high school days and it took a while for them to get over it."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I called him about it. He said he was fine with it."

"But what about their-" Leon stopped realizing what he was going to say. It was secret. A huge secret that had to keep that he couldn't say anything about it. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Terra had asked clueless.

"Never mind. I don't want to say anything," Leon replied looking away from him. "Man, I almost blew it," he muttered under his breath.

Everybody on the cruise ship was in causal clothing. It was twilight hour and dinner was being served early. Kairi started to feel unease again thinking about the ghost story Xion told them. It just made her paranoid. Hearing the story on the night of a lunar eclipse should be no coincidence. Her mother's tone about it made her question about it. Did she know something about it? Did Kingdom Hearts have some part in that story that wasn't mention? Many questions flooded her head. Her paranoia begun to show when she started to not pick much food as she should be. "Are you okay Kairi?" Sora asked her.

"Sorry, it's just that ghost story we heard."

"It is just a story Kairi. Who says its real?" he told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, what do we have to worry about." Kairi looks out the windows and saw a storm was brewing in near. "I hope."

**Meanwhile with the captain & crew…**

"Captain, there is something going on in one of the cameras," a man said. The ship's captain walked on to one of his crew member that was watching the security cams in the ship.

"What is?" he said in a raspy but clear voice.

"There appears to some strange activity going on in camera five," his crewmen replied.

"What, thieves?"

"No, the camera is flickering and a woman would sometimes show in the midst of it." The captain took a look the camera as it did what his worker says. To him, it reminded him of a scene from 'Ju-on: The Grudge' with the camera. However, she was not all covered in black but wearing a red kimono and long black hair covering her face.

"That's odd. I don't remember any of our performances involving kimonos."

"We don't sir." The two watched the camera as the mysterious figure grew closer and closer. It stopped close the camera as it faced the top of her head. The two men were getting goose bumps already as it slowly turned its face to the camera.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"So, Namine, how is the food?" Riky weakly asked. When did he start act like this? He was never like this with her. It seems that talk with Xion got burned into his head and wouldn't come off. He saw her write: Its good. For being mute, he was starting to forget how she sounded like. He missed that voice of hers including her friends. "Can I ask you something?" Namine nodded. "Can you uh… ever trust another guy on how he feels about you?" Namine didn't respond. He knew. Everything would just trace back to Roxas for her. "Never mind. Forget I asked that question." He then felt her hand on his biceps. She immediately removed it when he looked at her. He could see her blushing.

Kairi was examining the scene. She was eating her food like popcorn. Just eating her food, not looking at it, while watching the scene in front of her. "Sora, this is so much better than TV," she whispered to him not wanting to get caught watching.

"I don't know Kairi. After my good-for-nothing brother, can she let Riku in? Namine has had her guard for quite awhile." Man, this line was getting old. It was like a recurring element of TV show or story they were on but were not aware of it.

"Okay, we need to stop with that whole thing," Kairi fired back but nicely. "Namine will, just give her time." The strong wind sound made Kairi look back. Boy did it get dark fast. It was only around six but the storm made it look like it was the middle of the night already. Raindrops hit the glass windows and something about this did not feel right.

Leon and Terra were in the house watching the news on the weather. It looked like a storm was brewing in and it could be a typhoon. "That's not good. Aerith and the others are in that area," Leon said. "Well, they're in a cruise ship. Last thing that could happen is the ship sinking."

"Dramatic much Leon," Terra said. He took a look at the TV and started to remember something. "Hey, doesn't that area of the storm look familiar Leon?"

Kairi including her family and friends were having a great time at the dinner. A singer was giving a performance while the guest eat and watch her sing. Music and chattering filled the room. That is until the ship alarm went off sending. "Huh? What's going?" Kairi asked. She then saw a worker getting on stage saying it is a false and the crew was going to fix it soon. As the minutes pass by, it still went off and ringing through the ship. Passengers had begun to worry including the gang.

"Kairi, I'd like for you to come with me," her mom ordered as she followed suit. As they leave, Aerith tells Cloud to watch the other while they are gone. Kairi and Aerith were walking through the halls of the ship. There was no one around and nothing could be seen. "Something doesn't feel right."

"You're telling me mom," Kairi said. "The atmosphere feels different don't ya think?"

"You are right my dear. Let's go check with the captain." Kairi nodded as she followed her mom once again. As they went up a set of stairs, she felt a presence following her down below. She quickly stopped and looked behind her. There was nothing. "Is everything alright?" her mom asked.

"Y-Yeah, I thought I saw something for a sec." She shrugged it off and continued following her mom. During the walk, everything was just as quiet with the alarm blasting its sound. There soft but faint footsteps could be heard as they approach the control room. What Kairi saw was that the door was left open, but that wasn't it. A hand could be seen sticking out. "Oh my god!" Both her and her mom ran towards the room. What they discover is the whole crew out cold from the looks of it. What they also noticed is that all faces were facing down. Kairi also heard a man whimpering somewhere. She looks for the source to find the captain himseld.

"Captain, what happened here?!" Aerith asked.

"Th-th-there was…" The man was shaking in fear. Eyes wide open trying to find the words to say. "A-a-a-a gh-"

"A what?" Kairi asked.

"A ghost!" he yelled. Next to the three was a body lying face down. Screams from the other passengers were soon heard. "Oh my god! The others!" The two look in front to see they have entered into the storm. It was all black and could see nothing other than lighting and heavy raindrops hitting the window. The burly wind could be heard just right outside. The ship was rocking pretty hard as the ocean waves were getting violent. Aerith goes over to see how fast the ship was going and noticed it was slightly increasing every second.

"We have to hurry!" Just then, both doors from the two sides suddenly open sending in the strong freezing winds. "Now!" The time they rush down the stairs, they could see passengers running out from the ballroom screaming. Kairi and Aerith try to make their way of the huge crowd back to the ballroom. Once they got there, they could see it was there friends helping people escape. Still, fear was written on their face. "Why is everyone running scared?" Aerith asked Cloud.

"Because of that!" Cloud answered pointing as she saw the women of a ghost dressed in red kimono floating off the ground as the performer on stage, who was floating as well screaming in pain, dropped dead on the stage. "Come on! Let's go!" As they run out the ballroom and into the hallways, Cloud started to have a series of flashbacks in his head. He groaned in pain and dropped on his knees.

"Cloud!" Aerith called out.

"Just go!" he yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" she told him helping him up. Aerith saw the teenagers in front of them waiting. Then, all hit the floor hard when the ship to shake and the sounds of screeching metal were heard including breaking windows. Outside, the ship somehow made a turn but it ended up hitting the side of a cliff scratching the left of the ship as it. It continued and it hits the cliff again. It hits land on a nearby beach and slowly starts to stop. "Is it over?" Kairi asked looking around. She slowly gets up but felt the ship start to capsize but it stopped thanks to the stern leaning on cliff. Now it was going to feel weird getting off the ship. The storm also seems to have strangely quickly disappeared including the ghost.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Everybody gathers and use a lifeboat to descend onto the soft sands of the beach. Once the button was pushed, it went down and hit the ground. They were lost on an unknown island. "What time is it?" Kairi asked Sora.

"It is only seven," he answered. Kairi looked up into the sky and noticed that a lunar eclipse was approaching.

"Don't you guys find it weird," she said looking at her friends and family. "That story you told Xion."

"Me? It's probably a coincidence Kairi."

"No, that story you told everybody is true," Aerith answered. Her daughter gave her a look worried about their secret but she forgot how her mom could also twist the truth a little and hide some things behind her words. "As you guys know, my husband and I work for the Japanese government and had cover up that story from the public. We used it as a ghost story that could be popular to be read."

"Whhooaaa, I so have to work with our government," Hayner excited.

"Sounds fun huh?" Aerith says. "Well, as all of you may know, the island we're on is the same one in the story." Aerith looked at the island from the beach. You could see the small mountains, forests, houses, and such including a lighthouse that sits on top of the cliff they hit. Among them was of course the moon becoming a lunar eclipse very little by little as time passes. "This is Gesshoku Island."

* * *

**Whew! Finally! This chapter is done! Sorry for the long wait everyone again! This chapter started back in December but came to a halt. When writing the chapter, I had to make it feel like the ghost story had to be part of the whole story in general. It was also hard writing the last part of the chapter because I originally intended for the gang to be separates but the reason how became hard to think of, so I changed it.**

**Now, next chapter, you will find out how this ghost story fits in and something will happen and be revealed. Don't worry, humor will be there to enlighten the mood. There will be more Leon and Terra scenes including Roxas while the others find a way off the island and what is happening.**

**Oh and, the restaurant called, "Vanilla Twilight" was named after the Owl City song of the same name.**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	19. File 19: Fatal Frame Our Spring Break

**File 19:**** Fatal Frame Our Spring Break » Volume 1**

**The title is based on the video game series, "Fatal Frame".**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Here is my gift to you readers!**

**Announcement! There is going to be an extra chapter added to volume 1 making it a total of 25 chapters. The reason is because I really want this whole ghost thing to develop well and not rushed without some good and clear explanations. If you're wondering which storyline I'm attacking at the moment, it is mainly the back-story of what happen to Kairi's dad, Zack and the mysteries of the island. Also, this chapter will be mainly based on the latest one, "Fatal Frame IV". Also, I won't be introducing the Camera Obscura. In case you don't know, it is the main weapon in the game used to battle ghosts and such. Roxas and the others will have some scene but this one is mainly focused on the ghost tale.**

**Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**(Pence's voice) – "Previously on Secret Agent Kairi"**

_Kairi and the others were getting out of the car with sunglasses and bags on as the bright yellow sun shined above them. They had arrived at the dock for departures. There was no particular destination actually for the cruise but just to go around the waters of Japan. Just far away. "We're finally here," she said softly but good enough to hear._

"_Ya know, it's called go up and ask her," Xion told Riku._

"_I don't know Xion," Riku answered. Again, he was staring at his mute blond friend._

"_It has been a month."_

"_But still… I don't know if it's the right time." He has always been Namine in school more than her friends. He was starting to like Namine for some reason and just did not want to make a move on her. It would be too soon. She still has been damaged from the Roxas thing. Boy, did Riku hate the guy for fooling Namine and breaking her heart._

"_Well Olette, back in the… feudal era, there was this island, near Japan, that perform spiritual rituals of the otherworld." The atmosphere suddenly felt like camp at night. "On the night of a lunar eclipse, they perform the rituals that involved a maiden wearing a mask. It was a performance to open the gate…" Xion stopped and went to turn off the lights. Soon, she turns on a flashlight to show her evil creepy face. "To the Otherworld!"_

_Leon just stared at the familiar face. "What are doing here Terra?"_

"_I was expecting for Aerith and the other to be here but I guess there not," Terra replied. Leon tilt his head a little to see a few bags behind him._

"_Roxas! Your job hello?" Lea said._

"_Right, it's just entertaining watching you and Isa go back to back about something." With that, Roxas left to get some orders. After he left, Lea and Isa got into another conversation._

"_Who has the potential?" a familiar female voice asked. It appeared to be Arlene. "Are you talking about that blond spiky boy Roxas?" She just walked into the kitchen taking a seat as she gathers around a table the two were on._

"_You know the guy?" Isa asked him. Arlene nodded._

"_Yeah, he is, well, was friends with my co-worker at the place I work at," she answered._

"_Well, as all of you may know, the island we're on is the same one in the story." Aerith looked at the island from the beach. You could see the small mountains, forests, houses, and such including a lighthouse that sits on top of the cliff they hit. Among them was of course the moon becoming a lunar eclipse very little by little as time passes. "This is Gesshoku Island."_

_

* * *

_

Kairi and the others separated into groups of four. Kairi was with Yuffie and Vincent. She had difficulty giving a reasonable explanation why he couldn't come with. The reason, she made him watch over Namine. Seeing their situation, she would have to go into agent mode. Although, she had to give another reason why Vincent could come and not him, which was that he knew Yuffie more out of all them than them. It would be weird for him to be paired with the others. Aerith and Cloud paired up with each other. Sora was with Xion, Riku, and Namine while Hayner got stuck with Pence and Olette. Some have tried to get some outside contact but there was no signal. Not even one bar. The passengers of the ship had fled the ship naïve what they are getting into. Kairi wanted to help them but her mom said they had to worry about themselves right now and that you can't save everybody. Once they part ways in the middle of a dark forest, each arrived at a different destination on the island.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Aerith told Cloud standing by his side. The two were in the Gesshoku Hall, a large sanatorium on the island. It was completely abandon but there light that were dim to light it up. The walls are old, cracked, and falling apart. They had three option directions to go in. Cloud felt a pain in his head again. "Cloud!" He dropped to his knees holding both sides of his side. He had flashes of him and what supposedly look like Zack, going left. It seemed he was familiar with the place in some way. He slowly got up and went into the same direction from what he saw. His curiosity leads him to a small hallway with arrows pointing in one direction. "Cloud?" Aerith softly said as she followed him. She saw him in front of door holding the handle. She goes up to him and shakes him. "You all right?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah," he replied looking down on the handle. His eyes went wide when saw another hand on his. "Do you see that?" he asked Aerith.

"See what?" she asked.

"The hand on mines!"

"I don't see one Cloud." He looked at his hand again and it wasn't there anymore. Was he losing his mind? "Well, let's check what is in there. There could be at least hope to get off this island. The phone and ours don't even work." Cloud opens the door to find a hallway. There were windows and on the walls were masks. "Hm, masks. I remember this in the report back in '96. As the ghost story goes, the ritual, Gesshoku Kagura, held on the night of the lunar eclipse. The maiden dancer would wear a mask along with five kanades. A ritual to worship the moon." Aerith heard a door open and Cloud entering in. The front of it said Dr. Hamasaki Museum.

Clou walks inside a room. It was a room that had various things on display, a desk with a typewriter, and news clippings on the wall including notes. Cloud looks around and sees a notebook. He opens it and looks through it. As he read it, it was mainly about a syndrome on the island called Gesshokioku says it is a syndrome where the person suffers from mild memory loss and would be caught sleepwalking sometimes. Cloud then wonders as he seems to have a memory with this island but can't seem to remember it but one came to him.

_Cloud and Zack were on a small boat approaching an island. "So that's the island huh?" Cloud asked Zack._

"_Yes, Gesshoku Island. There have been reports of people disappearing on the island and Kingdom Hearts wants us to investigate it," Zack replied. "Is this your first assignment man?"_

"_Yeah, I just joined and getting assigned a ghost missions was something to look into I guess." It really was Cloud's first assignment. He was the fresh face of Kingdom Hearts trying to get snag a mission because he wanted to be part of the action. However, on his first day was coffee duty and all that other stuff your boss would make you does on your first day. "So, what about you?"_

"_Me?" Zack asked and Cloud nodded. "Well, my wife and I have a two year old daughter named Kairi and we had joined Kingdom Hearts when it was created by our old friends."_

"_Daughter?" Cloud wondered. "You seem young to have a daughter at this age. Aren't you in college?"_

"_No, but my wife is and thanks to Kingdom Hearts, we have a stable life to raise our daughter." When either the two would be off or Kairi was alone, someone from the agency would take care of her. Mainly Tifa would be the babysitter since she worked inside the office of the agency and her classes would start later after Aerith was done with hers._

_Cloud smiled. "You know, I would love to meet your daughter one day," he said._

"_Sure, I will have you two meet after this," Zack answered. He sees the ship has dock at the port and he and Cloud begin to get off to investigate the island._

Aerith was about to enter in the same room as Cloud but heard someone call her name. It seemed to come from down the hallway. She slowly walks the creepy hallway hearing nothing but the sound of her feet. She arrives at the end to see another door but no one was there. She looks down to see a small item and bends down. Her eyes went wide as she recognizes it. It was Zack's ring.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi, Yuffie and Vincent were strolling through the dark woods following a path that led somewhere. Kairi was leading with Yuffie and Vincent behind side by side. It sure was quiet with only the sound of the wind blowing the trees and grass. As the three walk, they enter what looks like the residential areas. Several houses started to appear now. "What is this place?" Vincent asked.

"It looks like a place where people lived and appears to be empty," Yuffie answered. She then saw Kairi trying to look inside one of them. "Kairi, what are you doing?"

"I can hear something in this house," she answered. She checks the door and finds it open but stuck. She takes her two hands on the handle and tries to slide it open. She succeeds and opens it and enters. Yuffie and Vincent follow. Kairi walks in the old rusty dirty house to hear a conversation going on. She slowly walks to the living room to find the ceiling light on and four people sitting at a table. They seemed normal.

"Kairi!" Yuffie screamed as she was running. "Never again go into a stranger's house! Especially if there are ghosts!" Apparently the _normal_ people were actually ghosts and now the three were running from a group of ghosts. When they discover they were ghosts, once they left the house, another set of them exits the other houses.

"I will keep that in mind!" Kairi replied.

"I was never scared ghosts," Vincent told them. "Until now." The three run in the forest not looking back.

"In there!" Kairi yelled. In front of them was a mansion from the looks of it. Once they arrived at the entrance, Kairi opens the door but finds it lock. Being desperate, she kung fu it open as they enter and close the door behind them. The three of them were catching their breath. Kairi looked and noticed and it wasn't a mansion. She told Yuffie and Vincent it was a sanatorium. The sound of footsteps from afar made them look in the same direction of where it came from. Again, Kairi went to check it out.

"Kairi! Not again!" Yuffie whispered. Kairi just mouth that she was going to see in anybody was there. She comes across a hallway and finds a closed door. She grasped the handle, as she heard nothing. She twists the knob and swiftly opens it and screams. In front of her were Cloud and her mom screaming too. "What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing," her mom asked. Yuffie and Vincent arrived at the scene.

"Whoa, I thought you saw a ghost for a second," Yuffie told her.

"Kairi, do you, um, remember your father? Your _real_ father?" Aerith asked out of the blue. Kairi got the clue when she said 'real' in her sentence. She said no but missed him a lot and how sad it was to lose him from a plane crash. "I'm sorry but that isn't true." Kairi lifted her and looked her mom with a stunned look when Aerith shows her, her father's wedding ring.

Sora, Xion, Riku, and Namine were together approaching an old building structure that spawn two floors. The moon was shining down on them and could see the whole thing. Outside was a well that led into darkness. Xion could've sworn she heard something down there. Sora was pulling her away from it to say she was imagining it. "No! I swear I heard something down there! And why do we have to go inside?"

"I don't know. We all agreed to investigate this island and to head for the lighthouse once we seem to be done."

"Okay, we're done," Xion immediately. "Creepy hospital check." She was about to run off but Sora stopped her.

"No, we are going in whether you like it or not," Sora told her. "Even Namine doesn't seem to be afraid." He looked at her to say she wrote, in caps, a big no. "Anyways, we have to."

"Fine," she said giving in. She grabs the flashlight in her pocket and tries to turn it on but it wouldn't. She tries shaking it a little and later begun hitting it. It worked as it was pointing upward. She begins to point down she noticed something was by one of second floor window making her gasp. She points back to the window and sees nothing.

"Xion, lets go," Sora told her waiting by the door already.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. As she walks to the entrance she gazes up at the same window. Sora awaits her as she closes the door. It really was dark inside and the place sure did not seem to have any power. "You must be pretty brave to have to go into a hospital like this. Hospital like these is bound to be scary."

"Yeah, I know but to be honest with you guys, I saw something go in here," he told them. All three of his friends looked at him. "And I'm curious about what is going on here." Sora came across crossroads in the middle. In front was a dead end with two elevators on each side. On his left and right were hallways and rooms for patients. Behind were his friends in the lobby.

"Sora!" Xion said but not rowdy. He came to her at the front counter to see what was it. "Look." She showed him a picture. Who was in it was a younger version of his uncle Ventus along with two other people. One had blue hair and the other brown. "Huh? My uncle is in this picture?"

"Sora!" Riku shouted. He puts the picture in his pocket as he and Xion turn around with the help of the flashlight. The two saw ghosts approaching them slowly. They were dead and pale with worn out clothes. You could hear them moaning and floating right at them.

"The door!" Sora and Xion run including Riku and Namine but finds it lock somehow. "Come on! Open up!" He finds a clear path and guides his friends to escape but heard Namine scream. A ghost caught her but Riku was trying to let it go, which looked weird considering it is a ghost. It let goes of Namine and the four ran for it.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi, Yuffie, and Vincent were exploring the upper floors of Gesshoku Hall while Aerith and Cloud explored the other above them. The news about her father struck her. She felt everybody around was connected somehow now. Cloud was her dad's partner and this island too was some sort of connection. There were also hopes of a reunion that made her smile in her head. Her father could still be on this island but her mom told her it was impossible after being left on this island with no contact after thirteen to fourteen years but she wasn't giving up to know what happened.

"I always wondered why you two never seem to have blond hair," Vincent told Kairi and Yuffie. "It was hard to believe he was your father."

"Yeah and Kairi didn't know him much but I did," Yuffie said twisting some truth in that. "When we were younger, our mom would tell us about him as we got older and wished to see him again. Now we might have that wish." Yuffie was looking at Kairi seeing she was trying each door, all which appear to be locked. "Kairi, let's check the other floor. The door happen to be locked." They leave the second floor and go up to the third one.

Cloud and Aerith were exploring the fourth floor of Gesshoky Hall. Like its previously floors, there was masks on display. "Each floor seems the same as the last," Aerith pointed out. The entire floor seemed quiet. They saw the management office as did the previous floors had. Both walk inside to have it looks like the others. Nothing out of the ordinary. Cloud takes a look around and checks to see if phones worked. He picks it up and nothing. Then he started to have another flashback.

_Cloud closes the door of the fourth floor management office while Zack attempts to grab the phone to get help. Zack heard nothing coming from the phone indicating it was dead. "Damn it! The phones are not working."_

"_Get down!" Cloud ordered shoving him down to hide from the ghost. They have been running away from a woman in red kimono floating of the ground and appeared to be a ghost with various ghostly faces appearing around her. She has been chasing the two since they entered the sanatorium. It has been a countless game of hide and goes seek, as she would appear suddenly during their investigation. "I'm checking my phone," Cloud whispered but no signal. "Damnit! The future better have better phones with reception." The presence of the ghost seemed to be gone. "How long can we keep this up?" Cloud turned his attention to Zack who was looking at a picture. "That ya family?" he asked._

"_Yeah. If I feel like something is going to happen to me, I look at this," Zack answered._

Aerith looks around to finds a key but do not know what it can unlock. Underneath the key was a picture. A picture she remembered from before. It was the wallet size picture Zack had before back then of him, her and Kairi as a very young child. What was it doing here? Aerith snapped out of her thoughts and remembered there were big double doors on the first floor locked. Maybe this was the key. As she picks it up she heard someone breathing by her ear. Her eyes widen and slowly look on her right and see a ghost with long black hair making her scream and drop to the floor. "Cloud!" He looks at Aerith and sees the ghost but had a set back.

"_Come on!" Cloud yelled at Zack. Zack struggles to get the key inside the door as the ghost that has been hunting them down was approaching them close._

"_Got it!" He opens one of the doors and enters along with Cloud and closes. Both run down a set of stairs and run across and wooden floored hallway to come across another door. Zack looks behind to see if the ghost was pursuing them still but there was none. Cloud opens the door and it did not appear to be Gesshoku Hall anymore but a different place._

"Cloud!" Aerith called out for him terrified of the approaching figure. She manages to get back on her feet after he wouldn't respond and runs past the ghost grabbing him by his wrist and dragging him out. She randomly picks a room that was open and closes it. "Snap of it!" She saw in some kind of trance or something. She snapped her fingers in front of him and he blinked returning her a look.

"What? Huh?"

"What is going on with you?!" Aerith asked. "You are always in this state."

"I'm sorry but I keep getting these flashbacks since we've arrived here," he answered. "It is always triggered by something that seem connected with it." He looks at the room and it materialize to be a women's. He gets up and so does Aerith, taking a look of the place. Drawing near the window, he stares at the moon. The lunar eclipse was approaching.

Roxas was taking a break from his new job. He saw a familiar place at work and it was Arlene. It was Xion's friend from her working place. It sure feels like it has been a long day since he started and it did get his mind off things with the drama in his life. Then he remembered he was going to perform at his junior prom. He was surprised Olette allowed him to do so but he knew this would be good considering the colleges he would want to go and how it can help him. He was wondering which song he would do. He made a lot of original songs, which were mainly ballads about him and Namine or something similar to it. He was thinking of one particular song that completely fit the situation but kind of afraid to sing it. His thoughts were interrupted from Lea.

"Enjoying this right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does. Thanks man for getting the job."

"I know. Just get it memorized that I helped you get it." Roxas laughed and said he would. "So, my friends and I were planning on taking you to these classes were taking."

"What kind?" Roxas asked crossing his arms.

"Um, well, it is a place where you can a lot things from karate, kung fu, and to the use of various weapons."

"That does sound fun. I mean, I've got nothing else to do after school and trying new things seems fun for me." Roxas sure was feeling different this time around. He started to feel more pleased with his life. Maybe he didn't need his other friends anymore but his mind was still on Namine at times like right now. He then asked his new friend Lea what song should he perform that could get Namine to forgive him.

"This isn't a way to get her back is it?" he asked. Roxas shook his head. "Do you have lingering feelings for her now?" He was about to respond but then stopped to think about it. He wondered if he does or was it a feeling sorry for everything he did to her? He just said no. "Then I suggest one song and it is 'What Hurts the Most.' It would be perfect."

"That is kind of depressing if you ask me," Roxas replied.

"Yeah but it also can showcase your emotions to her and she _might_ forgive you… I think. You never know till you try." Lea got up from his seat and told Isa there were two orders of vanilla twilight. Roxas gave him a clueless look not remembering anybody ordering those items.

"Lea, I don't-"

"Shh!" Lea put his finger on Roxas' mouth. "He doesn't know that," Lea whispered. "We are going to the roof to have our break and we need to eat man." Roxas leaves the front of the kitchen and heads for the roof going up the steps. Lea was waiting for Isa to be done with the orders and he did. He picked it up pretending to go to a table because his friend Isa was by his side to talk with Arlene in private booth near.

"It's great Lea and I can trust each other with some things," Isa told Arlene. Arlene looked at Lea's direction and saw him leave to go up the roof off with the orders. She rolled her eyes amused as she looked at her blue haired friend.

"Yep Isa, you must have a close friendship," she told him. **(Haha, yep. I took that scene from "Wizards or Waverly Place" if you remember it)**

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

As Kairi, Yuffie, and Vincent approach the third floor, they see yet another management office. They enter it and see what they saw from the last two but Kairi discovered a diary. She grabs and opens it up to read it. She seemed to be a nurse working here treating people with Gesshokioku Syndrome. It explains how the third floor was where patients were taken if they had severe symptoms of the disease. It later then said that she was chosen to do a mock-up version of the Gesshoku Kagura ritual for tourists on the island as the main dancer. She was honored to do it considering her not being a native to the island. It ends there. "A mock-up version? What does that mean?" Kairi then tries to remember how the story went.

"_During the ritual, when the eclipse finally set in, the ritual had failed. However, the book doesn't say why it failed."_ Those were the words she remembered but if there was a "tourist" version, what about the one that failed in the story?

"A tourist version?" Sora questioned looking at the document with the flashlight. Sora and the other found refuge in a room and discovered it was full of documents concerning the whole island. Luckily the light on the ceiling worked but it was very dimmed. "A tourist version was performed the exact same time as the real ritual, which was performed in a chamber right underneath it. When the real one failed, it struck their version with a powerful force killing the dancer and her five kanade."

"Where was the ritual taken place?" Xion asked watching Sora shuffle through other documents they found.

"I don't know which one, but I'm sure one of these can give us an answer." Sora looked behind him to see a frighten Namine sitting on a bed with Riku. Kairi told him to watch out for her but Riku seemed to have replaced him with that job.

"I can't find it but I found something else that is interesting," Xion said to Sora. "A women named Aki Inoue was chosen to do the _real_ ritual."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were together inside a house on the island. Olette had a paper in her hands with Hayner hovering over her with a flashlight and Pence along her side. "I always loved my friend. She had strong sixth sense ability but she was diagnosed with Gesshokioku Syndrome. Under the influence of her father, she had to perform the Gesshoku Kagura and I too was part of it of making the mask."

Aerith and Cloud were in Aki's room on the fourth floor of the sanatorium. They were reading the diary she had left in the room. "The Gesshoku Kagura was based on a more ancient ritual called Kiraigou; to worship the lunar eclipse and to and open the gate to the Otherworld. It was discontinued after it once failed and had frightened the islanders labeling it taboo. The director from the hospital ordered my dear friend, Hiro Yamaguchi, in order to revive the old tradition. We were both caught in a situation we couldn't escape."

"The mask had broke due it to not being _complete_ causing Aki's face to Bloom. She was later struck into a coma between life and death and confined underneath the basement of Gesshoku Hall," Sora said as the document says so.

"I got an article of something. It's about what happened to the mask." Xion said showing her friends. "It says after the ritual had failed, the mask broke and were scattered around the island and nobody were able to find them."

"Two years later, she somehow broke out and spread the Blooming to others killing them." Riku and Namine approach him and Xion bending down. "It says here that path to the ritual site is directly underneath this hospital."

"I got an article of something. It's about what happened to the mask." Xion said showing her friends. "It says after the ritual had failed, the mask broke into four pieces and were scattered around the island and nobody was able to find them."

"Don't tell we're going there?" Riku asked. "Cuz' I hope we don't." Sora looked at Namine who nodded agreeing with Riku.

"We are and we have to."

"Man!" Xion stressed out. "Tell me why?"

"I feel like Kairi and her family have some kind of connection to this place… including me. That picture you found Xion got me curious about this place." He got up and decided to leave the room.

"You are going out there again with those _things_?!" Xion told him. Sora opened it and Xion, Riku, and Namine knew they had to follow him now or else they could face there impending doom in this place.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette leave the house and decided to head for the lighthouse already. "Doesn't that last name sound familiar to you two?" Pence asked his friends.

"What do you mean?" Hayner asked.

"Yamaguchi was his name, isn't that Vincent's last name?" Pence pointed out.

"This is Japan Pence," Olette answered. "A lot of us could be roaming around with the same last names but we won't be related in some way."

"I guess so." Pence was looking around the place the three heard screams throughout the island. It seemed to be the other people from the ship and Pence was starting to feel bad about the others. "I hope the others are all right. Those screams better not belong to them."

"We can only hope they are," Olette answered as she looked at the moon. "The lunar eclipse is coming and it seems something will happen once it sets in. We all agreed to meet up at the light house if we're done exploring." A sudden sound made her jump and cling to Hayner's arm. "Ah! Ghost!"

"Uh, Olette… it's just a frog," Hayner told her as she saw a frog hopping out of the darkness.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said brushing his arm. "My bad. Ahehehe. I thought I saw a ghost like that one behind Pence." Olette and Hayner turned pale including Pence. All it took was moan from the ghost to make them scream and run for their lives.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi, Yuffie, and Vincent were still inside the third floor management office taking a small break before moving forward. It just felt overwhelming before here on this island already. The ghosts, getting stranded on this island, the mysterious back-story, these connections everybody seems to have, and of course no outside contact. Oh, and along with the screams of the innocent passengers of the ship getting killed or getting scared. Inside the diary, Kairi also found a sheet music titled, "The Lunar Melody". She recites the title and it sounded familiar to her.

"_Kairi," Aerith called out. A young version of Kairi came to her mother as her mom lifted her into the air. "There you are my little girl. I have something to show you. It is something I've been to show you for a while now."_

"_Ohhh, gimme!" Kairi said. Aerith showed her a sheet music but remembered something._

"_Nah ah, what do you say?" she asked._

"_Gimme pretty please!" Kairi begged trying to grab it from her mom._

"_Here you go," Aerith sweetly replied handing it over._

"_The Lunar Melody?" she said trying to pronounce it. Kairi was only six years old and still didn't many words or how to say it but she could learn things quick if she really wants to learn it. "Yay! New song!" Her mom descended her onto the ground and ran for the piano. Of course, her mom had to be there to teach her daughter._

"Kairi?" Yuffie called out snapping her out of her thoughts. Yuffie and Vincent were heading on out already and Kairi still sat where she was. Kairi also noticed something within the diary, it was some sort of piece. Like a piece from a mask.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette arrived at the lighthouse and saw at the top that it's lights were rotating already. The lunar eclipse was halfway through already in the night. Pence then took out something from his pocket and Olette immediately questioned him where he got it. "I don't know, but it was a broken piece of something I found in that house we were in."

"Then why'd you take it?" Olette asked him.

"It looked like a piece of a mask and we've seen some of them hear on the island. I'm taking it as a souvenir to symbolize our survival here on this island," Pence explained. "If we do."

Aerith finds a piece of mask in the diary wondering how it gets there. "A piece of mask?"

"You think that's a piece of the one used in the actual ritual?" Cloud asked.

Like the article stated, there were four pieces of the mask on the island. The gang has been at different places and was discovering the truth about what happened on the island. More importantly, Kairi was getting hyped to see if she would get to her father again or for one last time if she gets to see him. Sora found a picture of his uncle Ventus and questions himself what is it doing there. Cloud has lately been getting flashbacks of the past of him and Zack working together. He thinks he doesn't remember it because he may have Gesshokioku Syndrome, a disease around the place but he can remember everything else from before and not this. However, there is also another question. Where was the other piece of the mask?

* * *

**Fun fact:**** Since this whole ghost tale is based on a video game, I changed the names of the characters and other things they were based on but I also kept only a few names the same as the game.**

**Everything was supposed to wrap in this chapter but the way it was going, there needed to be more of this. I mean this is an important chapter. It is to showcase all these sort of connections that the gang has and you readers know it is getting twisted and deep with each new chapter. There is more to be revealed as I kept some things from you guys until later. Hope you are paying attention to all this.**

**What happens in chapter 20:**** You all will get to see Zack! That's all I'm going to say!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	20. File 20: Night Of The Lunar Eclipse

**File 20:** **Night Of The Lunar Eclipse » Volume 1**

**Title is based on the video game, "Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse".**

**This story is finally back! Now this whole ghost trilogy will end and things can go back to normal. I really want to thank for those who have been reading this for over a year now. It really is a pleasure to be writing for this story.**

**Also, in case some do not know, I have made a new story called, "Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe". This time, the main character is Namine and different from this story. Check it out!**

**Now prepare for the longest chapter in the whole story!**

******Genre:** Adventure/Romance

******Disclaimer: **The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.

**

* * *

**

Kairi, Yuffie, and Vincent walk out of the management office. As usual, everything seemed quiet. Time is not on their side this time as the lunar eclipse is approaching soon. Kairi questioned what are they going to do now. So many things seem to intertwine but nothing was leading her to find her missing father. Someone she hasn't seen years and barely remembers. Kairi just heads down the stairs without Yuffie and Vincent's consent feeling ominous. The three were supposed to head on up to meet Aerith and Cloud but Kairi did not want to go on. She just took a seat on the stairs holding onto the music sheet sighing. Yuffie walks to her side and sits with her. "What is going on Kairi? It is rare to see you sad and depressed."

"It's just… what are we supposed to be doing here? Why did we end up here?" she flailed. "I just don't get it."

"Kairi, you are not alone. We all are caught up in this mess," Yuffie advice patting her back. "We'll make it through. We are getting off this island one way or another."

"I want to see my dad after all these years. Maybe to even say goodbye if he is—"

"Don't say that!" Yuffie stopped. She knew what she was thinking and did not want her friend to think he is dead. "You don't know if he is. Just keep believing he is."

"My dad… I should believe you are alive and stuck somewhere on this island." Kairi stood up and said, "And we will find you and put in end to this curse!" she confidently said. Yuffie got on her feet looking at her.

"Corny but it works." The three then heard steps coming from above and got prepared to see what is coming. As the steps dawn near, they see two silhouettes. Yuffie bounces off the wall and onto the other kicking off a wall lamp and straight to the two black beings.

"Ow!" shouted a voice. One emerged to be Cloud and the other was Aerith. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Yuffie apologized. "Quick reflex."

"You don't have against ghosts," Cloud reminded her. Not like there is some special training program at Kingdom Hearts.

"Anyways," Aerith interrupted. "Time is not on our side tonight and we need to get off this island, but before we can, we need to help set these spirits free from this misery."

"And how do we do that mom?" Kairi asked as her mom showed her a piece of something.

"By putting this mask back together and putting back on that ghost that started it all."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi and the others run down the stairs and while descending, the moans and cries of the ghost start to become more apparent now. All start to panic but continue down seeing ghost wandering around or coming towards them. Each avoids the attacks and is back on the first floor. Aerith, holding onto the key, runs back to the hallways where she and Cloud first explored. Her instincts were telling her that those big double doors would fit the key she has. While on the chase, she trips and drops it, sending it underneath a door. She cursed herself pounding the ground as Cloud picked her up.

"Don't worry, we will just knock down the door," Cloud reassured. Kairi goes to help him but the two are stopped when her mom stops them.

"Wait!" she yelled. She examined the door and felt a strange aura. It did not feel like when they encountered ghost. This one felt different. She squinted her eyes and a ghost emerged from the door. It is not ordinary ghost like the previous ones they encountered. It is a woman in red kimono floating of the ground and appeared to be a ghost with various ghostly faces appearing around her slowly approaching them. "Run!" Everybody runs away from the wicked ghost scared of what would happen.

Sora, Xion, Riku, and Namine travel the hospital as a group. Sora guided his friends staying in front holding the flashlight and flashing anything to see. No lights illuminated the place, besides the moon shining outside but it would slowly get dim. This is a sign that the lunar eclipse is approaching. It would seem they knew they had to do something. Soon, they heard footsteps like they were… running? Each try to find the source where it is coming from as it continues. A loud door slam made all look in one direction. "Is this where the noise is coming from?" Sora said looking at big double doors. He takes both handles but finds it lock. "Come on!" He struggled trying to open it but it would not budge or open.

"Sora! Listen," Xion told him. Sora put his ear on the door and heard familiar voices. One he knew quite well. "Kairi! Kairi! Are you there?!" he yelled.

"Kairi?" Riku said holding Namine hand. He liked the fact he was holding hers the whole time but knew it was for comfort. It didn't matter to him because he felt close to the girl. "She is on the other side of this door?"

"Sora?" said a faint voice. "Is that you?"

"Kairi! Open up the door!" Sora demanded.

"I can't—aahh!" she screamed.

"Kairi!" he shouted.

Kairi was in the hallway again trying to avoid the phantom in front of her. She hid in a room but it found her instead going after her. She threw countless things at it, but nothing worked. _"Of course, you're a ghost. Things go right through you,"_ she thought in her head being stupid. Where are the others? Well, after her mother yelled for them to run, each one got into a panic and just found the quickest escape route. Kairi just picked a random room in the same hallway and the ghost went after her. Kairi had to think quickly. She put a smirk on her face thinking of an idea. "Hey ugly! Get over here!" she provoked. It worked as it approached her leading Kairi to a dead end, but this was the idea. Kairi ran from the ghost, and as it gets close to her, she runs up the wall and pushes herself up causing her to flip from above. She then did a perfect landing and sticks her to tongue out to the female ghost. "Loser!" she laughed running off. "Better luck next time!"

Kairi opens the door and back into the main lobby of the sanatorium. She had to the others but heard whimpering already by the receptionist desk. She giggled inside knowing who it was. "Geez," she said approaching the desk. "I wonder who that could be?" The whimpering continued and look down across of the desk. "Could it be the ones who left me for dead?!" She saw Yuffie and Vincent cuddling each other in fear. The whimpering stopped and the two looked at each other for a second. Quickly, each released the grasp staring in the opposite of each other.

"N-nothing happened!" Yuffie told her.

"I didn't say that something did," Kairi replied.

"Yeah, but I know you. You were going to ask after."

"Yep, pretty much. So, where are mom and dad?"

"The other desk across from ours."

"You guys are such wimps," Kairi judged. How could they be acting like babies? This is not the first time they saw ghosts. "Get up mom and dad." Aerith and Cloud show themselves holding both hands. Kairi rolled her eyes when she heard a familiar sound. The five see the same red kimono ghost coming to them and quickly gathered.

"I have an idea," Cloud said running to an elevator, sliding each metal door revealing a gray metal column in the middle.

"That elevator does not work Cloud!" Aerith told him until she saw him open a hatch.

"We can go down from here climbing down using the wire in the middle."

"Kairi! Over here!" Aerith her daughter and followed Cloud as he goes down. She looked to see a dark abyss like there is no end to the pit.

"Aerith, lets go!" Aerith gets on her knees and slowly goes into the hatch taking a firm grip of the wire. She thought of keeping a loose grip on the wire but cringed at the idea she could get rope burn and knock off Cloud. Later, Kairi, Yuffie, and Vincent came waiting for room on the wire. Vincent came last and closed the hatch above. It now is pure darkness and Yuffie cried out a scream.

"Oh my god! I can't see!"

"Hold on," Cloud informed rummaging through his pockets. "I have a—" He suddenly dropped the flashlight, he could not see, but could tell he did. "Never mind."

"I think I have one myself," Kairi said rummaging through her pockets for a flashlight she found. She does and tries to find the switch. When she does, she flashes the place with her free hand while the other held onto the wire. "That is a _long _way down. I wonder where it leads to," she said examining it but found it useless because she still could not see anything, not even Cloud's flashlight seem to have not turned on. "Lets go you guys," she says as the five of them descend to the unknown.

Sora and the other were banging on the door as Sora went into defense and raging mood scared of what has or what happen to his girlfriend. "Urgh! Damn it," he shouted punching the door with his right. "Oww!" He shakes off the hand trying to massage it.

"Whoa! Wait Sora!" Xion held him back.

"Let…me… go!" he struggled. Man, Xion seemed to be strong. "I have to open this damn door!" Sora made a small jump kicking the swiftly like there is no tomorrow.

"Did you not hear what she said behind the door. 'Better luck next time' and ran off," she said comforting him. "Did you not hear that?"

"No, I think I was too busy trying to knock down this door." Xion rolled her eyes.

"Obviously we won't open this door without a key, but we do not have time. I have a feeling we will see the others again."

"Lets head on out," Riku suggested. "We did agree to meet back at the lighthouse and that is what we should do." Now, the question is, where is the entrance? They have been running around spontaneously that not one of them remember which way they came from. "I do not remember which way is which." Sora used his flashlight looking at the place. Not a single ghost in sight gave good news. He started to walk to who knows where, and thinks. He later comes across the electricity room. The label on the door said so.

"Hmm…" Sora opens the door and looks at the place. Like the other rooms, nothing has been touched for years. There has been no power since they came in. He looks for a power box wondering if it would still works; that is if there is one. All is quiet and Sora knew something is always off when it is. Later, he founds the box all dusty and opens it having a web stretch out. He hated spiders and he shivered down his spine as his hand goes through the web flicking on each switch. The lights had turn on, but not to the max. Some lights flickered on and off and each one was dim lighted.

"Hello!" A ghost, who looked like a doctor, suddenly appeared from below in front of Sora sending off to the ground dropping his flashlight.

"Shit!" he cursed. The doctor ghost slowly approached him like a zombie. Sora backed up and finally gets on his feet grabbing his flashlight. He runs off shutting the door and tells his friends to run somewhere. "Time we get out of here!"

"What? Is it another ghost?" Riku asked.

"Why yes." Sora turned around to see the same bastard that scared him. His friends screamed running off with Sora behind. With each passing doorway, a ghost would appear trying to grab one of them. If one were to touch, he or she would slap their hand off despite it being something not of this world. Again, they come across the crossroads from before when they entered and stopped. Ghouls were coming from every direction. All of them were in a circle frighten. Sora randomly thought of using the elevators running to one, pressing the button. The door immediately opens and Sora tells his friends to get in. Xion, Riku, and Namine follow his orders as the door closes and Sora backs up a little unaware he just hit one of the buttons. "I think we are safe."

The elevator shakes a little and starts to move. "Sora, what button did you press?" Riku asked. Sora looks behind him and sees he pressed the button to the basement. Riku recalled something from before. "Didn't one of the articles say there is a path underneath here leading to the ritual site?" Everyone's eyes widen realizing the elevator they took was sending them to the ritual site.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi and her family, including Vincent, were still going down the wire. It felt like they have been at this for ten minutes when it really was five. It seemed there is no end to this but she thought how long can she hold onto to this. It was then she heard sounds coming from above. She was not the only one that heard it.

"What was that?" Yuffie asked. It continued and Yuffie asked Vincent. "Vincent, is that coming… from above." He did not respond. "Vincent!"

"Hold on! I'm listening! Keep it quiet," he snapped. He heard it all right and it was coming from above. He could not point what kind of sound it was. It was neither the sound of a ghost or footsteps or anything. Vincent kept on thinking and a light bulb flashed. "I think it's… the sound of metal." Everyone looked at each other and realized they were not safe in this hellhole anymore.

"Of crap, we should hurry!" Kairi ordered as she starts to go down faster as did the others. As they were, the sound of wires breaking apart could be heard. Kairi knew the elevator might come down any minute and there is no time to waste. The wire then shook scaring her loosening her grip but she held on tight. That is until she felt that she was floating in air and that Vincent and Yuffie came falling down hitting Kairi, Aerith, and Cloud in the process. She screamed scared she could die including the others. She was facing down holding the flashlight and saw the ground. Cloud hit it first, followed by her mother, herself, Yuffie and Vincent. They were all piled on each other.

"What… happened?" Cloud asked feeling crushed.

"I don't know," Kairi said but heard something coming down, fast. "We have to get out of here!"

"What?!" Yuffie said.

"Just get out!" Vincent gets out first and pulls out Yuffie. Kairi tries to regain her balance getting off her mom and pulling her out. Cloud looked above and saw the elevator approaching for his impending death.

"Cloud!" He looked to see Aerith holding her hand out and takes it as she pulls him out. The time he gets the out, the elevator crashes to the ground in ruin sounding a huge sound through the Cloud tries to catch his breath standing up. Kairi gets up and from what it seems, they look like they were underground. She looks to her side and sees a small river going into the island. She looks to see where it was coming from and saw it lead to the ocean. Though, she thought there is no point in going out if they found an underground path. She looks at her reflection, barely seeing it, and saw a few scars. She looks behind her and saw small wounds on the others stained with blood. Their clothes were now dirty from the dust of dirt.

"I think we should take a break," she said taking a seat by the small river. She goes through her pocket looking for her cellphone and pulls it out. She looks to if there is reception but there isn't. She looked at the time and saw it is almost eleven. She figured the lunar eclipse would happen at midnight.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette pout near the lighthouse waiting for the others but there was no sight of them. "Where are they?" Hayner said kicking dirt. He was getting impatient worried what would of happen. He looks down on the ground when he saw something move at the corner of his eye. He saw something move in that small window of the door leading into the lighthouse. He goes to open it but sees nothing but a long spiral staircase attached to a column in the middle it lead both down and up, but he did not want to find what it leads downstairs.

"Hayner!" Olette said following him in. "What are you doing?" She notices him going up the staircase. "Are you crazy?! It would take a long time if you were to reach to top." Hayner ignored her seeing something or someone heading on up. "Pence, we mine as well follow Hayner." Pence came in as the three start to climb up. Along the past few minutes, Olette tries to talk to some sense into Hayner. "Listen Hayner, why are we heading up?"

"I saw something," he answered. "Plus, don't you find it weird why is the light at the top on? I want to see what is up there."

"Leave it to Hayner to always find something," Pence pointed out. It appeared to be a huge flight of stairs heading up. Not one thinks how long they would take other than the fact it would become a tiring task.

**Ten minutes later…**

Olette and Pence were wheezing tired of climbing. "Hayner! Do we have to do this?" Olette asked once again. Hayner kind of grew tried of his friend whining and stopped facing towards them. Their only break stops were when the stairs would lead to one full concrete floor. Right now, they could see the top thanks to the small lights on the wall. Sometimes, they would encounter a small piece of the stairs broken, one that they could not reach. Lucky, there another set of stairs attached to the walls that make an excellent route. However, they would encounter the same problem and head back the stairs in the middle and so on.

"Olette, put a cork in it!" he snapped. "You and Pence could have stayed at the entrance. You made this far so do not let me down." He looked down below and then up. They were half there and he planned on going still. He did not break a sweat. He is surprised Pence made it this far considering his weight. Pence put his hands on his knees catching his breath. A quick slash sliced in front of him shocked to see something sliced the handle bar.

"Pence!" Olette grabs him holding him in her arms when a ghost with an axe looks the three. They look at each other when the psycho ghost runs towards them as they run up. The ghost takes another swing at Pence, since he is last, but misses. Olette screamed at the sound of the axe striking the wall. The three run up the stairs, and while one would hope they could fight back, they couldn't because there is no point. Anyways, they continue to run up and despite the pain, they persevere holding on. They hold to take detours thanks to a section broken off and repeat this process.

After a few minutes, Pence looks back to see no one are behind. "Wait!" he screamed with his voice echoing.

"We are almost there Pence!" Olette told. "Almost there!" she looked to see the lights rotating and looked at Pence. He did the same in return and went ahead. Hayner heads to the top and sees broken windows and glass at the sight. He saw the rotating lights and covered his face when it would flash him. He looked at the view and saw the ocean, the island, and the cruise ship below from him. He gripped on the railing and looked up to see a crescent moon, but knew it really was not. Olette and Pence appear behind him with Olette helping him walk.

"Finally! We are at the top!" she said. She looks at Pence's watch and it read: 11:20 p.m. She lets go of Pence while he takes out the piece of the mask and looks at it. He looks up to see the same ghost from before, sending him off the railing. Hayner and Olette look behind to see him screaming and hanging onto the ledge.

"Guys! Help me!!!" he shouted. His friends come to his aide bending down taking one of his arms. As they tired to pull him up, Olette accidentally lets him slip from her grip. "Our souvenir!" He dropped the piece of the mask as it fell into the ocean.

"You're life is more important man!" Hayner told him struggling to hold him with two hands. "Olette!" Olette tries to reach for his other hand but his hand would slip when she would.

"Olette! Grab my hand!"

"I would if your hands weren't so sweaty!" she told him.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi wipes her hands in the small river when she saw her mom. "I'm fine," she stiffly said.

"You don't seem like it," she replied.

"Yeah, well, we have gone through so much that I rather be at home now."

"Look, if this is about your—"

"This is not about dad!" she interrupted. Aerith looked at her daughter roughly washing her hands and her hands. "I just… I mean, you tell me he has been here before and not a single trace of him has been found besides diary entries," she said and took up a piece of something. "And this stupid thing." Kairi threw it to the ground. "Its useless since it is only a piece of a mask." Aerith picks it up and remembered she had a piece. She gets it out of her pocket and pieces the two together. It fitted perfectly. She smiled but looked at her daughter. She put the pieces away and hugged her from behind. She could hear her sniveling.

"Kairi… I know you miss your dad. I do too you know." Kairi turned to face her shedding small tears.

"I just want my dad back! To see him again would mean the world to me!" she told her. "Did you know I wished to see him one day every birthday? I knew the story you told me, but in some way I wished I could." Kairi cried on her mom's chest. Aerith wrapped her arms around her comforting her child. Behind the scene, Cloud could not help but feel hurt. Kairi wasn't his daughter and wished he were. He always wanted to have a child of his own, but he didn't. This was the closest he got and the feeling felt real too.

Aerith continued to console Kairi and noticed something in the water. She slowly lets go of Kairi and picks it up. It was another piece of the mask but how did it get here she thought. Now there was one piece left and the whereabouts were unknown. "Kairi, I need you to be strong. We have gone this far and you can't go feeble on us." Kairi nodded taking her words wiping her eyes. "Lets go." Kairi keeps close to her mom walking by her side and lights the way.

**Later on…**

Kairi and the others explore the tunnels trying to see where it goes. Yuffie and Vincent stayed side by side walking and Cloud was last. No lights were around but the flashlight in her hands did that to help navigate the place. She stayed in front looking at the place. As the minutes pass and she flings her flashlight around, she saw a door. She points back to see big double doors. She leaves her mom's side gripping the handles looking down on it. She begins to open it as it slowly moved but the sound that went 'ding!' made her let go and turn back. An elevator opens it and she holds her breath wondering whom it is. The doors open and she saw Sora. "Sora!" she ran to hug him.

"Kairi!" It is a special reunion for seeing him again. "I was so worried about you!"

"So was I!" She felt relieved to see them again. She looks behind him to see Xion, Riku, and Namine too. She lets go of Sora and says, "I'm glad you guys made it." Namine runs to her hugging her. Someone missed her as much as Sora. "Good to see to Namine."

"What about to you guy?" Xion asked examining how they looked.

"Oh this," Kairi said referring to her scar. "This is just a scratch. Now, let me open these doors." She continued to open them and what is revealed is a circle and light shining down from beyond. There were four torches around the circle creating the shape of a square. In the light, there is something laying on the ground. Kairi walks to it but Sora stops her thinking something might happen. She tells him its okay and goes into the middle. She looks down to see an item on the ground. It is the final piece of the mask. She picks it up and examines it.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Kairi looks up to see the same ghost they have been playing cat and mouse with. Frighten, Sora had to pull her away as they leave. Cloud and Riku close the doors as everyone exits. They all back up when it goes through the door.

"Lets get out of here!" Vincent pointed out as the group runs off in some random direction. They come across a maze as the flooring changed into cement like a sidewalk. "Great…"

"Where do we go?!" Xion yelled.

"How bout this way?" Yuffie said. They followed her and what seemed to be a great idea leads them to a dead end. Another ghost, a normal one, emerged and they run off. Everyone felt like the Scooby-Doo gang and those chase scenes in the cartoons, which is what it seemed like. Turn after turn, dead end after another, and going back once seeing the red kimono ghost just kept on happening over and over. Finally, after what seemed to be a ten-minute chase, Kairi found a door. She opens to see a spiral staircase as everyone goes up.

Hayner and Olette were on the floor catching their breath after pulling up Pence up from his close death encounter. "After we get out of here, I'm _so_ taking you to the gym."

"I wish I brought my camera for this moment," Pence said.

"This is one memory I do not want to remember," Olette told her friends. She got up looking around the place. "Hey, I see a ladder." She saw it on the other side of the lights and heard Pence groan and said, "Yes, we are going. Now am curious what is above us." She got up and pulled Hayner and Pence up. She goes ahead of the boys and walks forward of the walkway. Once she gets to the ladder, she climbs up and the boys followed her. As she reaches the top, she saw that there is a something. "Is that a piano? Or an orchestra?" she asked getting on the ground. Hayner comes out as did Pence and see the same thing as her. Also, it felt like there were in a cage. Metal bars made it up.

"What is it doing here?" Pence asked. It looks like the piano or orchestra was like in a shrine. Lanterns were hanging from each edge point lighted up. He went up the small steps and examined it. Later, the three heard large footsteps approaching below. "Oh no! More ghosts!" Olette runs to the ladder and looks down but see her friends. "Guys! Up here!"

"Olette!" Kairi called out grabbing on the ladder. It appeared she and the others were in a hurry. Olette got out of the way as now the place is filling up the place.

"How did you guys get here?" Olette asked Kairi.

"I don't know. We were running away from this ghost the whole time and found these set of staircase. We went up and continued as the stalker psycho ghost continued to chase us. And now that is why we are here."

"Funny, we had the same issue when ascending this lighthouse from a ghost with an axe," Hayner told them. Kairi then noticed the something.

"There is an organ on top here?" she said going to it.

"That's an organ?" Pence said feeling dumb. Kairi looked at it feeling the keys of the organ with her hands. She started to plug in something in her head and almost forgot she had another item in her pocket. She takes out the music piece, "The Lunar Melody", and puts it on the organ and takes a seat. Playing the organ, she had some lessons, but not much. "What are you doing?" Pence asked.

"Playing," she replied. "I think this will end this whole madness of this god forsaken island."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Meanwhile, Aerith tries her attempts to putting the mask together but failed. She knew the pieces fit together but it would not even stay together. Where is the glue when you need it? She looks to see the lunar eclipse already setting in and then felt the hairs on her back stand. It was that feeling again she had from before. "Everyone! Stay by the organ where Kairi is!" she ordered. She trails behind last as the ghost chasing them the whole time appears in front of everyone.

"Kairi! The damn ghost is here! Do something!" Yuffie demanded.

"Can you jus wait?!" Kairi moved her fingers trying to remember which key is which. Yes, she played it on the piano only but the organ and piano are the same… right? She decided to take chances, looked at the music sheet and pressed the first key, but it was the wrong one. She looked behind her to see the specter in mid air approaching them.

"Damn it!" Aerith yelled. "What does it take to put you together?!" Again, she felt another presence, but this one felt different. She looked at her surroundings but saw nothing besides the spirit in the air. She felt something touch her hands when light illuminates in front of her. She felt blind and when it faded, she saw that the mask is fixed.

"Now do it," said a familiar voice.

"Zack?" she looked but did not see him. Was that really he? Is he here somewhere watching them over? She snaps out of it and goes to her daughter pushing everyone out of the way. "Kairi! The mask is put together!" she said but then looked at what she was doing. "What is this?!"

"Remember when I was young, you taught me this." Aerith looked at the title of the music sheet and recognized it.

"But you barely played on the organ."

"Let me just concentrate!" she begged. She closed her eyes and put her hands and fingers on the keys. She opens them and looks at the music sheet again. She begins to press on the one of the keys and continued. Everything feels silence except the fact the organ is playing. The ghost stopped and everyone noticed. A small pause came as Kairi played the organ. Then unexpectedly, a gush wind passes through almost sending everyone off. Everyone stayed together as the moans and cries of the ghost come out with her face covered in bright white light. Kairi continues to play until the end. Once she stopped at the end, she grabbed the mask from her mom and ran towards the spirit.

"Kairi!" Aerith yelled. Something in her gut told her to put back the mask on, knowing it would end everything. She runs fighting the strong gust of wind but trips and drops the mask. Everyone gasped and Kairi begins to reach for it, someone else appears grabbing it. She looked up and did not know him until she saw spiky black hair with an aura of light picking up the mask. Cloud and Aerith eyes widen realizing who the person is. Cloud begins to feel lightheaded and slowly falls down. Everything was coming back to him now.

_Zack and Cloud run up the stairs of the lighthouse running from a group spirits with weapons. They missed the usual ghost that was chasing them. At least that one did not have weapons to harm them. "Watch out!" Zack pushed Cloud as arrows were shot into the wall. Especially weapons that are long range. "Lets go!" Zack grabbed Cloud as they head on up. Once they reach the top, Zack just knocks down the door and closes it shut. There is no contact and no help they could reach and were alone. Everybody is dead and getting almost killed every time single time they encountered phantoms. "I think we are good."_

"_What about us?" Cloud asked. "We are heading nowhere. You are leading us to a dead end. There is only one way in and out of this place."_

"_Not entirely," Zack replied looking out into the ocean and down below. He looked thinking math on where and what angle should they jump to get off this lighthouse. He is good at math and was a math wiz in high school. He also had to consider that he and Cloud were close to a cliff, or on a cliff. There are rough waters by the rocks. "We can jump but not at this side. There rocks below."_

"_We are on a cliff," Cloud pointed out. "There are rocks and killer waves of water." The two stopped talking until Cloud spoke up again. "What about your wife and daughter? Have you considered about them this whole time?" he asked. Zack did not respond but a minute later, he did._

"_Yes Cloud. I have, the whole time we have been here. Come on, we knew what stakes were."_

"_Yeah but, ghosts and killers were not in the report I read. It was supposed to be just an investigation. Anyways, what do you expect to happen in the future if we do not make it?"_

"_I hope that my daughter becomes a wonderful women who has a man she can depend and stay with the rest of her life. To also become intelligent and strong where others can rely on. I also have faith in my wife Aerith to take care of her, even without a father figure in her life. And to… find someone else who makes her happy and adventure."_

"_Huh, being in Kingdom Hearts Zack, I'm sure the others will help her raise Kairi," Cloud told him._

"_Hey, if I don't make it and you do, please look after them," Zack offered. Cloud knew he could not turn that down. It was like Zack's dying wish. He nodded his and gladly accepted it. Cloud would say something to him too in case he does not make it and Zack lives, but he could not think of anything. After all, he left his home and family to be in the agency. Cloud got out of his thoughts when he heard their friends coming up the steps. He told Zack and the two run far, but not really, and find a ladder. Each goes up and found no exit. Zack checks at some of the sides and found a spot where they could jump off. It is close to the beach and it should be deep enough to dive in._

"_I think is good enough," he said climbing on the ledge and holding on a bar. Cloud did the same and looked down._

"_Can I say I'm afraid of heights?" he asked making Zack laugh._

"_Don't worry. We just jump off and dive correctly. That we—urgh!" Zack was push back and back on the ground._

"_Zack!" Cloud goes after him but an invisible force pushes him off, this time off this his demise but hanged on. "Damn it! What the hell is going on?!" He could not see what is happening as he was really hanging on to dear life. He heard Zack struggling and fighting and wondered what is going up there. He tries to bring himself up but still felt weak. "I should hit gym more often!" He groaned trying lift himself up and slowly but surely, he begun to life himself up. He pulls up on the ledge holding the metal bar shaking._

"_Cloud! Get out of here!" Zack yelled. "Aah!" Cloud saw Zack struggling using one of the metal pipe as the specter proved to be stronger when he got send to a set of steps of a shrine in the area. "Just go!"_

"_But—"_

"_You lived!" Zack was out of breath gasping for air as sweat drenched his face. "Now go!" Cloud does not look and turns to see the deep drop to the ocean. He closed his eyes and opens looking back and saw Zack the phantom charge at each other. He closes his eyes and jumps off using the swan dive heading into the rough ocean waters. Once he hits the waters, he swims back for air but is welcomed by waves and that was the last thing he remembered._

_Cloud was unconscious in the water holding onto driftwood. A boat comes by him with the label on the side saying: Kingdom Hearts. Helicopters came near the area sending its winds to the waters and the sound of the propellers woke him up. He slowly begins to open his eyes and saw a few people having on the side of the boat about to bring him aboard. He gets pulled onboard and takes a seat on the ground given a towel for heat and comfort. He could even see his breath since it was cold. He saw a woman with blue hair approached him and he looked above. "Agent Strife, we are pleased to see you in peace. Where is Agent Fair?" she asked._

"_Agent Fair?" he asked._

"_Yes, he was assigned to you to do the mission."_

"_I'm sorry, but I don't who he is or what the mission was." The women stared him tapping her shoe thinking of a solution._

"_Uh-huh… please file in a missing person report and send a search team to the island," she ordered one of the people by her, who appeared to be her assistant. "Agent Strife is given the classic case of amnesia but the only thing he does not remember is last night only. Got that?" she asked._

"_Um, yes Aqua, I mean Miss Toyoguchi," her assistant replied. The blue haired women, supposedly named Aqua, put her hands on both sides of her hips sighing._

"_How do we tell Aerith about this?"_

Kairi looks to see the man walk up to the ghost and places the mask on her face stopping the harsh gusts. All went quiet and Kairi continued to look at the man, whom did not turn to face her but stayed in front of the spirit. She slowly gets up still looking at the man as Cloud and Aerith appear by her side looking at him.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Olette, look to side in front where she can see the ocean staring at the lunar eclipse and noticed something going on in the waters. She walks off and holds the guarding rail. She narrows her eyes seeing that the lunar eclipse made a huge hole in the ocean and saw water-going in. "Hey you guys! Look over here!" Everyone gathered around the railing looking over yonder trying to see as they formed a line and had to look over the person in front. Soon, small orbs of light begin to fly above the island like butterflies. Each guessed it was the spirits of all the dead spirits on the island. Soon, they all started to come towards the lighthouse. No one panics as all of them come but not to them. It goes into the spirit that man put the mask on and up into the black starless night going to the left.

The sight was actually scenic to watch as the orbs had a tail like a comet. It looked like a bunch of shooting stars traveling across with the lunar eclipse in sight. Pence rummaged through his pockets and found one. "Oh, so I did have mines the whole time!" He had an expensive one, so the quality would be HD. He positions the camera and takes the picture. He felt satisfy as the picture turned out great. All the spirit goes into the hole, the Otherworld. Everyone felt at ease knowing there is now peace.

Kairi looks at the sight with Aerith and Cloud's hands on her shoulders. Once all the orbs of light were gone, the spirit she turned into one as the mask dropped on the floor. The man grabbed the mask and turned to face the three.

"Zack," Cloud and Aerith both said. Kairi looked at both adults and on the spiky black hair man.

"Dad? Is that really… you?" she asked.

"Kairi," Zack said. Kairi felt tears coming in her eyes and runs towards him. What surprised her was that she did not go through him. Kairi laughed at the thought. It was like he is actually alive. Is he? Her friends turn to watch the scene. Some did not know what was going on or who the guy was but only Yuffie and Vincent knew.

"Are you really here?" she asked. "Not some illusion. Don't tell me your—" Zack hugged his daughter tight as the light around him begin to fade. "Dad…" The tears finally broke out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "I missed you so much!" she begins to sob crying in his arms and chest.

"But how?" Aerith asked. She felt a little surprise when she saw her husband look at her still holding onto Kairi. The question still floated in her head. Is he dead and just her a spirit?

"Are you alive or dead Zack?" Cloud asked. A long silence moment followed as Zack looks at his wife Aerith and friend Cloud. The others did not say anything but continue to watch the scene. Kairi continue to cry but her sobs begun to die down and she looked up.

"Answer the question dad. Are you?" she asked looking at in the eyes. Zack looked at her eyes. She looked like a crying puppy with the look on her face. "If so, how are you alive?"

"To tell you the truth, I have been alive for years," he finally answered.

"What?" Cloud said in disbelief.

"Look, I know it is hard to believe but that night when you jumped off… I… she, the spirit somehow trapped me, using me to lure people. It was not for evil use. It was to free everyone out of pain and suffering and I would be granted freedom if it did happen." Kairi felt like this whole thing is a fake. Moments like this sound like out of a movie. "So yes, I'm _really_ here and ecstatic to have meet my daughter again."

"Oh dad!" she begun to cry.

"Its okay sweetie. Its okay," Zack comfort. Aerith slowly walks to the two about to cry in tears.

"I can't believe it is you. You are… really here," she said. Zack took her in as she joined the tearful reunion. They were a family again. The others around felt like crying themselves. There were a few sobbing and sniffling going around. "It really fells great to be back in your arms again Zack."

"Me too," he happily said. Zack then noticed Cloud standing by himself. "Cloud, man! Come over here!"

"Me?" he asked. "I don't think I should intrude this."

"You should because you are part of this. You did what I asked you to do, so come over here," he offered. Cloud smiled and joined on it. The four of them were now hugging as the moon finally starts to move again. The sound of nearby helicopter came as it emerged in front. In plain sight, they saw Leon and Terra.

"Heeyy! We came to rescue you!" Leon shouted. Kairi, Aerith Zack, and Cloud smiled in return finally happy helped came. "Is that you Zack I see?"

"Zack? Where?" Terra said. "Oh hey man! Where have you've been this whole time?!"

"Trapped!" Zack replied.

"Hey, meet us down because we are not getting on the chopper from here," Aerith told him.

"Roger that! Pilot, bring us down," Leon ordered.

"Finally, we are together," Kairi told her parents and Cloud. "A whole family." She closed her eyes feeling the warm bodies surrounding her. She got her birthday wish. She finally got to her dad by her side. So many things filled her head on how he should catch up the passed years. All in all, she just felt relived to have her dad, getting off this island and that her friends are okay. Well, except for her and felt sympathy for the people who lost their lives on this night. She just hoped no one got scarred for life from this experience.

* * *

**Damn! The longest chapter I have ever written in my life! I did not want to break up this chapter again and I did not want to delete any of the scenes you guys have read. It was all just important. I know there are a few plot holes but this ghost storyline is now wrapped up! It is time to move on and other things. **

**There are five chapters left in volume one and I promise you won't be disappointed when I start to bring in Aqua and Ventus into the story. Each story will start to unravel and new ones will rise. Some things might shock you in the end and it will be more action oriented. I know you readers you want that!**

**If you want spoilers, on the last five, go to my page and go to the bottom for the synopsis for Files 21 – 25! Go now if you want to!**

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and review please!**_


	21. File 21: The Gainsborough Identity

******File 21:** The Gainsborough Identity » Volume 1

**Title based on the movie, "The Bourne Identity". **

**Yeah, I know about the previous three chapters. Ghosts exist in my story is odd, but since this story is set in Japan, I wanted to involve the culture more and the supernatural is one of the main things of Japanese culture. Hence the popular J-horror movies like "Ju-on: The Grudge" or "The Ring".**

**At this point, the story will now feature more action! Storylines will get deeper. The drama will escalate. If you read the synopsis of the last chapters of volume one on my page, then you know what it is coming, but be surprise how it unfolds. I'm still trying to balance everyone's storylines because I want to really focus on Kairi more often than the previous chapters.**

******Genre:** Adventure/Romance

******Disclaimer: **The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.

**

* * *

**

After coming back from such a crazy paranormal adventure, the gang tries to adjust back to their normal lives. Some felt traumatized of the events that took place, but the family reunion in the end proved to enlighten the whole thing. Kairi got what she wished for and it was a father in her life. A _real_ one, but she still loved having Cloud around. She has been around him long enough to call him the father she never had, but what should he address to him now? Uncle? Dad still? Or just Cloud? She did not know. Anyways, spring break proves to be only a week sending Kairi and her friends back to school. Lucky, the whole ghost thing happened on one night. They swore not to tell anyone about it. Thanks to Kingdom Hearts, the story gets covered up since many innocent people were involved. Kairi felt bad they had to lie to the world about it and that no one would know the full truth.

Kairi is in Leon's office at the bottom of a building set in Tsuki. It is the morning and Leon had called them in early. She is with her mom, her dad, and her friend Yuffie. Cloud is at the house taking care of it and their dog Hoshi because nobody could trust that dog alone. It spelled trouble. Among them is Terra, one of the agency owners. Each one is sitting in a chair all facing the two as they discuss about Kairi's status in the agency and Zack's unexpected return to the world.

"How do we deal with the fact Zack is back?" Aerith asked the two men in front of her. "We've been here in Tsuki for a while that many believe Cloud is my husband."

"For one thing, it only has been a week since the island incident," Terra replied. "We still have yet to have Zack her settle into the new times and changes since he has been gone. Since he has no place, living with you guys is the only answer."

"Aren't Aerith and I technically married still?" Zack asked wondering.

"Yes," Leon answered. "Its not like you two got a divorce, but with your supposedly death, she was a free women."

"I got an idea," Kairi said. "We can say Cloud is actually our stepfather and say that my dad was my _real_ dad who left my mom, but the two met again at some café or something," she suggested. After she suggesting it, she begins to analyze what she just said. It actually sounded like her father is a bad man. "Never mind, scratch what I just said."

Outside the building and on ground level, a woman with blue hair gets out of a taxi carrying a silver case. She had on business attire, mainly in blue. She gets out with bug eye sunglasses looking at the building in front of her. She turns to the driver giving him money, closes the door and the taxi leaves the area. She then starts to walk to the building entrance.

"Okay, enough about Zack," Terra said. "Kairi," he said staring at her. "I'm here to inform you that you need to get your butt into gear. You have been slacking off in your missions only because some people have managed to cover for you, but not anymore. All we have on the Organization is that they are creating beings called Nobodies and we have yet to know anything about it."

"That is because there has been no activity going on and I'm loving my high school life. So much things have happen to me that I never thought would happen," Kairi replied. She did like the fact she got no action going on. Her whole life was mainly made up of doing missions, being home schooled, and training everyday of fighting and such. It is just too much at her age, especially for a teenager. So, she did like the change in things.

"You have to do this Kairi," Terra informs. "It is a direct order from one of the agency owners. Trust me, you do not want to back down this especially if she has assigned it for you."

"Well, you can tell her when I get back into action, I will tell her myself," Kairi snapped.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" said a female voice from behind. Kairi turned around, still in her seat, and saw a female figure with blue hair giving her a forced fake smile.

"Aqua?!" Terra was shocked to see her appear. He walks around the desk and says to her, "What are you doing here in Tsuki?"

"Come on Terra," she said. "You know how I love to just… pop in unnoticed." Aqua walks forward and gets in front of Terra. "We are getting married, you should know me very well by know." Terra tried to kiss her but she denied it. "Remember now, not at work. Just cause we are engage doesn't mean we can go all PDA in front of people."

"You guys are getting married?" Aerith asked as Aqua turned to her.

"Yes Agent Gainsborough," she replied. "We thought we had to keep it a secret until further notice."

"Not much of a secret if some already know Aqua," Terra tells her.

"Yeah, whatever," she said. Aqua then moved herself next to Leon giving him a sign to get out of his chair. Once he did, Aqua took a seat and placing her silver case on the table opening it. "Do you see what I see Agent Gainsborough?" she asked with Aerith getting up. "No, not you Aerith. The _other_ Gainsborough I mean." Aqua turned the case around for Kairi to see. Kairi looks in but there is nothing inside.

"Um, there is nothing inside Aqua—"

"Miss Toyoguchi," Aqua interrupted. "Please call me Miss Toyoguchi like you do with your teachers. By the way, how is your _normal_ life going?" she asked. Kairi felt intimated by her. The way she acts is just so professional, yet with her tone of voice, it sounds just dead on serious with some sarcasm to it.

"It is going—"

"Stop, I don't care about it," Aqua interrupted again. "This is why I'm here. Do you know why this case is empty?"

"Uhh… you forgot something?"

"No, it is because you have been doing _nothing_ lately for the agency," she intensely said. "Organization XIII may have been under the radar, but it is _your_ job to find out what is going on so we can stop it from happening. I may give you credit for stopping them creating biological weapons in the process, but they do not have time to rest and go to Starbucks like I do. That remains me." Aqua faced to Yuffie. "You."

"Me?" Yuffie said pointing to herself.

"Yes, you Agent Kisaragi. Get me some coffee."

"Yes ma'am!" Yuffie replied getting out of her seat. Aqua's cold ice eyes then went back to Kairi.

"Now, I'm going to say this and only once. Get back to your job or else I will fire you, your mom, and even Yuffie from the agency!" Everybody in the whole room eyes widen in shock by the threat Aqua just made in horror, including Terra by his fiancés words.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi and the others return home from the office with her in infuriated. "I can't believe that women!" she yelled opening the door. "She is willing to go that far to get me back into action!" Kairi just took a seat on the couch and crossed her arms. "Do I really have to do it mom?" she asked looking at her.

"Of course!" Aerith immediately. "You and I will get fired if you don't!" Cloud, upstairs, heard the commotion going on as he looked down on the scene while holding Hoshi.

"Whoa! What is going on here?" he asked from above. Everybody turned their heads to him.

"Oh, nothing," Kairi said coolly. "Just the fact Aqua Toyoguchi is going to fire my mom and I if I don't get back into the battlefield."

"What?!" Cloud was surprised. "Why would she do that?"

"Apparently, she does not care about me having a _normal_ life," Kairi responded. "That good for nothing bitch is getting on my nerves. I cringe by just thinking about it," she said through her teeth. "How on earth is Terra marrying that atrocious monster? I do not understand what is going on."

"The two have been together for a while Kairi," her mom told her taking a seat next to her. "Terra, Aqua, Zack, Leon, and I go way back to high school. Of course, we joined Kingdom Hearts after high school but still continued college."

"What about Ven?" Zack asked. "During that time, him and Aqua were together." Kairi's looked at her dad the time he said that.

"Say what now dad? You mean my boyfriend's uncle?" she asked. "She was his girlfriend?"

"Did you have to bring that up Zack?" her mom asked looking at her husband. "It was a long time ago."

"So that's why you wanted me to ask Sora about his uncle." Kairi did wonder why her mom wanted to ask Sora if he had an uncle named Ven. At first, she was hoping her and Sora were not related and they are not. Aqua and Ven just dated. Plus, its not like Kairi is related to that blue hair monster she prefers to call. "It is such a small world. I can't believe it."

"Do not tell Sora okay," her mom informed her. "We do not want him to get involve including his twin brother Roxas. I'm pretty sure the two are not aware of their uncle being part owner of a spy agency."

Kairi nodded. "You know what, I'm going to my room. I have to think and do some homework before I get a mission unexpectedly." Kairi got off the couch, headed up the stairs and closed her door. The first thing that came to her head is how is going to handle all this now? She just did not know how. She thought with her doing fewer missions meant her life would become less complicated. Then again, she is a secret agent going to a normal high school and keeping it from her friends including her boyfriend Sora. How much times does she have to lie in front of their faces now if she has to do her missions?

Outside, the adults include Yuffie were left alone. "So… what do we do now?" Cloud asked walking down the stairs. He examined everyone in the room. Yuffie is sitting down on the couch with Aerith and Zack were standing next to each other holding hands. His heart ached a little at the sight of it. The time he and Aerith were getting somewhere, Zack just came back into the picture. How would he control his feelings for her now? "Anybody, say something."

"I don't know," Aerith finally said. "Aqua said she would be controlling Kairi's missions from here and out. She will be giving Kairi phone calls and have to accept them under any circumstances. Yuffie has to also assist her."

"Man, things were finally settling in for Kairi that she forgot how it feels to be doing missions now," Cloud said.

"I never knew my daughter would be like this," Zack said. "I guess there are still more things I have to learn about her."

Yuffie just made sigh. "School is tomorrow and I have some homework to do," she said getting up and leaving the living room. "I'm graduating soon and I have to cram in a lot things, sooo… see ya!" The three adults later heard her door closed. There was a silence between the three as they all looked at each other.

"I'm going to feed Hoshi," Cloud in a dull tone taking the dog in his arms to the kitchen. Aerith looked behind her as he passed by her and felt a strange feeling about him. Her sixth sense is a gift knowing how people feel and what she sensed was not a good feeling and she knew why.

Roxas is picking up dirty dishes from an empty table cleaning it for the next set of customers coming in. He enjoyed working at Vanilla Twilight and likes his new friends, or work friends as he put it because it is the only time he gets to see them. At school, things still remained as they were. Him alone and his _friends_ together and happy. Everyday he still had the guilt of hurting Namine and always thought about it. Sometimes he would not think about it, but it ends up coming back. Anyways, after he finished putting a new tablecloth on the table, he takes his cart of dirty dishes back to the kitchen. Once he enters, he says to Lea, "Here is the new dishes Lea. Happy birthday to you!"

"Oh, dirty dishes for a present. How kind of you." Lea played along sounding content. "I hate washing dishes. I rather be serving idiotic customers than get my hands all prune," he said taking his hands of the sink water and examined if he had prune hands.

"You're not much of a water person are you?" Roxas asked.

"Nope, more of a fire person," Lea replied and Roxas gave a worried expression. "Don't worry, I never burnt anything down before in my life."

"That is a relief," Roxas said taking in a small breath. Then he heard one of his co-workers said a table is in need of a waiter. "Guess that is my cue." Roxas exits the kitchen getting out his notepad and pen to take whoever's order at the table. He arrives and says the usual line, "Hi, my name is Roxas and I will be your waiter for today." Who he sees stuns him. It is Riku and Namine together like they are on a date. He saw Namine's shocked expression and saw Riku, who knew he is not pleased to see him. He snapped out his thoughts, decided to pretend nothing happen, act like any normal waiter, and put on a fake smile. "Umm… are you guys, uh, ready to order?" Roxas had a hard time talking as he tried to keep his cool.

"No, not yet," Riku replied politely not looking at him but at the menu. "Namine, are you?" Roxas just saw her shake her head. He figured she is still not talking and still is a mute. The guilt came back rushing to him because he made her act to who she is today. It just slowly ate his insides. "You can come back and I'm sure we will be ready by then," Riku told him.

"Okay," Roxas said walking away. Afterward, Roxas drops his smile not believing he has to watch this and be their waiter. He goes back into the kitchen and groans making Lea look at him. "I can't believe she is here with _that _guy."

"What guy? Who she?" Lea asked turning off the sink faucet and going to his distress friend. "Wait." Lea stopped to think. "There is only _one_ girl I know you would stress over. Namine… who is she here with?" he asked.

"_That_ guy over there," Roxas said in dismay looking at the table. He realized he could also see their table from the kitchen order window. "Great, I can see them here too."

"Jealous much?" Lea pointed out.

"What?!" Roxas was taken surprise. "I'm not jealous."

"Then why are you referring that silver hair dude 'that guy' huh?" Lea got him there. "It seems some feelings are finally stirring up or that could be you telling yourself you just feel remorse and want things to go back to where they used to be."

"Let me go with the other one. I do not have _any_ feelings for Namine." Lea let out a scoff.

"Keep telling yourself that. Just get it memorized that you are their waiter for today," he said smirking at Roxas. "It is going to be entertaining, but I will, I mean, Me, Isa, and Arlene will take you somewhere to get your mind off things later today."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi is in her room reading her biology book and doing a worksheet on the side. She had to read the book to get the answers in order to finish. As she is doing her work, her phone rings. She amused it is Sora or one of her friends but the caller ID read an unknown number. Someone is blocking the number or forgot to press certain digits for the number to show. She answers it saying, "Hello?"

"Agent Gainsborough." It was the Blue Hair Monster. Kairi's new best _friend_ because she is now in control of her missions. Kairi wanted to scream at her and hang up, but the end result could have her fired.

"Yes Miss Toyoguchi. What is it?" she asked politely.

"I have a mission for you today. I want you and Yuffie to go to the Tsuki Central Mall. I have reports of the Organization activity going on there and I want you two to investigate it. Dress causal as you will around normal civilians, but do bring your gear in case anything happens. Over and out." The line soon went dead.

"Great, the mall…" Kairi gets out of her seat and rummages through her closet getting her things. She grabs everything she needs and leaves the room knocking on Yuffie's door. "Yuffie, the Blue Hair Monster has assigned us a mission. We have to go."

"I don't want to!" Yuffie whined on the other side.

"It takes place in the mall," Kairi added. She then quickly heard sounds coming from the other side like someone is in a rush. Yuffie swiftly opens the door already in gear. "Um, I was told we have to dress causal."

"This is causal," Yuffie answered. "See, unlike you, my spy clothes are normal looking here in Japan. Now then, to the mall!" The head on downstairs telling the adults they are doing a mission and head on out. Outside, Kairi opens the gate with their car outside. Her and Yuffie owned a red 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer. Yuffie decides to drive and the two head for the mall.

"So, what is at the mall that seems suspicious," Yuffie asked.

"I don't know. She just told me there are suspicious activities going on there. I do not have clear details," Kairi answered. "Lets just remember that we are there for a mission, not a shopping spree."

"Can we at least go to McDonalds? Its lunchtime and I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Yeah, but you are paying." Kairi smirked at her. "I paid the last time." The two enter a ramp and onto the freeway.

**Later on…**

The two enter a parking garage and immediately find a parking space. Yuffie made the quick turn to it and parked perfectly. Then, she turns off the car and is proud on her parking skills. "Man, I'm good."

"You are not," Kairi fired back. "Cloud taught you that. Of course, my parking skills still need improvement." Her and Yuffie leave the parking garage and walk across the road to the entrance of the mall. Tsuki Central Mall is an open-air mall with the high floor in the area being only the tenth floor, which could be just Macy's section. As usual, there are crowds of people walking around with bags and window shopping or eating outside. "Hmm… where do we start?" Kairi did not know.

"I guess we should just walk around," Yuffie suggested. "Do a little window shopping in the mean time."

"I guess I'll take that," Kairi said as the two walk around the mall.

Roxas goes back to Namine and Riku's table with a notepad and pen hoping they were ready to order, well, not really. "Are you two ready to order now?" he asked civilly still putting up his fake smile. "If not, I will return shortly with some appetizers and other refreshments that is not water."

"Yes," Riku spoke. "We are ready to order."

"Okay then." Roxas flips open his notepad and click his pen ready to write down their order.

"I would like the lobster spaghetti, _dinner_ size please," Riku told him as Roxas wrote it down.

"Whoa, that's pretty big for a guy like you," Roxas pointed out. "Are you sure you don't want the lunch size because it is half the size than the dinner one," he suggested. "Even I can't finish that kind of meal."

"Don't worry," he replied putting his arm around Namine, which made Roxas boil inside a little at the sight. "_We_ are sharing the dish. Is that a problem?" Roxas examined Namine and knew she is felt uncomfortable. Possibly because of what Riku is doing to her or the fact he is there and the two haven't really spoken or seen each other for a while.

"No," he said. "No problem at all. Anything else you would like to add?"

"Water is good for me," Riku replied and then he looked at Namine. "What do you want Namine?" Namine takes her small writing board and writes a message. Roxas already knew what is going to write.

Then out of nowhere he said, "I know, raspberry ice tea for you Namine. You're favorite drink." Namine looked at straight at him astonished as she slowly revealed the board at him saying the same type of drink. Roxas too was taken aback from what he said. "Uh…um… I will get your orders ready," he finally said walking off. "Aah! Why did I just say that out of nowhere?!" he muttered his breath. "I don't have feeling for her!"

"Like I said before," said Lea when Roxas walked into the kitchen hearing his last sentence. "Denial."

"I am not!"

"Defensive, check. The main trait when someone is in denial of something," Lea added.

"One spaghetti lobster, dinner size," Roxas told the chef giving him the piece of paper. He then looked at Lea saying, "I have a table to serve, so lets drop this for now. I have to get a drinks for other people." Roxas pours the iced tea in a glass cup and several others with different types such as Coke, Dr. Pepper, or lemonade. He leaves the kitchen and serves his other tables. The last drink was Namine's. He did not want to keep going back to her and that guy he referred to, but he had to. "Here is your drink," he said putting the drink by her. "One raspberry iced tea." Namine looked at him as did him. Both looked into each other's blue eyes but neither one had a smile on their face. Each had something going on in their heads and it relates back to the past.

"So, uh, when is our order coming?" Riku interrupted. Roxas snapped out and looked at Riku.

"It will be coming shortly," he answered walking away. "What just happen between us?" he said to himself referring to him and Namine staring at each other.

Kairi and Yuffie were window shopping looking at some products they couldn't buy and have. Yuffie felt tempted to just go inside and grab or buy something in the stores, but she couldn't. "Yuffe, as much as those shoes look great, we are on a mission," Kairi informed her.

"Ohh… but it is just so tempting. It like saying, 'Buy me! I will bring you joy and happiness!' and I just want to respond back by buying it."

"Yuffie, always a big money spender who—" Kairi stopped in her tracks holding her arms out to stop Yuffie. "Hold it!" Kairi saw familiar people walking into a store that was being renovated. One man had the eye patch on one of his eyes, one had long yellow hair and the other the same but short with piercing on his left ear. "Those three Yuffie, they are from the Organization." The door closed behind the three and Kairi went to check it out. She gets there to see she would need a card key to open the door.

"How do you suppose we get in?" Yuffie asked. Kairi started to think and an idea came to her head.

"We can wait for someone to come out and sneak on in, but I have a better idea," Kairi smirked. "A ruckus is just about to happen. I need to call in the agency if anybody here works at a fast food joint," she said pulling out her phone.

**Mean while…**

"Fire alarm and causing a real fire Kairi! Not what I expected of you to do," Yuffie whispered surprised of her friend's actions. The two were in the women's restroom hiding. Kairi had caused a fire in a fast food joint near the spot where she saw the Organization members were. Thankfully, Kingdom Hearts will cover up that she did the deed or at least started it, as there was someone from Kingdom Hearts working at a fast food joint. Of course, that person would get fired but KH would relocate that person.

"I know Yuffie," Kairi said. "But, with this fire, the building is meant to be evacuated. Now, I think the coast is clear." Kairi and Yuffie slowly open the stall door. "We should change, I mean, I should change." Kairi went back inside the stall and changed into her spy gear. "Okay, lets go." Kairi put on her glasses and the two head on out. They saw a complete ghost town. In front is the renovated store, or is it even one. Kairi sees people evacuating but they weren't normal construction workers. They were scientists with glasses and white trench coats.

"I think we found our designated area to investigate Kairi," Yuffie said smiling.

"I think you are right," Kairi said. The two move stealthy to the other side avoiding any eyeballs. They stay near the "store" and lay on he wall. They soon see the three men leave with the others. Kairi sees the doors closing and drags Yuffie to run for it before it closes. The door slowly closes as the duo enter in. What the girls see is definitely not a store being renovated here.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"What is this place?" Kairi looks to see it looked more of a lab going on here. The floor was glossy and marble made. There were no walls but glass walls where you could see everything. Lab equipment and some chemicals are among the rest. The sounds of computers were heard and a few machines. Kairi looks around and saw the abandon items scattered on the tables. "Is there where they are conducting experiments?" Kairi rummages through some papers lying around but could not make any sense on what it is even talking about. Yuffie then saw at the corner of her eye a group of computer screens in one. Yuffie walks to it, entering into a room with a white unknown being on a table lifeless.

"Is the nobody we saw before?" Yuffie said reaching out to touch it but Kairi told her not to touch it. Kairi presses the side of her glasses as a screen in green showed in her right eye.

"I'm going to record all this," she said examining the lifeless white creature. She circled it getting every detail. Yuffie found a clipboard containing information.

"The Organization calls this thing a dusk and according to this, it part of the Nobody project," Yuffie explained.

"There has to be more information on this group of computer screens." Kairi takes in seat in front of it moving turning on the main one in the middle one down, but it ended up turning up all six, three on top of the other three. Instantly, it showed pictures and data on each one of different kinds of Nobodies. "I can't believe it. They are creating an army." Kairi examines each screen as it fades out and another file fades in. "A total of nine types of Nobodies have been created. Their name follows the person who controls them."

"I wonder if you can transfer all the data onto your hard drive?" Yuffie asked looking at the screen.

"I'm already on it," Kairi said putting in her hard drive in the USB slot. She then puts all the files into a folder transferring it. An icon showed a bar and how long it would take to transfer the files. It was about 1GB and it would take at least ten or minutes to fully transfer it. While on the computer, Kairi and Yuffie heard the doors open.

Roxas serves Namine and Riku two vanilla twilights, the popular dessert at the restaurant. "Okay, here is your check and another waiter will come by because my shift has ended. Thank you for coming here," he said leaving the two to eat. "I hope that guy chokes on that ice cream," he muttered under his breath. Roxas goes into the kitchen giving away his apron and going to his locker in the back to change back into his normal attire. Once he leaves, he sees Lea waiting for him.

"You ready to go?" Lea asked. "Isa and Arlene are waiting outside."

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, just a place. You know, where you can kick people's butt and train. It's where we three train and stay fit."

"Sounds good. I need to get out more and stay fit because PE does not do me any good," Roxas admits leaving. As he begins to walk out, he looked at Namine who was slowly eating her dessert. He put a frown on his face because he never saw her smile in a long time or talk for that matter. He could feel the ominous cloud that was hanging around the two when they saw each other again. Another thing came to his mind. Is Lea right? Did he start to harbor feelings for Namine or it just asking for forgiveness under any circumstances? He just did not know, but he wanted to her to be happy. She is with someone would could do that. But, why did he feel like he should be there with her when she is?

Putting it to the side, he leaves and gets in a car with Lea, Isa, and Arlene. "Okay man, we are going to some fighting classes for you," Arlene said. "You don't have to thanks us because we want to help you out with your problem. Using weapons and such should do it."

"Um… thanks…" Roxas said not knowing what to say at all. "I guess I should be thankful for you guys helping me out." The four drive off and leaves the spot.

Kairi and Yuffie get down and turn off the computer screen, but not the hard drive that actually turns on the computer. "Oh crap!" Kairi whispered trying to look to see who it is. She saw the three men she saw before enter in. She heard the footsteps coming near meaning her and Yuffie had to hide quickly. Yuffie takes shelter underneath the table, but Kairi had nowhere else to go. She looks around to see a locker slightly open and decides to hide in. She gets in slowly closing it. She could see through the three vent holes looking at the computer. The three men come into the room gathering some things with one of them slowly getting the Dusk.

In the process, Kairi heard Yuffie's growling stomach. She screamed in her head thinking the others heard it too. _"Damn it Yuffie!"_ she thought.

"Was that your stomach growling Luxord?" the long blonde hair men asked.

"No Vexen," the guy replied. "Xigbar?"

"It ain't me, that's for sure," the other answered. The growling continued and Kairi watched the two men searching the area. She saw one about to look under the table when she saw Yuffie suddenly kick the guy named Xigbar in the face.

"Kairi, now!" she called out. Kairi busts open the locker and face the blonde with the piercing named Luxord. He smirked at her getting out a hand of cards. Kairi reacted by lowering herself down to kick the guy off his feet sending to the ground.

"Its her!" the last one blonde, Vexen said. "Don't let her escape!" He bust out a pointed, blue and silver shield charging at Kairi. Kairi grabs random things from a desk throwing at him but he used his shield to protect himself. Kairi moves to the table and Vexen gets on the other side. "You! You're the reason why we had to start another plan because you ruined my other ones!"

"Yeah, well, have better security next time!" Kairi fired back. She saw Yuffie dodging cards, which can tell are sharp on each edge and side. Kairi focused back on Vexen and threw a bunch of items at him. Kairi runs up on the table and jumps on his shield grabbing onto a moving fan. Xigbar wakes up from his slumber and sees the action going on. He takes out dual wielding guns and Kairi saw this as big threat when he aimed her. He shot bullets at her but Kairi jump down. Kairi heard the sound of the computer meaning the files were done transferring. Yuffie got behind her with a shield from the bullets being fired. Kairi pulls the hard drive out of the USB slot and takes the shield, throwing it at Xigbar. Yuffie runs out the room but Vexen and Luxord blocked off Kairi.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luxord asked.

"You know, there is something I learned quite well in biology," she told the two.

"And what would that be?" Vexen asked.

"This!" Kairi kicked Vexen in the balls and then used her other to kick Luxord's one as well. Both go down holding onto their crotch groaning in pain. Kairi forces Vexen down with her leg and walks all over him but ends up getting welcomed by Xigbar aiming at her. She kicks one of his guns of his hands and runs. Xigbar tries to shoot her but his accuracy proved to be weak as he shot the glass walls.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "Hold still! I only want to hurt you!"

"Haha, I don't think so!" Kairi dodged every shot as the glass walls behind her break and collapse into pieces going down the floor. She gets out of the room and sees police running to the scene. She wonders where Yuffie and heard her yell her name from above. She is on the top floor calling out. Kairi gets out her grappling gun and shots it where Yuffie is. She pulls the trigger and reunites with Yuffie. "Thanks for leaving me!" she said as the two run off.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Roxas gets out of the car and says goodbye to his new friends. He walks up the steps to his home entrance. Him family house is a hill; hence the steps he walked up, and is sort of like a mansion but not like Namine's. Being part of family with a company taking fast made them slightly rich. The family company creates all types of technology people use. It's like Apple but with more of a broader list of products.

It is already around eight and he never knew he would stay out this long considering he has never been home since this morning. He went to a dojo with Lea and his friends. He did not know what to make of it but he liked learning new things and using weapons including learning karate. It felt refreshing and is a new start for him. He gets out his house keys and opens the door. He sees his brother Sora come out of the dining room with a glass of water heading upstairs. The sound of the door closing made him look back.

"You're home," Sora said dully. He still is not on good terms with his brother. "Food is in the fridge. Dad is still at work and mom is resting in her room."

"I already ate with my friends Sora," Roxas informed his brother. "I'm good."

"You have friends?" Sora acted surprise.

"Why yes brother. Of course I do, ever since I started working," Roxas said politely. "At least I have a job."

"I do Roxas. Right at the company we part own."

"Well, I had to get mines instead of having it given to me."

Sora didn't say anything and walks up the stairs with his glass of water. Roxas heard the doorbell ring and decided to answer it since no one is around besides his brother. He grabs the handle and turns it. Opening the door, his eyes widen to see who is on his front doorstep. "Uncle Ven?"

* * *

**I feel like I'm on right track now with this story on where things are going. Bringing in the KH: BBS character will stir things up as Aqua does add some spice to this story. Ven coming in also causes other things to happen in the last four chapters. I wanted to bring in Terra, Aqua, and Ven for a while but I wanted it to be later on in the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys and hope to see more.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	22. File 22: The Fast And The Furious

******File 22: **The Fast And The Furious » Volume 1

**Title based on the same name as the movie series.**

**I did my best to write out the chase scene. Hope you readers like it if you wanted more action in the story. For me, it is difficult to balance everyone storylines now because I'm kind of focusing on Kairi more again. Before, it was more on giving everybody a scene, but now that it is changing.**

******Genre:** Adventure/Romance

******Disclaimer: **The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Roxy!" his uncle yelled coming inside putting him in a headlock. His uncle is carrying a few bags on him and behind. Roxas figured he would be staying in with them for a while and he does not do that very often. Last time he did was Christmas. "It's so good to see you again!" This was an unexpected surprise for him.

"Don't call me that!" he begged trying to get out of his uncle's grasp. "You know how I hate that name!" Roxas heard him laugh.

"Roxas," Sora said from upstairs scratching his hair. "Who is at the door—Uncle Ven!" He ran down the stairs to give him a manly hug, but is given the same faith Roxas is in. "Aah! Uncle! Not again!" Sora tried to struggle out of his uncle's grasp but no luck. Their uncle had the strength of both his nephews. It is agonizing.

"Well if it isn't the other twin! Soraerella!" his uncle teased. He loved teasing his nephews with their girly nicknames he gave them. He felt flattered by it.

"I told you!" his nephews both said at the same time. "Don't call us that!" Ven laughed and let go of the two.

"Oww," Sora said fixing his neck. "You got a stronger grip now!" He rolled his head around as his neck cracked. "What have you've been doing lately? Hitting the gym everyday?"

"No, but here!" His uncle lifted one of his bags and gave it to Sora. Sora fell to the ground after a few seconds. "What? You're weak man! Aren't you on the swimming team?" Sora slowly gets up and grips the handle of the heavy luggage with both hands. Then he gave another to Roxas and the same thing happen. "Whoa! Both of you guys are not in shape!"

"S-says you!" Roxas said. "What do you have in here?! A body?!"

"No, but close." Both twins looked at each other and back on him. "Kidding! Gosh, can't take a joke can you." Ven takes his other bags as his nephews guide him up the stairs to the guest bedroom. "So, where is my brother? Working?"

"Yeah," Sora answered walking down the white wall hallway. "Always working nowadays and mom is in the room resting. She is pregnant with another baby due in August."

"Boy or girl?" their uncle asked excited about the news.

"Girl," Sora replied.

"Nice, so, uh, is there by any chance you guys are painting these boring white walls?" The question totally felt out of the blue.

"Yeah," Roxas answered. "Some kind of light green color called… uh, I forgot the name of it. Around the summer we will." Roxas opens up the guest room revealing an empty room with nothing but a nightstand and a queen size bed already prepared of pillows, bed sheets, and a mattress. "Here you go," Roxas said putting his stuff that ended with a loud thud. "I'm going to hit the hay early. Been working and using my energy all day."

"Yeah, me too," Sora said leaving.

"Okay guys. I can do the rest myself," their uncle said. Sora closes leaves the room and saw his brother walking to his room. Sora had something on his mind and been meaning tell someone, but he did not who. Roxas was the last one that came to his mind, but he felt that holding a grudge this long felt kind of… stupid now. He thought his brother has been tortured enough with the guilt. He could sense it still haunts his brother everyday. He kind has missed hanging out with his brother. "Hey Roxas!" he called out seeing his brother turn around on his heel to him. "Hold up!" Sora walked up to him.

"What is it?" he asked. "I thought you hated me after what I did?"

"Okay… I know we haven't been the best of siblings, but I've been meaning to tell someone this. It's a question."

"Ohhkayy… what is it then?" his brother asked. "Is it something serious?"

"It's probably a stupid question, but should I break up with Kairi?" Roxas' expression stunned him at his brother's word. It felt completely out of the blue and random to hear him say that. The two seemed to be on good terms. "I don't know anymore. Lately, we seemed to have growing apart. Ever since we got back into school, she has been leaving out of the blue and giving some weird excuse. Like one time she had to leave on our date."

"What was wrong with date?" Roxas replied.

"It was only half an hour and we went to see a movie."

"I see. Just… play along for now," his brother advised. "You two are the first couple I have not seen fight. It is rare to see that in some couples. Course… those are the naïve lovey dovey ones." Sora just stared at him. "Not saying you two are. Anyways, night bro. I want to sleep now because school is tomorrow," Roxas went into his room including Sora. Ven looks out into the hall as he can see everything since the guest room is at the end of the hallway. He saw that is clear and closes his door. He takes out his cellphone as the screen revealed today is March 28 and it is currently and begins to go through contact lists searching for a certain name. He clicks on that name and waits for an answer. Later, he heard the line open.

"Hey, its me Ven."

"You're here in Tsuki?" Aqua asked spinning in her chair.

"Yeah," Ven replied. "After I heard you went back to Tsuki, I couldn't help but come back as well."

"What is your motive Ventus? I know you are not here to just visit your nephews." Ven stopped at what she just said. "Look Ventus, I don't have time, so can you wrap this up. I'm busy as of right now."

"Nothing else to say Aqua," he replied. "But expect something more when we do meet in person," he replied hanging up. Aqua closed her phone and crossed her arms thinking about what Ven just said. She wondered what he meant by 'expect something more when we do meet in person'. It then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew the answer and started to think it was maybe a bad idea to come back here after trying to avoid something of her past or more like _their_ past.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Yuffie and Kairi walk on campus after leaving the school parking lot. On the second week of the third quarter, pre-exams were coming up and teachers were prepping them for the real one with this mock up one. It does not count as a major grade, but it gives some insight on what the real will feel and be like. They walk around with the other students looking straight ahead. "Happy April Fools Day you two!" Olette said joining the two.

"Hi Olette!" Kairi greeted. "Explain to me what is the point of April Fools Day again?"

"It is the day where you play jokes and pranks on people and in the end yell, 'April Fools Day', and laugh in their face," her friend explained.

"Sounds pretty mean. I'm sure evil dictator Selphie would love it, but its not like I feel threaten by her," Kairi assured. Not encountering and seeing Selphie, other than class, felt good to hear. Nothing bad has happen, well, yet maybe. You never know if she could strike back. "Did you guys read Tsuki Girl's blog last week. It was about Nami and Riku's…_date_." The girls laughed on how Kairi said date. "But another thing also stricken me. Roxas was their waiter."

"Ugh, Roxas," Olette said in disgust. "Can we not talk about him? I don't really want to be friends with him."

"Sora told me they made amends," Kairi told her.

"Yeah, well, that's Sora for you," Olette said. "He can hold onto a grudge, but in the end, he will forgive you at some point." Kairi begin to think about what Olette just said. What if she told him the truth about her? Then she got taken back when there have not been issues as of right now that relate back to her _other_ life, yet. "Also, he made Namine mute! It been nearly two months already and she hasn't said a word since that night."

"Like Sora told me: the heart slowly heals and the pieces are needed to be put back together. Having friends to help is just an added bonus," Kairi recited. "For now, Nami has Riku to lean on, but she told—I mean wrote that she is not sure how to feel about him."

"Well Olette, Sora is not here at school today," Kairi informed her as the three enter the school building. "The swim team is on a field trip today at a competition. Sucks I can't be there to cheer him on." The girls then walk up the stairs to their homeroom. "Hoping they win today!"

_(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da)_ Kairi stopped on the stairs when she heard the ringtone. She only set it on _one _specific person and both her and Yuffie knew who it was. "Olette, you can go on ahead," Kairi told her friend looking at the name on her screen reading: Blu Hair Monstr!

"Is something wrong Kairi?" Olette asked being curious. "Setting your phone to such a scary ringtone means something."

"Nah, I'm fine. I just…" Kairi had to think of some lame lie. "Loved Chakushin Ari! That movie gave me the creeps and I feel in love… with the ringtone," she lied making up things, as she'd go, while her phone ringed the cringing noise. "I'll see you later." Olette left and Kairi answered her phone. "Yes, Miss Toyoguchi?"

"Ah Kairi! I know you are in school right now but you know don't I really don't care right?" she asked. Kairi could imagine the she-devil sitting somewhere with coffee in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am. What else do we have to have live for?" Kairi replied rolling her eyes. "So, what is Yuffie and I new mission today?" she asked politely. She hated doing this nice act towards Aqua. There is nothing nice about this woman.

"I want you guys to get off school campus and head into the city. Organization XIII has been spotted in the same building from where you foiled their previous plans back in October," the Blue Hair Monster informed her. "I know it has been a while since you and Yuffie have been there, so I'm sending the coordinates right now to your car since we _pimped_ it out for your missions."

"Okay, roger that," Kairi replied.

"Good Agent Gainsborough. Over and out." As the line went dead, Kairi groaned holding onto her phone hard. "Is she pulling a prank on us?" she asked Yuffie. "It is April Fool's Day."

"I don't think the Blue Hair Monster likes playing jokes," Yuffie said. "So we have to go like now." Kairi's phone then rang again and this time it was Sora.

"Sora! I'm sorry, but I have to do something right now," Kairi told him immediately hanging up. On the other end, Sora just stood speechless how Kairi took the phone call. She ended it before it even begun. He shrugged it off for now and joined his swimming team.

Kairi and Yuffie head back downstairs and out of the school building to head back into the parking lot. After getting in their car, Yuffie turns it on as the GPS showed the directions they are heading to. "Ready to go?" Yuffie asked Kairi.

"I don't know anymore," Kairi replied. "We have been doing a lot of snooping missions since the Monster came in. I feel bad leaving Sora sometimes and giving him the wrong impression on some things."

"I know it is getting hard for you," Yuffie replied. "But your job and mine's, including your mom, is on the line. We have no choice." Yuffie pulls out of their parking spot and turns the car going forward exiting the parking lot. She stops looking for the time to leave and when it is clear, she gets on the road as the two girls leave school grounds and into the city leaving Kairi still worried about her and Sora's relationship.

Leon walks down the hall opening a door that read in front: Principal's Office. He enters inside to see Rinoa walking to her desk placing a stack of papers. "Whoa!" he called out. "That is _a lot_ of paper work especially for you!" Leon walks towards her and looks at the stack. Looks at the top one and the first thing that caught his eye were that it had the word renovation plans on it. "Are you changing up the school Rinoa?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied. "We have enough money to change up the school like add an auditorium. This school always needed one as all assembles are held in the gym and we cannot fit the whole school in it." Rinoa took a seat on her desk and looked at Leon. "Another thing to add is that we are building a second floor to the gym."

"Second floor?" Leon titled his head a little at the question. "You mean a court above another court?" Rinoa nodded her head. "Interesting, but the school should not be swamped next year because they are building a East Tsuki High by the homes."

"I know," Rinoa said putting her hands on her desk. "This school here would have to either be rename to West Tsuki or just plain old Tsuki High. I don't know, but it's up to the school board. There is already a Tsuki Academy as the private school."

"Stress lately? How bout I take you out to lunch?" he offered.

"Leon, that is really nice of you but I have to decline," she turned down. "There is too much on my plate right now. I have a meeting with the board today. Thanks for the offer though." She smiled at him and Leon left her in her work. Leon closed the door and noticed something. Rinoa seems to have been pushing him away. Work seems the reason but that is always the case. What is Rinoa's issue?

Back inside the office, Rinoa just groans in frustration burying her head in the palm of her hands. "What is it with me?" Leon always had offer her to go out, but ever since that night with Namine's runaway, she is now having nightmares of her high school days and not the good ones. It was a recurring dream. The same one replaying on that very night and Leon was part of it. Also, she keeps asking herself why does she have to have her guard up around him.

Roxas walks up the steps of the school by himself. He could feel the stares of the other students immobile what he had done. Roxas felt irritated that the student body is still focus on the whole Namine drama. Something new and better needs to come along so they can move on to someone else. Tsuki Girl needed to blog about someone else and he meant someone else. The talk of the school still relates back to Namine and her new friend Riku. Roxas still cringed at the thought of them. Next thing he knew his phone started to ring. He looked at the name and it read: Lea. "Hello," he answered.

"Roxas man!" Lea said on the other line ecstatic. "Listen, we would like for you to meet someone."

"Today?" he asked. "School is just beginning."

"We can help you with that and you won't have to get in trouble for skipping. Besides, we are outside in front of your school."

"What?!"

"Trust me Roxas," Lea told him. "You do not want to pass up this opportunity."

"Alright, fine!" Roxas gave in hanging up his phone. Roxas looked at the time realizing school is about to begin in ten minutes. He went down the stairs and left the school.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi and Yuffie were looking into this building for a while. It brought back memories of that one October night where Kairi was nearly killed but managed to dodge every bullet the helicopter shot at her. She still felt impressed with herself on how it turned out and how Yuffie saved her butt in the end. For a while, they have been exploring each and every floor. The good news is that it only reaches twenty floors. Okay, not much good news, but it could have been worse. Time was passing by and nothing was coming up. The two enter the elevator as they head onto the last floor, the top. Later it opens and the two step into a quiet hallway. They quietly walk on the floor with faint steps. The sun shined through the blinds of the windows. "No noise, no sound, nobody around," Kairi said. "Not a good sign."

"That's always the case," Yuffie replied. Soon, they heard other footsteps coming in their direction and a group discussion going on. "Quick!" Yuffie whispered as Kairi followed and the two manage to find a nearby bathroom entrance. "Heh, funny, we hid in a bathroom at the mall before."

"No time for jokes Yuffie," Kairi told her. "Now pipe down." The two hear about four voices going on and had to listen in on their conversation.

"I don't understand why those three are not here," one buff male voice said.

"Axel, Saix, and Larxene are helping on recruiting a new member Lexaeus," said a familiar voice. Kairi knew it was none other than Xigbar, the man who kept shooting bullets at her and the day after that. The mall heist was not the only time she got to meet him. After Aqua assigned daily missions, he and _only_ he would sometimes catch Kairi and Yuffie. For a man with an eye patch, he had eagle eyes not to mention ears like a dog. "The three are taking our leader to meet him."

"I wonder if that teenage kid Axel talks about can get passed Xemnas test?" said another male voice. "I, Demyx, almost certainly didn't pass his test."

"Teenage kid?" Kairi whispered.

"Who could that be?" Yuffie added. The two looked at each wondering whom could they be talking about and continue to listen to the conversation.

"Like a flower, everything blooms," said another. Yuffie remembered it and how she remembered him was through his pink hair. His name was Marluxia. "I wonder if can ever crossover onto the bad side?"

"Who knows," Demyx said. The four continue to walk down a hall as their voices started to fade out. Kairi and Yuffie exit the bathroom.

"Looks like they are getting a new member soon," Kairi said. "We have to put our guard up. If it is a teenager and he or she managed to get in this organization, this person must be good."

"Yeah, who do you think it could be?" Yuffie asked.

"I have no clue." The two continue to explore the floor and Kairi said, "Hmph, as usual, something is going on the top floors of this building." She walked in the direction from where the man came from. The two see nothing but walls until they see a door at the end. Kairi runs to it but finds it locked. "Great, its locked." Kairi then thought of an idea. "Unless…" She started to rummage through her bag taking out a lock pick. "This should do the trick." Kairi bents down on her knees to meet an eye level with the doorknob as she inserts her lock pick starting to mess around with it.

"Kairi, are you sure about this?" Yuffie asked watching if anybody comes their way. "For all we know, an alarm could trigger and—" Yuffie then heard the door unlocked.

"After you," Kairi says acting like a doorman.

"Persistent aren't you?" Yuffie walks in and Kairi follows in closing the door. Once inside, Yuffie said, "Look what we have here!" The two were in a pod room. The walls and flooring were gray metal. Desks lay around with papers and the sound of something bubbling within the pods. Inside them were the nobodies in a dormant state of blue liquid. "Hello! Time for souvenirs to take back!" Yuffie shouted taking out her camera when Kairi stopped her telling her to bring her tone down. "Sorry." As Yuffie takes pictures, Kairi looks around the lab. She saw a large amount of sun light coming out the window and saw six windows lined up forming a long one. It had a few of the lower parts of the city. She could see the cars, the roof of smaller buildings, and the port.

Yuffie takes pictures of each Nobody. They had names on the front of the pods of the type. Nine types were featured as stated in their previous report. The names were: Dusk, Creeper, Dragoon, Assassin, Sniper, Dancer, Berserker, Gambler, and Sorcerer. One looked different from the other and was mainly white. Soon, Kairi's phone went off loud. Kairi starts to panic looking for it on her. Then she realized she never has her cellphone on her equipment gear but in her bag. She quickly gets down on the floor opening it looking for the phone. With a silence floor, she knew the noises would echo throughout the floor.

"Damn it!" Kairi yelled in frustration. "Where is it?!" She found out and answered. "Hello!" she said intensely.

"Kairi?" Sora said on the other line.

"Oh, hey Sora!" Kairi reverted back to her _normal_ self. She got up holding the phone and saw Yuffie signaling her to hang up already, but she gave her the sign to wait. "Sooo… how is the swim competition going?"

"Ugh, horrendous!" Sora complained taking a seat with his teammates wearing nothing but speedos and a towel rested on his shoulders. Kairi could hear people on the other line and him talking with his teammates. Lucky he got his coach to hold onto his cellphone during the competition. "Half of our guys pulled under fifth place and I have to save us so we can win."

"Man, that sucks. I'm wishing you the best of luck Sora," she wished. "I'm here in case you need your spirits to get lifted up." Kairi looked at Yuffie again sending her another sign to stop and Kairi did the same sign at her. "That is how out sport's team win. Go team spirit!" She could hear Sora laugh on the other line at her sentence. Before long, she heard voices again approaching and she knew she had to end her conversation soon. "Anyways, I _really_ _really_ have to go now. My teacher is going to take my phone away if I don't hang up," she lied. "Bye Sora!"

Sora again just stared at his phone seeing how Kairi has yet again ended their conversation in a quick manner. He also then stared at the time. Homeroom and the first period passed already meaning it would be recess at the school. Not class time. His suspicious' grew wondering what if Kairi truly doing and why did she have to lie to him.

"I heard the noise coming from here," Xigbar said on the other side. Both girls look for a place to hide and the most obvious place was taking refuge under a desk. Once they did, they immediately hear the door open. "Huh? That's funny. I remember locking this door."

"Maybe you forgot," Demyx said. "I mean, we know how—"

"That's you," Xigbar interrupted.

"Oh right, yeah." Demyx looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't see what is wrong with this place."

"I told you, I heard something in her. My ears don't fool me." Kairi flips open her phone holding the power button, but before it got the chance to even turn off, another phone call came. "Aha! There it is!" Kairi saw it was Sora again, but decides to continue on turning off her phone as it continues to ring.

"Where is it coming from?" Demyx said when accidently tripped on something and the first thing he saw was Kairi.

"Hell-ooo…" Kairi stretched.

"I found the enemy!" Demyx shouted.

Roxas gets out of the car to see his friends have taken him to the training facility they have been going to for the past weeks. "What are we doing here?" he asked his friends. This is what the important opportunity was? To train more? Lucky Lea told him that someone is meeting them inside for a meeting. "I don't the point in this," he pouted.

"Quit ya whining!" Arlene ordered. "You are going to meet the owner of this training place _and_ the restaurant. Better show some respect."

"Woopie doo," Roxas cheered but faked it. "All I have to say is that this better be a good reason to pull me out of school." The four enter in to see the place light up. The floor had the blue mattress, walls with some real and fake weapons, including a few plants for decoration and a white hair. He figured this was the man they were talking about.

"Hey Xehanort!" Lea greeted. "Always early as usual."

"I'm not early. I'm on time," the man replied. Lea, Sai, and Arlene just rolled their eyes. Roxas saw this and could tell this man says this all the time.

"Well, here is the boy we have been telling you about," Lea said introducing Roxas by putting him a headlock. Roxas struggled to get of his grasp but Lea was stronger. "I tell ya, he has the potential to beat out that agent of an enemy. They are at a perfect size. Plus, they are around the same age."

"Hmm…" Xehanort looked at Roxas getting out of Lea's hold. "I don't know. I will have to get him to past my _test_ to prove his worthiness." Roxas stared at the man wondering what kind of test he would be giving him. Now that Roxas realizes it, he felt really short compare to the others. It is like a bunch of giant coming to pick on the little one. Xehanort walked to get two bamboo sticks and threw one at Roxas. Roxas groaned when he caught his and saw where this is going. "Part one of this test," Xehanort said getting into position. "Fight and defeat me using three types of weapons."

"How many parts are there?" Roxas asked.

"Just two actually," Sai answered. "But passing the first part is hard cuz' the second part is just verbal. Good luck. You are going to need it." Roxas got into position and looked at the man in front of him. The man smiled evilly at him and Roxas couldn't help but give a weak smile. His friends were actually preparing him to do this.

"Alright Roxy!" Lea cheered. "Kick his butt!"

"Don't call me that!" Roxas growled and abruptly, Xehanort had a bamboo stick almost hit in the face. "Whoa!" Xehanort smiled again, which is starting to creep Roxas out, and flips Roxas onto the ground groaning in pain. He knew this was not going to be easy to do. Whatever the prize is, Roxas wanted to win.

Kairi just kicks Demyx in the face retreating the desk as Yuffie got out too. "Run!" she shouted.

The girls quickly run to the window as Xigbar pulls out his guns, shooting at them while running to the girls. He tries to shoot them but misses. Xigbar stops and shoots them again as it hits the window the girls were approaching. The girls run into it breaking it and dive down to the ground with glass shards following. Xigbar growled and ordered Demyx to release _all_ the Nobodies.

As the girls approach the ground at a fast speed, at the corner of Kairi's eye, she sees an abandon window cleaner lift. She gets out her grappling gun and aims for it. She gets her target and shots it as the wire comes out heading straight for the lift. Kairi grabs Yuffie as the wire reaches the left twirling around a handle bar and getting a firm grasp on it. Swiftly, the wire meets an end and the girls swing in the direction of the lift. Kairi pulls the trigger pulling both in. She saw the handle and flicks it sending the lift down. Kairi and Yuffie manage to get on it.

They descended; they get off before even touching the ground. Some men, possible the window cleaners were on their break looking at the two strangely. "Hiya!" Yuffie greeted but Kairi pulled her in. The two run to their car and saw the nine nobodies come out of the broken window they came from heading down.

"I'm driving!" Kairi yelled getting in, as did Yuffie. Kairi immediately turns on the car flooring on the pedal and shifts gears as the tire rubber screeches and small smoke appeared as they leave the scene with the Nobodies following them. Kairi also realized Sora will probably be made at her for hanging up on his call yet again.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"We have to lose them!" Yuffie told Kairi looking behind them. Nine nobodies were on their trail heading fast. While Kairi drives in order to lose them, Yuffie orders her to take the freeway. Their car is speeding over sixth miles and it was not doing any good. Among the road were cars, trucks, and buses in their way. Kairi would immediately change lanes without stopping to get away. Yuffie looks back and sees nothing. "I think we lost them."

"Don't be too sure!" Kairi said as the Dragoon appeared on top of truck cargo and threw its weapon (spear), at the front window. Both girls screamed when it pierced through the window. It disappeared leaving the hole. "Greaatt, they can appear and disappear. We are in serious trouble now."

"Want me to get out there to kick some butt?" Yuffie offered.

"Yeah," Kairi replied. Yuffie started to roll down the window and exit through it to get onto the roof having a balance footing. Yuffie felt the winds blowing through her and saw Nobodies appearing on the top of some cars. She knew some people are going to get hurt in the process. "Okay, ready?" Kairi asked. "It is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Yuffie bust out her weapon as it enlarges and says, "Oh yeah! I am!" Yuffie saw the Dragoon as it threw another lance at her. Yuffie swings her weapon in a circle catching the lance and uses her free hand to grab it. "Two weapons!" A dancer slitters its way to their car floating near the bottom of the road and shows up on the side jumping to Yuffie to knock her off. Yuffie bends down and kicks it sending it to a wall. A group of Dusks appear. "Oh boy." Yuffie does a rapid spin to shake them off, but one latches onto her left arm. "Get off me!"

Back inside the car, Kairi kept her eyes on the road and had more troubles with two Nobodies attempting to block the lane she is in. The Sorcerer would gather a bunch of cubes to create a wall while the Gambler did the same, but with a big card. She did however manage to dodge it but it was endless with one after another. She could hear the commotion going on the roof with Yuffie grunted. Next thing she knew, she heard Yuffie tumble down and looked to see she was hanging onto the spoiler of the car. "Yuffie!" Kairi sensed something was near her and saw a Creeper flying near her window. She just punches it with her left arm sending it on the road to get run over by another car. "Hah! Weakling!"

Kairi saw another wall and dodges it to have a truck in front of her and only a wall to her right. "Come on! Move!" It did as she ordered. A Sniper showed up and she said in fear, "Uh oh." It shots lasers from it crossbow but missed and instead hit the hood. Kairi turns passing through some automobiles. The Sniper attempt to keep on shooting her, but can't do anything about it. "Yuffie do something about that Sniper!" Yuffie was still hanging on the spoiler trying to get back on the car.

"I'm on it!" Yuffie said determine. A car appears and she grabs on the open window. She pulls herself up to see the face of a little boy staring at her. "Hey there little fella, don't try this at home." She winked at him and got on top of the car. Once on top, she saw that Kairi is getting far ahead already. She had to think quickly and decides to use the other vehicles as a jumping transport. She jumps car on to car with Nobodies incoming and attacks them to get them out of her way. An Assassin comes at her to slice but Yuffie jumps in the air going upside down as she throws her shuriken at it. It hits the Nobody while Yuffie lands back on Kairi's car. Her weapon comes back to her and looks to see the Sniper kept on shooting.

Kairi sees two cars in front of her side by side where she can go between them. She floors it, but then the Sniper shots the front tries sending both out of control. They crash into each other and Kairi hastily turns to the right and look behind to see a pile up coming and one car explodes. She turns her head to see a Berserker slams it hammer at a truck as the debris from the front fall out sending it to turn. When it turns, the load follows going into a T-bone and starts to tumble and roll over the freeway to block them from moving forward. Kairi sees an exit and orders Yuffie to hold on at the same time as she takes a quick turn to the right exiting to the freeway and back into the city.

Roxas dodged each of Xehanort's hitting blows with the bamboo stick, but he removed Roxas' weapons. Roxas ran to one of the walls grabbing a spear thinking he could cut the bamboo. He swings it around trying to poke Xehanort but he would just jump backwards. Then he tried swiping the bamboo, but it failed since it is fake that looked the real thing. Roxas ran to him using the spear as Olympic stick and launched himself to kick the guy.

Xehanort just moved to the side and saw Roxas fall the ground. "What a pathetic attempt." Roxas grunted taking a kick to knock Xehanort off his feet and succeed. Too bad he got up quick and kicked Roxas in his place. "Again, another pathetic attempt. Come on, show me your best shot." Roxas got a nunchuck spinning it around.

"Oh wait, I don't how to use a nunchuck," he said. Instead he decided to spin it and threw it hitting Xehanort in the crotch and he groaned in pain. "Yeah! Right in the kisser!"

Kairi and Yuffie get in the city streets speeding without stopping. "Now we are in the city," Kairi said driving fast and into the street of Tsuki. "This is going to be great," she said in dull tone. "Think the police will chase us?" she asked Yuffie, who was still on the roof. She was on the phone already giving the status on the mission.

"Yeaahh, Aqua, we need help because we are on a chase," Yuffie told her.

"What? From what?" Aqua asked.

"Nobodies, so uh, we need a few strings pulled and the police to help us. Can you do that?" she asked politely.

"I will see what I can do." The two hang up and Aqua started making phone calls.

Kairi looked at her rear view mirror to see it is not the end. All nine Nobodies were back and were coming at them fast. Of course, they all disappeared. "Get ready Yuffie," she said as a Berserker appeared in front of them swinging its hammer. Kairi dodges it while the hammer smashed the road into pieces, but hits a fence scratching the car. She heard the screeching noises and the sparks coming out. Kairi gets back on the road and felt that she run over something. "Did we run over something?" Yuffie looked behind them and saw the Dancer twitching on the road.

"Of course not," Yuffie answered. "Just a Nobody." Yuffie's phone started to ring and answered it. She then handed the phone to Kairi. "Better take this."

"What?! I'm driving here!"

"It's Sora."

Kairi took the phone with one hand and calmly said, "Hey Sora! What's up!" This was really not the time for this Kairi thought. In fact, it is bad timing.

"The team in on short break and we are _so_ close to winning." He sounded anxious. "Anyways, why did you cancel my last call? I tried calling your phone but it is off."

"Yeah, sorry—aah!" Kairi screamed when a Dusk tried to get a hold of her through the window. She punches with the same hand she has the phone but it would dodge every move. Yuffie started to deflect every shot the Sniper threw at her with her shuriken. The lance in her other hand was used to block the attacks the Assassin was giving. She was in a tight situation. The two would pass by some cars and a few stoplights despite if it had a red light. People could watch the scene as they passed by feeling the strong breeze.

"Kairi! Why did you scream?" Sora asked.

"Oh, no-THING!" Kairi tries to shake off the Dusk but it kept on touching here. "Everything is—oh hold on!" Kairi saw a hard left turn coming up and changed gear and drifted. She was getting impressed on her own driving skills. She felt she was in Tokyo Drift where all those cars just mainly drifted in the movie.

"What is that noise Kairi?"

"Just uh…" Kairi holds on the wheel with her shaking feeling like she is about to let go. "My dog." What a lame lie. "I mean it is a bunch of people about to race near our school." Now that was better she thought. "No biggie."

"Is there something you are not telling me Kai?" Sora asked getting suspicious.

"No, _no_. I would not hide anything from you Sora," Kairi lied. Another roadblock is incoming set up by the Gambler and Sorcerer. She drops the phone and takes both of her hands on the wheel. She could not do this unless she had two hands. Guilt was already filling her on how she was treating Sora. This was not what she wanted. After Kairi makes a turn, she tries to find the phone. She could hear Sora calling out for her. Kairi kept her eyes on the road while looking blindly for the phone. "Sora is going to kill me if I don't reply soon."

Roxas takes double swords from the wall and Xehanort got two bamboo sticks. He still reign victories and Roxas he already used many types of weapons to defeat him, but failed. Sure he hit him in the balls, but he still had the courage and power to fight. The guy still had his first weapon and thought he was skilled. Roxas holds the right sword backward and the other regualary. He charges at Xehanort and sees him make a X-block. Roxas jumps on it and flips spinning with his swords giving him a clear blow. Roxas drops his swords and grabs on both of the bamboo and stomps on Xehanort's chest sending him to the ground. Roxas grabbed on the weapons and pointed it close to his neck.

"Okay, I think that is enough." Xehanort gave up as Roxas walked off him throwing his weapon down. He groans getting up but falls. Roxas could not believe what he did before. He was speechless. Lea, Sai, and Arlene go over to help their leader. Roxas felt bad of the damage he done to the guy.

"I'm sorry for that," Roxas said approaching them. "I will—"

"It's okay," Xehanort replied. "You did good." His voice was low seeing he needed to catch his breath. "No need for a part two. You passed."

"I did? Alright!" Roxas cheered.

"Get me ice," Xehanort ordered his men while being carried away. "I _need_ some ice."

Kairi finds the phone and says, "Sora?" Suddenly, the Dusk grabs the phone and throws it out. "Hey! That was my boyfriend on the phone!" Kairi saw a cars stopping at a stoplight and decided to do something to their car. She gets on the free lane and opens her door that the Dusk holds on to and it crashes into the car on the right side removing the door leaving the Dusk dead on the road. "Guess we are getting a new car." She changes gear to go fast and saw the passing over a train track started to go down.

She steps on the gas pedal harder hearing the horns of the train. Yuffie was still fighting a few dusks. "Yuffie get in now!" Kairi ordered. Yuffie did not respond and Kairi saw the train approaching the cross on the road. "Damn it Yuffie! Get in now!" The bells continue to ring and the blockade comes down. Kairi looks at the gear noticing she cannot go any further or do anything. She wished their car were a standard now. She sees Yuffie get in and Kairi saw the train coming in close. The speed meter goes to a higher number and Kairi breaks through the blockade when the train's horns roared, the girls manage to dodge a hit, but barely as it was a close call. Kairi sees the port and takes a fast right turn. She breaks through two fence gates and slams on the brakes. She breathed hard and sweated putting her forehead on the wheel.

"I do _not_. I repeat _not_… to ever drive in a long time!" she let out. "I don't think going back to school is a brainier. I just want to relax and hang out in the city." Kairi then saw a Dusk staring at her in the open door. She grabs the lance Yuffie has and attacks it. "There. That should do it."

**Later on in the day…**

Kairi and Yuffie got a new set of clothes from the store they just walked out of it. They were in the shopping district of the city where many stores were laid out on the streets. Both had sunglasses on eating some ice cream due to the heat of the sun. Then, making a turn, both run into Sora with one of his teammates.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

* * *

**Only three chapters left! Next up is prom! Also, I know there is no Riku/Namine, in case you've read the spoilers on my page. I just could not fit them because it did not flow in well of what was going on in the story. I mean, there is a lot of action going on and going back to a **_**normal**_** scene would feel so out of place.**

**Truth be told, I actually had a scene with Roxas and Namine, but I decided to delete it. Sorry Roxas/Namine fans. It had to be done. On with other couples, it seems there is now trouble brewing in the Sora/Kairi department. See where this is going.**

_**Thanks for reading and review please!**_


	23. File 23: Secrets And Lies

******File 23: **Secrets And Lies » Volume 1

**It is prom night in Tsuki! Long chapter, so I am going to let you guys read on. Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

******Genre:** Adventure/Romance

******Disclaimer: **The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.

**

* * *

**

Kairi and the others were pulled into a meeting at Leon's office again and _everybody_ who is part of the agency was there. Kairi, Yuffie, Aerith, Zack, Cloud, Terra, Aqua, and Ven were in the same room, including Hoshi. The three owners were sitting at the desk lined up with each other and the others were facing them like it is a conference, which it was, about Organization XII. "Now that we are all here," Aqua said. "It is April 17 everybody and now we can finally sum up what is going on thanks to Agent Gainsborough and Kisaragi here." Did the Blue Hair Monster actually applaud them. Kairi was shocked to hear this. Soon, a screen appeared behind the owners from the data everything has been collected. "Ventus, do this little presentation," Aqua ordered and he got up.

"First, let us go through the most important news," he said. "The Organization has a new member in the mist and we do not know."

"Yes," Kairi said. "Yuffie and I, as stated in our report, that it is a teenager who is probably around my age. Now, we haven't got any news on the identity but we do some info on where they are training this person. It is in some training facility here in Tsuki, but we do not know where."

"Hmm… I suggest you two start looking around your school for any possible suspects," Ven suggested. "It is best you start looking at um, what is tonight again?"

"Prom sir," Kairi answered.

"Uh yes, start from there Agent Gainsborough."

"Will do sir."

"Prom huh?" Aqua put an evil smirk on her face. Kairi started to get concerned knowing what the Blue Hair Monster was thinking and did not like it all. "Terra, Ventus, and I will be there to chaperone in help out this mission. Do you have problems with that?"

Kairi remained calm and lied saying, "No. I do not have problems with that." What a great way for her two worlds to mingle with each other on such a special night, as everybody at school put it. What else could go wrong now?

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way. Now, on with the Nobodies. Terra!" Terra got out of his seat as the screen starts to show every listing type of Nobody.

"There are nine nobodies total and it is highly likely the organization is making more copies. With the recent car chase from the beginning of April, it proves it since Yuffie here had fought many Dusks."

"That's right!" Yuffie cheered getting out of her seat. Aqua glared at her and Yuffie sat down like she was being forced. "Right. Anyways, with Kairi and I fighting them, there are some weak ones and strong ones too. None have seemed to have any weaknesses."

"You are right Agent Kisaragi," Terra said. "In this screen here, we managed organized them by class with the Dusk being the lowest next to the Creeper." The screen then changed into a ranking board according to the Nobody. "There is the Dusk, the Creeper, the Gambler, the Assassin, the Berserker, the Dancer, the Sorcerer, the Sniper, and the Dragoon. It seems this man…" Terra then showed Vexen's profile on the screen. "Is the Einstein behind this with a help with the other members."

"Number IV Vexen. The Chilly Academic," Aqua said. "You know, in earlier reports, he had tried to create magic.

"Magic?" Kairi said.

"Yes," Aqua answered. "But he failed. It is not like those weird magic tricks magicians do, which by the way is fake, it is more like using the ability to use fire, ice, lighting, and such. If it were to happen, disaster can happen." It is possible to defy nature? Controlling an element sounds cool and all, but that is what fairytales and movies are for. It is what people call fantasy. "I'm going to suggest that you girls keep a close eye on him because you never know if he is going to try again. It is what scientists do: to try and try again to prove something. Anyways, I don't see this conference going any further, so meeting adjourned. Time for _all_ of us to get ready for Tsuki High's sophomore prom." The three owners get out of their seat and walk around the desk to leave.

Ven takes Aqua away from everybody, somewhere quiet like Leon's room. "What a good idea to be chaperoning a prom Aqua. I guess you are ready to talk about this," Ven said to her but she walked away from him to go into a corner. "I told you this would happen Aqua when I first called you." Aqua did not say anything but crossed her arms. "Aqua!" he said turning her around. "Listen to me." Little did the two know was that Kairi could hear and see the two.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"Huh, we'll see about that when you go to the prom. The look on your face when you see _him_," Ven warned her walking away. "Maybe your engagement was a mistake," he last added.

Kairi heard the conversation and wondered what the two were hiding. Then she saw Ven appear and walk right pass her. She tilted her head to see the Blue Hair Monster in frustration. Kairi kind of felt pleased to see her in this state, but a little sympathy on whatever her and Ven were talking about. Bottom line, she is going to find out what is their little secret.

The gang is getting ready for prom at Namine's house. The girls were in Namine's room and the guy's were in an extra room in the house, which in other words means the guest room. The girls were fixing their hair or applying makeup and Namine's room filled with music of the song "Good Life" by OneRepublic. "So, I heard there is a problem going on with you and Sora," Olette told Kairi while fixing her hair. "What is happening?" she asked. Kairi did not know how to respond to her question. She knew Sora and her have been having some issues now, but she could not tell anybody the truth. It will blow her cover, and who know what will happen if her friends found out about her secret. She wished Yuffie were here to save her right now because she always helps her in situations like this.

"Olette!" Xion called out from Namine's closet.

"_Yes!"_ Kairi thought. _"Thank you Xion."_

"Yes Xion?" Olette asked.

"Can you help me with Namine's dress," Xion asked. "I can't seem to get her in it."

"Just a sec." Olette adds the finishing touches to Kairi's hair and walks off. Kairi looks at herself in the mirror and felt like a princess, but she did have the complete package yet of one. The hair and makeup were done, but the dress was missing. Last dance she went was the Halloween dance, but that was all costumes and all things scary. This is a prom, where every student in the sophomore class dress formal and bring somebody, or go alone, but with their friends. Is there a limo involved you ask? Yes, there is. The gang has a limo outside, thanks to Namine, to go to prom at nice four-star hotel.

Kairi gets up from her seat and decided to go to the kitchen for a drink because she is thirsty. She exits the room and sees Sora come out from the room across still dressed causal. Yep, the guest room is just across from Namine's room. "Oh… hey Sora," she said awkwardly, but he just ignored her presence and walks to the stairs. "Wait!" she called out walking down the stairs with him. "I know I have been leaving out of the blue, but you can't shut me out like this."

"Like that time where I found you in the city when you should've been in school," he replied. Kairi felt like he was acting her father or something with that sentence. "Gave me quite a shock there Kairi." Sora stopped as the two were in the kitchen and he went over the fridge to get a drink taking out two cups. "Look Kairi, I'm not mad at you. It's just… we haven't been spending time like we used to." He takes the carton of orange juice and poured it in the two cups. After, he gave one to his girlfriend and Kairi thanked him.

"I know, but… I have been busy lately," she replied.

"With what?" he asked. Kairi has again buried her own grave. "You can tell me, like you said before that one day. You wouldn't hide anything from me." Kairi got caught in other trap because no excuse in her mind was good. She just could not do it, but at the same time, she can't tell him the truth. This was the _very_ first condition of her moving here and that was keeping her identity a secret. "Well, I'm waiting Kairi."

"Um… I-uh…"

"Hey Sora!" Pence called out coming down from the stairs. "Can you help me with my tux? I'm doing my best—" Next thing Sora and Kairi is that their chubby friend tripped on the ground.

"_Yes!"_ Kairi cheered in her mind. _"I dodged the bullet again, but barely. Thank you Pence!"_ Kairi was feeling lucky today, but she knew luck does not last long. _"Oh wait, my friend just fell."_ She saw Sora run to Pence to help him up wondering why she fell on the ground.

"Thanks," Pence said feeling his thighs. "Man! This pants are tight!"

"Are sure those are even yours?" Kairi asked looking at it and it looked like he was wearing skinny jeans. "Just cuz' you wear skinny pants, it does _not_ make you look skinny. I think you grabbed someone's else's pair," she told him tugging his pants.

"I think Kairi is right Pence," Sora says. "This isn't yours."

"Then whose are there?"

"Uh Pence?" The three turn their heads around to see Hayner wearing baggy pants. "I think these are yours."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Aerith and Aqua were in the city looking for a dresses. With Aqua's last minute announcement, she did not have a dress to wear much less was prepared for it. Both women felt like teenagers again of shopping for dresses for the prom. It certainly let the nostalgia go loose in their heads of their olden days. The two enter into a store that was classy and full of gorgeous dresses all over the store hanging. "How does this look on me?" Aqua asked putting a dress in front of her.

"Good… but ah-you might want to chose a different color," Aerith replied taking the dress away and putting it back. "You have too much blue in your closet."

"But I love blue," she whined like a little child.

"Yeah and you are making blue of your choice of colors."

"You know, I feel like a teenager again looking for dresses for the prom," Aqua said looking through a rack with dresses. "It certainly gives off the feeling of being a teenager again." Aerith did not say anything as she kept on looking and Aqua changed the subject. "So uh, how are things with Zack?" she asked again still looking at dresses, but both women knew they were having a conversation.

"He is doing fine," Aerith answered. "The only time we get together is at the house because he is catching up on everything since he was gone. We haven't made an official date, but it should be soon. Him and Kairi have been going out a lot lately and it is doing well for her to build that father-daughter relationship. She is just _so_ happy to have him."

"Wished I had a child of my own, but I don't have time. Anyways, what about Cloud?" Aqua saw the distress look on her friend's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Honestly, I don't want to shut him and isolate him from me and everyone else because now… he feels so out of place. Heh, he has been taking care of Hoshi a lot lately, but I feel like he is using our dog as his closest friend."

"Maybe because it is the closest thing he has left to take care of. I mean, he was assigned to you guys because he was to pose as your husband and to take care of you guys. Now there is Zack who kind have like replaced him now." Aerith did not say anything, but she was thinking of some things in her head. "It's funny how _one_ person can change everyone's lives."

"What about you?" she asked smiling. "How is Ven taking this engagement? Isn't it kind of hard to see one of your closest friends marry their old girlfriend and be cool with it?"

"Ventus and I, we have moved on. Whatever happened in the past, we have left it there and decided to not bring it up because it is water under the bridge. You have to move forward and look straight ahead without looking back. There are only regrets." Aqua cringed at the words she was saying. She felt like a total hypocrite saying it because there is something Ven and her have left in the past and just left it, but Ven has kept it going on. Aqua felt like she has left a fragile bridge about to break off the connection. Aqua eyes perked and immediately pulled out a dress showing it to Aerith. "How bout this? For one thing it is not blue," she sad smiling and Aerith just laughed.

Kairi and her friends were in the limo as they approached the hotel. Everybody cheered as they arrived and the first thing they saw was the hotel and the beautiful lights around through the windows. It is seven in the evening in Tsuki and the prom is being held on the roof. The building spawns about thirty floors and it looked pretty elegant with a banner that reads: Welcome to Tsuki High's Sophomore Prom! Kairi saw other students coming in and out of the building and people arriving. By the time the limo stops, her and her friends start to get out to see it in full view. "Wow! This looks amazing!" she said in excitement. "My first ever prom and I'm pumped!"

"Wait till you get to the actual prom Kairi," Xion told her.

"I can't wait!" Kairi cheered. The gang starts to walk inside to see other people inside, mainly guests, while the rest were Tsuki High students and teachers. "I'm surprised I don't see my parents yet."

"What are you talking about dear?" said a male voice. Kairi turned to see her dad talking with her mom along with Cloud, Aqua, Terra, and Ven. "We have been here a while now and have been waiting for you guys to show up."

"Dad!" Kairi left Sora's side and went to her parents hugging them. "Isn't great to be here?" Kairi let go of her parents and examined the two. "You two look great and…" She then looked at the other adults looking at their attire. "Same goes for you guys. And Miss Toyoguchi! Nice dress!"

"Now is not the time to kiss up to me Miss Gainsborough."

"Okay," Kairi quickly said feeling the failure. Even in the _normal_ world she still plays professional, even by names.

"Hey Sora!" Ven called out. "Is this your girlfriend by the way?" he asked looking at her and Sora replied with a yes. "She is beautiful and don't let this one out of your sight. By the way, where is your brother?" The gang looked at each other knowing why and Namine wrote something on her board saying: He is coming later because he some late errands. "I see… well, have a good time you guys." Kairi's friends behind her all said thanks and went along to the elevator.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Kairi left them as she watched them advise the lobby area and followed her friends.

Sora then asked her, "You're parents know my uncle and his friends?"

"Yeeeaah," Kairi stressed. "They are long time friends. Small world huh?" She then hid her wary look as the elevator doors close.

**Later on…**

The doors open and the gang appeared on the rooftop. The place was all lit up with dangling white lights in line hanged from one pole to the next around the area. There is also a performance stage with a DJ playing Jason Derulo's song, "In My Head" along with microphones giving a nod that there are going to people performing later tonight. Also, there is a dance floor next to the stage with teenagers dancing already, a station where you take your couple and group pictures, a large group of food of all types, including circular tables each with a table cloth, utensils, and a table piece that is a lantern glowing lightly with a moon and star shaped balloons. The place really looked stylish and precise.

"Follow me," Sora told his friends. "We have table ten." Everybody followed Sora to the table and when they get there, each take a seat in this order: Kairi, Sora, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Xion, Riku, and Namine. Sora did not take a seat however as he asked Kairi if she wanted a drink and she nodded.

"Hey Namine, wanna get something to snack on for a bit?" Riku asked. Namine looked at her by her side for some help.

"Are you looking at me Nami?" Kairi asked and she nodded. "Go, you don't need me to make decisions for you." Namine put on a smile and got up with Riku to the snack bar. Kairi just sighed and said, "Those two… I wonder if she is going to hate me about tonight?"

"About what?" Hayner asked hearing her.

"Oh, nothing," Kairi replied. "Just talking to myself here." Kairi took out her phone and started texting someone.

**One hour later…**

Down below in the hotel lobby, the grown ups were bored and wondered what is the point in staying in the lobby when it is already flooded with other chaperones. Time went on and nothing interesting was going on. It has been a long time since they Kairi came in with her friends. "I'm going to head on up to the roof," Cloud decided to the others. "Anybody wanna come with?" he asked. Ven agreed to it and followed on in with Cloud as the two get in. Once inside, Ven asked Cloud a question.

"Is something going on with you?" he asked.

"Wha—why would you say that Ven?" Cloud asked. "Everything is fine." No, everything was not fine. Feeling let of left from everybody did not feel astonishing and having to watch the one you like or possibly love made his heart and whole body ache in pain inside. Cloud did not want to intrude or impose on Aerith and Zack because he did not want things to go the wrong way, but what was he supposed to do now? He feels like he is just hanging around the place.

"Look, I can tell that having Zack here is hard for you," Ven said. Cloud looked at him shocked to know what is going on. "Just do not let it get to you man because you will end feeling the same until you tell her. I know how it feels, but, sometimes you have to just live with it, you know?"

"Right," Cloud said. "But isn't better to at least than sit back and do nothing."

"My suggestion is to try be the same person instead of this emo version of yourself." Cloud laughed at his words.

"Let me ask you this: do you say you still have feelings for Aqua?"

Ven looked away to the side putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess you can put it like that. After all, there is _something_ binding us together."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I've been meaning to tell someone, not even Terra, and that someone is you." Cloud's face loosen up wondering what is it the two are hiding.

Roxas arrives at the hotel looking formal in a tuxedo. He drove here alone with his brother's car having no one to go with and half of his friends hate of him, so there really is no option if he wanted to be someone at the moment. At first earlier in the day, he was not coming, but luckily Kairi texted him to make amends with Namine on how plans on doing it. He enters in through a different set of elevators meant for the parking garage nearby and walks on in to the lobby. He sees mostly every sophomore dressed formal and the teachers looking around keeping an eye on the youngsters. Next thing Roxas knew, he sees Lea with his friends coming in. "Lea? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Roxy! Fancy meeting you here," Lea replied. "Never thought your prom would be at this hotel, but anyways, the organization is here for a meeting. We did not want to invite seeing it is prom night—you got nothing to worry about for now."

"So all twelve members are gathering together?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, we are here to discuss about some things. You will learn of them very soon but not now."

"Lea, come on!" Arlene called out from an elevator "Our boss doesn't like to wait you know."

"Gotta jet!" Lea left saying, "Why on earth did you guys leave me like that?!" Roxas felt the humor in the scene as he saw his friends leave. He goes to the elevators pressing the button waiting for one to arrive.

Around the scene, Aqua spotted the members from their looks, but a reluctant Zack tried to stop what she is about to do. "No Aqua, do not do this to my daughter tonight," he said looking at her back as she saw the bad guys walk in the elevator. "Can't you leave this alone for tonight?"

"No Zack! I will not!" she declined but not in a loud voice. "There is a reason why I said we should be here and it looks like my instincts were right. I have to now go to your daughter to deliver the news and mission." Aqua then starts to walk off leaving Zack as he goes to Aerith.

"Hey, what is the matter?" she asked picking up the look on his face.

"Aqua is going to send Kairi on another mission," Zack replied. "Does she not care what this is doing to Kairi? You know, Kairi told me this is really affecting her relationship with Sora."

"I know… but he can't find out about this," Aerith replied. "Yes Ven is his nephew but it is not like he has clue about all this. Just keep your cool Zack. I am sure Kairi will get through this because she is a smart girl."

"Yeah, but she can be fragile too. Imagine how she is going to take her first broken heart if they brake up." Aerith did not give a response thinking about her husband's words. Kairi did not know the meaning of love or how it feels to be broken. Being friends with Namine, she figured her daughter got a glimpse on what it looks like.

Kairi stays at her seat drinking the drink Sora gave her, but he left again to get some snacks. Her friends all left to go dance while Namine and Riku went to take pictures. Aqua then soon appeared. She did not like this and felt a mission coming. "Agent Gainsborough, the Organization members are here," she whispered.

"Here?" Kairi whispered. "Are you serious? No fighting involved right?"

"No, but we need you to gather any helpful information you can get. There is no need to get dressed up since it is highly suspicious to be in your spy gear outfit, but I have rented a room of small equipment just in case." Aqua then gave her a cardkey and told her, "You have to leave now! It is very urgent!" Kairi felt conflicted and looked on over to Sora who was kindly putting some sweet on a plate smiling. She did want to keep on doing this to him because he deserved so much better, so she looks at Aqua and agrees with the mission taking the cardkey.

Sora walks back to the table, but does not see Kairi seating in her seat. He just sighed taking a seat, putting the plate down, and said in an anguish voice, "Heh, gone _yet_ again with no explanation." He sits there alone with doubts as heard the music playing in the background with mostly the sophomore class eating at the tables or dancing the night away.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi had to do this mission alone because Yuffie was home babysitting their dog. Who knows what the two are doing but Kairi figured the two were having fun being alone in the house. This would be one of those missions she had to do alone. Kairi takes a pair of scissors to cut part of her dress so could move comfortably and smoothly in it by cutting the side with part of her left thigh showing. She had a baton on her right hidden along with a belt strapped with some equipment underneath. She gets out the room and walks casually with guests of the hotel passing by. There were no headsets being used, so there is no communication.

Aqua had told her that the meeting is being held somewhere, but she did not know where, which Kairi grew angry at. She walks by the elevators only to discover someone familiar in the midst of the crowded people. It was Xigbar. She starts to get into the elevator with the man to see where he was heading among with other people. The music inside played as the elevator moved and Kairi looked at the corner of her to see the man, who was standing next to her, with the eye patch still. Suddenly, he saw his eyes look at her and she retreated immediately looking straight.

Seconds later, she heard the 'ding' noise and the doors open and she saw Xigbar leaving. She follows as he turns right, but she goes left hoping not to draw any suspicion of any sort. Once turning around a corner, she stops and gets on the wall to get peek on the corner to see him entering a room that had double doors. She figured that the room he is entering in was a big one. Kairi walks to the room getting some from her belt. It is a very small mic that can't be seen with the naked eye and places it on the door. She takes out earphones plugging it into a small receiver as she heard the conversation going on.

"Is it true that our new and upcoming member is present here tonight?" Xenmas said in the earphone.

"Yes, but tonight is prom and we did not want him to miss this night," Axel said. Kairi thought about what he said and thought at least these guys were nice to let their new member enjoy the night while her boss told her to go on this mission.

"What's the status report on everything?" Xenmas asked.

"We are still in the process of duplicating the Nobodies and trying to make one for our thirteen new member," Vexen reported. "By the way, during the testing, which weapon was he successfully using to defeat you?"

"Swords," their leader replied.

"That is easy to name his Nobody he will be controlling. It will call the Samurai. I will get it underway, but I will need him later for him to even control it." This was new information to Kairi seeing how some of the organization members can control the Nobodies on their own.

"What about our agent friend? I have heard of the infiltration of the building again on the same day as we took Axel's new friend."

"She is now posing as a big threat to us gaining more information from us."

"Any info on whom she is?"

"No, sir. We have no clue on the identity of her."

"I suggest we take our new member to snoop around as she might be a student at the high school he goes to." Looks like Kairi and this mysterious guy would be doing the same assignment and its best she keeps her guard up from anyone, especially her friends.

"If I may ask sir," Larxene asked. "What is the point of creating these Nobodies?" Kairi pressed the earpiece closer to her ear wanting this information and she is going to get it.

"Simple, it is to bring civilization to its impending doom." Kairi's eyes widen at the shocking news. Back in the room where Kairi had to go in, she had left the stuff she brought including her phone. On the bed, it started to ring with Sora's name in the screen.

Namine and Riku stopped dancing. The two were about to leave until Namine saw Roxas go up on the stage placing his hands on the mic. "Hiya guys." The crowd started talking and he felt the strange atmosphere. "I know some of you guys hate from what I did, but… I am here to atone what I did, starting with this song I have wrote… for Namine Nakahara." Namine's eyes had lit up a little with Riku just standing by her side watching. "I wrote it and it's 'Because You Live' and here it is," he said as the beginning started to play of the sounds of a piano and Roxas started to sing.

Throughout the past three minutes, Namine watched Roxas sing and felt at ease with him, but flashbacks and old feelings came back in her. What he did to her was unforgivable and hurtful. How can she ever bring him back into her life? She did not know what, but she did have the smallest glint of missing him and how they used to be around each other before all this. Then there was Riku who took her to the prom. After that one night, he has been there for her, but she still had doubts on whether or not if he is another Roxas or it is real. Namine soon heard the song slowly end and the crowd actually clapping at Roxas. She looked around at everyone and then on Roxas. The two shared a quick stare, but he stopped when he walked off the stage. "Come on Namine," Riku finally said. "Let us accompany Sora right now because right now, he is alone." Riku took her along as she tries to find Roxas but she could not spot him.

Sora sits at the table alone drinking nothing but the root beer in his glass cup. Kairi has been gone most of the time now without her showing up at least one in a while and she isn't answering her phone. The night felt so long yet short at the same time. Soon, many questions started to flood his head of the worst scenario on why she has been leaving on and off. He saw Namine and Riku come by and Riku said, "You doing okay buddy?"

"No, I'm alone on prom night." Namine went to her seat, grabbing her board writing something and later flips it saying: You want to dance since Kairi is not here?

He could not help but accept the offer because Kairi is not here right now or even at all. He mine as well lean on Namine for the time being if Kairi does show up again. He gets up and asked Riku, "You don't mind do you?"

Riku shakes his head and replied, "No, I do not. I think you should have at least one dance with a girl since this is your guy's prom." Sora takes Namine to the dance floor with the other couples. The two join together and swayed away dancing. "Thanks for the offer Namine. With Kairi not here, it is kind of hard to not see your girlfriend at the prom."

At the corner of Sora's eye, he saw his brother alone looking off the ledge. He stopped dancing with Namine and told her, "You know, you should go to my brother. I think it is time for you guys to start talking again." Namine hastly shakes her head denying the offer. Sora laughed and said, "I know what he did to you was horrible Namine but, I have been around Roxas for a while. He truly does feel sorry what had happen." Namine held onto to Sora and looked at Roxas continuing to listen to Sora. "He told me that there is not a day where he does not feel accountable for what happen that night. You have to give him a second chance because everybody deserves one." Sora looked at her face and saw her frown. "You don't know till you try."

Namine listened to Sora's words and just stared at Roxas from a distance thinking about it.

Kairi felt stun at the Xenmas' words finding out what their main motive is now and heard him go on saying, "In this day and age, civilization is falling apart with the fall of the economy as a sign. What better way than for us to reinvent the world and have things run the way it should be." Kairi dropped to the ground removed her earpiece and ran off to go to the elevator. She did not want to hear this and decides to abandon the mission to go back to prom.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Aerith went to the dessert table grabbing a tiramisu putting it on the plate. She takes a fork to take a piece and felt the pleasure of the delicious dessert in her mouth. She turns around to go back to Zack, but Cloud appeared in front of her. "Mm!" Aerith swallowed her piece and started to talk. "Cloud! What a surprise to see you here." Well, not really since he has been around since they got here.

"Do you want to dance Aerith?" he asked. Aerith looked around wondering where is Zack and saw him talking with Terra about something. She did not know, but since he was not by her side and she is just eating dessert, she took Cloud's offer and took his hand. As the two reach the dance floor, they put their arms around each other slow dancing to Ashley Tisdale's song, "Me Without You". The two did not say anything but only dance and later Aerith noticed she laid her head on Cloud's chest hearing his heartbeat. He felt really warm to her and it made her comfortable, but at the same time, she felt that having feelings for Cloud is not right anymore since Zack is back.

Cloud at this moment did not want to let go of her. The two haven't been like this for a while and he hated Zack for changing a lot of this. She didn't really hate him, just the changes that have been since he came back. He closed his eyes listening to the lyrics. In some way, he felt like he could relate to it because he really isn't himself without Aerith around, which is why is suddenly emo without her sometimes.

"C-Cloud, we can't be doing this anymore," Aerith said all of a sudden making the two stop dancing. She got her head off his chest and looked at him. "We can't these feelings get to us anymore because… well, you know why."

Cloud did not to hear those words but it started to burn in his head. "It's okay," he said in grief. "I-I understand why." He slowly lets go of her and walks past her feeling depressed.

Aerith closed her eyes in pain feeling the tears about to come down and she did not let them. "Cloud!" she called out turning to face him, but he had his back turned on her without giving a second glance.

Roxas stands by the ledge in misery. He looked at the blue-lighted sky and saw the moon. It was no full moon but the sight felt beautiful to him. He had sung a song for Namine; something just for her and he never got a response from her. He is not surprise but at least he tried. He guessed there are some things that are irreversible and cannot be forgiven but forgotten. In his thoughts, he felt a presence nearby. He turned around to see Namine in her navy blue prom dress. She looked stunning and beautiful in his blue eyes and wondered why he never felt a connection between the two because he was starting to feel it. "Namine!" She closed her eyes and opened them to look at him. He saw her standing in front of him as she holds her hands together in front. "If it makes you feel any better, Kairi is the one who helped me do this. Before I thought of it and decided to back down, but… she helped me make the decision. I am—" He was interrupted when Namine suddenly hugged him.

"Huh? Does this mean you will talk to me again… or if you will talk?" he asked hoping she would. She lifted her head to him and she shakes her head but smiled at him. "It's okay." Roxas then embraced her in his arms. "You can start talking when you want to. Its your choice." He felt so happy hugging her, but there was one thing that bothered him. He would not think that she has forgiven him. He did not want to pop the question yet and did not want to ruin this moment. Riku saw the scene going and frowns at the sight going the opposite direction feeling gloomy.

"Hey, what's the matter Riku," Xion asked him but stopped in her tracks watching the same scene. "Riku, you still have her. Do you really think Namine could forgive him that easily?"

"Yeah but…" Riku stopped not wanting to say the words. "Looks like the two are making amends and could get together in the future."

"Don't be too sure Riku, you have a greater chance than him," Xion informs him. She still held a grudge against Roxas and sometimes she is known to hold on to them for a long time. "What you are feeling is real while Roxas' feelings were a sham."

Aqua stands by the guardrail still on the rooftop of the hotel. She looks at the sight of the city and its lights including the ones below of cars moving and lamps turned on. Police sirens could be heard along with some ambulance sirens and car engines. She just sigh all alone with a few students from the high school slow dancing in the middle. Behind her, Ven approached her. "What is it Ventus?" she asked not looking at him. She knew he was there but decided to not say anything till now. "Look, I get the feeling that you don't approve of me and Terra's engagement, but… you have to move on."

"How can say that?!" he said turning her around by her shoulder. "How can say all that when you know what happen during college." Ven got frustrated shaking his head. "We have kept it a secret from _everybody_ and not said a word about for sixteen years. Back in '94, it happened Aqua."

"What were supposed to do huh Ven?!" Aqua snapped. "I was not ready. Both of us had a bright future ahead of us and I did not want to ruin it. Having a kid in our life would have held us back."

"Are you saying Roxas was the biggest mistake of your life?" Ven asked glaring at her in the eyes. "From what I've seen, my brother has taken good care of him. _I'm_ the one who had to check every few often to see how he is doing while you were too busy doing your job!"

"No! It's not that! Roxas…" Aqua stopped getting emotional. "Its just… I never expected to see him again okay! After I held right in my arms, it was like the greatest thing I have _ever_ had seen. But I knew… I knew we had to give him up! After that, I never got the courage to see him for what _I_ did while you did see him."

"Well Aqua, now that we are both back here in Tsuki. I suggest you make a decision on whether or not you want him back in your life and that _we_ tell him the truth." Ven walked off leaving a distress Aqua as her face grows of sadness and frustration. Where was Terra when she needed him?

Kairi gets out of the elevator as it opens feeling terrible that she missed most of it. She figured she has been gone a while judging from the number of people left and the song, "The Truth" by Kris Allen, just starting to play in the background. She saw her friends dancing slow dancing with each other and some others she did not know. Quickly, she spots Sora sitting alone watching the dance slowly approaching him as she drew near fearing what he would say to her.

"Sora…" Sora heard her but looked away. Kairi got closer to him holding both her hands in front. "A-Are we okay Sora?" she asked him.

"No Kairi," he solidly said while Kairi felt the hint of anger in his voice. "We are _definitely_ not okay." Before she knew it, Sora gets up and walks off not giving any response to her and just left the scene leaving her. She turns her head and saw her mom in the same mood from afar just by looking at her face. "You too mom?" she said taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah," her mom replied. "It about your father and Cloud. What's yours?"

"Sora and my _other_ life. It really is affecting our relationship. I can't handle lying to him like this and he can't either. What I'm supposed to do mom?" Aerith just rubbed her daughter's hair and tries to comfort her. "I don't know anymore. I have been going in and out on us and always giving some lame excuse."

"Kairi, when I decided that we should have come here, I knew what would happen," her mom said. "I just did not know what would happen to you and how you would handle it. And when you started to grow attach to this place, people from the agency were happy to cover for you."

"Till the Blue Hair Monster showed up," Kairi pouted.

"Yes, I know. Aqua can be malicious but she is doing what is best for the agency. She does have heart sweetheart. You just have to find it in her and do something that will bring it out. For the time being, just try to do this all right? Everything is going to get better in time. You have to trust me on that." Both mother and daughter lay their heads on each other thinking about the situations they are in as it was starting to tear them down. Kairi then started to listen to the lyrics of the song playing relating to it completely.

"I do mom," Kairi replied. "I trust you."

* * *

**Wow, lots of drama was going on in the end of this chapter. Tell me what you thought about it! I really want to know. Also, read the end notes below if you do.**

**And sorry readers, I am not going to post the lyrics due to site rules. Plus, how many of you actually read the lyrics if its in the story, but do read the story?**

******Music featured in this chapter** (I highly suggest you give these a listen)

• **OneRepublic – Good Life**

• **Jason Derulo – In My Head**

• **Jesse McCartney – Because You Live**

• **Ashley Tisdale – Me Without You**

• **Kris Allen – The Truth**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION:** **Should volume two continue in this story or be a separate story titled, "Secret Agent Kairi, Vol. 2"? Do please tell me in the review because I do not know.**


	24. File 24: What's Past Is Prologue

******File 24:**** What's Past Is Prologue » Volume 1  
**

**Sorry for my long absence guys. Unlike the previous chapters, this one hit a dead end because I did not know what to write and what scenes should be in this chapter. I wrote this chapter on and off at the most oddest times.**

**In exciting news, File 25 will NOT be the last chapter. File 28 will be the LAST one. Before, I was going to transfer the ones I planned to volume two but I thought it wouldn't go smoothly. Volume two is set to take on a new story that is not related to Heartless or Nobodies.**

**Lastly, thanks for the reviews you guys!**

******Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

******Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

Prom night sure lives up to its title of the drama that follows after. Issues have started to arise now for Kairi and Sora because he felt like she _ditched_ him on prom for no reason. Roxas and Namine may have made amends, but she still is a mute while Riku begins to feel the jealously inside him start to hurt him thinking that Roxas may get a chance on having her back more than as a friend. Cloud and Aerith are not on good terms with each other after what she had told him about their feelings for each other, and a worried Aqua starts to think about what Ven had said about their son, Roxas.

Kairi, Aerith, Cloud, and Zack come home after prom. The whole car ride back was utter silence and it is like you could feel the tension in the air. Kairi opens the door to the living room seeing Yuffie and Hoshi already caught sleeping next to each other with the television on. She wished she were calm and peaceful like them right now because she just feels awful right now. She just goes up the stairs and into her room closing the door. She gets out her cellphone to call Sora and takes a seat on her bed. She continues to hear it ringing for him to answer, but it goes straight to voicemail. She just hangs up the phone and throws it by her side deciding to change her clothes now.

Aerith picks up the remote on the coffee table and turns off the television deciding not to disturb Yuffie and Hoshi in their slumber. She saw Yuffie turn around a little but still remained asleep except Hoshi got up and got off the couch. He stared at the two adults in front of him and leaves the area going into the hallway. Later, Yuffie slowly opened her eyes taking in a yawn and stretching her arms. "Back already?" she said groggy. "How was the prom?"

"Oh it was _fine_," Zack replied. "Can you go up to your room Yuffie? Please."

"Okay, I was going there anyway," she said getting off the couch and going up the stairs to her room. Aerith did not feel good and Zack picked it up that feeling.

"Aerith, what is going on between you and Cloud?" he asked shocking Aerith. When did he know about it? "I saw you two dancing with each other. Have you've been seeing him?"

"What? O-Of course not. We are just friends and co-workers. Nothing is going on between us," she denied.

"Don't lie to me," Zack said crossing his arms. "I have been gone long enough and I deserve to know what else is going on here."

Kairi came out of her room wearing a sky blue tank top with a white—pink pajama shorts but stopped to hear her mom speak about the current issue she is having. She walks to the railing slowly to get a glimpse of the scene playing in front of her. Her mom said, "Well, it's just… I finally had someone to lean on when we came here. He watched us more than just playing someone who is just working. Cloud even taught her how to drive and that helped her that one time on her first car chase."

"So what? There is something there Aerith!" he snapped at her. Kairi did not want to see this go any further. Is this what it feels like for a kid or teenager to see their parents fight? She did not know what to feel or whose side she should be on. Anyways, she still continued to watch her parents _fight_.

"You just came back into our lives Zack! There hasn't been anything in develop for old flames to start again. You have been gone on and off to catch up and learn the changes in this modern age. It's not like we have time for ourselves except here at home." Aerith just let out a big sigh stressing over this conversation. "Can we not do this right now?" she asked politely heading for the stairs. "I am really tired."

"Fine, I will follow you because so am I," Zack replied following her.

Cloud slides the door open turning on the lights to change his clothes. He takes off his tux one by and all of it off except his striped boxers revealing his toned body and puts on light blue v-neck shirt. He comforts himself on his warm blanket bed when Hoshi comes in the room and lies down next to him, petting him. "Do you think may be it is time I should leave?" He heard Hoshi whine. "Nah, maybe not." Next thing he heard was Aerith and Zack bickering with each other. He could not clearly hear their voices, but he still could hear the two, not like he cared anymore.

He sighed and did not know what to think, so he grabs his cellphone on the nearby table. When grabbed it, he accidentally knock down a picture frame that had him with Aerith, Kairi, and Yuffie together looking like a family. He heard the glass crack when it hit the ground, but did not bother picking it up. He just turns on the screen and started to dial a number.

He waited for an answer and said, "Hi… um, I need someone to talk to."

_"I wanted you to be happy," Roxas told her staring into her eyes._

Namine abruptly opens her eyes and sits up on her bed. The events from that very night came back to haunt her in her sleep but why now? After making up with Roxas, it started to happen, although she never really forgave him about the whole thing and she didn't plan to, but only forget it ever happened. Is this a sign for something? One thing for sure is that she can't trust him at this moment or ever. Namine gets out of her bed and walks to her windows that gave a view of the city. The blue moon light shines down on her and it made her feel better. Namine puts her hand on the window and saw her dim reflection in the window. Then she saw her birthday present Roxas gave her.

She turns around to look at it still sitting there on the floor by her bed. She still never opened it and wondered what he gave her. It was a complete mystery and yet she can solve it by just going to it and opening the present to what is inside. She did not know as she just stares at it.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

School is in session and everybody is in their homeroom class in the morning. Finals are coming up next month but the students of Tsuki High do not bother to study right now because it is only a month away while some are studying inside class. "Alright kids!" Ms. Shimuzu yelled. "April is ending soon and we need to hit the books! Finals are coming up and—" Soon, the hyper active teacher toned down her mood and voice noticing that her students did not care about it. "You don't care do you guys?"

"No," the class replied in a dull tone.

"Never mind then," she said standing up into a lazy position on the class podium flipping through her fashion magazine. "Just do whatever because that was my job today as a homeroom teacher. I know you guys are smart, so yeah."

Kairi is sitting in her desk in a daze thinking about Sora and their relationship. How is she going to fix a relationship that is totally unstable and on the brink of collapsing? Actually, she is wondering what do you do when a relationship hits rock bottom. Namine's shows came to her mind but she also questions if it even works. Later, she decides to give it a go and ask Namine if she can come over to watch some of her shows today.

Her mind set back to reality when her teacher yelled, "Roxas! You're late!" Kairi turned to the door to see her friend in his uniform carrying his backpack and a binder on his side.

"I'm sorry, I had, uh… stuff to take care of first," he said as an excuse. "My friends dropped me off."

"Just take a seat anyways," their teacher told him. "Not like I take attendance. Now let me go back to reading to what is today's style in this modern world." Roxas just gave her a strange look and walked to his desk that is next to Kairi, taking a seat in it.

"Hey Kairi, are you going to Nami's house today?" he asked. Kairi's eyes lit up.

"Funny thing that you asked," she said. "I am planning to ask her if she can because Yuffie is caught in senior related stuff and I need some inspiration on how to fix my relationship with brother."

"Oh yeah, I heard what happened cuz' he went to me for comfort to talk about you two," he replied.

"Any positive things about me?" she asked. Roxas did not give an answer but gave an 'uhhh' look hoping she would move on to another question. "There is nothing nice is there?" she speculated.

"No, not really. My brother is pretty upset about you blowing him off lately, but, I don't want to take sides because you are also my friend Kairi and…" Roxas stopped to take a look at Olette but she turned her back on him. "Just you."

"So…" Kairi said thinking about another subject the two should discuss and one came up due to Tsuki Girl's blog the day after prom. Suddenly, she got her binder that was on her desk and hits Roxas with it.

"Hey! What was that for?" he snapped.

"How come you never told me about you and Nami? That is big news!"

"I thought Namine told you about it by now."

"Actually, she didn't tell me, but I am not going to hit her cuz' she is my friend."

"And am not!" he said feeling offended. "I just said you are."

"Yeah but, Nami is my friend and besides, you're a guy," she told him patting him on down to his biceps and triceps grabbing it firmly. "You can take a hit or two!" Kairi then noticed something. "When did you start training? I can feel your muscles now. Before, you were just scrawny and—"

"Okay, I get it and I have been training with my new friends lately during my absence from the group."

"Hey look, not all of us hate you," she informed him. "You still can… just make sure you are with me so no one ends up hurting you." Roxas just scoffed. "Then there is Riku who probably hates you the most and could beat up for what you did to Namine."

"Please Kairi, do not bring up the past of that night."

"It's alright Roxas and I understand. I truly do forgive you for what happen because that is what friends are for. Kind of wishing right now you should be my brother instead of Sora."

Roxas gave her smile feeling grateful and said, "And you can be the sister I never had even though I have one coming in August." The two just laughed and Roxas had the feeling relief to her that because no one did say that to him for what he did. He was happy Kairi did, but the one he wanted to hear it from was Namine because she never really did give a response. Sure she can't talk but she can give a sign she did.

"Oh, you know what, I adopt you as my little brother!" Kairi told him excited.

"Fine big sis—hey! I'm older than you!" he spattered as Kairi just laughed in amusement.

Aerith is in the backyard doing some gardening picking through dirt and planting some seeds inside the soft soil. The sun shines down on her and no clouds came to her aide to block out the heat the sun was sending down. Luck enough; she had one of those hats gardeners worn to avoid skin cancer.

"You know, we should go on a date again," Zack said out of the blue.

Aerith looked up to see her husband standing by the open doorway. "Tonight or right now?" she asked and he nodded. Aerith got up grabbing her supplies and walks to the hose, turning it on to water her plants. While she gives the plants some water, she tells Zack, "We haven't had a date in years. It sure is going to feel weird when we do."

"Sooo… is that a yes?" Aerith gave him a nod. "Alright, I'm going to think about what are we going to do on this date because I do not know what we should do." Aerith just gave him a smile and he left leaving her with her plants. She turns the handle to turn off the water and puts away the hose. She takes off her gloves and puts away her supplies to head back inside the house. She is about to go to the fridge for a snack until she heard someone buzzing in from the gate. "I wonder who that could be," she said to herself.

Aerith goes on over to the panel with also a speaker to check who it is. She presses the button and speaks, "Who is it?"

"Who else silly?" a familiar voice said, which got Aerith excited as she presses another button to open the gate. She walks on over to the front door and waits for the person to come in. Aerith goes into the hallway and sees Tifa appear in front of her. "Hey Aerith!"

"Tifa!" she called out hugging her. "What brings you back to Tsuki?"

"I called her," a voice said. The two women turn to see Cloud dressed like he is going somewhere.

"You… called her?" Aerith asked.

"Yep," he replied getting next to Tifa. "I called her like after the night of the prom and she said she would be happy to come back here on Monday, which is today."

Aerith just looked at the two thinking if they are going out on a date. "Are you two… going out on a date?" she asked. She kind felt jealous, but at the same time she felt relived to have Cloud move on to someone else and Tifa is a great person for him. She did not know why or how when the two haven't really interacting with each other much. "Sorry, it's just… Tifa came here for _you_?"

"Yes. I think we established that Aerith cuz' after all, we are _just_ friends." Aerith picked up what he meant by that last sentence referring to him and her. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay. Bye Aerith." Tifa waved her a goodbye as both her and Cloud leave the house. There was some doubt in Aerith but she decides to shrug it off her shoulder and had to think about the date she is going to go on with Zack. She felt like a complete teenager at this time until she heard the phone ringing. "Now I wonder who _that_ is."

The school bell rings and it is time for recess. Kairi gets her stuff from her locker and her bag leaving, but stopped almost forgetting about Olette. "Olette, I'm going to meet up with Roxas. Do you wanna come with?" She knew she still hates Roxas and did not like the fact she was hanging out with him, but she always gave it a try.

Of course, the usual answer is, "No thanks Kairi," Olette replied. "I am busy trying to get this job at this fashion magazine. You know that."

"Come on Olette, everyone is slowly forgetting about this whole Roxas—Namine thing. It is old news and you two have been friends for a long time. I am sure you two had worser days."

"Not as bad as that one," she replied walking pass her and leaving the room. Kairi just sighed following suit thinking Roxas is already outside waiting for her. She gets to see him and Olette brush past him carrying her usual stuff.

"Still nothing huh?" he replied.

"No," she said in a sad tone. "But you have to trust me on this. She will come around just like me." Kairi her hand on his shoulder as the two look at their brunette friend leave the two. Later, the two see Namine, alone, coming to them. First they see her and Olette wave at each other and later continue on. The two walk towards her and got a clearer glance of her still holding her writing board. Kairi just sighed and said, "She still has that darn board. I wish she would talk again because I miss her voice."

"And I don't see _that_ guy she is always with," Roxas added putting a smirk on his face and Kairi started to be skeptic about it.

"No! Don't tell me… do you happen to have—"

"Hey Namine!" Roxas interrupted avoiding what she was about to say, giving her a hug. "How you've been?" She just gave him her usual facial expression of joy holding onto her board with both hands. "Judging from your expression, I can tell you has been good." Then the three started to walk together.

"Nami, can I come over to your house today? You see, I want to study those TV shows you watch where the girl tries to get her relationship with her bf right on track."

"Kairi, really?" Roxas said giving her an abnormal look. "Remember whatever is portray on TV can't really happen in real life. I also highly doubt my brother would want anything to do with you. Just give him some space."

"Yeah, but, prom night did end on a good note. And beside, you're his brother and I'm your bro—sis—friend I mean. Help me for pete's sake!" Kairi pleaded shaking him. Namine's eyes just went wide from her friend's actions.

"Okay!" Roxas gave in but Kairi didn't stop. "Stop shaking me around now!" Kairi stopped and he continued saying, "I will see what I can do. Until then, just remain calm please." Roxas then looked at Namine. "Oh yeah, can I come over too Namine? Just to hang out." Namine gave a nod. "Thanks."

"Roxas, can you go on without me because I have a question here for Namine," she told him, however he did nothing but stared at Namine. She just made a few blinks and finally said, "Alone."

"Right! Sorry," he said scratching the back of his head. "I will see you two around."

Kairi gave a goodbye and immediately turned her heel to face her blonde mute friend. "Namine, did you _really _will you ever forgive Roxas? I heard you did not."

Namine gave a distress look and wrote: No… I just want to see him happy. That's all.

"Namine…" Kairi said in a soft sad tone. "Don't do this just because he did the same thing to you. That is what drove you two away. Making the other one happy with no feeling at all and giving the other false signals. It's just not how it should be because I hate to you and him in this state knowing what is really going on. Do you still have feelings for him?" Namine look down to write on her board but it was not the respond Kairi was looking for. Instead, she wrote: Look, Sora is coming your way.

Kairi turned around and shouted, "Sora!" He just looked at her and turned away. "Guess he is still mad at me" Namine just gave her a hug from the side and Kairi just smiled. "I know. I just gotta give it some time. And for you, I suggest you got to our principal. Why do you ask? Because I know she can help. Our school counselor sucks at giving advice and she used to be a student here. Think about, kay Namine." Her friend just nodded.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Rinoa sits at her desk looking at the computer typing in stuff and looking back down and her paper. She has been repeating this process for a quite a while getting wrapped up about the renovations of the school especially changing the system to match with other high school around Japan. Except how school starts and end stays the same because it would be a hassle for the kids to start in April of next year when they are about to end their school year. It is just so frustrating for her until she heard a knock on her door. "Come on in," she called out still looking down on some papers. She heard the footsteps approaching and looked up to see Namine. "Hello Namine. Do you need something?"

Namine wrote: Can I talk to you?

"Sure," Rinoa accepted feeling relived. "Anything to get me out this heck of a mess. So what is it? Is it about Roxas?" Namine titled her head. Was she psychic? "Sorry, its just, I talked to him a few months back about you two's situation. By the way, how is that going?" she asked crossing her arms on her desk.

Namine erased her board and wrote: Everything is going good. We are on good terms… sort of.

"Sort of? What do you mean?" Rinoa did not mind she had to wait for one of her students to write a message. What bother her though was that Namine hasn't talk in months. Later Namine revealed her message and Rinoa read them aloud: I am having hard time to truly accept him back into my life after what happen. Soon, something stung inside as a memory flashes back into her head of the after-prom party back in her teenage years. She had the girl Leon was dating yelling at her and the students of Tsuki High attacking her verbally when one guy throws a drink in her face. The one thing she most remembered when she said, "Screw all of you!" to them. Rinoa snaps out of thoughts and back on Namine. "Sorry, I just had this weird feeling."

Namine looked at her principal wondering what is going on judging by her face. It did not seem good. Finally, Ms. Heartilly spoke up saying, "Anyways, just be around him for the time being and see where it goes from there. Don't try to avoid him." Namine just nodded in agreement. "Like I did before," she last muttered.

Cloud and Tifa walk in the park holding some coffee in their hands discussing some things. Cloud thought it felt great to have Tifa around since he felt kind of left out in the _family_ he is in. He needed someone to rely on and to talk too. He was thinking Kairi at first but he knew she had teenage problems and did not want to give her even more especially if it involved her mom and dad. "So what are you going to do now?" Tifa asked.

"I have no clue, but I do want to stay around and be there for them."

"Just get more involved with them. Aren't you in a close relationship with Kairi more than Aerith?"

Cloud just smiles and said, "Yeah, that's true. I do like having her around and she always did come to me when she needed help before Zack came. To me, she still is like the daughter I never had." That is one thing he has over his friend Zack. His relationship with Kairi is like father-daughter since they first moved here. Zack, he has been gone for a long time.

"Well start now! I may be Aerith's friend but this can be my first successful matchmaking mission. I had some in high school but they failed miserably."

"Now I'm kind of worried here. Did by any chance, one of them end up getting hurt and someone had to go to the hospital?"

"Now! It wasn't my fault! That girl was psychotic!" Cloud just left jaw dropped and Tifa tried to return to her normal self. "Ahehehe, sorry." Suddenly, Tifa had an idea as a light bulb just lighted up above her head. "Which reminds me! Kairi does not have a godfather Cloud. You can ask Aerith to be one! I for one am her godmother," she said feeling proud.

"Godfather? I thought Leon occupied that job or at least I assumed he did."

"Aerith choosing Leon as a godfather? Please Cloud. Do not make me laugh. Do you really think she would want him as her godfather?"

"Hmm, now that you put it that way, okay then, I will ask when I see her again."

School was finally ending as Kairi is in English class listening to her teacher go on about grammar, sentence structures and what not. To this, this was easy as pie and she was amazed with herself that you can maintain a 4.0 GPA with everything going on. Lucky the agency has taught her well, but maybe too far ahead for her age to learn yet. She continued to write down the notes written on the board. "And that is why you teenagers need to know this. Its everyday life and—" The school bell soon rang and Ms. Shimizu immediately closed her book. "School's over kids. Time for me to go and pick up my paycheck!" she blissfully said leaving the room. She definitely is Kairi's favorite teacher.

Kairi just sighed as Roxas came to her desk. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." After, Roxas' phone starts to ring and he told her to wait for him outside. She speculates why he would want some privacy and out of all the phone calls he has had when she was around, it had to be this one. Then again, she decides to shrug it off and goes to wait in the hall for Namine to appear. She gets out of the class and stands on the wall by the door. While she waits, Namine shows up. "Namine! Did you go to our principal for some help?" The usual nod came. "Good to know, so, we have to wait for Roxas here because of some call—" Kairi stopped when Sora came by to her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," she agreed but he did not move and looked at Namine. Took a minute to figure out what he intended. "Oh, you mean in private." And he bobs his head to her as he takes her hand leading her to the roof of the school.

Roxas comes up still on his phone and hangs up with Namine appearing on his side. "Hey Namine. Where are Sora and Kairi going?" He saw her write a message on the board it said: Things are not looking good. He said he wanted to talk to her in _private_. You know that is guy code for 'I am breaking up with you'.

"This isn't good," he said taking Namine's hand in his going up the stairs. "We have to see what is going on." Unknown to Roxas, Namine actually had a small blush on her cheeks at what he was doing by holding her hand like they were a couple. When they pass the third floor, what the two never saw was that Riku saw them too and he felt an intense of jealously within him. Also, at the last minute, Roxas told Namine, "Btw Namine, that is not guy code for breaking up."

On the rooftop of the school, Sora was looking passed the fence with Kairi behind him. To her, she thinks this a good sign that he wants to talk to her since avoiding her. "So umm… what do you need to talk about? Us?" she asked him but he gave no reply but stare off into the distance. "Look, I know I have not been the best girlfriend, but—"

"That's the thing Kairi, you are my first."

"Huh? Say what now?"

"To be honest, I thought you and I would be a great couple Kairi! Yes, it was great at first but lately you have been leaving randomly and coming back with some excuse that just make up on the spot. It is easy to tell when you are lying Kairi because you are bad at it."

"_He has a point there,"_ Kairi thought. _"I am a terrible liar."_

"Are you hiding something that you don't want to tell me? If there is, you can tell me unless… it is another guy."

"Wha—?" she said in disbelief. "There is no _other_ guy! What makes you think that!" Sora was about to say something but she interrupted him. "And no it is not your brother! He likes someone else still and you know it!" Among the mist of tension, Roxas and Namine were taking a small peak of the scene from the stairs but too bad they didn't hear that last sentence Kairi said. Roxas would have been thrilled for Namine to hear that, well, not really. More like embarrass after breaking her heart.

"Well what am I supposed to believe huh? Tell me that! It's been lies after lies and I wanna know what it is. There is always a reason and truth behind everything and I am being the one who is being left out of it. If you don't want me part of your life, then why don't you just say so?"

"But I do! I just can't—" Kairi stopped for a second closing her eyes and opening it. She felt like telling him the truth. The missions, her true identity, just everything, but, she just could not do that. She would not know what the consequences would be and her instincts were telling her that it is not good. However, she knew it was bad to hide something so big from her friends. Kairi turned away from Sora and started to hesitate. "I-I just can't okay Sora. I just can't." Her emotions were getting the best of her that she felt water in her eyes coming out. "If you knew, I do not know what would happen."

"If that's how everything is going to be, then I can't be with you anymore." Kairi swiftly turned to him with watery eyes. "We're done Kairi. I'm done," he finally said as he walks right past her and she could feel the cold shoulder he gave her. Kairi just let out a breath painfully closing her eyes as the tears came falling down from what just happened.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Ven walked around the house of his brother's with a bowl of ice cream in his hands and holding a bunch of snacks in his other hand along with the remote in his mouth. He did not want to go for a second trip to the kitchen to grab some. By the time he takes a seat, the doorbell rings. He groaned as he soon gets back up heading for the door. He was surprised to find who it was when he opened the door. "Aqua? What are you doing here and how did you find this place?"

"Ventus, it is called Google, and I was kind of hoping to see our son Roxas here seeing as school has ended already."

"School did _just_ ended Aqua," he assured her. "You're a little early and I'm not sure Roxas is coming home until the night. I'll call just to see if he is coming home," he told her leaving to get the phone but stops and turns around. He saw she has not come in and just stands there on the doorstep. "You can come in you know. This isn't the Poltergeist."

Aqua just rolled her eyes coming in and said, "Haha, very funny. That movie was not scary to me."

"Really? I remember when we were young, I took you to the theaters to watch it and you practically held onto my hands the whole time, really _really_ hard."

"I was young back then!" she fired back and then looked around the house. "Hmm, nice house. It's pleasant to be in the house of your brother's whose company provides us the supplies we need for our agency. Lucky him huh?"

"Yeah, but more importantly, why the sudden change of heart to come over here after all these years?" Ven asked her as she took a seat on a nearby couch chair, crossing her legs.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking and what you said that night made me regret not seeing our son. But of course, he wouldn't believe me, so I was hoping you would be here to help me resolve this situation along with his adopted parents."

"My brother and sister-in-law are barely home you know. You would have to do something to get them to stay here."

Aqua then busted out her cellphone flipping it open. "That can be arranged. I will give tell a little lie for them to have the day off."

"Or I can tell them you are here and they will take the day off. It's their company."

"Very well, that is much easier said than done."

"I don't think you should get married. Not to Terra," Ven blurted out, which made Aqua look at him.

"You're the one who broke off our relationship, not me Ven."

"That is because you loved another man and his named was—dun da dun dun—Terra! But I, I had to learn to let you go. 'If you love something, set it free'. Took me a while to get what those words meant and then I read the last words after. 'If it comes back, it's yours'. Of course, the last one made me worry and I do not intend of saying it."

"I should have never come then," Aqua immediately said getting up and heading for the door. "I will be leaving." Ven followed her to the door feeling anxiety of his harboring feelings for his ex-girlfriend. He actually felt like grabbing her and kissing her on the lips but pushes those thoughts aside. Once he gets to the door with her, she turns to him saying, "Next time for sure. I would want our son to know we are his real guardians."

"You know I still I love you," he blurted out.

Aqua then made a sad face and touches the side of his cheek and sweetly said, "I know you do." Now that was a surprise for him. It really was rare to see her like this and Ven is the only she opened up to. Terra does not beat him, not by a long shot. "Goodbye," she finally said closing the door.

Aerith looks at herself in the mirror trying different looks and outfits. She felt like she is having her montage in a movie and could just picture it except something was missing. She put her hand on her chin thinking what it was and it later came to her. "Music! There's need to be music!" She made her way over to the radio and turned it on. The song that plays is Kesha's "TiK ToK". After, Aerith just raids her closet preparing for her date with her husband. For each and everyone, she puts one on her front and throws it on the bed if she did not like it. Once she found one, she tried putting on some accessories but found some to be girly or high schoolish.

A knock on the door made her jump and turn off the music. "Yes, who is it?" she asked looking at the mess she made in the room. She mouthed the words, "Holy crap."

"It's me Zack. Are you ready?" he asked.

"O-Of course! I will be just right out," she lied and put back on a distress look trying to find the outfit she liked and found through the messy pile of clothes.

**Five minutes later…**

Aerith comes out closing the door behind her to see Zack waiting for her. "What took you long? I thought you said you be right out."

"Pssh. You know how we girls are. We are always going to take a while to get ready. Now lets go."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Night had fallen and Kairi is drowning her sorrows by spending time at Namine's house and eating most of her refrigerator. She sits on the tall chair by the island eating the whole ice cream box. Roxas and Namine only had bowls of ice cream but could not eat as they watch their friend eat in misery but put on such a fake happy mask. It was dreadful like watching some low-budget student film. "You know, I always loved cookie dough ice cream! It's so great!"

"Kairi, it is okay to let it out," Roxas informed her worried.

"What are you talking about?" she said in denial. "I'm totally fine!" Namine's eyes widen when she later saw her friend swiftly eating the ice cream. "Are you two going to finish that?" Both blondes brought their bowls to them. "That's okay. Mm! You know what you two should do? You should date!" Now that got them blushing red like a tomato. Kairi laughed and just threw away her empty box and walked off heading for Namine's room.

"We need help her," Roxas said. "Badly."

Namine starts to write a message and it said: We need your brother.

"You think Sora will help after _he_ is the one who broke it off."

Namine wiped away her message and made a new one saying: I'm with you and there are no complaints. Roxas made a small growl and got off his seat and Namine follows. The two head on upstairs and open Namine's door only to find Kairi bringing out the present Roxas gave her for Namine's birthday onto the floor. The blonde mute shrieked running to her and actually yelled, "Kairi! No! Anything but that!" Namine took the present away for her. "Come on Kairi! This isn't like you. Not like you at all. Snap out of it!"

"I said I'm fine!" she said getting up with her. "You just need to finally open this cuz I want—" Suddenly Kairi felt a slap across her face and saw it was Namine's hand. Kairi then started to burst into tears and sob. "You're right, this isn't like me! What is happening?" she said collapsing on the floor. Namine bent down and looked at her friend.

"You helped me in my time of need. Now its my turn to return the favor." Kairi cried even more and just hugged her for comfort.

Kairi wheezes trying to catch her breath saying, "I-It's over. Me and Sora and its my fault."

"Whatever it is you are hiding, I'm sure you have a good reason. We all have secrets we do not tell people."

Roxas watches the scene in awe. Kairi and Namine's friendship felt so real to him and he could not remember himself on who was it he had the same as them. Who exactly? There was Olette but he burn that bridge and have been trying to rebuild it except she keeps breaking pieces off. Then there was Hayner and Pence, but he has not seen them in a long time. While still in his thoughts, Roxas remembered the present Namine has in her hands. The one he gave her for her birthday and the way she seem so defensive about it gave him a sign. That maybe she is not over him and that the two can really forgive each other and maybe even together.

"Wait a sec—did you just talk Namine?" Roxas asked. Kairi's sobs and cries stopped and she look at her used to be blonde mute friend in the eye.

"Hey! He's right! You finally talked!" she screamed in excitement by embracing her.

"I'm sorry, but ah, weren't you mourning over your breakup a minute ago?" Namine awkwardly said.

Zack has taken Aerith to a familiar place. One place they remember when they were young and surprise to see it still standing but redone and looks brand new. "I can't believe you brough me here," Aerith told her husband seeing the playground they used to play on. There were the swings, slides, and that one thing they always sat on off from the ground. "I thought you said this was a date?"

"I know but I thought this is a great way to rekindle our relationship more," Zack told her. He saw Aerith take a seat on the swing and started to swing. "Always going to swings I see."

"Ha! Remember those days when would always compete each other to see who would go the highest?" Aerith told him.

"And I still hold that title. Thank you very much." He took a seat on the other and starts to rock back and forth. The two were smiling with each other and started to go faster. "Looks like I will be the clear winner," he told her.

"Like hell you are. On three, we let go and launch in the air," she said smirking at him.

"Fine then! On three. One."

"Two."

"Three!" Zack goes down and as the swing goes up he lets go flying onto the soft cold grass, but found something off. He rolled over after landing and looked to see Aerith had tricked him. "Hey! That's not fair! I demand a redo!" he complained in a child like manner.

"Sorry, I don't play fair with guys with a big ego," she fired back smiling at him. "Especially such _demanding_ ones at that."

"So says my last name."

"Just cuz it says 'Fair' doesn't mean you are," she told him sticking a tongue at him. "You were never _fair_ with things."

Zack gets back and walks towards her saying, "Your wrong. I was always the _fair_ kind of person."

"Says the one who always wants to get even. An eye for an eye as you always has said." Zack took a seat again on the swing and took her hand looking at her smiling.

"Ahm and I will get even now. Jump with me," he ordered.

"Fine then. I accept." Aerith made a firm grip of his hand and the two started to swing at the same time. The two felt like children again just by doing this and by looking into each other's eyes they saw the young kiddish version like before. "One."

"Two."

"Three!" The two let go of the swing going into and air land comfortable on the grass. The two just burst out laughing of they just did and Aerith rolls over to get on Zack's chest. "Haha, not as fun as before but…"

"But…" he repeated waiting for an answer.

"But it really did felt great again in doing this with you." After, she kissed him on the lips and pulled away. "You are still the man I fell in love with it and always will." She gave him a second kiss and this one lasted longer as they start to get into feeling the other's passion and feelings. It really felt like he was never gone in her life and that there was no one there to replace him as her husband and father of Kairi.

Kairi finally started to calm down as she lies on Namine's comfy bed. Among were her friends with the present right in the middle. Namine stared at it and Roxas sat on the side looking at the two. "Are you ready to open it? I wonder what Roxas gave you," Kairi said. There could be many possibilities of what is inside and she knew it had to be something Namine likes knowing it is from Roxas.

She starts to unwrap it removing the bow and decided to just rip the wrapping paper. She stopped wondering what it is and just slowly started to open its contents and saw there wasn't just one item. There was more than one. She picks up the first one she sees and it happens to be the photobooth pictures she took with Roxas at the Cultural Festival.

Kairi took them for her and looked at it. "How come I never knew about this?"

"Ahehe… sorry," Namine weakly said taking the pictures back. "Just slipped out of my head." She looks at the picture reel laughing from the funny poses. "Wow, that was us back then," she said handing it too Roxas.

He laughs too at the pictures looking at it. "Yeah."

Kairi looks inside to see a Totoro plushy. "I love this guy!" she took it in his arms and started cuddling it. "My childhood movie and always will be!" But then Roxas took it from her. "Heeyyy!"

"I'm sorry but that is Namine's present. Not yours. I'll give you a Jack Frost plushy for yours then."

The last thing inside the box was a necklace, the one she thought she had lost. "Oh my god. You found it and brought it back to me."

"Yes." He paused and spoke again. "Yes I did and I found it on the night of _that _day. I still cared for you wanting to give it back, but… when the time was right."

"Thank you Roxas. I really do mean that," she genuinely said to him putting him to ease including her.

"Can you please forgive me Namine?" Roxas sincerely asked. "For what happened?"

Namine froze looking at him and then at Kairi who was watching the scene. Can she or should she forgive him? What can she do or what can he do for it to happen? The timing did not feel right. "I am sorry Roxas. But I do not know if I can forgive you for what happened. I don't think I will ever you."

"T-That's okay. You do not have to." She looked down as he continues. "I just want you to be happy and see you smile for as long as I can remember your face." Her head immediately went up when he said that remembering those words from before. She guessed that he is willing do whatever it takes for her happiness but kind of wishes he did not. Why did he have to do this to her? She wants to get over him. Not fall back in love and hopes being with Riku can cure her that.

The two blondes look at each other and from afar, Kairi looks at the two feeling gloomy. Just by looking at the two, she can feel the compassion that is going on and the feelings they are holding back. She takes a look out the uncovered windows at the sky thinking about Sora. She thought they never did get a time to develop their relationship. It all felt so sudden when he asked her on their first date. The starless but nice blue sky above them and the two waltzing was a memory imprinted in her head but that was the only thing worth remembering. Then she looks at her two blonde friends again still in silence. She actually felt jealous of them and they were not even a couple. Shortly, Kairi's heart started to ache just by thinking about it and tears slowly came down as she mourns inside about the feelings of love.

* * *

**Umm… I am not sure how this chapter really turned out. Tell me in the review you guys so I know. Thank you!**


	25. File 25: Sweet May Hath Come To Hate Us

******File 25: ****Sweet May Hath Come To Hate Us**** » Volume 1**

**Finally! An update! I had to rewrite most of this chapter since I announced the extension making this difficult to write as it took days/weeks to completely finish. Most of the original plans I had were scraped and new ones were made for the following events to be logic in the upcoming chapters.**

**Thanks for the early reviews guys!**

******Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

******Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

It is nearing the end of May and everybody is gathering for Yuffie's graduation. Who would of thought she made it? Then again, she is a smart girl and managed to pass by her boring teachers through it all since she first stepped on this campus. Now it was ending and she felt ecstatic that her special day has arrived but did not know what she is going to do. Staying Tsuki is one of her future plans to help out Kairi. There were a few things the agency wanted to give out to them but decided to put it on hold just for her.

Kairi walks the school grounds seeing the sun slowly going as the afternoon hour approaches and the graduation. Her companies were her mom and dad, Cloud, and Tifa. Of course Aqua (the Blue Hair Monster), Terra, and Ventus came along to congratulate Yuffie. Anyways, the event is being held on the soccer field because the gym had renovations going on. Two bleachers were set for the graduates and seats lay out including a stage for the senior to walk on to get their diplomas and speeches.

"I can't believe today is the day Yuffie graduates," Kairi said. "This is going to be one heck of a day. When does it start again?"

"Around four and one day you too will graduate from this school," Cloud told her.

"I don't know. Will I even stay that long? I'm barely holding this thing together since it has been a month since I lost my boyfriend," she complained. "And he and I haven't been in much contact since. Heck, our so called _group_ is now going in different directions."

"You guys are just growing up. It happens at some point."

Kairi turns to Cloud putting her hands behind her holding it together. "Yeah but, did it had to happen on my first year when we just started? It's been like a 'hi' then with a 'see ya'." Kairi then drifted her eyes to see the Blue Hair Monster holding hands with her fianance. Wait a minute? They were holding hands? Kairi could not leave this alone and just had to ask, "I thought you liked keeping your relationship professional Miss Toyoguchi?" She just glared at her and she felt distress from the look. "N-never mind. Forget I ever asked." Kairi turned away making a huge frown. "Failed again," she muttered.

"Its ok." Cloud patted her back. "We all been there." Kairi gave a laugh as she and the others continue to the graduation grounds. "No, really. We have."

"You know, I don't know if any of my friends are even coming. Sora granted he won't come, but I hope the others did," she saids turning around, walking backwards. "I mean, we broke up and I don't know how to deal with someone who is also friends my friend. Can you give me anything that I can relate with Cloud?"

Cloud was taken aback and took a quick glance at Aerith and Zack, who were holding hands and talking about something, before speaking up. "Umm… can't say for sure, but you should just ignore it. Even if your friends are still friends with Sora, it doesn't mean you should stop seeing them because of them."

"What is love?" she asked out of the blue making Cloud choke a little on the subject.

"I-I'm sorry? You have been in a relationship and don't know what it is?" he asked.

"Sorry. It's just… from what I see, it seems to be the next level in a relationship."

"Love is…" he trailed off trying to explain. "Uhh… complicated. It… really is complicated."

"How complicated? Like does it—" Before she finishes her sentence, she turns around again and bumps into a stranger making the two fall down and she lands on the person's chest. "Oh my god!" she gasped. "I'm so… sorry." The word 'sorry' went soft when she realized the one she bumped into was Sora. She got up and laid out her hand for him meaning no harm. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."

"I can take care of myself," he roughly said brushing himself off and slowly got up.

"Never mind that. What are you doing here?"

"Yuffie is my friend too Kairi. Can't I just come to see her fare off?" It certainly felt edgy to be around him for her seeing how things ended.

"Baby steps Kairi. Baby steps," Cloud said at her side.

"Right." There was a pause because Kairi could not think of anything to say. What would she say? How you've been? What is going on? Makes it seem like nothing has happen when something did. "Cloud and I are just gonna go. See ya there if we do."

"Yeah, sure." Sora just walks off and actually sees Roxas behind him and later joins him. Later, the two see the two grown-up couples walk pass them, but see Aqua stop in her tracks looking at a certain direction, which the two question why.

"Aqua, why'd you stop?" her fiancé, Terra, asks. Ven standing by them knew why. There was Roxas walking with his twin brother, who is actually his cousin, walking away in front of them and Aqua saw him for the first since they gave him up. No one knew of their little secret except for Ven's brother.

"I-It's nothing," she stammered. "Let's keep going before the ceremony starts without us."

**Meanwhile with the graduates…**

Yuffie is with her fellow graduates putting on her blue gown hat. The school colors are black, blue, and white but only two out of the three were the ones that were worn. All the boys wear black and the girls wear blue and Yuffie envy the boys wearing the best-looking graduation gowns. Black just went with everything in terms of looks. Anyways, she smiles at herself while hearing her fellow graduates chat about this special day. Then she heard someone call out her name making her turn around.

"Yuffie! We need you right now!" the female told her. "The valedictorian is stuck in traffic and since your GPA is the second highest—"

"Don't tell me I have to go out there and give a speech?" she interrupted. "You know I suck at talking in front of a bunch people! I can barely handle a whole class much less than a huge group of family, friends, and teachers!" Yuffie began to go into panic mode, as she couldn't catch her breath. She just kept wheezing for all of this.

"Look, it is going to be ok alright," her classmate assure.

"I-It is?"

"Of course, just make up the speech as you go. Good luck!" With that she left with Yuffie's jaw hanging open.

"Son of a—!"

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Kairi and the others take a seat while she tries to look for her friends. She really was starting to miss them already until a familiar voice call her out.

"I'm here!" Namine cheers hugging her and takes a seat. "Miss me?"

"Yes! I have been looking for you guys! Oh, hey Riku!" She saw him take a seat along with Namine.

"So, saw that odd encounter with Sora," Namine points out.

"Oh, you saw that huh? And yes, it was odd and I must admit. He really is a complete douche right now. _'I can take care of myself'_," she mocks. "God I wish he would stop acting all emo. If we were in a show, you'd realize he does not have much scenes yet we're supposed to be the _golden_ couple."

"Ahm," Namine nods. "You're right. Like you said, you are jealous of how me and Roxas' relationship." Now she was teasing her.

"You're never gonna let that go are you? Maybe I should have not told you that yesterday." Kairi then realizes that the two were talking about Roxas, one subject Riku does not like. "Hey lets stop talking about now. Did Riku drive you here?"

"Yes. He was the one who picked me up."

"Including the rest of us." Olette butts in smiling hugging Kairi from behind and everybody (Hayner, Pence, and Xion) was saying 'hi' to each other and even some hugs.

"I really thought you guys weren't gonna make it," Kairi said.

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't come?" Olette asks. "It's Yuffie's graduation."

"Finally!" a voice interrupts. "We found you guys and some empty seats!" Everyone saw it to be Roxas and his arrival immediately brought upon tension since Sora was with him.

"Why did you bring us hear?" Sora whispers. "You know Kairi and I are not speaking to each other."

"Then what about earlier? Either you sit by yourself or you can be with your friends? Which is it going to be huh?" Roxas asks.

"Come on Sora. Don't let your emotions get the best of you," Hayner said.

"Yeah, what he said," Pence adds.

"You need to come up with your own lines Pence," Hayner replies staring at him.

Sora scoffs caving in and takes a seat. Everyone sits in this order (left to right): Sora, Roxas, Riku, Namine, Kairi, Cloud, Aerith, Zack, Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Behind the these guys were Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Xion. Kairi could feel the strange air and wanted to drop her smile. She looks at everyone around her and it was definitely a huge crowd. She is happy that her friends are all together, but it does not feel the same as it always had before.

The ceremony starts with the classic graduation march playing and the graduates coming out of the school from somewhere onto the soccer field and taking their seats on the bleachers. Kairi remembers they have been rehearsing this for a quite a while to where they all sit up to practicing how they get their diplomas and such. Once everyone was set, Ms. Heartilly comes up giving out a speech.

**Meanwhile elsewhere…**

In an empty hallway where there is light shining out at the bottom of the door, voice could be heard. "Are we set everyone? This is the night where we will test out our little Nobodies," a man said. "We will use Tsuki as our testing grounds and set them free. Behind that door is the conference room of Organization XIII ready to cause disaster in the city. In the room were all twelve members with Roxas absent. "We approximately will release them at approximately

"Sir," Axel said. "Why isn't Roxas here?"

"I try to call that boy, but his phone seems to be off."

"Isn't he at a graduation right now?" Larxene asks. "There is one happening at Tsuki High right now."

"I'll try to call Roxy guys," Axel replies. "Plus, his phone is always open for text messaging. Something our leader doesn't even know how to do."

"I resent that!" Xenmas lashed at.

"But it is true. It's amazing you can work a phone." Demyx agrees only to get whacked in the head by Xenmas with a book. "Hey! That hurts!"

"Says you."

**Back at graduation…**

"And I know, the valedictorian will like to give a speech," Ms. Heartilly announces just as Yuffie stands up from the bleachers and walks down to the podium.

"Yuffie is the valedictorian?" Namine asks Kairi.

"Uhh, I guess she is, but

"Hey-y guys," Yuffie awkwardly said. "Wassup! The _real_ valedictorian is stuck in traffic and so I'm here to fill in for him." The crowd was silent including the students and teachers. The atmosphere wasn't tense, but it just felt so unusual that some awkward funny music would be playing in the background to enlighten some humor on the scene. "Ahehe… where do I start?"

"You think she is capable of making a speech?" Cloud asks Kairi.

"Knowing Yuffie, then no," she answered. "She can't because she always get nervous talking in front of people. Let's just see where this is going."

"Umm… uhh… we are gather here today on the day of us g-graduates, class of 2010. The people and the friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded, never forget them."

"Isn't that part from _Final Fantasy X_?" someone calls out behind her.

"Shut your trap! I am trying to make a persuasive moving speech here! It was what popped into my head 'kay!" she roars at the guy and returns back to her normal self and tone and continues trying to cook up something that is on her mind. "Now for the people gathered here today, I thank you for joining us to celebrate this special day. T-this class has been through a lot these past months and some us never thought we'd make it. And uh… some have… failed while others uh… manage to pull through. When I first stepped foot on this campus, mm… I immediately grew bored with our teacher's and their prison warden voice." That last sentence made a few laughs in the crowd.

"Can't believe she is making this up as she goes," Roxas states.

"To think that half the homework they gave us actually applies to real life. Like trig or calculus. Who cares about the prime numbers are right?" Some were actually agreeing, mainly the graduates with a 'yeah' or a 'she's right'. "And now. I will be quoting a famous speech with my own personal twist."

"Gee, I wonder which one," Aerith speculates.

"I have a dream!" she shouts out like some preacher. Kairi, her family and friends immediately drops their jaws. "Where we will prevail through anything that the real world throws at us. I have a dream! That we will get through everything together with the friends that we have made this year. I have a dream! That we won't be judge by our colors! I have a dream! That White people, Black people, and even Asian people can live together in harmony and not bomb each other! I have a dream! That Team Jacob will kick Team Edward's ass!"

Everybody in the ceremony sweats drop and some eyebrows were twitching. Some, who were fans of the _Twilight_ series, actually made a shout out about it. "Uh… what's with the _Twilight_ reference? But I gotta give her props," Cloud said. "She is definitely making progress."

"Yeah, by using literary quotes and twisting it her way," Aerith added. "Martin Luthur King Jr.'s speech was a classic and still is today. Heh, it sure can be funny when someone else does it, but in a comedic way." Aerith giggles as Yuffie goes on with her speech.

"With twist of _Rush Hour 2_ too," Zack adds. "I do find this funny."

"Yeah Yuffie! Team Jacob!"

"Taylor Launter is hot!" Everybody turn their heads to see it was Kairi and Olette shouting. It seems they were joining the other girls who cheered before them. Both feels their stares and looks and notices they were giving them a death glare telling to sit back down. Both make a nervous laugh taking their seat.

"Ahehe… sorry," Kairi said.

"Kairi, what the heck was that?" her dad asks.

"I'd rather have you not know," she informs him playing with her still making a nervous laugh. "You probably think I am crazy if you found out."

"Hey hon—" Zack stopped in distress and froze when he saw her and Cloud giving him the same look they did to Kairi. He kind of was scared actually. It reminds him of those anime scenes where one of the characters glares at someone and there is like flames or a strange background around them. Usually to make some laughs.

"Don't talk about it," Aerith snarls still glaring at him as did Cloud.

"You will regret if you go any further about the _Twilight_ series," Cloud added having the same tone as her. "Or you will bring death upon us." Zack decided to let it go still wondering about his daughter's outburst. Team Edward and Team Jacob? These were the questions that haunt him.

"These are the words of Martin Luthur King Jr. Well, not entirely, but still! Anywho, I have nothing else other than this! Hooray class of 2010! We did it!" she shouts hoping for applause. There was, but only soft and faint as the crowd just felt so weird now listening to her oh-so-random speech. Ms. Heartilly comes up the stage and adjusts the microphone on the podium.

"Well… wasn't that… something. Thank you Yuffie Kisaragi for that _amazing_ speech. Moving on, lets just get to the diplomas now!" she announced as the other staff members come up on stage. Among them is Leon. The music starts to play and one by one, each graduate stood up and walked on stage thanking their sensei/teacher.

**Many minutes later…**

"That was… such an _interesting_ speech you gave there Yuffie," Kairi cheered giving her two thumbs up. After all the graduates "Random, but moving… sort of. For sure, it will be one to remember."

"Thank you guys for being here." Yuffie spread out her arms with eyes close hoping for a group hug but did not feel anything. She opens one eye and sees them just staring at her. "Um guys… aren't you gonna hug me?"

"Oh, that's why you are in that weird position," Kairi says finally getting it. "Okay then." Yuffie pushes her away.

"Never mind. You guys killed it when there was no hugging." All of them just hugged her anyway awing but she did not get into. "You guys are just doing this cuz you pity me now."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Shortly after, everyone started to go home but not everybody. In order to celebrate Yuffie's graduation, every person went to the Gainsborough Residence for a party, one that Yuffie is excited about. There actually was not any preparation since it was planned the last minute; Kairi went the grocery market to buy some ingredients for the food along with her friends. Zack suggested take-out, but his wife said otherwise wanting to cook and he could not say 'no' to her. The reason why is because she is an amazing chef.

"Soooo… what are we making?" Yuffie asks.

"I don't know," Kairi said looking at some green thing she doesn't know. "Hey Yuffie, what is this called again?"

"Broccoli Kairi. Broccoli." Kairi jumps as the broccoli falls out of her hand and onto the ground. "What the? Why'd you jump?"

"I don't know. Aren't kids supposed to be afraid of his kind of stuff?" All of her friends look at her oddly. "Let's forget it even happen," she told them kicking the dirty broccoli to the side somewhere. "Hope no one finds that," she mutters. She browses through all sorts of fruits and vegetables looking for the ingredients wrote down for her. "Onions. Onions. Where are you guys?" A hand appears holding a small plastic box of strawberries. "Thanks." She then sees it was Sora once again after taking the items. "Giving much?" she said harshly.

"You were looking for these," he replied.

"What's with the whole nice act? When we bumped into each other, you weren't so… nice I should say."

"I'm just having a hard time ok," he explains.

"It's been a month, so just please get over it," Kairi tells him. She just wanted to end the conversation already.

"Get over it? I should say the same about you!" he soon yelled making everyone in the store look at him. He calms down and says, "Sorry. I'll look for the rest of the stuff we need." He storms off getting away from his friends especially from Kairi.

Kairi just sighs putting her head down. "Roxas, can you—" She sees that he is already gone. "Never mind. Boy… me and Sora—"

"Suck at conversation," Olette completed.

"Yep. We do."

Sora begins slapping and talking to himself about his recent event with Kairi. "Stupid! Stupid! Sora you are so stupid!" he tells himself. He wonders what is going on with him and his actions. Like, why did he to yell at Kairi just like that. Afterward, he heard footsteps approaching him and come to see it is Roxas.

"Sora, what is happening to you?" his brother asks worried. "Are you that love sick?"

"How else am I supposed to act? I can't control what I'm feeling. I don't even know why I am here with Kairi around when I could of just gone home." Sora felt like venting out and his brother was there to listen and he did not say anything to interrupt. "It's been a month since we broke up but we can't seem to not just be near each other. Why? Because we share the same friends, that's why! And then she has the nerve to say get over it when clearly she hasn't! A complete hypocrite I tell ya!" Sora grunts loudly and pulls his hair out.

"Whoa!" Roxas comes to him to control his raging brother. "If it makes you feel better, Namine told me she still likes you and I know you do too. You just can't trust her can you?" When he heard no reply come out of Sora, Roxas tells him, "Well, you are doing better than me. I mean, the girl I like won't forgive me for what I've done yet we continue to be friends."

"Yeah. That is—wait what? The girl you like? Please tell it isn't Namine," he begged not wanting an incident repeating.

"Then I will not tell," he smirked turning his back on him.

"You do!" Sora runs to his brother turning him around. "Wow, finally! It's real! It really real! I mean, I can tell you are clearly telling the truth. It's real!" Obvious Sora was too excited for his brother. "But then there's Riku," he said bringing things down. "How are you going to pass him and then her _love_ defense around you."

"Love defense? Really bro?" Just then, he felt his phone vibrating and checks to see it is from Lea, but decides to ignore it and make a return with his brother to the others.

Next thing they hear is Kairi saying, "I just had a thought. I'll make a cake!" Kairi both said and that send off alarm bells to some of their friends. "Something with bananas! Maybe pie! Banana cream pie!" she adds grabbing a pair. Sora felt a smile on his face at his ex-girlfriend's actions. He did miss Kairi but the trust issue is still an issue to him.

"Ahh, no." Namine sweeps the bananas out of her hands. "How bout Roxas, Riku, and I make it," she suggests. "Let's not recall the mess you made in my kitchen." Soon, she changed her expression to a mischievous one. "Unless… I do the same thing! Oh! Reve—"

"Namine," Riku interrupts putting his hand on her shoulder. Roxas saw this dreading just by looking at the two. "If you do, you are on your own of cleaning up the mess." Namine groans slouching and arms hanging down.

"Aww, but I want to get even!" she pouts.

"Sorry, try again next time. Hahaha." Kairi cheers sticking her tongue at her blonde friend.

Back at the house with the adults, it was just they. Of course there is Hoshi who was following each one of them from time to time. The ones present are Aerith, Zack, Cloud, Terra, Aqua, and Ven. With some products in the fridge that can be used, Aerith is in the kitchen right now cooking up something along with Aqua. The aroma of it filled the house and everyone could tell it is going to be delicious and the men were in the living room watching sports at this hour.

Aerith chops some onions and felt arms wrap around her. "Hmm… I wonder could this be? Maybe I should peel these extra onions to make him cry. Oh, there they are," she said about to grab them but Zack kissed her cheek making her giggle. "What are you doing? I'm trying to my home-made chicken curry here. By the way, what time is it now? Kairi and the others should be here by now."

"It is around seven now. Don't worry about them," he assures her.

"I'm a mother. I do worry."

"And I'm a father and I don't."

"Well you should be. For all we know—"

"We're home!" Kairi bellows carrying some bags. "And we bought the goods!" Kairi enters into the kitchen dropping the bags on the island sitting in the middle of the kitchen looking at them. "Phew! That certainly was heavy. Roxas suggested we can go back to get the rest, but I didn't want to make a second trip to the car." Looking up, she sees her parents in compromising position. "I will leave you two alone as my friends and I go upstairs. Bye!" Walking away she took her friends, just the girls, up to her room. The boys join the adults who were watching sports. But before going up the stairs, Kairi stops and look down on Namine. "Oh right, you are in charge of the cake. Roxas! Riku!" she calls out making those two heads turn. "Help Namine make the cake! Good luck blonde," she said winking going up the stairs.

Namine gasp and immediately grabs her friend's hand and whispers, "Oh no-no-no-no-no-no! Not so fast! I am not being left for dead with them! You are staying with me!" She pulls Kairi down with her and smiles at Roxas and Riku. "Kairi will be joining us, so let's make this cake!"

**Moments later…**

"Uh… I'm not quite sure how to measure this," Namine said looking at a group of measuring cups bond together by a key ring. "I mean these aren't even labeled!" Kairi takes her hand turning it over revealing the measuring on the bottom of the handles. "I see."

"Don't worry," Kairi comforts patting her back. "Sora and I were the same." Kairi looks through the serving window to see Sora shouting and cheering at whatever sport he is watching and saw him look at her, which made her put her head down looking away.

"You okay?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah. Totally fine," she calmly answers not looking at him. Once she sees her friend turn away she looks at Sora again getting distracted. She still cares about him, but she cannot see herself fully commit to the relationship. Only because she does not want him to get too involved or else something might happen. Maybe this breakup was for the best. Snapping out of her thoughts, she decides to get back on track and when she did, she saw Roxas and Riku already giving each other glares and giving a few glances at Namine. She knew she had to do her best to keep this kitchen from going crazy. But, whom should she distract the most?

"_Roxas-Namine? Riku-Namine? Man, I support these couples, but which one do I chose? Aah! This is so frustrating!"_ she cursed in her head. _"I can distract Roxas, but he loves her. Then there is Riku who completely adores her. Oh screw this! Imma district both of them."_ Kairi walks to Roxas and stands by him. "Alright Roxas, let us make that icing while Namine and Riku work on the cake itself."

"Are you sure you are fine Kairi?" Roxas asks once again.

"Fine, I'm not. There. You happy? Must we always continue this? It's been a month." Maybe distracting Roxas first was a bad idea.

"We can't really drop this can we? We have to help you guys. You have always been there for us Kairi. When was there a time where we finally get to help you? I mean, look at us. We all have come so far and gotten close."

"This is the first time we _all_ ever got together. Can't remember the last time it rain where it made me feel depressed just by thinking about all the things going on with my life."

"Kairi, you have to learn that you can't always do things by yourself. I can't see yourself have another breakdown like before."

"Neither can I. You think I like being all sad and gloomy. I may seem like I'm always okay or saying I am, but am not."

"Huh, don't we always. Sometimes we put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." Those wise words Roxas just said made her feel better because it certainly was true.

"Thanks Roxas." Kairi gives him a hug from the side and from a distance; Sora was watching the two and a small hint of jealousy kind of ignited in him. In addition, Namine and Riku were putting cake mix with Namine reading whatever the directions from the cook book were telling her.

"I hope we did not add too much." Namine worries looking at how much she poured in.

"Well, we did add the _whole_ box. I mean, isn't that the point?" Riku asks dipping his finger in the bowl to taste it. "Mm! This taste good or at least I think it is," he said doing it again but thought of something. "Hey Namine! You got something on your nose."

"What?" Riku then swipes his finger leaving the cake mix on her nose. "Hey!" She dips her finger in the bowl and does the same thing. "Good. Now we're even." Before you know it, Riku repeats the same thing as did she and the two got into a small fight with the two nearly painting their faces with cake mix, which made the two laughs.

"Whoa! Hey! Not in this kitchen!" Kairi interrupts. "And I will be taking this since you two are done." She takes the bowl with her and turns to them again. "Now go clean up in the bathroom." But they did not leave yet.

Also in the kitchen were Aerith and Zack making some crab cakes with a spicy cream. "Hand me that ginger root and two cloves of garlic," Aerith orders as Zack throws it at her, literally, and she manages to catch both. The two were having a fun time with this. Aerith took a piece of a crabmeat and puts it in her mouth as she chops the ginger. "Now can you prepare the pan and spray it."

"Man, this is boring," Zack said. "We need music and I mean it." He looks around for a stereo and randomly finds one turning it on and what do you know, the artist that comes up is the Wonder Girl's song, _Nobody_. The clapping beat got him in the mood as he starts dancing. Everybody was looking at him like statues watching him dance strangely.

"Oh. My. God. Dad! What are you doing?" Kairi shouted feeling a little embarrass. "Mom!" she yells looking at her to see if she can stop it.

"I don't know. It seems fun. I mine as well join." Kairi twitches as she sees her mom and dad dancing to the beat and made her mouth drop was when they started to sing together. "I want nobody nobody but you," they sing pointing to each other and then clapping and repeating this process.

"I never thought I'd see the day where my parents embarrass me," Kairi said. "Help me stop them guys." Her friends all stare at the two with their sweats drop.

"Uh, I would rather not," Namine replies.

"Same here," Roxas agrees.

"They are lost in their own little world," Riku said as they see the two adults act around like little kids having too much fun.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Riku splashes his face with water rubbing his face wiping off the cake mix. "Can you hand me the towel Namine?" he asks, eyes still closed. Namine, who is sitting on the sink counter, took a towel from the rack and gave it to him. He wipes his face and gives it back to her. "You almost got your revenge you know."

"I know! We should've done the same thing to Kairi and Roxas."

"But then her parents were in the kitchen. I think we would get in pretty big trouble."

"Yeah, you got a point there."

"Namine, can I ask you something?" he asks.

"Sure."

Riku turned away feeling a blush coming on. Man did he felt embarrassed doing this. He looks down on his feet making his pointer fingers poke each other. "Hypothetically speaking, what if another guy liked you. I mean like, he _actually_ does like you and wants to know if she feels the same way… somehow. Or if she is feeling something."

"Hm, I would just say, 'ask her'. It may be easier said than done, as they are two completely different things. Then again in this case, it's both. But anyways, I'm sure she would appreciate it that you had the guts to tell her," she boldly answers. "I would if it were me." Riku afterward turns to her.

**In the kitchen…**

"Roxas, can you go get Namine and Riku?" Kairi asks grabbing a few plates. "Dinner is about to start and we need help to set up the table."

"Sure," he agrees removing his hands from the sink and dries them off with a small rag leaving the kitchen. He opens the door leading into the hallway and takes a right. "Now where was the bathroom again?" he asks himself. He goes down the hallway wondering if it was the door at the end or the one on the left.

**Back in the bathroom…**

"_Does she have any clue that it's actually her?"_ Riku thinks inside his head trying to read her face if she was playing along, but she had one damn good poker face for a girl like her. "All right, if you were the guy what would you do?"

"I know. I would do the same thing. Ask a hypothetical question to her and probably trying to read her face if she was playing along or something," she answers.

"_It's like she is reading my mind,"_ Riku thought and snapped out of it when he heard Namine holding back some giggles. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"Haha. And if I saw the girl giggling she probably would say…" Namine leans closer to Riku. "Kiss me."

"Namine, are you sure you are ready for a relationship?" he asks.

"Yes I am. I think it's time for me to move on and leave it behind." Both of their faces grew closer as they can feel each other's breath on their lips. The needs to get close and claim each other's lips as they finally touch. Namine wraps her arms around Riku's neck feeling his warm lips on hers. The two separate to catch some breathe and she says, "That was great for my first kiss." To her, Roxas did not count even if he was. Riku just smirks and kisses her again making it deeper than the first feeling the pleasure of it.

Roxas closes the door to find it was a storage room. "Of course," he says walking to the _real _bathroom. "It had to be the other one." He grips the handle, but stops to wonder if he should knock first. "Nah, they're just watching their faces." He turns the handle pushing the door open and announces, "Hey g—" He hinders to find Riku kissing Namine and then her returning back the kiss leaving him in shock and his heart to ache in pain at the sight, but he quickly decides to play it cool. "Um… uhhh, Kairi needs us. Bye." He swiftly shuts the door still griping the handle and just stands still. His felt his knees caving in but he did not. Boy was karma a bitch to him. It finally came back to him and felt his heart breaking. "Was this what Namine felt?" he softly asked himself feeling his eyes starting to get watery.

Kairi grabs a group of plates in her hands from the cabinet wondering where is Roxas and the others. "What the heck are those three doing? It was only a simple mission to do." Kairi grunts trying to keep the plates from falling and places them on the table inside the kitchen. "Mom, not everybody can eat at this table."

"That's okay," her mom answered. "Everybody can eat wherever they want, but not in the rooms. Eat on the porch with your friends."

"Yep, I'm eating outside," Kairi replies leaving the kitchen to check on her friends. He finds the door to hallway still open and walks inside to find Roxas just standing in front of the bathroom. "Roxas," she said walking towards. "What is taking so long?" No reply from him. "Helllooo." She waves her hand in front of him. "You there?" Then she snaps her fingers.

"H-huh? I'm sorry. What did ya say?" he stammered and the two teenagers heard someone knocking.

"Hey! Roxas! Are you there? Open this door," Namine asked from the other side. Kairi was about to tell Roxas to move away from the door, but saw something in his eyes and kind of sense something was wrong. A trait inherited by her mother. How was she going to handle this? For now she just…

"Come on Roxas," she sympathetically said slowly grabbing him around the shoulders. "Let's go eat already." She guides him out of the hallway as soon as possible to get. _"Great. It's like Twilight. Team Roxas or Team Riku? So hard to chose what side to be on now!"_ Behind her, she saw the door open with Namine coming out first holding onto something and sees it is Riku's hand. _"I am kind of happy for her. Man, I'm such a terrible friend acting like this."_

Dinner arrives and just in time, Zack's take-out order comes to the door. Two big full plates of all types of sushi was what he ordered and no, Aerith did not get made. She asked him to do it. Everybody gathers in the same place grabbing a plate, chopsticks, and a spoon for the curry. Everyone was chattering with one another about something during this process with Kairi getting out first with her plate. But by the time she reaches the backdoor, she can't open it with her plate in one and the other with a drink. She turns around to ask "Can someone—" She then hears the door slide open to the porch and to see Sora once again there.

"Here. It's open now," he genuinely said.

"Thank you," she gently replies entering in to feel the nice cool air breezing in and to hear the chimes hanging making soothing noises. "I love this weather." She stops to see it is a pleasant blue night sky once again thanks to the moon being up in the sky and not many clouds were present. It really is an amazing sight and feeling looking at it.

"Uh Kairi, the others and I want to get out too you know," Sora interrupts.

"Sorry," she apologizes moving away from the entrance picking a place to sit down. Once she does, she crosses her legs placing her plate on her lap and separates her chopstick. She looks above to see her friends coming out trying to find a place and saw that Roxas could not keep his eyes off Namine and Riku. "Roxas!" she called out. He turns around as she signals him to sit by her. He comes to her taking a seat. "How you holding up?"

"Not good, but I probably deserve this. Gotta love karma," he sarcastically said taking his chopsticks apart and it turned out perfectly.

"Hey, I heard that if you spilt your chopsticks—" She stops to take a bite out of her sushi and later shallows. "—Perfectly, you can make a wish."

"You know I don't really believe in those superstitions stuff." Everybody stopped eating looking at him remembering that one incident when he was not with them. "For one thing, ghosts are not real," he laughs and they suddenly laugh with him. "Come on guys, its not that funny."

"Of course its not!" Kairi squeaked. "Ghosts are not real!" She turns away from him making a wary look. Between the laughs and awkwardness Sora looks at this as not good sign. The whole Kairi and Roxas thing and their _bonding_, but he did not how to take it. Nor did he not know what is really going on between the two. "You'll make it through. And I'm on Team Roxas, just saying," Kairi adds. Roxas just rolled his eyes and ate into his food.

"I want to thank you guys for doing this for me," Yuffie tells them playing with her food. "It really is great to have you guys. I'm going to miss Tsuki High. It sucks I can't cry right now."

"Like this is supposed to be a tear jerker moment," Xion said. "I would say not."

"She still is going to live here," Kairi informs her friend. "However, she does not know if college is for her." Now that was a lie. With high school out of the way, Yuffie would not have to worry about any schoolwork piling up. Senior year prove to be just that and who knows if the agency would let her. She is smart enough to do the work and to make her own decisions.

When Sora saw Namine and Riku practically feeding each other with their food, he could not help but ask, "Are you two together now?" That got all of his friend's attention. "I'm sorry, but I could not help but you two feed each other."

"Ahehe, yeeaahh…" Namine's stressed out.

"What? When did this happen? Where? How?" Olette cheered in excitement.

"If we tell you guys, I think you would get some dirty thoughts. We rather not," Riku said in discomfort.

"Ditto," Namine agrees. "But we did kiss." The girl squeaked in excitement and the guys said 'congratulations', except for Kairi and Roxas, which Namine noticed and got skeptical. Why did her two best friends not cheer for her? Roxas she kinds of understands, but she knows in her head that Roxas does not feel the same way like she did before. _"He already missed his chance,"_ she thinks in her head with the girls still barbering her with all types of questions.

"Just tune it out Roxas," Kairi tells him as the two continue to eat. Even if Kairi was not looking at her blonde friend, she could tell she is looking at the two since they were the only ones not cheering.

As everybody felt happy, Sora felt bad for his brother and looked at him who later did the same. Roxas mouths, "Its okay." But it was not. He did not want this for his brother. Another cycle has started of unrequited love with Roxas as the next victim with the girl who started it all. Namine. He now regrets ever asking the new couple if they were together because he could tell Roxas is hurting inside. He felt lucky that Kairi was being there for his brother. She is a caring friend who is always concern about her friends. Why did he have to let her go? It probably was the biggest mistake in his life so far.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Inside the house were the grown-ups watching some Japanese drama. The men moaned when the Aerith and Aqua told them to change the channel and had to sit through people fighting, yelling, shouting, crying, falling in love, and possibly getting killed over something stupid like an obsessive girl losing her boyfriend to another. All drama.

"Don't you ladies like anything else beside this?" Terra asked. "For all we know, this man's secretary likes him," he points out as the drama plays out the scene. "But he is too naïve to know because he met this other girl who looks like his dead wife and then that girl, she later finds out and starts _imitating _her becoming a psycho bitch." Terra stopped when all eyes were on him as silence bestowed upon them.

"Don't stop honey," Aqua break out the silence. "This is sounding better than the show itself."

"I'd rather not," he replied putting sushi into his mouth and continues. "This is why I don't like love triangles. They are so complicated." Aqua and Ven gave each other glances knowing they are in one, except Terra does not know. Also in the vicinity, Cloud and Aerith look at each other knowing too they are in a love triangle. Zack seems to know about it, but he knows Cloud would not to do that to his best friend by stealing his wife. "Makes you wonder what is the show even about," Terra adds.

"Haha, with those confusing storylines it does," Ven agrees when a silence follows. He sparks up a conversation concerning the wedding making Aqua make a hidden glare to him. "Sooo, where are you guys planning the wedding to be at?" he asked.

"We don't know yet. You know how Aqua is by being the picky girl we know her as," Terra answers.

"Yeah well, I was thinking to have the wedding here where we all grew up and I did picked a date, but I want to keep it a surprise when we announce it to you guys and the kids."

"As your maid of honor, I will find the best place for you. We know this city in and out so it will be a peace of cake," Aerith responded snapping her fingers. "And since we're on this, we still need to find a wedding dress for you. With you being the picky girl I know you as, this has been a difficult task."

"You know I do not like puffy dresses. I gag when I see them much less wearing them," Aqua complained.

"What's so hard finding a dress? They all look the same to me," Zack comments eating his food when he felt the women look at him.

"This is why guys should never help the bride with her dress," Aqua said picking into her food. "Remember how we thought boys were so stupid back in high school, no wait, middle school."

"Sure, but we still thought the same thing when we entered high school," Aerith added. "And we still do today."

"Hey!" the men shouted out.

Outside, the teenagers were having their own conversation. "Somewhere along the line, we need to be the group we should be known for. I really do miss hanging out with you guys," Hayner tells them.

"But we've been busy lately," Pence asked. "Kairi is off… doing something, Sora has swimming and a job at his family's company, Roxas has a job but not at his family's company, Hayner has basketball, Xion has a volunteer thing at the nusery, Namine is doing artsy stuff, Olette managed to land an internship at Japanese Streets, Yuffie was busy with senior stuff, and Riku is in another grade doing other things. Then there is me with the whole yearbook." Pence takes another bite of the curry, but stop to inform, "You guys can pick it up the week before finals."

"Sweet," Sora replied.

"Oh! Olette, when do you start?" Yuffie asked. "I love how they go on a search and interview people right on the streets of Japan. No models, but real people."

"They said I could start as soon school is done" Olette answered. "I feel like Lauren Conrad from _The Hills_ when she got her internship at Teen Vogue, but only younger."

"Maybe you can help us get in those fashion shows the magazine sometime held," Xion suggests grinning hoping for a yes.

"I think I can because they are planning to have one in October. I'll do my best to get them."

"Everybody, we have an announcement to make," a voice said. Everybody turns around to see Aqua coming out of the doorway and onto the porch with her fiancé Terra as the two get out of the way for the others to come out. "I finally picked a date for our wedding." Everything remained silence as they wait for her response. "You are all invited to our wedding in November!" she shouts in excitement. Some were clapping and some were cheering, even Kairi and Yuffie. As much as they loathe the Blue Hair Monster, they were at least happy to someone getting married.

"Woohoo! My first ever wedding I'm going to attend," Kairi applaud.

"That's right, you never seen or been to a wedding Kairi. Then again, you were a little girl when your dad and I got married," her mom said. "Which brings us to this. For the past month your father and I have been thinking about something lately. We too are planning a wedding on renewing our vows."

"Oh my god!" Kairi immediately gets up her feet and hugs both of her parents. "This is so wonderful! I can't believe this is happening!" She lets go and asks, "When is it?"

"I talked to Aqua about it earlier, sooo… it's the same date as their wedding."

"Two weddings in one?" Yuffie really felt jittery. "Now this really does calls for a celebration!"

Aerith smiles loving everybody's reaction as these wedding announcements caused some buzz quickly, except for one person. Cloud. She looks at the disappointed look on his face knowing he does not approve. _"Cloud… I'm sorry,"_ Aerith apologizes in her head. _"But you need to move on and find someone else."_ The room felt like it was going in slow motion as the voices felt muted and deep as the two just stare at each other's faces knowing someone is going to get hurt more than the other in the end.

* * *

**With a few laughs, some **_**Twilight**_** references, some randomness, poking fun at some things, and breaking the fourth wall, this pretty went well for a chapter that took weeks/days to write. The ending I had planned earlier has been transferred to the next chapter because I wanted this chapter to get on the site asap. The lack of updates does bother me everyday, but I can't make myself come up with all these ideas without knowing how they should unfold.**

**Last three chapters (I mean it this time):**

**- File 26: From Tsuki With Catastrophe**

**- File 27: What Are You Willing To Lose**

**- File 28: Dearly Beloved**

**File 26 and 27 will probably be shorter than the recent chapters made, but the last one I plan to be the longest one (10,000 words or more, which includes author's notes too)**

**What team are you on: Team Roxas or Team Riku? lol I just had to ask.**


	26. File 26: From Tsuki With Catastrophe

******File 26:**** From Tsuki With Catastrophe » Volume 1**

**Title based on the film, **_**From Paris With Love**_**.**

**There is a MAJOR SPOILER from **_**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep**_** in this chapter! For those of you who might know, you will see the connection. To those who don't, you might now get it, but it does serve a huge spoiler from the game.**

**And the way I want to handle Roxas/Kairi is to have a brother-sister relationship. Not a boyfriend-girlfriend one for a short run, even if they have many scenes together. Sora/Kairi and Roxas/Namine forever guys! Yet I have Riku/Namine right now. Ahehehe…**

******Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

******Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

After the announcements, everybody finished their plates and all putted them in the sink. The ones who volunteered to wash them were the ones you would you have thought, Cloud and Aerith. She took the job as the washer while Cloud dries them. Now how did this pairing come into play when there is some tension rising between the two? Zack went to the use bathroom actually and Cloud could not help but joined her. Just to talk about some things that is going on. There was nothing but the sound of dishes clanging each other and the water running. It was plain awkward. "You must of have been surprised…" Aerith blurted out softly. "But Zack and I are still married to each other—"

"And still love each other happily," he said in a fake joyful tone and then reverted back to a mono one. "I know. Don't have to keep rubbing it in my face all the time. Just stop it already because I'm tired of hearing that crap."

"Well you are the one who still has feelings for me."

"I can say the same thing for you," he fires back at her. "Can I ask if you really do have feelings for Zack still? Or did it just magically appear and you fell in love with him again?"

"I still love him, even before I met you."

"Remember what I told you about my last girlfriend? I'm tired of losing the ones I love."

"Yes. I do remember. You told me at the Halloween dance."

"There was something I didn't tell you. Not the whole story." Aerith did not bother to say anything and waits for him to continue. "She looked a lot like you." Immediately she just froze from his answer. This explains so much why he took an interest in her, but now, she wonders if he just liked her because she looks like his dead girlfriend. However, the way he is handling things, makes it his feelings feel real for who she is. Not his dead girlfriend. Killing the mood, Zack comes in the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Need anymore help with those dishes? If not, I'm going to bring out the cake now," he said, but none of the two replied. "Is something wrong?" he kindly asked.

"No… everything is just peachy," Cloud answers like nothing is wrong as he smiles at Aerith while wiping the plates dry.

In the living room with the others waiting for some cake, and two of them were playing _Super Street Fighter IV_. "Oohhhh! You are not getting me! I'm going to end this!" Roxas said with determination. This fight has been going for a while now and it was done to the final one. He would win match, but lose the other as this pattern continue with the other one as well.

"Oh no your not!" Kairi fires back.

"Yes I am!" Roxas keeps mashing the buttons on the Dualshock controller, but one false move and he was open for an attack. He was dead now as the final blow was given. "What? How could I lose? Again!" Roxas screams pulling his hair out of frustration. "You are not even good at this game!"

Kairi laughs hysterically at Roxas. "Ahahaha! I can't believe you lost the fight again! Y-you got owned! FAIL!"

"Roxas, the once great king of fighter games has been removed from his throne," Sora said in a majestic medevial voice.

Hayner then continues, "And now to take his place is none other than—"

Kairi pets her dog and says, "Hoshi! Good boy! You beat Roxas! Here is another treat." Hoshi grabs the treat of her hands with his paws and starts eating it on the floor. Yep, Roxas actually lost to a dog, not Kairi. Apparently, this dog proved to be smarter than everyone else thought.

"I demand a rematch… again!" Roxas pouted. Boy, he sure was acting like a sore loser who will not give up.

"Rematch? My dog here has beaten you three times already. I'm surprise he even won that much."

"Yeah cuz you told him what buttons to press."

Kairi gasps grabbing Hoshi like she was protecting him. "I have you know he is a smart dog that follows orders. He played, not me." Kairi takes her hand and pull down her skin underneath her eye and sticks a tongue out to her loser friend. Hoshi barks loudly at Roxas feeling their small rivalry.

"Besides, Hoshi has never played PS3 right boy?" she said in childish voice as he barked.

Yuffie then had an odd look. "But he—"

"Ssssh!" Kairi interrupted softly. "He does not need to know that."

"You have hated me since we met," he firmly said getting close to the dog. "And I will still find a way to get you to like me!" He felt the determination in him since he first laid eyes on the dog back in January.

"Okay, but you are scaring me and Hoshi by being so close to us," Kairi told him. "So back away."

Among the crowd, Aqua is watching the scene. This whole night, she has been feeling uncomfortable to see her son in front of her eyes and he has no idea that his real parents are with him. Yet, Roxas is not aware of it. She looks at his features looking like his father in _every_ way when he was younger. It kind of saddens her not to see a small resemblance to her because he is her child after all. She decides to get away from the noise and step outside on the backyard porch as the noise start to grow faint and she can hear nothing else, but a few sounds of the wind blowing by and the wind chimes softly hitting each other.

"He sure is competitive huh? Like someone I know," a familiar said implying her. She turns to see it is Ven standing behind her. "And not good with animals either," he added laughing.

"Here we are again outside and away from the others. It is nice to see him inheriting a trait from me. I mean, he is mostly like you in every way Ventus," Aqua sadly explains.

"Like how Sora looks like my twin brother Vanitas, but with brown hair."

"Strange huh? Sora and Roxas are good enough to be twins yet they are actually cousins. I find it funny that my due date was the same as Sora's mother. That was the perfect opportunity to cover up the story he is our son."

"He still is and always will be Aqua. How bout we tell him tonight? He deserves to know after all these years." Aqua immediately froze at the question. Is she ready? And why did it have to be here out of all places? "Don't worry, we will tell them when his friends and Sora are gone. Kairi and the others have to know though. We have to tell him the truth about us. Everything."

"What?" Now this was what Aqua was completely against. "You can't be serious? You are going to just tell him out of the blue! Did you ever think on how he might take this? Better yet, will he even believe us? What about my engagement with Terra."

"He will. I know our son. You owe him that much Aqua after sixteen years of MIA in his life," he explains going back inside but stops and looks back to her. "And Terra… you will handle that yourself."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Everybody, mainly Kairi's friends, were now saying goodbye to each other as they leave out the door. However, Roxas had to stay for some reason because his uncle had something important to tell him. When Xion was the last one to leave. "I wonder why you have to stay here," Kairi asked her friend closing the door. "What would be so important that we had to have our friends leave after having cake?"

"Beats me. I have a feeling it is something serious," Roxas replies opening the door to living room with Kairi going in first.

"Maybe your uncle will be taking you somewhere for the summer. That would be nice." Kairi then got an idea. "Bring me along!" she suddenly said in excitement making Roxas laugh at. The time they enter the room, they saw him standing next to Aqua while the other were sitting on the couch. "This look serious," she whispers taking a seat next to her mom as Roxas sat too. "Do you know what is going on mom?"

"Not a clue" she replied. Aerith looks at her friend who essentially looked nervous, which caught her by surprise. Aqua has never been nervous making an announcement or something like that.

"W-where do we begin?" Aqua stammered trying to look at the others, mainly Roxas. "I'm sorry for keeping you hear Roxas, but there is something you need to know." Roxas just had a big question mark floating above his head. He barely knew this lady.

"How should I say this?" Ven hesitates for a second feeling everyone's eyes on them. It felt nerve wrecking to even be up here and standing in front. "Roxas, did you ever question yourself why you look like me more than your father?"

"At one point, yes. Me and Sora thought the same thing when we were kids," Roxas answers.

Ven stops to look at Aqua who looks like she was already going to have a breakdown, so he decided to fully take over knowing she could break any minute. "Heh, for sixteen years you have been living with my brother and I would come over once in a while to see you guys. Mainly you."

"Me? Why me? Don't you love your two nephews equally?" Ven scoffed forcing a smile.

"The truth is Roxas, you are not my nephew." The room instantly gasped with Roxas still not getting the picture. "It's hard to believe, I know. But you deserve to know after all these years. Aqua and I… we have kept this a secret for so long that we didn't even tell our parents. Not even to our friends." The others kept on listening what they had to say not giving any comment.

"What he is trying to say is…" Aqua interrupted and stopped in mid sentence closing her mouth and eyes. She opens slowly opens her eyes to reveal the truth. She turns her back on them and wraps one arm around herself. "… He is your real father. And am… your real mother Roxas." Roxas had finally been choked without words. What was he suppose to say? That this is one big fat lie? His uncle would not do something like that.

"My _real_ mom and dad…" Roxas trails off feeling distraught already.

"Believe what you will, but it's the truth. When you were born, I decided to give you up. Something Ventus here was against, but I convinced him anyway and who would you have guessed it was."

"My brother," Ven continued. "Well actually, _he_ is your uncle and Sora is your cousin. It was such a coincidence that you two were born on the same day, so we used that to _legally_ be my brother's child."

"You can't be joking right?" Roxas asked. "You mean to tell me my parents gave me up! For what reason and why?" he yelled getting up from his seat, but Kairi brought him back. Aqua then sees Terra leaving his seat and walking out the door.

"Terra! Wait!" Aqua runs away from her spot and goes after him.

**Outside…**

"I said wait!" Aqua calls out running out of the house. "I can explain everything!"

Terra, who was furious, turns to face her and shouts, "Then explain!" She was so terrified of Terra that she didn't want ot say anything anymore. "Explain!" he screamed in front of her face. "Why did you had to hide this from me? That you had a child and with my best friend as well!"

"You know Ventus and I were dating before we were! You can't say stuff like that!"

"I know, but why hide it from everyone else? Huh? Tell me that!"

"I thought I was doing the best thing for everybody's sake. To have him in our lives, truthfully, I did not want him to have the life like Kairi. The life where you mostly had to lie to everyone that don't really know what you do and what could happen to him."

"Yet we have Kairi running around like a goose!" he said harshly. "We would've helped you guys raise him like the agency did with Kairi."

"I told you before! I didn't want him to have this life! I just wanted him to have a normal one. Ven and I's career's were taking off and I thought a child would hold us back."

"That didn't stop Aerith and Zack."

"That's because unlike Aerith, who worked as head of our medical branch, the three of us, you, me, and Ventus are traveling around the world constantly. If we did keep, I would want to stay with him at all times, but I knew I couldn't. Bringing him along would cause some trouble too. It was for the best!" Terra felt like screaming for real, but he was out in public at night. It would draw a lot of attention.

**Back inside the house…**

"So wait. Then why are we here to know this while the others had to leave so early?" Kairi asked.

"Seeing Aqua is not here, I will continue and I will answer your question soon Roxas." Nothing but silence is in the room as they wait for him to continue. "What you will hear will probably shock you since Kairi and her family are kind of part of this too. Sort of."

"Sir! You're not thinking—!" Zack interjected.

"I have to. It's the reason why we let him go in the first place." Ven takes a breather and says, "Your mother and I, umm… are part owners of this… secret spy agency called Kingdom Hearts. Your friends Kairi and Yuffie work for us, as do their parents. Of course, Kairi and Yuffie are not really sisters, but they are close. Cloud here was to serve as their father, but then Zack unexpectedly showed up."

"You're telling me that Kairi and Yuffie here," he points to. "Are actually secret agents? But… Kairi is such a terrible liar!" Kairi gasped feeling angry by the rude comment. "I actually thought she would make a crappy spy." He turns to see her glaring at him like the devil making him anguish. "Ahehe… I'm just kidding."

"Why do you think I always finish some of her sentences?" Yuffie asked him. "I already knew she was a terrible liar to begin with."

"Hey! Stop hating on me!" Kairi pouted.

"This would explain so much why you would disappear and come back randomly. And those skills and brains you have. Like your first day at the school when you suddenly ran off so quickly."

"Yep. I had a lot of training before I came here."

"The Halloween dance?"

"Yesiry," Kairi answers.

"Pool cleaning?"

"Mmhm."

"Prom?"

"Oh yeah. Keep them coming Roxas. You name it, I probably will say I was doing my job or that's what I was trained to do."

"Wow, to think my best friend is a secret agent. I mean, you can be really naïve at times… and pretty stupid too. Like earlier at the market with the broccoli." Kairi then just gave him a punch on the head hard out of anger leaving a big lump.

"Will ya shut up already?" she growled.

"Sorry," he tenderly said rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Not my fault I was _home schooled_ for almost my whole life. Boy!" she said deciding to change the subject. "It feels great to have a friend know my secret and not get in trouble for it! No more hiding secrets, well, from you that is. The others cannot know about this Roxas. It could jeopardize… something like our identities."

"I can understand why," Roxas commented.

"Which brings me to great idea!" Kairi cheers raising her hand. ""Mr. Uchiyama! I have a suggestion!"

"Yes?"

"Can Roxas join us?"

"Am totally on board with this!" Yuffie agrees. "Can he man?"

"I don't know about this," Ven said worried. "This is one of the reasons why me and Aqua left him go Kairi. To not have this hectic life."

"Pssh," Kairi said flipping her hand. "Too late for that since he knows already. Your son has been getting into shape lately, for whatever reason, and he has shown me these awesome skills he learned from his friends. I'd say he is good to be on the battlefield in our fight against the organization."

"Organization?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, they all have been sent here to do some work on this organization we are trying to take down," his father answered. "A group called Organization XIII. They are an elite group of people trying to from Kairi gather, take over the world or something like that."

"And exactly how do they plan to do that?"

"They have created these beings called Nobodies. Nearly each member has their own that they control." Ven's phone then started to answer to see it is from Leon. "Excuse me for one sec." He answers the phone and goes outside on the backyard porch.

"Get this, they are called Organization XIII yet they only have twelve members. However, that not be true anymore because I found out they are trying to recruit a new member. He is, from what I heard, around our age. I've never got anything else besides that cuz they really don't describe him other than training the dude, but the guy does not know about it." Roxas grows a wary look noticing a similar situation with him.

"A guy? They are training him?"

"Yeah," Yuffie answers. "Back at the Cultural Festival from before, we got a close look at three of their members. Easy to describe: One has red flaming hair, which looks cool by the way, another has blue hair like the Blue Hair Monster and "X" scar on his face, and the last one has blonde hair with pigtails."

"I-I know…" Roxas stammered recognizing these people. "… Those people." Everybody then stared at him. "Am the one they're training. The one who is their thirteen member is me."

"What?" Kairi jumps out of hear seat looking at her friend. "You're the one! This whole time! I can't believe I didn't see it, but I saw the signs. Coming to class late in the morning, those unusual phone calls when you told me to leave you alone. I can't believe I did not see it!"

"Calm down Kairi," her mother said.

"But my mission was to find this guy and I excluded all of my friends from it. Guess I was wrong because I really do not know all of them as well as I thought."

"We have a problem you guys," Ven informs them. "Organization XIII is already infiltrating the city and they have released the Nobodies." The room grew silence realizing the situation has taken a sudden turn when everything and everyone is in danger, especially their friends who left to go home.

**In the city…**

"What the heck are these things?" Sora shouts driving fast on the freeway punching an unknown white-being out the window as it rolls off the freeways like a barrel.

"We have to go somewhere where it is safe," Xion explains

"Tell Riku we are heading for the school now," he said trying to find the nearest exit. Xion gets out her phone dialing for Riku fast feeling the adrenaline of being in danger and attacked from something.

"Kind of busy here!" he says on the other line.

"I know, but we are heading for the school. Just follow us now." Sora slows down a bit as he takes a turn with Riku following going underneath a sign that reads: Tsuki High School.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Everybody starts to leave the Gainsborough residence as they start to hear sirens and the sounds of helicopters in the distance. "All right everybody, it currently around nine right and the city is under siege and it is our job to keep the situation under control," Aqua reported to her colleagues. "Organization XIII is highly dangerous and will be most likely on the field, so it is best we prepare now for what is coming up. These Nobodies are high class and have been programed to fight and injury people. Most likely kill them too."

"Is this what my mom usual does?" Roxas asked Kairi.

"You'd be surprise to get her to know. She can be a complete bitch at times," she whispered while holding a leash on Hoshi. He sure was getting big for a five and half month old dog.

"Agent Gainsborough, I can hear you," Aqua tells her without looking at her.

"See what I mean."

"Leon is prepping a spot for our headquarters away from the city, but a good enough distance for us to come back just in case something happens. Our operatives are also sent to guard any hospital because we can't provide any medical support and the agency is doing our best to use every hospital available," Terra continues giving a brief status on the current situation.

"Kairi; you, Yuffie, and Roxas will help be in the front line," Ven adds to the current status of the mission and stops to tell Roxas something looking at his son with a stern look. "And Roxas, whatever _friendship_ you had with some of them is gone. They could turn their back on you in one sweep and you wouldn't notice it. I am doing this for your own good."

"B-but—"

"No buts! End of discussion." Ven turns his back on him as he sees his father get into his car.

Roxas then feels Kairi patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. We will do our best to hide your identity so they do not notice you in anyway."

"What are you going to do? Wrap my head with with something," he suggested, which made Kairi raise her eyebrow and grin at him. It made him scared of what she would do.

**Later on…**

"I was only kidding Kairi," Roxas dully said with white bandages wrapped all over his head and face nearly covering everything except for his eyes.

"Hey, we need to hide your identity man. Yuffie, wrap more," Kairi tells her. The place they are currently is an open field near the city, but also far enough from the action. It was crowded with people working for the agency as some are standing listening to their leader, some were running around, some were coming in and out of vehicles and helicopters, and some tents were set up all over the place. Tall lamplights were set up and the whole area was fenced and guarded in case anything treacherous comes by the area.

Aerith comes by, wearing a white lab coat holding onto a clipboard talking to someone and stops to see her daughter and friends in a tent and what her daughter was doing. "I will give you more information when I'm informed," she tells the guy and walks towards the tent entering. "What are you guys doing to him?"

Kairi and Yuffie dropped the bandages and she said, "He suggested it mom." But Roxas shakes his head making her mom raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sure he did. I am going to ask someone to provide some kind of gear for him to… _hide_ his face or something. Get those bandages off him because he looks like a mummy," she said leaving making the three teenagers chuckle.

In the city, Nobodies were storming the place and citizens were screaming and running away. There were gunshots being fired, but either are dodged or blocked. Any police officers trying to kill or stop them failed miserably or were taken out by one the organization's members. Some of the agency's armed force met the same fate. Each member of the organization were spilt up are at different parts of the city, all wearing black trench coats with hoodies. Xenmas grins seeing the disaster seeing small explosions and hearing them too. Smokes of fire flew into the sky and could be seen from a distance.

Somewhere else, Axel is just sitting in a chair of an abandon store. The people immediately evacuated once they saw him, which made his job easier. "I hate doing my job," Axel said into his walkie talkie placing his feet on a coffee table and putting his hands behind his head.

"So do I, but why are we doing this?" Larxene asked seeing that the two were in the same room.

"Its fun."

"We are not even not doing anything. Better get lucky that we won't get caught by the others."

"Relax Larxene. We are just chilling." Next thing they are gunfires being shot and look through the glass windows to see Saix deflecting bullets with his claymore weapon, Lunatic. Then they suddenly see him go all berserk going crazy on the officers. "That's right… he's not himself when the moon is out. What did they do to him?"

"One of Vexen's weird experiments. I swear, that man fails, but it always turns out to be some other success at something."

"That makes two of—AAHHH!" Axel fell out of his seat when Saix's weapon broke through the glass and hitted the wall.

"What are you two doing?" he screamed.

"Shessh, someone is still in hyper mode," Axel calmly said brushing himself off.

Kairi, Yuffie, and Roxas prep for their mission putting on their gear. Kairi puts on her black cat suit putting on her small black backpack and putting her glases above her head, Yuffie puts on her usual black bandana with white lining along with an unzipped dark grey vest with a navy blue tank top with a floral design on it with matching shorts, socks, and boots to match, and Roxas wear a jacket that is half black on the left and half white on the right. The collar is red; underneath the jacket is a grey buttoned-up vest with white angular patterns on it. Also, he wears criss-crossing straps on his chest with a silver symbol crest, black and grey pant with black shoes and a small chunk of armor on his upper-left shoulder.

"I love this gear I'm wearing," Roxas said amused looking at it while Aqua was helping him fit into it.

"You should be, it was your father's before," she told him. "Terra and I have one too, but we don't use them anymore." While doing this, see looks to see him wearing a black and white checkered wristband. "I see you still have that wristband. That was the only thing I gave you when you were a born."

"Can't believe it still fits on me. I consider it as a luck charm," he told her smiling.

"Believe me, it is. Okay, are you three ready to go?" Aqua asked them.

"But what about his face? And that hair too cuz anybody can see that," Kairi explains.

"Yeah, you are right about that." Aqua places a hand on her chin thinking of a way. "Since the organization is not aware of you with us, I have plans in the future, so we have to conceal your identity to them."

"We are not putting bandages on me again!" he shouted making his mother giggle.

"Here," she said giving him an armor helmet dropping it in his hands. "Another one of your father." Roxas tries to put it on and his head gave way from the weight making the girls laugh.

"This thing is effin' heavy!" Roxas tries to get up as he sways side-to-side hitting a few people in the process and knocking things down off the shelf. "W-w-whoa!" He soon then hits a bed and flips on it. "Ow," he weakly said. Kairi and Yuffie go to help their friend and lift him up.

"That should do," Aqua said leaving while saying, "Follow me guys as your weapons will be on the helicopter that is going to transport you at your rendezvous point." The three follow her as she had a helicopter prepared for them already. The loud whirls from the blades kept on moving causing large amounts of wind coming in. "Get in!" she yells over opening the door. Yuffie enters, followed by Kairi, and lastly Roxas, but Aqua grabs a hold of his tricep making him look at her.

"Be careful out there. I just had you back in my life and I do not plan to lose you either." Roxas nods and takes a seat. "Go now!" She loudly taps the helicopter's side as it starts to lift off.

**Meanwhile elsewhere…**

Sora is flooring the car noticing that it is nearly a ghost town in the school district, which meant it should be safe to be here. He takes a quick turn to the right into the parking lot and immediately stops the car turning off everything and gets out. "Come on guys! Let's take shelter here," he said as Riku's car came in stopping as well. Xion and Hayner exit Sora's car while Namine, Pence, and Olette come out as well. Riku turns off everything, getting out and taking Namine's hand in his.

"It sure is pretty quiet here," Namine said examining the area.

"Think we lost those weird _things_?" Riku asked looking to see if there were any around.

"No, let's just try to get into the school," Sora said walking on ahead. Namine was right, it quiet except from the sounds of the city disaster. Everybody just heard only their footsteps on the concrete as they were coming up ahead of the entrance to see it is closed. "I am not breaking those glass doors, that's for sure," he said looking at them to see everyone's reflections. "Try to find a way in you guys. Let's split up." They separate into two groups like how they were in the car and walk around the school.

"Man it sure is pretty creepy to be on campus at an hour like this," Hayner said wrapping his arms around him. "And cold too! Brrr!"

"Summer may be coming, but it is always cold at night," Xion says rubbing her hands together. "I need something warm!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Sora snapped. "Hey look! I see an opening!"

"Where?" his two friends shouted.

"Up there… on the second floor window," he sadly said. "Now how are we going to get up there?"

**Minutes later…**

Everyone and literally _everyone_ were stacking onto each other by sitting on each other's shoulders to make it less painful, but they were struggling long enough to keep the tower together with Namine being at the top since she was the lightest and Riku at the bottom for being the heaviest. "Someone give me a boost! I think I can reach for it!" Namine tells them struggling to reach for the window. "Just a little closer," she whimpered.

"A-any closer and this thing will f-fall apart! H-hurry up Namine! W-we can't hold this any longer!" Sora let out trying to say his sentence. Namine slowly and carefully starts to get up on Olette's shoulders putting one leg on one and slowly the other. She takes a small jump and hangs onto the window.

"I got it! Olette can you give me a slight push?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Olette replied giving her legs a big boost as Namine lifts herself and safely makes it.

"Whew! For a while there, I thought I was going to fall. Hey gu—" She heard a large noise and her friends groaning in pain making her look out the window to see them in a big pile on each other. "I'm coming!" she shouts running to the entrance.

"Owww…" Olette groans in pain. "That really hurt…"

"Yeah, but can you guys do me one small favor?" Riku asked calmly.

"What is that?" Pence asked still loafing around.

"Get the hell off me guys? All of you are crushing me!" he screamed in anger.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"Okay guys! Let's do this!" Kairi said with enthusiasm. She puts on a vest attaching a wire to it on the back as did Yuffie and Roxas. "I love doing these types of drops. It gets me so pumped out." She looks down, which is pretty deep for a dive, and sees a fight already happening.

"Wow, I never saw Kairi get excited from something so dangerous," Roxas points out seeing a different side of her.

"Thanks, but seriously, answer my question you two," she solemnly said.

"I always do Kairi. You know that," Yuffie notifies her.

"Roxas?"

"Are you sure these are my weapons?" he asked looking at two katanas in his hands. "This is kind of brutal to use you know." These weapons can kill someone easily by just one swipe. He kind of got the guts to kill, but using it on a human is a different story. "I don't think I can kill people with it."

"Hesitation will lead to failure Roxas," Kairi informs him. "We can't have this and do not worry. You won't be killing anything other than Nobodies. If you met with one of the organization members, you will have to kill them _if_ your life is in danger. However, it is also good that we catch one of them, so do not kill them."

"Wait what? That sounds confusing already to hear."

"If you battling with them, do not kill but injury. Kill if your life in on the line. Plain and simple," Yuffie describes in the simplest way. "Plus, you got the best weapons! I would kill you to even get that!"

Roxas then holds them with protection with worry. "Then I will keep these then," he replied with a firm look.

"Let's go guys!" Kairi said as Yuffie and Roxas put on the vest attaching the wire. Roxas puts on the criss-crossing katana sheath and puts his weapons inside them. "Don't be bothered Roxas. These wires are long enough to take us down. See ya!" she said swan diving.

"Wha—? Kairi!" Roxas shouted but sees his friend Yuffie falling backwards instead pulling him in. "Oh sh—AAAHHHH!" he screamed falling at such a great height. It was like he was sky diving, but everything was happening so fast that the his vision began to become blurry at the speed they were going in. In spite of this, he felt the adrenaline pumping in his blood at the thrill of it too. "This is awesome!"

"Glad you like it, but it will end soon so be prepare," Yuffie says. Roxas looks to the helicopter seeing it getting smaller by the second and looks down to see that they were getting closer the ground. "Yuffie…"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly are we landing?" he asked with worry.

"Like this." With that, he felt a sudden hard pull from the back, which was painful, and they were two feet away from the ground, and he saw Kairi make it look easy as she disconnected the wire and air kick a Nobody and land on the ground like she it was nothing. Roxas sees Yuffie on the ground already and tells him to come down. He unlatches himself and lands on feet, but felt a small sting in his legs since he is not used to this and it is his first time. Looking at the sight, it kind of felt terrifying like it was a war zone. The city is a complete mess now and where the heck was the emergency thing that tells citizens to evacuate.

Soon he gets fiercely grabbed by the Dancer and swings him around before throwing him in the air and lands to ground. "Ow!" he groaned rubbing the back of his head and getting up. "Didn't see that coming." Once he gets on his two feet, he takes out his two katanas from his back and holds both in a reverse grip. "Hahhh!" he screams scratching the two metals tips on the ground making small sparks, and lunges toward the Dancer slicing it with his weapon and then the other. Then he flips his weapons into what you normally hold a sword does a double slash again knocking it down. "Oh yeah!" he cheered rising one of his katanas in the air. "Dun dun da da dun dun dun da da! I feel like I'm in _Final Fantasy_." He watches it disappear into thin air before another one attacks him.

"_I hope I don't see Lea, Arlene, and Isa anytime soon,"_ he thought worried about confronting them about what is going on and his opinion on their leader has change since he seems to be the master mind behind all this.

**At the high school…**

The gang was huddle together with Sora, who was holding a flashlight, looking at the place. "You know, it sure does feel creepy being here alone," he said looking into the empty long hallways and empty classrooms. "You think someone died here and their spirit still lives on?"

"You my friend are getting too paranoid," Xion tells him, but hears a small noise from the distance making her jump.

"Too paranoid huh?" he said. "We know too well about ghosts since our crazy ghostly spring break."

"Don't remind me," Namine said searching the hallways as they head up the second floor. "I'm the one who got grabbed by one." A loud screeching noise is heard making the whole group jump and make small screams.

"I don't know about being here anymore. You sure we have to stay here?" Olette asked.

"The city is under siege, people are running and possibly getting killed, you want us to get endangered?" Hayner asked her hoping for a 'no'.

"Point taken," she said making him smile. She lets go of the group and heads towards her empty homeroom feeling like she is safe there. It kind of feels like a second home to her, but Kairi was missing and was starting to miss Roxas in her life. They had fun in the class before the whole Roxas-Namine debacle and she has known him for a long time. Kind of feels like Kairi stole her best friend since she is hanging out with him a lot. _"Wonder how Sora is taking that?"_ she thought. "Come on guys," she calls out sliding her homeroom door. "In here."

Each person enters inside the classroom feeling somewhat safe. What they saw was that it was nearly open with all the desks and chairs all shoved to the end of the classroom. Sora, Hayner, and Olette decides to grab a chair while the others just sit down. Riku takes a seat and Namine sits by him laying her head on his arm holding onto it. "I'm worried about the others. We just left their house and who knows what is going on."

"I'm more importantly worried about Kairi," Sora blurted out having everyone's eyes on him.

"Then why did you let her go. Haven't you heard of working things out?" Namine asked him. "Your brother and I had to help her after your breakup."

"I still have this instinct that I cannot trust her unless I know what is really going on because feel like there is. I know she was not cheating on me, but I can tell there is _something_ there."

"Kairi is not known to hide things. She is a terrible liar and that I can't trust her with secrets because of that," Olette explains. "Then again, I got nothing to hide. Not like I got much screen than the others if we were on a television show. Same goes for all of us except for Namine here."

"Our world does not revolve around Kairi. It never will Olette," Hayner points out.

"Haha, you know I always thought Kairi would make a terrible spy," Pence laughs about.

"Should would wouldn't she?" Sora agrees as everyone else agreed laughing about the idea. The two felt like having a normal conversation yet a disaster is going on, however unknown to them that outside of the school, a few Nobodies pass by the Sora and Riku's cars heading for the school.

* * *

**I never thought I write this chapter faster than the last one. I looked at the screen and went blank. Then I listen to one musical piece from a video game called **_**Chrono Cross**_** made by Square-Enix, I mean Squaresoft. It really is a great game with a wonderful soundtrack.**

**And about Hoshi's age… I was confused on how old he is now. When I wrote him in the story, I was thinking him as a three-week-old puppy. However, it is May now and I'm still wondering how big he should be. If one of you readers knows about dog ages, then please tell me in the review.**

******Question:**** What do you guys think will happen in the last two chapters? With Roxas going double agent a little bit, what is going to happen in the future? What a small cliffhanger right? I want to know because I always like hearing your guys' thoughts. Sometimes it can truly give me ideas.**


	27. File 27: What Are You Willing To Lose

******File 27:**** What Are You Willing To Lose » Volume 1**

**Title based on the song of the same name by Lucero.**

**For those of you who did not read last chapter due to the spoiler warning, do not worry because there are NO SPOILERS in this chapter from **_**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep**_**. I carefully hid it in some way.**

**Here is a non-stop action packed chapter because this will be the last one to feature it. I think it pretty makes up for the lack of action for the entire volume.**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

******Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

******Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

"Attention all citizens of Tsuki City! The city is under lockdown! All exits have been sealed off! Please find shelter and safety!" a loud female voice says through out the city from a speaker. The city has been completely sealed off from civilization, as the situation was getting worse. There is no cover up story going on, as this was worldwide news now. It was on every news station on the air including radio stations and social sites. Some parts of the city were ghost towns while other parts were a war zone.

"Check it out, we are number one on Twitter," Olette points out showing her friends her Blackberry. "It's so weird. It reminds of the Chile earthquake back in February or that _tsunami _in Hawaii. What is with the world these days?"

"Plus, the gulf oil spill. What about those poor animals and sea creatures out in the ocean?" Xion protested about. "It would be mad if they don't fix this by the time we start a new year at school."

"That's if it even we start at this school," Pence asked busting out his digital camera.

"Dude, do you always have to have a camera with you?" Hayner asked.

"If I want to be a photographer, then yes I do have to. I love capturing moments in photos because you know one day you are going to look back on it," he explained taking a picture of his friends. "See? Our first picture of this disastrous day."

"Too bad Kairi, Yuffie, and Roxas are not here. I hope they are okay," Namine hoped with sincere.

**In the city…**

Kairi back flips dodging a large swipe from the Berserker's weapon and jumps back away from an incoming blow from it again. "I hate these moments where I only use my fists and kicks to hurt someone!" she complained trying to look for some sort of weapon. There were dead police officers litter around and saw a few handguns on the ground and decide to go for it. She turns to the Berserker who takes another swing at her, but she dodges it by jumping onto the Nobodie's weapon and then jumps off rolling in midair. She lands tumbling on the ground and rans for the weapons. "I may not know how to really use a gun, but it's better than nothing!" She bents down a little to grab two handguns and grips onto them, pulling the triggers as soon she takes an aim at the monster, making the bullets fire and empty shells come out. "That's right!" But then the Berserker roars and swings its T-shaped claymore at a nearby car sending it to her. "Oh crap!" she worried running away as it came down crashing near here exploding.

Yuffie kept jumping from roof to roof trying to lose the Dragoons who kept appearing at of nowhere from above trying to take a hit on her, but she manages to always avoid it from hearing the sounds leaving it only to miss and make dents on the rooftops. Once this pattern kept on repeating, she decided to run backwards this time and holds onto her shuriken. A Dragoon appears coming down with its lance as she immediately throws her weapon striking a critical blow and catches it as it comes back. "Don't these things ever give up?" she yelled jumping down on a lower elevated building, but got surrounded by a group of them in a circle. "Come and get me!" she taunted as all eight aims with their lances at her quickly, but she jumps and lands on their group of weapons spinning in a circle hitting all of them as they disappear.

Roxas was busy handling the Snipers deflecting every shot they were throwing at him. "Man! Do you guys ever run out of bullets!" The more they kept coming, the more he kept on moving back from them as they kept on moving toward him. "I need reinforcements here!" he yelled and saw Kairi come to his aid around the corner of a block bringing along a friend chasing her while it takes a hit at her, but misses and ends up hitting part of a building.

"Hang in there Roxas!" she shouted trying to run away from the Berserker. Kairi looks for something to help her friend and saw a car leaking gasoline behind her blonde friend. While running, Kairi was wondering how much bullets she had left, but did not know how to check the ammunition in the guns. She takes a few shots looking back and meets up with her friend as they are back-to-back.

"Got any ideas?" he asked still deflecting the shoots.

"I got a few, but how do I check the ammo for these guns?" she asked watching the Berserker approach them.

"Just pull out the clip from the handle and you will see," he answered. "Better hurry up cuz I do not know how long I can keep this up!" Kairi did what Roxas told her and checks the clips from both handguns.

"This is great, I only have one bullet left per each," she said worried. Soon, she draws her attention of an empty dark alley to their right. "Follow me!" she ordered dragging him from his clothes.

"What about that huge crowd?" The two get into the alley and Kairi gives Roxas' one of her guns.

"I've seen enough action films to know how to do this," she said holding the handgun with both her hands trying to get a precise shot on the leaking car. Once she spots it, she pulls the trigger as it sends out the bullet and hits the gasoline causing a trail of fire to the car. The Nobodies came by close enough to the car. "Good night." She smirks as the car explodes into flames making them disappear. She puts down her gun down feeling like a pro.

"I'm impress you know how to work a gun," Roxas said with flattery.

"I don't, but I know it is simple to shoot one," she replied throwing the empty gun on the ground making a 'clank' noise. "Let's go! We have to find the leader of the group!"

"Right." The two then run off to find Xenmas in the city.

Zack and Aerith were working on analyzing the situation with the cameras set around the city in case something happen. Only Kingdom Hearts had access to this because they were the ones who set it up when Kairi and them first move here, but it was only used for emergency use only. The two were in a tent also sitting in front of huge monitor nearly with every camera shot. "I can't believe this is what our hometown has become!" she said distraught. She looks at every camera on the screen seeing the lives being lost.

"Did you find any of the organization's members?" her husband asked.

"No! That's the problem! None of them are showing up on any one of these!"

"Well some were lost during the attack."

"Yeah, but we need to find them pronto!" Zack's eyes widen at her reaction. Aerith got into hyper mood being all worried and just stopped for a second to think. "You know what, I am sending Cloud there. My daughter and her friends can't handle all of them themselves." She gets out of her seat leaving the tent with Zack following.

"Hold it honey!" he called out going around her and in front. "I will go instead. She is my daughter too you know."

"Yeah, but you have not been in battle for a long time. You didn't bother going to training classes because you thought you did not need to use them yet. So I am going to ask Cloud to do this one for me."

"Sorry, but if you are, then I am going with him." Zack replied with determination trying to convince his wife.

"No! I will not allow it!"

"You are not stopping me trying to protect our only child."

"I said no!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I do not want to lose you again!" she yelled back finally giving an answer. "Do you have any idea what was it like for me to hear that you died on a mission? Yet here we are again having you go to one that is potential a repeat of the past! I may sound like a hypocrite right now, but at least I know my daughter is out there trained to do this and survive!"

"She is my daughter too you know! Not only yours!" he fired back not going down without a fight. "I too have been trained the same thing as she has. I am just rusty on the battlefield."

"That is my point Zack! I do not want you to go there without feeling the least prepared and that you are ready to do this again."

"That is why I am telling you now to say that I am," he said grabbing the side of her arms, but he knew she did not like the feeling. "Look at me." Aerith looks at another direction. "Look at me Aerith!" He shakes her a little as she gave her attention on him. "You are not going to lose me again or Kairi either. We all have someone to help us out there when we need them the most. Isn't that the point of teamwork? We all are one big family here." Aerith just gives a scoff making a small smile on her face. "Now that is more what I like to see from you. To see you always smiling and happy."

"If I let you do this, you have to promise me _one_ thing," she said.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"You have to help me with our garden for the year."

"Uhh… is there another one?" he asked not wanting to help, but all he got was a glare from her. "I mean, I love you and your garden, but I do not feel like doing all that digging and—"

"Take it or you are not going," she interrupted giving him the only option.

"Fine," he gave in making her smile.

Kairi, Yuffie, and Roxas walk together on the sidewalk feeling tired out already from their recent encounter with the Nobodies. Each one wanted to get away from the action for a little bit. The streets were filled with empty cars and bodies lying around and its as if the city was covered in some fog since it seemed hard to see what is up ahead. "I can't stand at the sight of this," Kairi said examining the area. "Seeing all these dead bodies and the cries of the city. One minute everything looks fine, then the next, this happens."

"Feels like we walked into a ghost town," Roxas adds.

"You can't stop things like this Kairi," Yuffie tells her. "Not everybody can be saved. You have to know that."

"I know, but not like this. Did you guys ever think about our friends? They could be out there somewhere and be in danger."

"Yeah, I'm worried too," Roxas

"Because of Namine," Kairi continued making him blush, but he had a helmet on, so the girl could not see it.

"No! My cousin and friends too you know!"

"And mainly because of Namine," Yuffie repeated Kairi's words teasing him.

"Shut up you two!"

"Anywho, I need to find more these guns," Kairi said looking at her weapon. "It kind of feels fun using these even if it seems unusual of me to be using them."

"Hasn't Tifa teach you good enough?" Yuffie asked her knowing Kairi's training on fighting was from Tifa.

"Yeah, but she kept all the good moves I saw her do to herself." Kairi then saw a barricade of police cars blocking the road with again, dead bodies littered around. She walks to it hesitating a little bit and stops. She bents down on her knees reaching out towards the man's gun in his holster on his right hip feeling her hand shake.

"He is dead Kairi. Not a zombie coming back to life to eat your flesh," Roxas notified her. Kairi then just grabs it and searches his body for some ammo finding at least five clips of bullets inside. Kairi disregards the clip in her current gun and puts a new one in it. "It would be nice if I had something to put these in."

"Look over there," Yuffie pointed to the others who had gun holsters on their legs. "It's better to have them on your legs than on your hip." Kairi leaves the man saying 'sorry' and goes onto to grab the other holsters on the other men's legs. She puts them on putting each one on her leg and put each gun in one of them. She also finds more ammo on the others as she put it in her small backpack. "I'm sorry, but I really need this," she said bowing down to them. Then an unexpected scythe came flying towards them. The three of them look to see Marluxia one of the building's roof smirking at them.

"Oh my god! It's flower girl!" Yuffie screamed pointing towards him.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Marluxia slowly descends on one of his Nobodies, the Assassin, coming down. "I really wish you would stop calling me that!" he growled getting on the ground walking towards them as Kairi draws out both her guns aiming at him, Yuffie takes out a small shuriken and reveal three in her hand, and Roxas takes out his katanas getting prepare.

"Why? Your hair and color of it gives off some vibe for me to call you that," Yuffie told him.

"Oh, and who is your new friend ladies?" he asked looking at Roxas, but is unaware it is him. "We have a new member too, if we knew where he is at the moment." With that said, the girls look at Roxas and back the pink-haired man. "Anyways, with your presence here and your operatives falling slowly as we speak, I have inform the others and they are coming now as we speak."

"Yeah well, the three of us can take you guys down!" Kairi said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," he replied smirking as all types of Nobodies appear around them. "Attack!" All of them jump at once to the three as they prepare for the all-out-attack.

Up from above, someone drops a grenade in the middle of the attack and explodes in midair canceling the attack while a huge gulf of smoke sweeps the area as with everybody down below covering their faces from it. "What was that?" Kairi said looking up to see a helicopter flying above them when wires became dropping down to them. Then she saw something spinning down, but not at them, at Marluxia instead. He dodges the hit as it turn out to be a huge sword and then she saw her father, Cloud, and Tifa sliding down the wires and landing calmly.

"Keep your hands off my daughter," Zack solemnly said taking out his huge sword from his back and facing it toward the pink-haired man. "This sword may seem heavy, but it is actually light enough to carry for me." He tightens his grip on the handle and lifts above his head with the tip still pointing to Marluxia. "And it can hit you a mile away."

"Yeah, that was not a fair game I say," Cloud said walking towards him to get his weapon. "I'm surprise you manage to avoid my attack." He grips the handle and takes it out the ground putting it behind his back. "Of course this is only my main blade from my fusion one.

"Can't wait to kick your ass," Tifa said adjusting her gloves when she heard something from a distance as her eyes moved to its direction without moving her face and immediately ducks. A pair of kunais came at her and instead impaled a tree. Tifa stands up to look behind to see Larxene appearing with Axel and Saix right behind her.

"You guys never hold still do you?" she snarled. "Why can't you guys be more like mannequins?"

Tifa walks to the tree removing the kunais and taunts, "As you say Savage Nymph." Tifa counter attacks by throwing Larxene's weapons to her, but she manages to catch it. However, while this was happening, Tifa used it as a distraction as she charged at her knocking her down. "Not so fast are you now," she said winking at her.

Marluxia grabs his scythe and swings at Cloud, but he blocks the attack from him.

A group of Nobodies consisting of Assassins, Berserkers, Dusks, and Creepers appear from the sky and drop to the ground behind Axel and Saix. Kairi, Yuffie, Roxas, and Zack get prepared as they approach them.

"_No… not now,"_ Roxas thought.

Back at the high school, there was nothing but an apprehensive atmosphere hanging above in the room. The sounds from the city kept on reminding the others they were in a disaster. They all were just sitting in silence with nothing else to talk about because no one seemed to bring up a topic to talk about anymore. There was about the Twitter and the news breaking out, but even that has its limits on what to say.

"Can we at least do something guys?" Pence suggested. "I do not want to be sitting here doing nothing."

"What is there to do?" Namine dully said. "Our hot topic that we were talking about earlier got old fast."

"Come on guys, how bout… what do we all want to be? I know it may seem we are young to be thinking this, but… I do not think there is much time left for us. When we leave high school, we are going out in the world to find ourselves. And if we don't, we could lose ourselves, so it is best to think now," he told them trying to enlighten the mood. "I'll go first. Photographer."

"Basketball player," Hayner answered. "I want to be shooting some hoops and possibly go to America to join the NFL."

"Artist," Namine said. "

"Fashion designer," Olette continued. "Me and clothes are like this." With that, she put her middle finger above her index like they were wrapped around each other.

"Doctor," Xion said with smile on her face. "I love to help people."

"Detective," Riku said. "Investigating stuff is really intriguing to me."

"To be honest you guys, I really do not know," Sora tells his friends and all eyes were on him. "I know I have job at my family's company, but I really don't want to follow in their footsteps. You guys have all these goals set—"

"But you are on the swim team Sora. That has to mean something," Xion said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but I never did take swimming as something I wanted to do in the future."

"Well, what do you like?" Namine asked.

"I'm not sure, but I always like being the one in those spy movies to give out information to the operative. It feels fun observing the situation because they have to count on you on what's up. I do have a keen eye on things and already am working with computers and what not at my job."

"That really is interesting. So you like to be the 'behind-the-scenes' kind of guy?" Hayner replied amused crossing his arms. "Maybe you should—" Hayner stopped when he heard the sound of glass breaking from a distance. "Did you guys hear that?" Everybody immediately gets up as Riku and Namine cling to each other close. "I am hoping that is not what I think it is."

"I'll go check it out. I'll be right back," Olette told them, but Hayner tries to stop her.

"No! Do not be one of those stupid girls in those horror films saying 'I'll be right back' because you won't be back," he explained to get her out of it.

"Oh, like the result isn't the same if a guy went," Olette pointed out crossing her arms. "Then you mine as well come with me. You too Sora."

"Are you sure I can't just stay here?" Sora asked rubbing the back of his ear. "With the others…" he trailed off. "To you know… supervise. I said I like working behind the scenes."

"No, you are coming with us. I may be a girl, but I still can be a tough one." The three decided to check out the noise and leave the room while Pence, Xion, Riku, and Namine stayed inside the classroom.

**Elsewhere…**

Kairi and Tifa do continuous back flips dodging every kunai Larxene kept throwing at her as it kept hitting the ground. On the last turn over, in midair and upside down, Kairi pulls one of her guns from her right holster to deflect a kunai and lands smoothly putting it away. She runs towards her punching at every Nobody coming her way. She saw a fire hydrant by the blond pigtail and bust out her guns and keeps on shooting it. "Where the heck are you aiming?" she moaned.

"Not at you! That's for sure!" Then she looked at Tifa. "Make sure you hit that fire hydrant." She nodded and left Kairi heading for it. With one final shot, water starts to leak out and once Tifa got there, she kicks it off as a big fountain of water explodes into the air and causes the ground to be wet. Kairi takes a slide on the ground sliding underneath Larxene and attempts to grab a piece of her black hood and pushes her feet off the ground and uses one hand to back flip and throws the evil girl into the air making her land hard.

"Argh! You bitch!" she screamed out. "You will pay for that!" She roars in anger coming back taking out a kunai and revealing several others in her hand.

"How much do you have of those things?" Kairi pulls back her hand as Larxene aimed for her head and then pulls back her right elbow, and hits her with it as a groan came out and she gave her another punch to the stomach. Then she later kicks her in the same area sending her in the air and lands hard. "Who's the bitch now, bitch!"

Zack and Yuffie were dealing with Saix in his raging mode as he swings his claymore at them grunting at each swing. "Does this guy ever take a break?" The two could not get a single open attack, but then they noticed he started to get slower and exhausted the more time passed. "He's slowing down!" Yuffie points out and takes out her shuriken as it comes at its full size and throws it at him striking a hit. Zack goes after swinging his sword, but it gets blocked when Saix uses his claymore to defend himself and counterattacks by deflecting it back at him.

Roxas and Cloud were dealing with Axel and Marluxia together, but Roxas was not fighting back other than defending himself at each strike Axel gave him with his chakrams. "What's the matter kid? Too afraid to fight back?" he taunted.

"No. I just do not want to hurt you," Roxas lamely replied.

"An agent from Kingdom Hearts not wanting to hurt someone? That's new," Axel said as he kept on throwing hits at him.

"Well, I'm just starting out in this agency."

"And what's with the helmet? Don't want anybody to know your hideous face?" Axel provoked.

"No!" Roxas stops in his tracks and decided to switch roles and attack. _"I should at least to try he is my enemy,"_ he thought as he started sway his katanas at him. "Cuz it was my father's! That's why!"

"Now that's more like it!" The two go at it fighting blocking off each other's attacks for a while, but the fighting stopped when everyone in the area felt the ground shake beneath their feet. There was nothing but silence, as the sound seems to be getting louder. Each person looks for the source and most jump when they see building debris fall out from afar crashing to the ground sending off a smoke of concrete dust. The same building later collapses making the smoke bigger.

At headquarters, many were in the surveillance room watching the scene. Aerith sits in her chair watching the scene with the live feed coming from a helicopter. "What is that?" Aqua said getting closer the screen. "Zoom in on that and make the image clearer," she ordered. Aerith moves the mouse clicking on that particular picture as the image zooms in. She types all sorts of stuff on the keyboard as the image starts to become clearer as a huge black silhouette in the cloud of dust appears.

Back at the actual scene, everybody sees the figure getting clearer as it heads towards their direction. Later, a giant Nobody slowly appears with blue tentacles flying around wrapped around its neck. Its shoulders were gigantic, diamond-shaped spikes, it's pointy hips, it's body fully white with a sliver zipper down the middle, and it's long pointed feet. Among it were the other organization members. "The cavalry has arrive," Axel said smirking.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"What is that thing?" Kairi

"Say hello to the Twilight Thorn guys," Larxene told them.

**At headquarters…**

"Aerith, tell the others we are coming," Aqua said walking off. "And I am bringing Terra, Ventus, and Leon along with me. Make sure you inform him that."

"Aqua!" Aerith called out, but she had already left. Aqua walks through the crowds going to her tent. She looks through the place lifting and looking around for something of hers. Later on, she finds an extensive box carrying it over the ground. She clicks open each lock and opens it revealing a lengthy spear and grabs on it as she lifts it in her hands. It has been a while since she used her weapon never knowing when she was going to use it again in battle.

"Been a while huh?" She jumps at Terra's voice making her turn around while holding onto her weapon. "I got the news from Aerith. You sure about this?"

"Yes," she nodded. "They will need our help more than ever. I care too much of what might happen."

"Sometimes you worry too much about your friends."

"I know, but I need to do this. They need us."

Terra smiles and says, "Alrighty then, off we go. Leon is already waiting in the car."

"Then am driving," Aqua smirked.

**Minutes later…**

Aqua speeded through the roads of Tsuki of hummer, which got the guys scared of them crashing into something. "Can you slow down a little?" Leon asked. "This is not the _Fast and Furious_!"

"Yeah well, I need fast and furious! Not like you had much scenes this time around while including that principal of yours," Aqua said switching the gear as the engine roars. "You are luck I allowed her to stay at the camp with the others. You better take care of this yourself about this to her."

"Nah, I got Aerith for that." Aqua swiftly turns the wheel making the men scream as the hummer drags on a turn when the tires screech.

Marluxia, Axel, Saix, and Larxene run off from the gang and to their comrades. Kairi and the others gather as they watch all the organization members coming towards them. It is now truly the good guys versus the bad guys in a classic battle scene that is about to start. They all line up with each other in a pose. Zack hold his sword with both hands in front of him, Cloud has one hand holding his sword over his back, Tifa gets into fighting position, Yuffie holds her shuriken with her right arm to her side, Roxas holds his katanas in a reverse grip, and Kairi busts out her guns pointing both forward with one over the another, each sidewards. She later then drops it to say, "Hey! This feels like that one scene in _X-Men: the Last Stand_." They looked at her oddly. "Right, getting back to serious now," she said reverting back to the same position.

"And so it begins," Roxas said when the Twilight Thorn extends its arms out lunging towards them. "Whoa!" Everybody gets out of the way, but one of them later grabs onto Kairi's ankle making her scream when she gets pulled.

"Kairi!" everyone screamed causing each one to run for me. Yuffie throws her shuriken as the giant Nobody's arm lifts up into the air with Kairi. The shuriken spins at the arm and take a direct hit detaching it freeing Kairi, but now the red head was now free falling. Kairi takes out her grapple gun from her bag and pulls the trigger sending out the hook as it latches onto the edge of a building a block away. Once the wire stops and it tightens, Kairi walks on the side walks on the buildings and takes out her gun shooting at the monster while her other handholds onto the wire.

Down below, Yuffie gets back her weapon and swings it again back like tire is heading for the group, which they dodge. Xigbar and his Snipers form a wall getting into position. "Fire!" he shouts as they all shot at the same time. The group grew wary as they split up either in the direction of left or right and jump into whatever store window dodging the bullets. Once it passes, they all get out and fight with the organization with their Nobodies serving as a distraction.

Roxas slashes his way through the crowd of Nobodies and meets Axel again. "Can't resist me huh?" he laughed off as he blocks his attack and counterattacks sending Roxas back with his feet dragging on the road and takes one his katanas pointing reverse stabbing a two Dusks at once as they disappear.

Tifa gets into a fight with the buff guy of the group, Lexaeus. It felt like an easy fight because the dude was slow with his weapon, which was an axe sword. "Not fast are you big boy," she said throwing a few punches to his chest, but he didn't flinch in pain and act like it was nothing. "But you sure are strong." She swings a kick, but he drops his weapon and grabs her leg. "Oh boy." He takes her leg and starts spinning her around. "Whooaa! Let me go!"

"Hmph." He does what she said and lets go of her where she hits a hard concrete wall with her back. She moans in pain having a few bruises on her.

"Tifa!" Cloud called out as he takes out Xaldin's lance out his hands and run to her aid. "Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright," she replied brushing herself.

Kairi pulls the trigger of her grapple gun as she gets on top of a building watching the scene. "What do I do?" she asked herself trying to find a way to take this giant down.

In the mist of all this, her friends were still at the school going to investigate the noise. Sora, Hayner, and Olette roam the halls of the school holding lame weapons they found in the janitor closet. Sora is holding a broom, Hayner is holding a trash golf club, and Olette is holding a dirty mop in their hands. "You know it is weird to find this golf club in the janitor's closet," Hayner whispered.

"Yeah well, one you are in a scary movie with a possible killer on the loose, always have a weapon and rely on your instincts," Olette explained turning around observing the area. Another sound of glass shattering went through the halls making them jump in fright. "Okay, I am officially scared!"

"You're the one who volunteer yourself."

"You're the one who agreed to come with."

"And you two are going to be the reason we are dead if you don't shut up!" Sora complained as they heard faint footsteps coming from downstairs. "Ssh. It is downstairs." Sora slowly and silently walks down the stairs and bends down and takes a peek on the left to see a strange white figure roaming the halls. "What is that thing?" he whispered getting closer.

"Sora! The point is to run away from the danger! Not go to it!" Olette yelled by whispering.

"Yeah Sora! You are already label as the stupid people who get killed in those slasher films," Hayner continued.

"Oh please, like we were ever in one before," he said reaching the first floor to see a couple of those things walking around. "Please, in my book, you two would be dead if this were one." Olette gasped ready to tackle him, but Hayner stopped her. However, one misstep caused the two to tumble down the stairs knocking Sora down. The huge noise caused all the mysterious white figures to look at them. "Shit! Run!" The three get off each other and run to the other side of the hallway. Later they make a turn at the corner to find a place to hide.

"Where do we hide?" Olette shouted shaking in fear.

"Try every door if it is open!" Hayner told them as the three attempts to go at every classroom door to see if any one of them were open. When one would be locked, they would groan and juggle the door and move on to the next one. Soon, Sora slides one open and tells them to hurry up. Once the three got in the room, Sora closes the door just in time when the strange enemies appear in the hallway.

On the second floor of the school, Pence, Xion, Riku, and Namine were worried when they heard their friends running away from something. "Oh no! Something has happen! We have to go—" Namine is then interrupted by her new boyfriend Riku.

"Hold up! We need to save ourselves Namine, so we will barricade the doors."

"But they slide open," Pence told him.

"Crap! I forgot!" Riku then noticed something through the class windows. It was the same open window and saw something fly inside, and later a few other that looked the same. "Get down!" he whispered taking Namine in his arms as all four stayed by the window, but out of sight in case somebody were to look at it. "I just saw something flew in that open window."

"So much for being safe here," Xion said bringing her knees close to her. "We can't hide anywhere else." Then they heard the sound of glass breaking. Some were whimpering in fear shaking fearing they would get caught. "If they find us, we either can run or fight back."

"I chose we fight. That way, when he throw a desk or chair at it, we will make a run for it," Pence chose. Namine was cuddle in Riku's arms and she never felt so protective before. She always imagined being in Roxas' arms and being protective by him, but that is not the case anymore. Out of curiosity, she wanted to take a peek.

"Namine! What are you doing?" Riku whispered against it.

"Just hold on. I have to know," she said slowly lifting her head up to see through the window. When her eyes could see, she saw these small things flying around and walking on its hand rather than its feet. "This is so creepy. You guys have to—" Namine stopped when one stopped in one spot by her and she instantly ducks her head down. "There is one by the window."

Down below them, Sora did the same thing to take a look to them walking strangely and their mouths slowly opening up, but it opened up like a zipper. "It feels like we've stepped into a low cheap sci-fi action flick," he said ducking his head away from its sight. That is if they had eyes.

"Now we have to—" The glass windows burst as one of the unknown beings grabs Hayner from behind and Sora and Olette grabbing onto his leg.

"Hayner!" Sora called out as he and Olette were in a tug of war.

"Don't you dare guys drop me!" he said looking at the remaining portion of the broken glass enough to stab him if any of them were to drop him. "I do not want to die!" Sora and Olette grips were slipping off Hayner's legs as the white being proved to be stronger pulling Hayner and his legs got sliced from the remaining shards of the windows. He screams in pain as blood started to pour out.

"I am going to be wiping the floor with you guys!" Olette screamed jumping out the window and hitting it in the monster in the face. Sora comes out with his broom hitting the other ones in the process. "Oh my god Hayner! We have to get you to a hospital!" Olette said examining him dropping out of the fight. "Sora! We have to get him out of here!"

"Kind of busy!" Sora ducks at an attack and uses his leg knock off the fiend. He gets up hitting another with his broom, but breaks in half when he tries to hit it. So he decides to punch it sending it through a glass window of another glass. "Okay, lets get him out of here." Sora and Olette take Hayner's arms and pull him leaving a trail of blood. When they saw the mysterious creatures recovering, they decided to go faster.

Upstairs, the classroom door slowly opens. The fiend walks in only to have a desk chair thrown at it making it disappear. However, this drew attention to Riku and them as they flew through the windows sending small pieces of shards to them. Each one had a chair throwing it and kept on doing so until they were out. When they were and the creatures were twitching, they go out the door with Riku leaving out first holding onto Namine.

Inside the city of where the main battle was going on, Kairi looks at her surroundings hoping to help. She felt helpless watching her friends fight down below without knowing what to do. Plus, she did not want to use up all her ammo. Then she saw the leader on top the Twilight Thorn looking all high and mighty. "I wonder if that Thorn controls all the Nobodies." When she saw it walking again, it had its blue tentacles stretch and grab onto Roxas and Yuffie. "Come on Kairi! You can do this!" Without thinking, she ran to one end of the roof and sprints jumping off the building. "Roxas!" she called out shooting her grapple gun hoping he would catch the hook without hurting himself. When it reached him, he grabs the wire and grunts when the wire pulls hard with Kairi swinging aiming to knock off Xenmas off. She successfully does and gets on top the giant's head. However, she later too get wraps around from one of its blue tentacles with her arms in.

Roxas had one free hand and slices off the tentacles free falling and saw he still had the wire of Kairi's grapple gun. He swings his arm bringing the gun to him. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and as he pulls the wire in, he shoots it with the hook latching onto the edge of the building. He pulls it when a few Creeps and Dusk started to grab on him. "Get off me!" He tries to shake them off as some fell off. When one of them wouldn't give up while holding onto his shoe, he uses his free leg to kick it off as he flies on up the building.

Kairi and Yuffie struggle to get out of the monster's blue tentacles, but it was useless because they could not use their arms. "Can someone help us? Roxas!" Yuffie screamed out to see her weapon on the ground. Kairi was in the same position and heard a car from behind the monster to see its lights getting bigger.

"You sure about this Aqua?" Leon asked with the C4 remote in his hands.

"Oh I'm sure!" she said determine stepping on the pedal harder as she opened the door. "Get ready boys cuz we are diving on out! Get your weapons ready!" The four open their doors leaving a crack open. "Ventus! Give me the pipe for the pedal."

"Here you go," he said giving it to her. Aqua takes moving her leg from the pedal and puts the yellow pipe down using the chair to hold it in its place. As the hummer drew near, she kicks open the door.

"Now!" The four jump on the hummer rolling off the road as they saw it run straight to the back of the colossal monster. "Leon! Press the button!" When the hummer reached about an inch, Leon pressed the button as the vehicle exploded into flames making the monster groan in pain letting go of Kairi and Yuffie. The two land on its shoulders as Kairi busts out her guns and starts shooting at it. Yuffie jumps down to get her weapon swinging her leg in a circle when she lands. She takes her weapon and throws it hitting every Nobody. When it did not, she would throw it back.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Riku and the others walk down the stairs to see Sora and Olette pulling Hayner near the steps. "Oh my god Hayner!" Namine screamed.

"Now is not the time Namine!" Sora told her. "Help us bring him up!"

"But those _things_ are up there too!" Xion informs him. "What do you suggest we do?" Sora looked at his black ravened hair friend and then his others to see it is his call now, but he did not know what to do in this type of situation. "Sora!"

"I don't know! There is no time to call for help, but to do it ourselves!" Sora yells out of frustration. He looks down the hall to see multiple shadows coming and heard more from upstairs. "Riku and Pence," he said looking at the two. "You two are going to create a shield for us cuz we are going upstairs. Namine and Xion, help Olette and I bring Hayner up. Carefully grab his ankles so it is easy to lift him up. Now lets go!" Namine and Xion were kind of grossed out by the blood, but their friend was in deep trouble. They slowly grab his ankles as he winch in pain as they lift him up the stairs.

Riku and Pence go up throwing punches at the creepy crawlers and kicking some around because they were small. The others slowly bring him up, but when they reach the second floor, Namine got dragged down screaming. "RIKU!"

"Namine!" he shouted going down. Namine feels pain as she drops down each step and by the time she gets on the first floor, she is dragged down the hallway screaming. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She looks behind her to see another type of creature pulling and back to see Riku running for her. "Riku!" She reaches out for him, but feels being lifted as she gets thrown through a glass window as it shatters. She ends up hitting a few desks and chairs pushing some away.

"No!" Riku runs towards the creature standing still looking at the scene and tackles it. He gets on top and gives continuous punches it in the face. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!" He kept on punching it until Sora, Xion, and Pence came to stop him.

"Riku stop!" Sora pulls him back locking him from behind as the strange monster disappears. The girls use their shoes to clear the leftover shards on the window and go over to get Namine.

"Namine," Xion said grabbing both sides of her, but she was unconscious. "Oh god. She is deeply injured." Xion looks at her body seeing the cuts and bruises on her and saw blood soaking up her blonde hair already. "We need to hurry to a hospital!"

Inside the battlefield, more help came as Aqua stabs a Berserker from behind causing it to disappear. She flips it back in a reverse grip to hit the ones behind her and swings it to the ones approaching her. Zack has a pack of Creepers jump on him at once, but he swings his sword in a circle sending each one far away and disappearing. Then he goes for Vexen, but he guards with his shield. Lexaeus spins Tifa around again and throws her to a wall, but this time, she lands on it smoothly and looks at him and jumps towards him and grabs him face sending him the air. She takes a quick jump and kicks him back to the ground.

Ventus took on Zexion and the Sorcerers. He had double swords in reverse grip and got irritated when the Sorcerers would create a barrier. Lucky Cloud came in to help, as his sword was big enough to take them down and slash each one. Zexion would just summon more Nobodies since he only seemed to be good at that. "This will never end!" Ven yelled.

Roxas thought of a plan by jumping off the building and stabbing the Twilight Thorn on the head, but before he could do so, Axel appeared on the same rooftop. "How'd ya find me?"

"I wanted us to have a private spot to fight, but how can I fight someone without seeing their face. Maybe they are hiding something," he explained to him. "Or maybe they are scared to hurt their friends." Roxas' eyes widen wondering where he is taking this now. "Isn't that right… Roxas. I know it is you hiding your identity." Roxas' cover was blown as he takes off the helmet revealing his true face. "Hmph, I was right after all. Your face sold it. Its too bad the others did not pick that up yet."

"So what, now you are going to tell them about my involvement with the agency you guys hate?"

"I don't really hate the agency Roxy boy. Do you not remember why some of my friends are doing this? Okay, but I will strike a deal with you to reveal anything about you," Axel said walking closer to him as they come face-to-face. "Bring down giant over there and this will all end." Roxas takes a look at the monster he is referring to and back at his red hair friend. "Then, help me, Arlene, and Isa get out of this. That is all." Axel (Lea) walks off heading for the exit.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Roxas shouted.

"You have to figure that out yourself, got it memorized?" Then he finally disappeared.

Terra goes after Xenmas as the two starts go at it. "My, never thought I would see your face again Terra," he said taking his sabers to Terra in the back. Terra gets back up swinging his sword at him. "You definitely have gotten stronger."

"Says the guy who was part of our agency!" Terra grunts at each swing but Xenmas would just dodge his every move. "I can't believe we trusted you Xehanort!"

"Heh, the same as your father Terra."

From above, Xigbar got his scoop out trying to find someone to shot it. She squints his eyes to focus and takes a aim at Zack pulling the trigger as a few bullets came towards him. It manages to hit him through Zack's chest as blood starts to sweep through his clothing as he slowly falls to the ground as everyone in the crowd sees it, but had to continue on fighting. Xigbar smirks, but hears the shot of a bullet as it hits his weapon to see Kairi pointing a gun at him. "Whoa there lady! I see you know how to use that kind of weapon."

"You shot my dad!" Kairi grew in anger taking out her other gun. "I'm not afraid to shoot these guns and put a bullet between your eyes."

"Then go ahead," he taunted. "If you can handle the pressure of killing someone with a gun."

"You're not a person. You are a monster who has killed innocent people who did not deserve to die tonight." Kairi pulls both triggers but only aim closed to his feet threatening him.

"Maybe, but the Nobodies here did too."

"And I plan on ending it tonight!" Xigbar couldn't help, but laugh at her sentence.

"Haha, listen to yourself. The only way to end this mayhem is to destroy giant over there."

"Why would you give such crucial information to you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot. I have other plans than this stupid Nobody project."

"You stole that line from the _Vampire Diaries_," Kairi pointed out.

"I sure did." Xigbar falls back off the building with Kairi running towards him, but finds him floating back up on a small flying machine with him driving it. "If I were you, I'd worry about my father whose is slowly losing blood as we know it." With that he flies off into the sky leaving the scene.

**At the school…**

Riku comes over into the classroom stepping on the broken fragments of glass and picks up Namine bridal style. "Let's go to the cars now! Go get Hayner!" Riku walks away from the scene heading for the front entrance, but stops in his tracks seeing another swarm coming in.

"Come on, let's go through the back," Sora said bringing him to his direction as Pence, Olette, and Xion bring down Hayner down the steps as the group head out the back doors pass the office and stairs. They reach outside busting through the doors attempting to go around. "I bet the others are in a better situation than us!" As they continue to flee, Sora thought of something. "You guys go. I will distract them away from you guys."

"Are you crazy?" Xion told him. "Two of our friends are severely injured and we need you."

"Yeah and I will draw their attention."

"Please do not play hero Sora," Olette said, but he already was playing it seeing that he smiled at them while running off. Sora runs off back into the school and heads for upstairs as he drew in the crowd. He runs across the hall looking back to see the monsters looking at him, but then felt something in his stomach. He looks back in front to see on them formed to be a lance and had stabbed him. It pulls out and he falls to the ground holding the wound. Blood slowly starts to come out as Sora attempts to get up and use the walls for balance.

"D-damn it!" he said as he uses one of his hands on the wall leaving a trail of blood on it and the windows. Some came to him as he tries to fight them off by throwing punches at them, but he would miss and fall to the ground and groan in pain. He drags his body on the floor, but then one of them picks him sending him through the windows. Now he was in much more pain with his vision becoming a blur as he tried to move feeling the glass shards lightly impaling his back. "K-K-Kairi… where are you?" he called out. Then he heard the faint sounds of footsteps drawing near saw a few black figures above him as his eyesight went black.

**Back in the city…**

"Damn it! I've had it with this!" Kairi yelled jumping off the building and onto the giant monster shooting it to bring it down, but she then gets knocked off. "Oof!" Kairi lands hard on her back on the ground holding onto her weapons still and gets up to see her comrades trying to pull her father out of the area. She empties out her gun and reloads it and felt unstoppable for some reason. She points her guns and starts shooting every Nobody on the sight killing it in one shot. She walks while she does this as each empty bullet shell came out.

The place was cleared and only the bad guys were left. Kairi then sees Roxas jump off a building, from hearing him grunt loudly, with his katanas behind him and goes into a stabbing position. She saw this as in opportunity to take this monster down and wanted the others to help. "Cloud!" she shouts out for. "Help Roxas!" Cloud gets the idea what Kairi wanted and run towards the Twilight Thorn. Roxas saw a clear hit and stabs the head on the huge monster as it screams in pain as it starts to fall back.

Cloud jumps on it stabbing it with his sword and starts to climb up while splitting the monster in half. Tifa saw a rocket launcher from a deceased mercenary and runs for it. When she grabs it taking aim at the falling monster, she waits for the target to lock-on. Yuffie came to her to complain saying, "Aww! Can't I do it?"

"No because you got to use one before."

"But that was a long time ago!" The target successfully locks on and Tifa pulls the trigger sending off a rocket. Roxas and Cloud jump off the monster as it came at them and hits right in the middle exploding. Roxas and Cloud hit the ground and run as the explosion grew bigger and smoke later came in.

"No!" Xenmas screamed out. "Not again!"

"Oh yes again Mansex!" Terra smirked at him. "Your third name!"

"Then I mine as well do this!" Xenmas pulls out a gun and shoots at Aqua.

"No!" Terra tries to knock off the gun from his hand, but he was too late as the shot was fired towards. Aqua turns toward it, but then she felt someone push her out of the way and dodged the attacked. Once she hits the ground, she noticed it was Ventus who took the shot.

"Ventus!" She rolls him over to see he has been shot near the heart. Not directly at his heart, but close enough. "Oh my god! You did not have to do that you big dummy!" Ven chuckled at her friends. "Haha, why are you laughing? You just got shot."

"I'm laughing because at what you said. I guess people are stupid when it comes to love," he said making her tear up a little bit. Then around them, the Nobodies started to disappear around the city one by one as Kingdom Hearts rein victor in this battle, but they knew the real battle isn't over.

"Hmm… I guess that will do," Xenmas said bluntly walking off. "Vexen! Time to move to your next project!" The group start to walk away from the scene, but Kairi wanted to go after them except Yuffie and Roxas stopped her telling her no.

"Your dad is badly injured Kairi," Roxas told her. "We have other things to take care of now than them." Kairi leaves the group alone and attends to her dead as everybody waited for help to arrive. Kairi takes off her glasses and bends down her dad who was sleeping to save his energy.

"Dad…" she trailed off observing him and his wound, but then she heard her phone vibrate and forgot she brought it with her. She opens her bag to see the caller ID read: Olette. "Oh my god! I'm so glad to—"

"Kairi!" Olette interrupted, as she sounded very urgent and deadly serious. "You have to help us and meet us at West Tsuki Hospital! Hayner and Namine are terribly hurt and we do not know how much time they have left! They are loosing—put pressure on his wound Xion—blood."

"Oh god! Where is Sora? Is he okay too?"

Olette and Xion look at each other scared to tell her that they had Sora in the back of his car, but she had to know. Xion kept her eyes on the road with Riku following behind while Olette continues the conversation. "N-no Kairi. He's not okay. He too got brutally attacked from… something and he hasn't open his eyes since." Kairi's eyes widen and jaw drops as she realizes one of her worst fears has happen.

* * *

**When first writing this chapter, it started off slow to write, but then I reach halfway and I couldn't stop typing on my keyboard! Just all these scenes and action sequences kept popping into my head. Of course, if you are a KH and FF fan, you got to see a few nods of some of the scenes that happen, such as Tifa's scene being brought from **_**FFVII Advent Children**_**.**

**I am going to try to give everything a conclusion while some storylines will follow into volume two. Get ready for the finale until the next update!**

**Now the question for next chapter will be: How will everything end and what will happen?**


	28. File 28: Dearly Beloved

******File 28:**** Dearly Beloved » Volume 1**

**Title based on the video game's menu theme of the same name.  
**

**Here we go guys, as the last chapter of this volume is right here! Finally! Sorry for the long hiatus because school has taken most of my time. I wrote like bits and parts of this chapter when I had the chance. Plus, this is the longest chapter yet!**

**In other news, this chapter will feature a new format where Kairi will do a narrative at the beginning and end of the chapter as this will start off for the rest of volume two. Now, enjoy the rest of the chapter! And thanks for guy's reviews!**

******Genre:**** Adventure/Romance**

******Disclaimer:**** The following characters of "Secret Agent Kairi" are from the video game, Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is original also and does not exist anywhere in Japan. The story, plot, and maybe some original characters are under my name. There will be some references to the game. Don't attempt to copyright.**

**

* * *

**

**Kairi:** Death. It happens all the time. Everyday on the hour, minute, and second. It comes in all shapes and sizes taking on different forms to hurt people. It leaves without regret and sorrow putting the person's life in jeopardy. While the event may have ended, it is the aftermath you have to worry about because it comes back to finish the job. It is a cold-hearted monster meant to feed on those who we love most or prey on the innocent. And maybe sometimes to those who deserve it.

The hospital doors of the ER of West Tsuki Hospital bust open as everything is in rush hour. The rooms were flooded with many people ranging from the injured to the workers of the hospital. It was just pure chaos in the ER with people crying, yelling, and wanting to know where and how their loved ones are doing and their condition.

Hayner, Namine, and Sora were on gurneys severely injured from fighting off the Nobodies or were attacked. Despite the city being in danger at this time, hospitals are still running to aide the injured and Kingdom Hearts was finally keeping this situation under control. "I need more staff right now!" a doctor called out examining Sora as more staff came around to help out. "I have a teenage boy with a penetrating abdominal trauma. I need to get to him to an OR stat!"

"Doctor! I have another teenager: blond and severe cuts on both his legs. Doesn't look too deep though," a female worker said holding a clipboard.

"Okay, I'll have one of the others take care of it," the man replied.

"I also have another one, female, who is suffering from a cerebral concussion. It may be even more severe. As of right now, all three patients are unconscious at the moment."

While was happening, the doors bust open again, but this time with Kairi, Roxas, Terra, and Aqua coming in with Zack and Ventus on the gurneys. Everybody is wearing the clothes they were wearing before this whole mayhem happening to prevent anybody growing suspicion of being part of Kingdom Hearts. "My god there is no end to this is there," the women said walking away to attend to other patients.

**Kairi:** To those who do not deserve to be hurt, you always can ask yourself: "Why? Why did it have to happen to them? Why could I not be there when they needed someone the most? Someone like me."

"D-Doctor," Kairi said still panicking trying to put pressure on her father's wound to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't stop. "How's he doing? He's gonna make it right? Please, you have to save him or I am going to hate myself for the rest of my life. You just gotta."

**Kairi:** And you could be beating yourself up wishing you could have been there for them thinking you could of save them. That way, they would be okay and all right.

"I will do everything I can to keep him alive, but as of right now, I need to stop the eternal bleeding," he informed her. "Now, I need you to remove your hands from the wound so we can control the bleeding to stopping it." At first, Kairi felt hesitant about it for leaving dad's side, but did what she was order to do crying over him who is at risk of dying due to a lost of blood. "Dad, you are going to get better now," she confidently said taking his hands.

"Is Aerith here yet?" he weakly asked.

"No, but she is on her way," Kairi answered.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we need to take him to the OR right now. We have to take out the bullets in his wound now or he will die," the man told her. "There could be more damages to his body that we don't know yet, so please, go wash your hands." Kairi looks at her hand forgetting she is cover in blood that slowly begun to dry up. However, she also noticed her friends in the same area.

"Where is Sora? And the others?" she asked them.

"They took Sora to the operating room already because he has a stab wound that is pretty big. Hayner and Namine are just over there, but they are going to take them to the OR soon," Olette explained to her friend with arms crossed and Pence and Xion standing by her. Kairi looks to see Hayner leaving the ER and then she saw Namine in the same state as Hayner with Riku holding her hand following the team. He must like her that much to be following her. Then she sees Roxas staring at the same direction knowing he is hurting inside.

"Roxas…" she muttered trailing his name off.

"I think you and Xion should clean up. You two have bloody hands," Pence told the two as the girls look at their hands.

"Right. There is a lot going on and I need something to believe in so I know everything is going to be okay." Kairi walks to a worker asking where the nearest sink is and the lady points to where it is. "Thank you." Kairi goes to the sink with Xion by her side as she turns on the sink for the two to wipe off the bloods on their hands.

"Man, look at all this." Xion said putting a lot of soap in her hands and rubbing them in water. "The ER is a mess. I find it tough to have your dad here after you he came back. How are you feeling? And about Sora too." One thing Kairi always liked about Xion. She is always caring and sensitive to others. For herself, Kairi just does whatever feels right to her.

"Not well, but I am holding up. Trying to keep…" Kairi sighs. "…Things together."

**Kairi:** And with death comes with a lot of emotions. You can be feeling many things. Sadness. Regret. Grief. Anger. Frustration. The list goes on. Sometimes people put up a façade to cover it up because they don't want to be facing the harsh reality.

"Kairi, it is going to be okay. You just have to have faith in them," Xion assured her. The two girls washed their hands and dry them off with some paper towels. They throw in the trash and make a return to find the others talking, without Roxas of course. Xion goes to the others while she goes to Roxas.

"Hey there buddy. Come on, let's join with the others. Who cares what Olette and Xion think about you. Pence and I still love ya," she said trying to keep up a smile. "Gotta… stay strong for the others." All he said was an okay and the two went to the others. "Can I ask you guys something?" The other three turn around to face her. "Are you guys comfortable with Roxas being here?"

"I don't," Pence said not holding back as he got Roxas in a headlock. "I miss you man!" Kairi gave a small chuckle to the two, but saw the girls were not giving him a warm welcome of forgiveness.

"Come on girls! Its been months already!"

"Did Namine forgive him?" Olette bluntly asked.

"No…" Kairi softly trailed off.

"Then no. I won't forgive him unless she does," Xion continued as the girls turn their backs on her and walk away and out of the ER to find out what Hayner, Sora, and Namine's room numbers. Kairi then wondered where is Yuffie because she could not find her around the place. But then she remembers that she was with Yuffie when they returned to HQ to change their attire before coming to the hospital.

"So what now?" Roxas asked feeling a little helpless at the moment.

"It seems the only thing we can do is hope they will recover and get better," Kairi answered.

**Kairi:** So I'm asking you guys this: What would you say if this was their last day with you?

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

After going through a process of identifying her father and friends, and giving a status on the situation, Kairi and her friends come in the hospital lobby to find it crowded as well, but quieter and less crazy than the emergency room. It also was much bigger as there were sides of where people could sit while; of course, the front desk was in the middle. It was like a four-star hotel lobby without the luggage carriers and crazy tourists taking pictures. Instead, the sounds of people mourning, crying, babies screaming, and utmost other things populated the lobby. The front doors were double glass automatic doors with people coming in and out. "This place is incredible!" Yuffie shouted and immediately closed as her voice echoed through the halls. "I really don't feel like I'm in a hospital. I wonder if the others one are like this."

"I doub—hey look!" Pence grabbed a handful of small chocolate Hershey's from a tray from a nearby table. "Free chocolate!"

"Pence," Roxas said with arms cross.

"Yeah?"

"Put it away."

"Okay!" he said doing what he was told.

The front doors open once again, this with Kairi's mom finally arrived through the doors along with Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Leon, and Rinoa. "Mom!"

"Kairi!" The two run to each other and embrace. "Oh my god!" The two then let go with her saying, "How is he? You guys came, b-but it was all too fast that I barely got a chance to see you guys."

"He is fine. He was taken to the OR to remove the bullet or whatever they are doing. I just hope he and the others will be fine." Kairi then heard a little someone bark. "Oh my god! Hoshi-chan!" She bent down to hug their dog seeking for some comfort in him and noticed he didn't have a leash. But he does not need one because he is a very loyal and obedient dog. "This hospital better let him in or I will make them."

"Don't worry. I had Aqua to allow the hospital to let pets in. I didn't want to leave him alone so I brought him," her mom replied. Then behind them, a worker behind the counter with others noticed them, mainly Aerith. She had brown hair like her in a ponytail, but with a few strands of silver hair indicating her young old age coming.

"Aerith? Aerith Gainsborough?" the women called out making her turn around to find a familiar face.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Do you know her?" her daughter asked, who was still down Hoshi's levelt and continues to pet his head, and all Aerith replies with shaking her head.

"Tch, don't act like you don't know your own auntie! I remember when you were a little girl coming here with your mother. It's me! Your mom's sister, Elmyra Gainsborough!" Aerith is surprise to find her auntie working her, actually, she forget she did work here.

"Auntie! Oh my god… it has been too long," Aerith said weakly feeling a little uncomfortable of the situation. Her daughter and friends were watching from the sidelines.

"I have an auntie?" Kairi asked slowly getting up

"No, more like a grandmother dear," Yuffie whispered to her. "To your mom, she is her auntie." Then Kairi and her friends saw the women walk around the counter to give her mom and hug.

"It's been too long since you've ran off with that husband of yours," she told her, but also like she was kind of scolding her.

Aerith gave out a nervous laugh. "Sorry… but I definitely came back."

"Is your daughter here? I know you were pregnant my darling. Don't you try to deny it!"

"R-right… she is right here… beside me." Elmyra look to her side to see Kairi giving a swift wave with her pressing her lips together. Everything just felt awkward all of a sudden. "Auntie, this is Kairi, your granddaughter. Say hi Kairi."

"Hiii…"

"Grandma Gainsborough honey! But call me grandma Elmyra because I'm not that old. Your mom's mom is my older sister that's why."

"I see."

"And this is where the awkward begins to be playing," Yuffie whispered to the two boys by her as they chuckle softly together. "Sucks Kairi does not have a twix to chew on."

"I would love to stay and chat with you guys, but I have a job to attend to. You know how everything is just so hectic. I mean, it's so late at night and I have been working since this morning."

"Really auntie? I don't recall my mom working that long. Speaking of which, I have been here for almost a year now and I haven't seen my parents anywhere in Tsuki. Do you know where they are?"

"She never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"After you left and haven't made any contact to them since, they left Tsuki and decided to travel around the world. Although, I don't know where they are. Last time I heard from them was last year. Either they have no reception or they discarded phones to not be disturb."

"Oh…" Aerith felt a little hurt inside. She thought she probably deserved it anyways for leaving them with no phone call back to give them an update. Reality bites, but she had to move on from this topic because she has a husband in surgery right now and has to be worrying about him at the moment.

"Hey. If you don't mind, do you want to lend us a hand by being a doctor here for tonight? I remember you told you wanted to be like your mom. Did you go to med school?"

"I did…" she said giving off another uneasy laugh while rubbing the back of her head. "It was uh, a special program and I studied there. But after a while, I grew tired of it and wanted to do something else."

"Good. Earlier, I just got a list of new patients and I need you to attend to these."

"W-what? Already?"

"Yes. I have two adults who are both suffering from a gunshot wound. There are also three teenagers—"

"Hey! We know those guys!" Kairi interrupted and suddenly came near her grandmother. "Do they have a room? Which one? What about Sora?"

"Whoa! Calm down Kairi!" Roxas told her trying to pull her away. "Have some dignity here." Shortly after he went into the same state as her. "Namine! What about her? Do you an update on her? What room is she in?"

"Yes Roxas, you are an _excellent_ role model to young kids everywhere," Kairi dully said crossing her arms and tapping one of her arms with one of her fingers. "I congratulate for your stupidity. Anyways, while I try to stay calm and have some _dignity_ in me, can you please tell us their room numbers? I'm sorry about my behavior earlier," she apologized and bowed down.

"Okay… the two adults are going to be on the fourth floor. Your friends as I should say are going to be right above except for…" Elmyra stops to check the list. "A teenager named Sora. He is enlisted to be on another floor up. Room 520. He is schedule to be released from the OR soon so you get should get going. All patients are in the east wing of the hospital."

"Thank you!" Kairi runs off with Hoshi coming with her and leaves everyone in the dust.

"Kairi! Wait for us!" Pence shouted as her friends run towards her direction. Kairi instantly finds the elevators and pushes the 'up' button waiting for the elevator to come down. She heard footsteps coming nearby, but she didn't care because she wanted to see Sora so badly. She wanted to see his face and how he was doing. She did not want to leave off things so bittersweet about them. It was a breakup with not even a sorry. The doors open and she was just anxious to get in. She gets inside and presses the number five as the door close. But someone's hand came making her groan. "Can't you take—?" she stopped to see her friends. "Oh hi guys. Sorry about that."

"I understand," Roxas replied while the doors finally close. "But I'm going to come with you to visit Sora first before Namine. I am not ready yet to face her, especially if Riku is there. Who knows how her condition is?"

Kairi then put on a smirk. "Maybe Yuffie or Pence should distract him," she thought mischievously. "Do you agree Hoshi-chan?" And he barked happily. "See. Even if our dog does not like you much, he still slightly adores you."

"Sure… I am sure he does," Roxas said being skeptic.

"Shouldn't we be happy for her that she has someone with her?" Pence thought.

"Oh Pence. Dear old Pence. As much as I care for Namine's happiness, I think she is with the wrong guy. So it is my—I mean our job to destroy that _happiness_ and build a new one with Roxas involve this time. Heh, I am being such a terrible friend right now."

"No you are not. You are just trying to destroy a relationship for me," Roxas smiled.

"Yeah, what they said." Yuffie just put her arm on Kairi's shoulder as the three eyed their chubby friend.

"I am going to meet up Olette and them, but I won't tell them about this… _plan_ you guys have?"

"So you are going to help us?" Kairi grew excited.

Pence rolled his eyes and says, "Yes, but for now, let's be serious about the situation around us first before we flaunt around blindly before someone else gets a trip to the ER downstairs." The elevator reaches the fifth floor with the sound of the 'ding' and the doors open with three of them leaving. "See ya guys. If Sora wakes up, tell him I said hi."

"Will do Pence," Kairi told him as the doors close between them. Then Kairi turned around on a mission to find Sora. "Alright then." Kairi took in some air and out. "Time to face the music." The three start to walk together through the halls, passing by some people and looking at the numbers and full glass window walls with some curtains hiding the patients. Once they reach room 520, Kairi saw Sora lying in his bed with a heart monitor and a few small tubes attach to him. She quietly gasped from the sight of his bruises around him.

"God, that sure was fast," Roxas said as the three stand by the doorway looking at Sora.

"It is already past midnight," Yuffie told them while looking at the clock by the nightstand. "I think thirty minutes have past already since they got here."

"I don't plan on leaving his side," Kairi said coming in the room as well as Hoshi walking by her side, and it was a good thing that he did not have to share the room with another. The room looked like any other hospital room there was a huge window by Sora where they can see parts of the city finally in peace. Kairi stood by Sora and took his hands and it felt soft and warm to touch. She missed this feeling of having his arms around her. She never felt like that before and wanted it to keep it going. Hoshi sat on his butt and looked at his owner sensing her feelings.

Yuffie and Roxas come in the room as well. Roxas takes a seat in a chair and Yuffie looks out the window. She starts to droplets of rain starting to batter the window. "It has been a while since I have seen rain," she said.

"A year without rain?" Roxas said glancing at the ceiling. "We would die in a drought if there was not any." He then turns his attention on Kairi and Sora.

"When do you think he is going to wake up?" Kairi asked not leaving her eyes from him for one second.

"Who knows? This is one of those moments where we have to just sit and wait." Kairi just shut her eyes for a second letting out a sigh.

"I want to tell him so badly about why I have been leaving in and out, and making up these lame excuses."

"Kairi, you can't. Our friends have already been pulled into this and look at them now!" Yuffie explained trying to stop her.

"B-but… I don't want to hide this anymore! I'm so sick of it! Who cares what the Blue Hair Monster has to say?"

"Unless…" Yuffie trailed off when she and Roxas looked at each other, and she knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Unless what?"

"Unless we _do_ tell him, but he has to join the agency. I know how Sora can be," Roxas replied.

"No! I will not have him join this crazy life already! Just look at him! It is our fault cuz we barely did any squat this year!" Her friends fell silent as Yuffie continued to look out the window and Roxas just sat in his chair doing nothing. The room was silent for a minute until Kairi spoke up. "Sometimes I always wonder what I am fighting for. I mean, what is the point in all this?"

"It is so we can protect the ones we love," Roxas told her.

"Sure and look what has happen tonight," Kairi snapped making him shut up again.

"Look Kairi, we can't save everybody. Haven't I told you that?" Yuffie asked making look down on her feet.

"Sorry… it's just… I do not know anymore." She lifted her head to see Sora and felt her knees giving away. "Roxas, can I get a chair please. I'm really tired right now." Roxas got out of his seat and went around Sora's bed carrying it t her. He gives it to her and she takes a seat. "Thank you." When she felt comfortable, she says, "I wish I could have been there to save him."

"Don't beat up yourself Kairi. There was nothing you could have done. We weren't there because we were doing our thing," Yuffie assured. She did not like the fact her red auburn hair friend was mentally beating herself up. It just did not seem like her.

"You know, it would totally suck if Sora here was pretending to be asleep and he has been eavesdropping this whole time," Kairi thought, which sparked some worry. Roxas went over to open his left eyelid.

"No, we're good," he said closing it.

"Phew…" Kairi felt relived. "I really do not feel like explaining this to him." She then gave out a big yawn. "And boy am I tired."

"Take some rest. Your back will probably hurt like hell, but hey, this is Sora. He needs you," Roxas suggested. "I am going to go downstairs now to check up on the others. You coming Yuffie?"

"Yeah. Kairi and Sora deserve some alone time, even if he isn't awake," she replied walking out of the room with him. Kairi yawns again thinking what Roxas said earlier. She sure is tired and decided to take a small nap for now. Hoshi jumps onto a chair and makes himself comfortable to sleep too. She lays her head next to Sora on the soft bed and closes her eyes still holding onto his right hand.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

The elevator doors reveal the fourth floor looking the same as the one above with only small changes. Roxas and Yuffie exit and walks to the counter with Roxas asking for the other's rooms to a nurse. "Hi, do you know what room is Namine Nakamura?" Okay, mainly Namine, and this made Yuffie slap him on the chest.

"We also like to know our _other _friend," she said to the nurse eyeing Roxas. "His name is Hayner Sasaki." The nurse goes through the computer searching for their names.

"Um, the girl is in room 405 and the boy is in 404. Right next to each other," the nurse answered.

"Thank you," Yuffie replied with as the two leave to find the room, but stopped when the nurse gave them a last note.

"However, Mr. Sasaki is still in the OR, so his room will still be empty for the time being." The two gave another thanks and continued to go to Namine's room.

"How lucky for us to visit Namine first! It must be a sign" she teased knowing full well he does. Of course he replied with a yes. It wouldn't matter anyway because Hayner and Namine's rooms were right next to each other. "What about the others? Mainly Riku." Roxas stopped in his tracks forgetting Riku would be in her room.

"You are right. We should… we should visit Hayner. Cuz you know, I heard about his legs. Wow! Not a pretty sight." Yuffie's sweat just drops looking at him strangely. "W-why are you looking at me like that? Can't I care for the other?"

Yuffie starts to walk again and so did Roxas.

"About a minute ago, all you wanted to know was Namine's room number and completely forgot about Hayner. Plus, he isn't even in the room yet."

"Well yeah, but—"

"We're here!" The two come the two rooms and it seemed like they came across a crossroad. "Two options and one will affect the outcome of the future," she said in a dreadful sci-fi voice.

"This is not a video game Yuffie. Besides, like said. Hayner's room is empty." Roxas looked at Namine's room and notices she is alone in her room. Did Pence actually do what they asked him to do? "I don't see Riku anywhere." He walked in with hesitation to see her in the same state like Sora. To see her innocent pale face attached to a heart monitor and the red marks on her body. He finally walks inside and a doctor comes in for a check up. "Doctor, how is she doing?"

"She is doing fine for the time being. Heh, she is lucky enough to be alive after what had happen. Being dragged down the stairs and thrown through—" The man stopped as he noticed the blond boy's face seems to be stricken with guilt. "I am sorry for saying that. I must have worried you too much."

"Question: I thought Doctor Gaisnborough was assign to my friend?" Yuffie asked him.

"I just got word that she can't handle the amount of patients she was given, so she will working downstairs."

Down on another floor were the adults were Zack and Ven took residence, but Zack actually awoke compare to the others. "I am surprise to find you awake out of all the others," Aerith told him. "Tonight, I will be your doctor for you and Ven."

"I always wanted you to be my doctor," he laughed and she immediately picked up what he meant by that, which made her hit him on the head, giving him a lump. "Hey! You are supposed to be a doctor! Not hurt me!" he cried covering his head.

"You're the one acting immature idiot!" she growled. "Be lucky I didn't have a mallet with me from out of the blue. Anyways, you are in stable condition thanks to arriving here on time or your wound would have been more troublesome. Surgeons managed to take out the bullet from your body and you should make full recovery within the next few weeks for the wounds to fully heal."

"Man, how I remember you used to do this back then." Aerith took a seat in his bed stroking his hair between her fingers.

"Haha, yeah. Took our daughter by surprise when she found out," she replied tilting her head and stares into his blue orb eyes. "Which brings me this. I finally met with one of my family members after all these years. My auntie." Zack noticed her distressed tone.

"How come you do not seem happy?" he curiously asked.

"Cuz… it has been a long time since I last saw any of them. Having to leave them to do all this… it is tough for me. Especially if you have daughter who hasn't seen any of them or knew she had any." Aerith starts to sniffle feelings small tears in her eyes. "I feel so bad that I did not say anything now. To have everything end up like this."

"Don't cry honey," he assured her wiping her tears away. "They will come back eventually. Your mom and dad, but for now, we have to worry about what is going on right now. Plus, you shouldn't be getting too attach to your patients," he laughed off to uplift the situation. It put on a smile on Aerith's face and she gave him a slight shove.

"Idiot. Do not ruin the mood."

"I made you smile didn't I?" he said with a smile on his face.

"For being my husband who got shot, you act like it didn't even happen. Lucky I'm the serious one," she said kissing his forehead. From afar, Cloud was watching the scene and felt somewhat happy for them. Maybe his feelings for Aerith was washing away, but you can never be too sure.

In the other room where Ven was staying at, he still was unconscious after he took a shot for Aqua. The bullet was removed, but it did quite a number of damage to his body, and such since it was close to his heart. Aerith told Aqua that they have to continue to monitor him in case something happens. Terra was asleep in a chair and Aqua stood by Ven's side. The man she used to love before and only before Terra came. "Damn this stupid love triangle," she cursed under her breath. He did this for her and she felt horrible about it. She can only sit and watch him recover while he went and took a bullet for her. She can't top that.

"Hey Aqua, can I borrow you for a second," Leon called out from the doorway.

"Can it wait?" she asked.

"No because this is important. It regards Kairi them."

"Alright." She pushes her seat back a little and kisses Ven's hand. "I'll be back." Soon after she walks to Leon and he guides her to meet with the principal of the school she used to go to. "Hi Rinoa, it has been a while since I last saw you."

"Heh, it sure has been awhile to see my senpai after all these years," Rinoa greeted giving out her hand as Aqua shook it. "Look, I know it must be really tough for you right now. For you and the agency, but why didn't you guys tell about Kairi and Yuffie. I actually would of let them slid and such to do missions if it was during school."

"That wasn't my call. Aerith here wanted her daughter to sort of live a normal for a while. But when things got serious over the past months, the missions started to get into a gear."

"Tell you what, I grant Kairi and Roxas to these missions now since I'm guessing things are getting more serious this time. I would say Yuffie too, but she already graduated."

"Thanks. That really is great to hear. I mean, I would have come to you about this if a certain _someone_ you know, remembered you," Aqua explained eyeing Leon making Rinoa chuckled. "Anyways, good news for the agency. I will prep those three to do a training course back at our main headquarters in Tokyo. No summer break for them."

"They are going to hate you," Leon pointed out.

"Yeah well, Kairi and Yuffie hate my guts anyways, and my son will just follow along with them." Later the three see Aerith come out of Zack's room with Cloud by her side. The two seemed to be talking as they join them. During this, they also saw Tifa coming. "How are the others?" Aqua asked Tifa.

"Kairi is sleeping with Sora and Hoshi is with them."

"In his bed?" Aerith said in disbelief about to move. "Not on my—"

"She's in a chair," Tifa interrupted.

"Okay we are good," Aerith continued catching her breath. "With that said, I here to give some good and bad news. Zack will make a full recovery within the following weeks. Ven, I am not sure about him," she gave out looking behind her to see Ven's room and him through the glass. "He barely is breathing due to the wound." She paused and later continues. "He might need a new organ guys and if he does, I don't think we will have enough time before…" Aerith decides to stop because she did not want to say it, but they knew what she was going to say.

"What organ does he need?" Terra said coming in as everyone turns their attention to him. He had woken up.

"W-what?" Aqua stuttered, knowing what he is planning.

"The liver. A vital organ he needs." It then hit Aerith on what he plans to do. "Y-you're not thinking about donating _your_ organ are you?" Terra nods.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Aqua pouted at him.

"It's not stupid. He's my friend."

"Even if you try give him yours, you would have to be a match Terra. You can't spontaneously give someone an organ and expect him or her to be in good health."

"Then let's see if I am," he firmly said as they all looked at him.

Above them were Yuffie and Roxas. Roxas stood by Namine sitting in a chair holding onto her hand softly rubbing her smooth skin with his thumb. They have been for a quite a while now and none of their friends came in yet. He wished she would wake up to see his face first and it would make him happy to see those blue eyes he always enjoyed seeing. The bathroom door opens revealing Yuffie and she says, "Hm, it seems tonight everything is divided up tonight. The adults with the adults and us teenagers with each other." Then the two noticed Olette, Xion, Pence, and even Riku come into the room. Roxas immediately got up from the chair and felt the burning glares from them, minus Pence. "The cavalry has arrived," she said looking away.

Roxas made a small sigh and says, "I know you guys do not want here, but I want to be here. She needs—"

"No she doesn't!" Riku snapped. "She has a boyfriend now. One who actually does _have_ feelings for her!" The words slightly hurt Roxas since part of it was true. The boyfriend part was, but he slowly began to develop feelings for the blonde artist. Then again, Roxas was still skeptic about them because he does not know if they emerged because of what happened.

"Yeah, a couple who barely got any action," he muttered under his breath laughing inside his head. After that, he says at a normal volume, "I suppose I should leave then… for now." He soon leaves the room, but stops at the doorway to take one last look at Namine. "I'll be back." With that, he brushes past the three people that loathe him while Yuffie stayed and waited a minute for him to be gone and crosses her arms. She was starting to get mad at her friends.

"What the hell is the matter with you guys?" she scolded them. "Can't you guys see he _does_ care for her! Namine may have not forgiven, but she is willing to still be his friend!" The loudness of her voice cause a nurse to come in to keep the noise down for the other patients on the floor. "I don't care about the patients right. It is cause these three right here hold a grudge against one of my friends!" Yuffie wasn't planning on holding back so did not care what the nurse said. "It has been months and this has got to stop!" Despite this, Namine surprisingly did not wake up. "I mean, what else is there to hate about him when it something over completely stupid!"

"Ma'am! I must ask you to leave the area!" the nurse warned.

"Just wait!" she shouted back. "Yes, he did break her heart, but he has atone for his past mistakes to her. Give him some slack. Heh, not like you in were any scenes the past chapters of our lives for it to develop." Finally, Yuffie starts to walk out of the room, but stops in front of her friends who were left speechless from her words. The look on their bewilder faces made her amuse because she did her job of throwing guilt on them. "By the way Riku, I'm Team Roxas," she said sticking her tongue out to him. "But you still are my friend." Riku's sweat just dropped looking at his odd senpai as he sees her walk away.

Countless minutes have already since they have arrived and Kairi was slowly waking up from her slumber as she lets out a big yawn. She rolled her head and lifted it from the bed, as her vision was still a blur. She wipes her eyes to clear her vision and looked around to see what time it was already. She saw a clock above Sora to see it was past one in the morning already. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked herself and looked to see Hoshi sleeping peacefully and back at Sora who is the same state as he was before.

Kairi slowly gets up feeling her back ache and let go of Sora's hand. She immediately missed the feeling of touching him, but she had to take care of herself because her back was annoying her. She takes a look outside to see that the rain had gotten more worse, but not crazy when a typhoon would come. She sighs feeling she has to confess to him about everything.

"Sora… I never would have thought you would be put in a situation like this and it is mainly because it's my fault," she said not looking at him, but at the window. "When I first arrived here, I met you guys and my life felt complete and I was happy to think I left my other life behind me. My other life… the one I can't let you know, but I want you to know. You… might think that this is crazy. You probably wouldn't believe me what I'm about to tell."

She hesitated for a second wondering if this is the best time to tell him, even if he is unconscious. Then she thought if he was pretending to be awake, but she shrugged that feeling off. "I am a…. I'm a… I'm a secret agent! There I finally said it. That is the reason why I have been leaving on and off, and coming back with lame excuses. Yes, I'm the world's lamest liar, and it is hard to believe that I'm even a spy to begin with!"

"Yes you are."

"Yes I am and—wait what?" Kairi quickly spun around to see Sora open his eyes leaving her shock.

"I heard everything."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

"You did?" Kairi asked with a distressed. _"Crap! Maybe that time wasn't the right time!"_ She made a nervous laugh with a distress look on her face. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked hoping to turn this whole situation around. "You were mumbling and…"

"Don't even try to hide everything you just said," Sora interjected.

"But me? A spy? Pssh! Yeah right! I would the world's worst spy!" she continued trying to still convince him. "Goodness Sora, don't you know anything about me?"

"After that kind of confession, I really do not know anymore," he replied slowly sitting up on the bed and started looking around the area to find no one else other than her. "Where are the others?"

"Hey! Don't try to change the subject on me this time!" she yelled, but closed her mouth hoping she didn't disrespect anybody. But from her voice, Hoshi started to slowly wake up as well. "Do you really I am a secret agent?" she said toning it down.

"You know, for now, let's talk about later because I still need time to digest what you said." Kairi's felt relived to hear those words, but now the wait will be killing her slowly because she now did not want to explain everything to him. After, Yuffie and Roxas come into the room together.

"Whoa! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," Roxas said in a cheerful voice happy to his cousin in stable condition. Sora turned to them, but groan in pain feeling his stab wound.

"Hey, take it easy," Kairi said slowly laying on his bed. "You don't want to reopen that nasty wound of yours."

"I-I'm fine," he told her looking at in the face.

"I'm sure you are," she sarcastically said. "Just lay down for now alright."

"By the way, how are Hayner and Namine doing?" he asked as he sees the people in the room gather around him.

"They are fine, but Hayner may be riding a wheelchair for a long time," Yuffie replied. "Namine is fine, but still sleeping."

"We would still be there is _someone_ didn't get us kicked out of Namine's room!" Roxas said eyeing Yuffie.

"In my defense, I was defending your right to be with her," Yuffie explained. "Screw the others! Once Namine wakes up, I have a feeling she will forgive you." With that, she turns her attention to Kairi and Sora. "You guys should have been there! He wouldn't leave her side and you could feel the love!" she said in such a girly voice. "Sure she is sleeping and he could not do much, but it is like you two. Sweet love without words." The other three had their sweats drop.

"Uh…huh, anyways, there is something I want to tell you Sora," Roxas told him.

"If it's about Kairi being an agent, then yeah, I know," he blurted out as Roxas and Yuffie gradually turn to Kairi. "You told him?"

"Ahehe…" Kairi nervously scratched the back of her head. "I'm going to check on the others! Bye!" She made a dash for it to the door. Roxas and Yuffie try to stop her, but she dodges their every move, but Roxas gets a grip of her.

"I don't think so!" Kairi bends him over and punches him in the stomach as he grunts for it, and knees him in the chest making lose his breath. She then takes the waist of his pants and throws him behind her making her escape. Sora was shocked to see what Kairi had done, but amazed to witness it. He saw Yuffie attend to Roxas, who was on the floor trying to pull himself together from the hard fall.

The elevator door opens revealing Kairi as she sets foot on the first floor wanting to get fresh air. She felt bad for what she did to Roxas, but she did not want to deal with the whole revelation now. On her way out, she spotted Terra standing by a room and decides to investigate about it. When she gets there, she sees a strange place with soft music playing and wooden long seats lined up. She saw the Blue Hair Monster on her knees with head down, eyes closed, and her hands together.

"Um… what is this place and what is she doing?" Kairi asked Terra.

"This is a chapel Kairi. And she is praying… I think?" he answers while the two look at Aqua.

"Aqua praying?" Leon said in disbelief joining the two as he hands Terra a bottle of water. Along with him is Cloud taking a sip from his bottle. "She never prays. You sure she is not just sitting there?"

"Bet ten bucks she is," Cloud offered.

"Sure," the men both replied with Kairi out of it.

Aerith and Yuffie come down talking to each other about Kairi's "mess up" recently. The two then walk on by wondering why everyone is together in front of the hospital chapel, but only because the two were looking for Kairi. "Kairi? You are so—!" Yuffie stopped noticing the situation. "Is that the Blue Hair Monster? And is she praying?"

"That's not possible. Aqua never did a prayer in her life. Ya think she even knows how to pray?" Aerith said.

"I can hear you guys you know! I'm trying to pray here!" Aqua bawls out. "Sheesh. I'm trying 'kay."

"Best twenty bucks I won. Hand it over you guys," Cloud ordered as the men groan at their lost taking out their wallets.

"I understand how she feels though. I mean, the father of her only son is hospitalized after saving her life," Kairi said looking at the situation and felt a quick hit to her shoulder from her own mother. "Hey!"

"Don't _'hey'_ me young lady! Why did you tell Sora about us?"

"It really is late mom so let's deal with this tomorrow and—"

"Kairi!"

"I-I didn't really say anything about you guys. I just said I was a secret agent. Ahehe…" Kairi already felt edgy with everyone's eyes on her. "Hey! He said we would deal with the problem later. It's not like he actually believes me."

"Does he?" her mom asked anxious for an answer.

"He never said anything. I tried to avoid the subject shortly after." Aerith then looked at Yuffie.

"And you and Roxas were not there watching her?"

"Actually Mrs. Gainsborough… I kind of um… support her actions."

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" The two teenage girls and adults were bickering each other about the situation with Aqua still trying to pray. She tries to block out the sounds behind her, but her blood was boiling while she tried to concentrate. After about a minute, she just had it with them.

"Will all you just shut up?" she screamed at the top of her lungs making the group of people stop and stare at her. "I will deal with this situation myself! But for now, I have someone dear to me who might die! So just shut up!" The area immediately grew quiet as Aqua walks towards them. "Since Kairi has caused another problem, I will handle it." She brushes past by them and shouts, "Kairi!"

"Coming!" Kairi runs to her side feeling the tense air hanging above them as this time it felt serious. "I'm not in trouble am I?" she curiously asked.

"We will see about that," Aqua bluntly replied as an elevator opens with people coming out and them going in. A minute later, they get on the fifth floor and walk to Sora's room, and enter inside with Roxas and Sora talking to each other. "Up. Now." Roxas turns around and does what he was told. "Go check on your father while I have talk with these two." Roxas could tell his mom was not kidding. He saw Kairi looking down on her feet and left the room closing the door.

"Kairi? What is going on?" Sora asked noticing the scene changing as Hoshi was by his side on the bed with him.

"For being the son of Vanitas, things have definitely taken a turn for the worse for you Sora. Lucky you are okay," Aqua said politely trying to be concern about him.

"My dad? What does he have to do with all this?"

"I'm surprise you haven't connected the pieces yet Sora. I'm not trying to be mean, but with your ex-girlfriend revealing something shocking to you, it is about time you understand what is going on. First off, Roxas is not actually your brother. He is your cousin." Sora's jaw dropped, but before he could say anything she continued. "I know. Shocking. To make things short, we are all part of an agency called Kingdom Hearts built to fight whatever threatens our country and world. Kairi, Yuffie, and even Roxas along with their parents are all part of this. How do you relate you ask?"

Sora suddenly felt overwhelmed with her talking so fast, but he was able to listen to it all. He could tell she was giving him time to piece everything now. If what Kairi said is true then he also has to know how he fits into this. He takes a short look at Hoshi who looked happy and just barked. It was like he was saying, 'Yep! I knew all along too!' Sora made a small chuckle and looked at the blue hair women. "I guess the company my family runs help supply you guys."

"My, you catch on quick," Aqua said smirking. "We are all finally on the same page. What the situation with Roxas?"

"Heh, I'm thinking that my uncle Ven is his real father, but…"

"But what?"

"Why hide all of this from us, or more importantly, me? I mean… it seems like everyone knew about all this, and I feel so left out of it." Kairi closed her eyes and pressed her lips. She felt bad that he was excluded out of the group and felt like continuing this, which she does.

"Because…" Now Aqua and Sora look at her. "We wanted protect from this kind of life. To live a normal life Sora, but with emotions running high, we had to tell Roxas too." Kairi scoffs and avoids eye contace from Sora. "Although… it felt… great to have him know it, and I wanted to tell you too. So I told you and…" Kairi felt tears coming up and hated herself. This was not the best time. She sniffles and says, "I regret it. This is what I wanted to avoid and now you are being pulled into it." Her sobs got bigger and faced him wiping away her small tears. "I did not want you to get hurt, but I did! I did!"

"There is nothing normal about your life if you live like this Kairi, but do not beat yourself up about it either." Sora genuinely said. "Come here." She does what he asked as she just gives herself to him by cradling into his arms. She cries softly as her tears come down and soaked his chest. "Look, everything is going to be alright you hear me. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"But I—!"

"Listen, I do not care about any of it. All I care is you. Please don't cry." Kairi tries to control herself and heard her dog make a small whimper as he lies on her lap. "See. Hoshi does not like seeing you cry too. You will always have friends on your side when the whole world around feels like it is crumbling. I will always be by your side." Kairi gave out a small giggle between her small sobs.

"Hey… I should be saying that to you. You're the one in a hospital bed after all."

"Ohhh Kairi, you always knew how to kill the mood," he guffawed at as he hugged her in his arms. Aqua was watching the whole scene and felt a smile on her face. Maybe things were ultimately turning around. She hopes Ventus will wake up soon too from his slumber.

In other news, instead of going to his father like he was suppose to, Roxas goes to see Namine, and could care less what the others would do to him. He goes to her and immediately hides behind a wall hearing Pence guiding the others to grab some food in the cafeteria. Yes, Roxas did texted Pence about the situation wanting to be alone with Namine for once. Once the coast was clear, he continues to the room and enters into the room still finding Namine still in the same condition.

"Please Namine," he said taking her hand in his own. "I want you to wake up. I want to be the first one you see, and not that Riku guy." He paused and continued again. "If this is karma being a bitch to me again for what I did, then maybe I do deserve this. I have hurted you in the past as you built all these kind of feelings for me, and I didn't feel the same. Building a fantasy for you thinking I did was really wrong. It was like I was toying around with your heart. One of most fragile things to a person."

Tears were now building up as he has flashbacks of that very night. "Every once in a while I would have nightmares of that night where I caused you countless pain. I would wake up in cold sweat finding it hard to breathe for air, and you not there to brighten my day with your sunny personality." Then, Roxas felt one tear roll down his cheek, but kept on smiling at his words. "You used to constantly amaze me with your drawings, but now I do not see them anymore. I keep on wondering what your other drawings are like."

Roxas was pouring his heart out to her and did not know what to say anymore. Every word he said, he felt flattered and relived to have said them because he wanted to tell her that, but not like this. Then again, this was also the perfect moment to confront her about it, but it would have been better if she was there actually listening.

His voice now started to tremble while he says, "I may not get any forgiveness out of you and I am really praised to still be your friend, but it does not feel the same. I feel like I can't atone for what I have done unless you do."

"I forgive you…" a faint soft said. It may have been very hard to hear, but Roxas did hear it.

"Namine!" he said rubbing his eyes. He did not want her to see him sad when she opens her eyes, but with a happy one to make it feel like everything is going to be okay.

"Hey you goofball," she said opening her eyes giving him a smile.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Roxas was trying to find the words to reply, but he was speechless. He then kissed her on the forehead impulsively having the need to do it. "Oh my god, you're okay!" He got in the bed with her as he embraced her in his arms.

"Of course I am. I may be fragile, but I can be strong when I need to be. Ow!" Namine felt a small sting in her head. She must be still suffering from her concussion.

"Are you okay? Should I call the doctor?" Namine giggled at his constant worried.

"I'll be fine Roxas, but what about the others? I don't remember what happen after I blacked out."

"They are fine and awake except for Hayner. From what I heard from Pence, they are still trying to get out the shards of glass in his legs." Namine gasped at the news.

"I remem—god I do not want to remember that scene." The image horrified her from seeing the blood. She never was the type to look at blood, and make it seem like it was nothing. She would just gag by the time she does. "Please keep me away from any sight of blood Roxas."

"Sure," he replied laughing at her request. Subsequently, Olette, Xion, and Pence walk on in.

"Namine!" they ran to her to hug her, except for Pence, and Roxas got out of the way scared of the assault.

"You are alive!" Xion said and noticed Roxas. "And he is here… why is he here?" Roxas just rolled his eyes seeing how their moment together has now been killed.

"I was gonna ask the same thing," Olette said holding a coffee in her hand.

"Girls please… I have forgiven Roxas. I do not him to be carrying this burden for that rest of his life," Namine asked giving them sad puppy eyes. For someone who was attacked, and in a hospital bed, those factors gave it a boost for the girls to bury the hatchet. "Remember, you two told me before you would forgive him if I did and I did." The two girls looked at each other and back at Roxas. There is a long pause in the room and everybody was waiting for someone to speak. "Please," Namine begged, breaking the silence, making those sad puppy eyes still. However, she knew Riku would not be fond at the idea, but she knows he would do anything for her.

"_She so got inspired from Grey's Anatomy,"_ Roxas thought, rolling his eyes, and laughs at the situation in his head.

"She's right girls," Pence agreed. "Now is the right time to do this. No more running away from the problem and being bias."

Olette sighs, giving in, she says, "You know, I think it _is_ about time to let this go. I mean, I'm sick of this storyline, so let's move on to a better day and move on." Roxas lift up his head surprise at her words. "So come here Roxas!" she said with open arms as the two hug each other. "Ohh… it feels so good to have you back." She smiled, squeezing him harder, but never realized it.

"I… can't… breathe…" Roxas tried to let out, feeling the pain.

"Sorry!" Then Xion came and gave him a soft hug.

"Hey…" she let out, still trying to have the situation sink in. "If they will… then I will too."

"Thanks," Roxas genuinely replied, smiling.

Right above these guys on another hospital floor, Sora had his head on Kairi's as she was sleeping with Hoshi in her lap. They have been like this for quite a while now. Time had passed and it is already pass two. Sora could still hear the raindrops batter on the window and takes a look at it. He began to think about everything. This night will be traumatizing for a while that he thinks some might need therapy again.

He brushes his fingers through Kairi's soft hair when she begins to awake. "Hmm? I feel asleep again?" Kairi lifted herself, rubbing her eyes.

"I think you have been with me for too long. Why don't you check up on the others for once?" Sora offered. "I can take care of myself for now."

"No. I want to stay here with you," she replied, wrapping her arm around him.

"I thank you for that, but I want you to see the others okay."

"Alright." Kairi lets go of him, missing his touch already, but he was right. She never saw Namine and the others the whole night. She got off the bed and says, "Wanna come with me Hoshi?" The dog happily barked and got off the bed too. "We will be back Sora." He replies with a smile and the two leave.

At last, Kairi goes on a trip to meet her friends. It has been quite a while now since she last saw them. She knew what floor her friends were in, but not the number. She asks over the desk and goes to the room number. She felt a little disappointed that she won't get the chance to see Hayner. She walks into the room, shocked to find that no one was ripping Roxas' throat.

"Kairi!" Namine shouted and felt another sting to her head. "Ow! Grrr… I hate this pain." Then she saw that her friend brought Hoshi with her. "Hoshi! Come here boy!" The dog ran to her and jumped onto her bed. "Ohhh, good boy!" she said, rubbing his head.

"Don't strain yourself too much Namine," Riku insisted. "You have gone through too much so save your energy for other things."

"I will," she replied as the two share a quick kiss.

"What took you so long to come down here to see your friends?" Riku asked her.

"Sorry, there were so much things going on that the writer almost forgot to write a sweet reunion for us," she laughed, hugging him. "I see you guys seemed to bury the hatchet with Roxas."

"We did," Olette answered. Now that brought a smile on Kairi's face. Order was now being maintained to their lives, but she was not sure about the love triangle going on, but did not dare to ask about the situation now about Roxas and Riku. "It feels respectable to have it done. No more grudges."

"I'm shock just as you," Pence said. "I thought she would kill him or something."

"Are you sure about that?" Kairi asked. Forget about not asking, she planned to now. "Riku." He looked at her. "Tell me honestly on how do you feel about Roxas right now? The clemency baton is being tossed around here." She knew he would have hard time answering her question it deals with Roxas. The guy he supposedly hates for what he did.

"Honestly, I do not know how to handle this kind of situation because I am borderline." Kairi saw his distressful look on his face, knowing he is not lying. He did look confused.

"I say make a compromise," Kairi suggested. "Call it truce. Can't be too hard can it? Do it for our sake's guys?" Kairi huddled the girls together with pleading eyes, trying to convince the two. Hoshi made a small whimper. The two boys wanted to say 'aww' because of the dog, but did not want to give into easily. Pence wanted to be included and joined, and did the same as the girls.

"Yeahh… please," he said while Roxas and Riku's sweats drop.

"Hey guys! What are you…" Yuffie trailed off, stopping in her tracks when she saw what was going on. "Uh…"

"Please Riku, I would make me so much happy that you get along with Roxas this time," Namine explained. "You have to get to really know him. He is a great guy if you dismiss what happened."

"Okay, but for you," he smiled, which brought Namine joy.

"Thank you."

"See how easy was that?" Kairi commented, but knew Roxas is disgusted about the couple showing affections to each other. For now, she will let Namine be happy with her boyfriend. "So… how are you doing Nami? I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." Like Sora, it was the same situation.

"Do not worry Kai, I had the others with me. You don't always have to take care of me," Namine told her.

"What about later? You could experience—"

"I will deal with that later, but for now, I want to make the most of everything right now. It's not everyday we get moments like this nowadays."

Kairi giggled. "Yeah, it's pretty crowded in here. Anyways, I hope you do get better because now I have to visit my dad. I want to see him now, so Hoshi, lets go boy." Hoshi gets up from Namine and gets off the bed as everybody said a goodbye. "Bye guys." She leaves the room with Yuffie also coming along.

"Took you long enough to come here," Yuffie said.

"I had my mind set on Sora that I forgot about everyone else. Course, he too was the one to visit the others."

"Don't be ashamed of it Kairi. We all have someone important tonight to take care of." The two, including Hoshi, enter an open elevator and go down to another floor to where the adults were. They hear the lame music and the doors open again, and leave to find some were already sitting in the waiting lounge. She saw Leon and Rinoa sleeping with their heads on together. Tifa got up from her seat when she sighted her.

"Someone has finally come down to see her family."

"Haha, very funny Tifa." The two give each other a hug and let go after. "How is my dad?"

"He is fine actually," Tifa responded. "Just to that room," she pointed to. "And he should be talking to Cloud about the wedding and whatnot."

"Ohhh! Wedding plans! I'm so there!" Yuffie cheered running to Zach's room. Kairi rolled her eyes while Tifa followed her along. The two could already hear Yuffie talking about the event. "There should like sakura petals littered around! Maybe have those small little bands like in Titanic!" The two girls look at each other, laughing silently.

"Now, now Yuffie. Don't go planning without consulting the doctor around here," Tifa explained. "You know how Aerith can get."

"Hey dad." Kairi flashed a smile and gave him a hug. While the were embraced in each other's arms, she says, "I'm happy to see that your okay." She lets go of him.

"You know, your dad sure is so calm about the situation after what happen to him," Cloud told Kairi.

"Heh, of course you would be. Got to be a strong man." She punched him, hard, making groan in pain. "Oh look, he is not okay. Doctor!" she shouted in humor.

"Kairi!" her dad scolded. "It's not nice to hit your dad!"

"Yeah, but, its just so fun to pick on you." She gave him another smile, feeling _sorry_, but not certainly. "So how is Mr. Uchiyama?"

"Not so well," Cloud answered. "Aerith told us, not too long, that his liver is now failing and needs a liver transplant soon or he will… die. Terra offered himself, but Aqua and all of us are against at the idea."

"What?" Kairi let out, shocked at the situation.

"Part of the reason is because he thinks it is his fault Ven is like this. He thought if stopped Xen—I mean Xehanort shot him."

"Xehanort? Tell me more about him if he is Xenmas."

"You see, before you were born," Tifa started. "Xehanort used to be part of the agency. We all thought he was a great guy and he was a good friend with Terra's father, Eraqus, the founder of the company. Xehanort was pointed as head researcher, but his studies went beyond mankind, something Eraqus was scared of. When he threaten him to stop, he said no and got himself kicked out of the agency, which is why we are in pursue of him."

"I'm guessing this is why are mission are solely based on his doings," Kairi thought.

"Exactly," Tifa replied. "But you see, after he left, he was furious and wanted to leave a… _farewell_ present for us."

"What did he do?" Kairi asked.

"He killed Eraqus on the day Terra graduated. On that day, Terra felt devastated that his dad never came to such a special day, but broke down when he got the news. So he decided to drop college and run Kindgom Hearts with the help of his friends, and they too had to recruit a few new members."

"Which is why your mother and I are part of this," Zack added, which made Kairi look.

"So everything is based off on revenge?" Kairi asked to see if this was true.

"No Kairi, it is not revenge," Cloud replied. "It's about justice and for Eraqus. Why do you think we don't want Terra doing this procedure? He still has a lot of things to settle."

"Bravo," said a voice, making everyone turn their heads to see Terra in the doorway.

"Mr. Okiaya!" Kairi bowed. "How long have you've been standing there?"

"Long enough for you to understand the situation nowm" he answered. "Now you know why this agency is always after him." He walks in, while saying, "I may have this goal planned from the get-go, but I also have a friend in need. One who protected someone I love."

"I understand, but—"

"I'm sorry Kairi, but I've made up my mind. I am going to do this."

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~**

Aqua stands by Ven's side holding his hand. "You've always been crazy you know that. Jumping in front for me like that." Terra looks away from the scene, but decides to stay in the room to her what his fiancé, if he can even still call her that, to their cataleptic friend. "You may be not be awake, but I have been praying for you." Aqua chuckled at her statement. "Yeah I know: _Aqua praying?_" she tried by mimicked his voice. She makes a weak laugh. "Boy do I sound high right now."

"Hey Aqua, how is our hero doing?" Aerith asked checking in to see his readings.

"Doing fine. Did you find a match?"

"Not yet, but I do not want Terra giving his liver to Ventus. I know you don't want that either. Nevertheless, it would take a phenomenon to find one at this moment because—"

"Don't say it!" Aqua interrupted.

"But I wasn't—"

"I don't care! He is not going to die on us! Not here!" She couldn't let the father of her only child leave the world like this. She was thinking about how Roxas would feel. He only got to know that they are his parents all in one night, and to get thrown into all this. Ven had to be there for support. In the mist of this, Terra then comes in the middle of the situation by walking inside.

"Hey…" he softly said. "If you are looking for your daughter Aerith, she just went back up to see Sora."

"That's fine. As long she is okay, then I am too." Then he faced Aqua, who was sobbing slowly, and approached her. He took his hands and wrapped around her wrists.

"Aqua… please do not cry. I am doing this whether you like it or not."

"You stupid idiot!" She tries to hit him, but he was stronger, and then she tried to release from his grip. That failed as well.

"Listen to me Aqua," he sweetly said with kindness. "I know you are scared but—"

"We are all scared!" Aqua screamed as the tears finally came down, and her voice started to tremble. "We have a dear friend, who is also the father of my only child, in bed about to die! And I can't have you do this procedure because I don't want to lose you too! If I have to beat you up, then so be it!"

"You can try all you like it, but I am not letting go you," he genuinely replied.

"We found a match!" a worker shouted in the doorway.

"Wha?" Aqua softly said as the room grew silent.

"We found a match!" he repeated happily.

Aerith immediately closed her small book and shouts, "Prep him for surgery now!"

**Kairi:** In most cases with Death, miracles can happen. It is not belief. It is not a theory. It is a fact.

Olette looks through a window, arms crossed, seeing the doctor still operating on Hayner. She was in room with other workers and interns of the hospital, but friends and relatives were also allowed to watch. Out of most of her friends, she cared for Hayner the most. But the thought of him not walking again had shaken her.

Xion took a seat next to her, wanting to be with her friend as the two laid their heads on each other. "He is going to be alright Olette."

"I know. He is a strong boy." Later, the two noticed Pence walking in and he sighted them. He walks on over and takes an empty seat in front of the girls, and turns towards them.

"Is he going to be okay?" They reply with a nod.

"Doctor told me he is going to make it," Olette added. "But he will be stuck in a wheelchair for months in order for his wounds to heal."

"At least we are not losing him. That's what matters," Pence replied and turns his attention to his blonde friend that was being operated on. "We are all lucky."

**Kairi: **We just have to be there for it to happen. It is all about timing and commitment to see it happen. You may think they might not hear you, but according to science, your words can reach them. Bringing them hope to fight to stay alive.

Cloud, Tifa, Leon, and Rinoa were all in Zack's room talking to each other about the upcoming wedding. Then they see Ven's bed being moved with Aerith pushing and with Terra and Aqua following behind. Most of them left the room to see what was going on, and Tifa stopped Terra.

"Hey! Don't tell me you are—"

"No! They found a match!"

"Oh my god!" Tifa immediately hugged him. Everyone felt reliefed as they saw the backs of Aqua and Aerith, and other workers going down the hall to the operating room. In the room, Zack calls out to Cloud. He walks to him wondering what is is.

"Yes?"

"I know this is late, but I want to thank you for everything."

"It's no biggie Zack."

"I'm serious Cloud. I want to thank you for taking care of my family when I was gone. You definitely have fulfilled what I wanted you to do. But I want to give big thanks for taking care of Kairi mainly." Cloud felt actually content in hearing this. He felt like he was growing apart from Kairi and the others, but is starting to realize he is now part of the family. He snapped out of his thoughts when Zack kept calling his name. "I'm sorry what?"

"Heh, you really are like Aerith and Kairi. Always lost in thought."

"I-I am not!" Cloud denied.

"You are, right Godfather?" Cloud eyes widen when he realized he forgot to ask the couple to be Kairi's Godfather. "That's right, you are Kairi's Godfather and judging by the look on your face, you are surprise. You've earned it man and do not worry. I talked to Aerith about it."

"Thank you Zack," Cloud genuinely replied.

"Don't thank me yet when you too are my best man at the wedding."

"Is there anything else you plan on telling me?" Cloud laughed, noticing all these things Zack is doing for him.

"That's it. Just gotta wait for the credits to roll."

**Kairi: **Through it all, you will be satisfied with the results in the end. You probably will or want to forget about what happen in the past and only care about the present. One would think of the aftermath once everything is settled to see how it would go.

Namine and Yuffie were talking to each other while Roxas and Riku were sleeping now. Roxas is on a bench by the window with a pillow, taking up the whole thing, and Riku is on a chair with arms cross with a pillow on his head. Time had already passed three in the morning, and it was halfway to four.

"Shouldn't you go check on Kairi?" Namine asked her friend.

"Nah. I say let them have their alone time together. It's good for Kairi," Yuffie explained, while drinking in some coffee. "Thank god they have a Starbucks here or I would be sleeping like these buffoons."

"You're never gonna get any sleep if you keep drinking them caffeine Yuffie."

"But it is just so good! No wonder old people like this crack!" Namine couldn't help but burst out laughing at her sentence. "Sorry, but it is true."

"I-It's okay, but I don't like drinking anything with caffeine other than soda."

"So what are you going to be about these two boys in the room? You know that I know that there is some kind of love triangle going on."

"Love triangle? Do not be silly Yuffie. Roxas made it very clear that he doesn't like me. How many times have we have been over this huh?"

"You'd be shock, but you probably would not believe him," Yuffie muttered under her breath. It is a good thing Namine did not hear or noticed her words. Soon after, she returns back to a normal tone. "Do you think there will ever be a slight possibility of you and Roxas getting together?" Boy was there many questions being tossed around. Namine takes a look at Yuffie conjecturing up an answer. Then she looked at Roxas, who was happily sleeping and cuddling his pillow.

"Namine?"

She did not respond and her eyes widen when she saw a smile slowly forming on his face, including his lips moving, but could not make out with he said. She remembered how much she wanted to be wrapped around his arms, and still had that thought in her head of what it would be like. A serious of flashback of their nice moments appeared in her head and could only smile at herself. "There is a slight chance Yuffie. I'll tell you that."

**Kairi:** Then there others who won't think of the future and let each event in their lives happen smoothly without knowing. It is when a story is nearing its end, and a resolution(s) is made in a good sense.

Kairi stands by the doorway of Sora's room, along with Hoshi by her legs. She looks at Sora and lays her head on the doorway examining every inch of him and he seemed calm. Really calm like nothing had happen to him and it kind of bothered her. So she slowly walks to him and stands by his side. Later, she softly says, "Hey, it's me." She takes one of his hands as he slowly opens his eyes by the sound of her voice.

"Hi there. What are you doing up so late? You should be resting."

"Still feeling restless after everything. Plus, I got Hoshi here to keep me up because he is my sort of support system," she replied looking and petting her dog, and back at him. She let out a big yawn and Sora offered to rest in his bed with him. She agreed to and gave out another yawn. "These yawns keep on coming. I want to stay up more for a little longer," she said wrapping her arms around Sora while still on his left side. And then put her head on his chest.

"That's a sign you should sleep. Now that you know, go to sleep."

"No!" she pouted like a child, making him roll his eyes.

"You are such a child."

"I can be when I want to."

"I know." He later kissed her on the forehead. "I miss having you with me most of the time. I felt so special to you."

"And you were a special person to me too," she replied. "You still are."

"Do you want to start over again?" he asked. Those words brought Kairi to joy.

"I would like that. A clean start. Oh no!" She sits up remembering Hoshi was still in the room. "I forgot about my precious dog! Come here boy!" Hoshi ran and jumped on the sheets and walked on over to the end of the bed where their feet is. "Now I feel complete to have him here."

"Me or the dog?"

"The dog you silly," she laughed.

"Don't I feel special," Sora sarcastically answered.

"Hey! You are my special person. You can understand now of why we broke up and there will not be any secrets from us."

"Which brings us to this." Kairi raised her eyebrow. "I have been thinking for a while, and I am joining the agency. Don't worry though because I want to help you guys on missions. That way you do not have to worry about me getting hurt."

"What about me? You don't think I will get hurt?"

"Not with me you won't. I will always be protecting you."

Kairi felt complete again to be in his arms and side, feeling the warmth of his body. It made her smile. She softly pets Hoshi with her left hand and turns her head to look at Sora. Their heads got closer to each other as she could feel his warm breath on her lips. And then their lips touch. She missed the sensational feeling as she could feel that he did like her very much, maybe in love. The two breaks apart and she say, right into this blue eyes, "And I am always at your side," she says as they return to their previous position, and close their eyes as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Kairi:** It is what we call: a happy ending.

**~ Secret Agent Kairi ~

* * *

**

**I thought it was about time everyone got a happy ending, don't you? Okay, mostly everyone. What I liked about writing this chapter was that mainly everybody was in it. Although, what was odd writing this chapter was that I wrote it all over the place like I would write part of it and do another one, and later come back to finish it.**

**Anyways, thank you to those who have read the story from the start and stayed until the end, and thank you to new readers who just got into the story.**

**Volume two will premiere when I figure out how it should be. I want it to be seem like a completely different story compare to this one.**

_**Thanks for reading and tell me your overall thoughts of the finale!**_


End file.
